Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by Electric Dream
Summary: Poison seeps through his system. He has one choice to make...save himself or his friends? Dean Winchester is trapped in a deadly game of hell's torturer's choosing. Who will survive? Will Alastair once again reclaim his beloved student? Time is ticking...
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me in a dream…yeah I know how corny it sounds :P Anyways I hope you enjoy and it would make my day if you reviewed :D :D ****It is set after Sex and Violence so there might be some spoilers for season four…you have been warned…:D (BTW I am working on the last chapter of grief stricken as well so that should be up soon) Thank you :D**

The roar of the engine was the only sound to break the tense atmosphere. The radio laid silent for the first time in a while, no words had passed either of their lips for at least sixty miles. Neither trusted themselves and what words might grace their mouths. Too much had been said already without either of them making matters worse.

Sam stared out of the passenger window. His eyes scanning the outside but his eyes refused to see anything. His minds eye however was working overtime. The same scene ran over and over in his head as he was forced to relive the moment. His words echoed throughout his entire body and his mouth tingled with the heat behind them. _'Weak…Holding me back…Better hunter than you...' _He shuddered slightly as he tilted his head towards his brother's direction.

Dean stared ahead, his eyes seemingly focused upon the road but the green glassiness betrayed this illusion. His hands gripped the steering wheel with such an immense pressure that his knuckles had turned white. But he neither seemed to realise or care. It was taking all of his self control to continue on this journey, to make sure that they made it in one piece. Well literally speaking anyway. At the moment Dean felt like he was in a million pieces as his glue was failing, it was becoming hard and independent. Soon there would be nothing left…

Out of his peripheral vision he could see his brother stealthily glancing at him. He made no movements to note his acknowledgement. His green determined eyes remained towards the road, not able to even look at Sam right now. The pain he felt was too raw and the lie he had told held heavy upon his shoulders. '_We're good.' _ As far as he was concerned he would keep up this façade if it meant he didn't have to deal with the situation. At least not yet anyway.

A rebellious sigh escaped his lips before he had a chance to stifle it. He noted his brother raised eyebrows in reaction; his eyes seemed to sparkle with unshed tears which matched Dean's perfectly. Apart from the sigh no other sound was uttered.

Dean was mentally cursing himself for allowing this to escalate. If he had only realised sooner how he was being played…If he hadn't so trusted of the man then any of this would have happened. That damn siren was good. It had played him like a trumpet. It knew how he craved for his little brother back so it gave him one better. A 'perfect brother.' And he had been so sure that his brother was the one under the spell first.

His self loathing ritual carried on for another couple of miles. It might have been silent in the car but it felt like there was a fucking rave inside Dean Winchester's head. There was no where he could go to escape; there was no way he could escape from his own thoughts. There was no where he could escape from himself.

A small tear tried to make its escape but Dean was quicker. His right hand shot up of the wheel and brushed it away. All the while he knew he was under Sam's scrutiny. How he wished he could avoid those prying pleading eyes. But at the moment all he could do was drive…become one with his baby.

She had always been there for him and vice versa. Through the thick and the thin. He valued her more than his own life and at this moment in time she was the only reliable link to reality that he had. Dean knew that she would never insult him, lie to him or leave him. In his mind he knew how pathetic that really was but he didn't dwell on this fact. His baby was his lifeline…without her than he would be lost in this suffocating reality.

"Dean…do you want me to drive for a while…you look like you need some rest," a voice muttered from beside him causing him to startle slightly.

Sam's voice sounded alien to his ears. It was rough yet barely above a whisper as if had it taken a lot of effort to utter those few words. Dean's heart twisted in his chest. All he wanted to do was comfort his Sammy, tell him that he was sorry and let everything get back to normal. Well normal for them anyway.

This was impossible. The person sitting next to him was no longer his Sammy. Oh no. His Sammy had died right along with him and he has yet to be resurrected, if he ever was going to be.

Dean dragged himself out of his thoughts long enough to utter back a sharp reply.

"No thanks I'm fine," his voice was a lot sharper and angrier than he had intended. Damn he had lost of issues to deal with at the moment and he felt like he was drowning and his lifeline was no longer there. He is doomed to continue on this existence until his very last breath.

Sam studied his brother inconspicuously but he was certain Dean could feel his penetrating gaze upon the side of his head. Sam noticed every little detail about Dean. From the tenseness of his broad shoulders to the whiteness of his knuckles. He knew that this was all down to him; even if Dean didn't admit it out loud it was still obvious.

A sigh caused Sam's heart to beat faster; he waited for the moan or joke which normally followed. This of course never came. The sound lasted a fraction of a second and in that his hope had faltered completely.

Once again the silence reigned supreme within their little piece of 'home.' This silence was driving Sam crazy. He wanted to reach out to his brother; he wanted to reassure him that everything was alright between him and that he needed him. But did he really need him? The small doubt put there by the siren was viciously pushed to the back of his mind. Of course he needed his brother…he always had done and he always will. But that one doubt failed to remain dormant in his head.

His taunting continued like a broken record with this doubt added in for the remix effect. Over and over and over. How he wished he could rewind time and stop everything from happening. How he wished him and Dean could just get over it and go back to being fine.

Sam liked to think he knew his brother better than he knew himself, so this made it easy for him to spot the lies. The latest being the 'we're good.' They were so far from good it surprised him there weren't any demons present. Maybe they were each others demons. A constant reminder…Once again he pushed his thoughts aside.

He knew that there wasn't a possibility to turn back time. All he could do for now is attempting to fix their situation. To bring his brother close to him once again and this meant getting him out of his current funk.

Sam's eyes had remained on Dean for the whole length of time, while his thoughts scrambled in his head.

Giant black bags hung loosely under each of the green eyes. When was the last time he had slept? In fact when was the last time he had managed to receive a full night's sleep without any interruptions of the nightmare kind?

This new revelation brought Sam back to earth. It was now or never…has he chosen now.

"Dean…do you want me to drive for a while…you look like you need some rest," his voice sounded strange to his ears, he wondered how his brother would perceive the hoarseness.

Sam's eyes continued to survey his brother and he swore that when the first word left his mouth that Dean had tensed even more. And…was that a tear in his eyes…was Dean actually crying?! But he never showed any of his 'chick flick' emotions apart from when he was speaking about hell. Granted that had been twice but still…Dean never cried voluntarily.

This one tear had caused Sam's eyes to mimic. Always trying to be just like his big brother.

"No thanks I'm fine," the sharp retort came quicker than expected. The anger and venom behind his voice was clear, this was a major slap in the face. It looks like they weren't going to be over this soon.

But the reply caused a reaction within Sam, one that he would normally have experienced after an order from his father. His instincts kicked in and his mouth moved of its own accord.

"You clearly are not fine. You haven't been ever since the siren attack and neither have I. Look I know you said we are good but I can tell that is a lie," Sam spat out. As soon as the words left his lips regret washed over his body. So much for trying to fix things.

"Oh really Sam? So you're an expert on picking up lies now or just lying?" Dean bit back; his eyes flickered murderously over towards his sibling before being focused back on the road. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"I have told you before Dean. I have never lied to y…"

"Do me a favour. Stop treating me like an idiot, I know you Sam and I can tell when you are hiding something from me. And damn it to hell if you think I am going to sit back and let you continue down this path. Oh…that's right…I should because I'm too weak to handle anything anymore. I will just hold you back," the last sentence was full of rage, frustration and laced with sadness. Dean's mask no longer held any power anymore.

Sam could feel his chest become tighter and the tears started to overwhelm his eyes yet he refused to cry. He refused to allow Dean to see his own weaknesses.

"For the thousand times, that was the siren speaking not me…"

"He had to get that thought from somewhere,"

"For fucks sake…Fine you want to discuss this ok then. Who was the one that fell for it first hmm…and oh yeah it weren't some pretty women but a perfect brother. What the hell Dean! You have no idea how much that hurts. Also who was the one who almost carved up their own family! Learnt that in hell did you. YOU HAVE CHANGED AND I CAN HARDLY RECOGNISE YOU! I WANT MY BIG BROTHER BACK" Sam's anger played him like a puppet and when it was through guilt took over.

Silence once again reclaimed its place over the occupants. Dean continued to stare ahead at the oncoming road, his eyes dead yet full of sorrow and pain while Sam's gaze shifted to out of the window.

The dynamics remained this way for a few more heartbeats before neither brother could stand it no more.

The anger got the better of Dean. He tugged at the steering wheel hard, causing the car to swerve onto a grassy bank nearby. Cars beeped angrily as they passed by the classic Impala, none aware of the atmosphere already brewing.

Dean's green eyes locked onto his brother's face this time. He had no excuse not to look at him. His heart pounded viciously inside his chest. Threatening to break through his rib cage at any given moment.

"You're right there Sam. Maybe I should show you what I learnt sometime hmm. Maybe I should show you what I became down there for you. What I suffered for you…," his voice was small and calm yet there was no denying the pure and utter anger behind each word.

"Dean. I…,"

"But maybe it won't be enough for Mr perfect here. For Joe freaking normal, or so you pretend. You want to talk about changing Sammy. Well look in the mirror," the use of the beloved childhood nickname which was normally uttered in affection sent a shiver down Sam's spine.

For the first time he found himself scared of his brother and for his brother, currently he was emotionally unstable and this exaggerated through the lack of sleep.

"Let's get back to the motel and get some long needed rest. Then we can talk about this in the morning," Dean muttered. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was brushing off the confrontation once again. Tomorrow morning after another restless night he would pretend nothing had happened. That everything was peachy.

Not this time…

"NO DEAN! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THIS OUT RIGHT NOW! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP THAT YOU WANT TO PRETEND THIS PROBLEM DOESN'T EXIST; JUST PRETENDING WON'T MAKE IT GO AWAY WILL IT. SAME CASE WITH THE NIGHTMARES. DUDE COMES ON SPEAK TO ME!" Sam's anger erupted right in Dean's face. There was no way of turning back time now, the damage was done. They might as well get everything out of their system.

"If pretending worked then you wouldn't be here right now. You really want me to speak to you Sam. Fine. I will once you tell me the truth…tell me what you are going through…tell me what that fucking bitch Ruby has to do with any of this," still Dean persisted with the calm voice, he was close to an eruption twice the size as Sam's.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME DEAN! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM..!"

"I have a problem?" Dean interrupted with a snort.

"YES DEAN THE SOONER YOU FACE UP TO WHAT YOU DID IN HELL THE SOONER YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR OLD SELF. YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOURSELF, WHAT'S DONE IS DONE; THERE IS NO GOING BACK NOW. SO WHAT YOU BROKE, SO WHAT YOU TORTURED PEOPLE'S SOULS THAT ISNT YOU NOW, YOU ARE TOO W…," Sam stopped abruptly. Suddenly he realised what he was saying. He wished he could put everything into reverse and swallow those dreaded words whole.

"You want the stronger me, the one that was in hell? Instead of this weakling huh Sam. Interesting…,"

"Dean I…,"

"Get out,"

Sam's eyebrows shot above his hair line. How did everything turn so sour in such a short amount of time?

"Dean…," he whispered barely able to say his own brother's name. Dean's eyes spoke daggers, if looks could kill then Sam was sure he would be carved into little pieces right now.

"Get out of my car Sam. You want that man from hell…well you got him and he doesn't care about anyone. So fucking get out of the car before I make you," this threat sent another shiver down Sam's spine.

"Ok, I understand you need time to cool off. I shall sit here silently until we get to the motel then I will disappear for a couple of hours…give you time to chill," desperation began to take Sam over. He didn't want to let Dean out of his sight, not now, not after spending four hellish months without him.

Dean's eyes twinkled slightly, the tears fresh this time, welled down his face. He was broken and Sam desperately wanted to help fix him.

"No Sam. You'll take that as an excuse and sneak off to see your little demon bitch. I'll save you sometime so the wait isn't as long to see her. Now GET OUT OF THE DAMN CAR!" there it was. The inevitable eruption.

Sam fumbled with the door handle, finally prising the car door open he jumped out just in time to watch the Impala speed off at an illegal speed. Faster than usual for Dean.

All he could do was watch as he lost his brother for the umpteenth time, this time he was sure he was going to get him back. It was just a pointless fight; one that happens between brothers's all the time. Heck this wasn't the first time Dean had driven off and left Sam. In the end they always find each other again.

A horn honking beside him made him jump. His head turned to face a black Volvo pulling up beside him. The driver was a young woman with blond hair. She smiled softly at him.

"Want a lift?"

Before Sam could answer, the sound of a car crashing and the sound of a bullet making contact with skin rang out as two men jumped out of the car, their eyes pure black. Sam fell to his knees, grasping at his left kneecap attempting to stem the flow of blood.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be alright, providing the right choices are made," that was the last thing he heard as he was rendered unconscious by a single blow to the head. The two men shovelled the tall hunter into the back seat and drove off…

Dean wiped furiously at the tears, his eyes were concentrated upon the rear view mirror. The image of Sam watching him leave would burn his memories for the rest of his life. Get in line with hell he thought quietly to him.

After Sam was a mere speck against the mirror he turned his attention back to the road. He cursed…He swung the car out of the way. This sent the Impala hurtling into a lamp post at the side of the road.

Dean's neck was flung forward with the impact; a horrifying crunch of his baby filled his ears, along with more choice curses. Smoke imploded out of the engine, her way of telling Dean she was sick.

With one more curse he stepped out of the driver's side. His green eyes instantly locked onto what had made him crash while his right hand caressed the back of his neck.

The man stared back at him from the middle of the road, his eyes was as black as the purest night. With a flick of his hand, Dean was pinned against the Impala.

The man smirked as he made his way over to his victim, the smile morphing into a snarl when he approached.

"Well…well. Well…Dean Winchester, my favourite student," his voice penetrated the still evening.

"Alistair," Dean responded, his anger levels chilled out a little but he was one step away from a nuclear meltdown.

"That was a very touching show. I'm very impressed with you, everyday you continue to make me proud which is why I see a lot of promise in you still kiddo,"

"Bite me,"

"So much anger…I like it. It suits you nicely Dean. Make sure to hold onto it when you're back in hell for good. I'm bored of waiting for you, so let's play a little game shall we?" Alistair reached a hand into his pocket, the twisted smile widened.

Dean's eyes widened when fear replaced his tears.

"Go to hell," he retorted reverting back to his smartass wise cracks as a defence mechanism.

"Oh I will. After my game. Guess what kiddo; you're going to love it,"

"I'm not taking part in your sick and twisted fetishes," Dean smirked himself, pretty proud at his remark but his eyes betrayed this emotion.

Alistair removed his hand from his pocket; the smile remained on his face.

"Who said anything about you having a choice," with that he plunged the syringe into Dean's neck and the contents entered his bloodstream.

Alistair chuckled. He was finally going to regain his student.

Dean felt the substance intertwine with his blood. His head began to spin, sounds morphed in his ears until he couldn't distinguish what was making what sound. His knees buckled beneath him, making him realise he wasn't controlled anymore.

Darkness began to form around his vision and then everything went black…

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I am overwhelmed with how many people put this story on story alert. Thank you so much it is so nice to know you're work isn't in vain. Anyway here's part two…As always reviews are appreciated so I know that you lot are still interested**** and that it is worth me carrying on this story. Thank you again. **

His head pounded a violent rhythm with his heart hammering the feisty melody. The darkness enveloped him in its vice like grip, drowning the young hunter in the process. He felt suffocated, his breaths came in a little too quick for his liking and with every breath a sharp pain roared through his rib cage. It was this pain that was his only link to reality; it was this pain he would use as an anchor. Another breath came, he focused on the pain, grasping onto it with all his strength and with this he pulled himself up out of the towering darkness.

Dean's eyes fluttered underneath his eyelids before reluctantly prising open. The green sought out his current situation while his body remained unmoving, waiting for the rest of his senses to return to him.

From his position the immediate sight was the Impala's front right wheel directly in his eye line. Great so that means he could only be in one position…Face down on the floor. So macho. Sam would have a field day when he found out Dean had passed out. Why had he passed out? He ran through his memories but there was this mist stopping him for venturing any further. At the moment he shrugged this off, probably a temporary affect of his apparent blackout.

As his sense of touch returned, he could feel the soft yet dew covered grass underneath his fingertips. He flexed his fingers checking for any signs of damage, satisfied he grabbed at a clump of grass nearest to him. With an immense heave and a few choice curses he was up on his feet.

Dean swayed a little as a sharp pain raged through his chest once again and his head spun slightly. His left hand flew down to his chest while his right pinched at the bridge of his nose. The current pain caused a reaction to occur within his stomach, one that for Dean was a private show.

When his bout of dizziness and nausea settled to a level he could endure he fumbled in his pocket for his cell. Wherever he was it was clear that he had come alone. That meant that Sam was either waiting for Dean or off doing something that his big brother wouldn't approve off. These days Dean knew it was more likely the latter.

His finger hesitated over the call button once his brother's name appeared on the screen. There was this reluctance deep inside of him, one fuelled with anger and hatred that threatened to overwhelm him. Just the thought of hearing his younger sibling's voice sent a wave of bile up his throat. With his memories a haze this reaction startled Dean. What the hell had happened?

For a few more moments of quiet consideration Dean pocketed the cell. His whole body seemed to loose tension and it was almost like he could hear his muscles sigh in relief. Sam could wait till later, at least until Dean could make sense of his current situation.

In his throat the bile continued to rise slowly until there was a one way exit. Dean buckled over, his knees making contact with the grass once again while his stomach emptied itself of its current contents. Pain rippled through his rib cage with every heave that escaped his body. His head spun uncontrollably with the hammering becoming more and more intense. In those few seconds his body screamed out to him, screamed out a warning, one that he knew he couldn't ignore. Something wasn't right…

When his stomach was emptied and had settled to a more stable condition with his chest and head following suit, Dean lifted himself up off the ground. In front of him lay the puddle of his weakness. His eyes darted around him finally taking in his current location for the first time since he regained consciousness.

He appeared to be standing beside a deserted road; the sun had begun to dip low in the sky overhead signalling the coming of Dusk. There were no sounds apart from the occasional ragged breath escaping his lips. Everything was still and quiet. A little too still and quiet for this hunter's liking. The whole scenario screamed out 'supernatural.'

His eyes found their way over to one of his most prized possessions, the shadow of the previous bile slipped up his throat. His beloved Impala was wrapped around a lamp post, her front mangled and morphed to slot into the post. She was broken and right now she was more like Dean then she would ever know.

Some more curses escaped Dean's lips, there was no way he was going to be able to repair her right here, right now. Another trip to Bobby's then it appeared. And he knew what that meant. The dread washed over him. The last time he had seen the hunter was when he had almost chopped his little brother into tiny pieces.

"_For the thousand times, that was the siren speaking not me" _Sam's voice rang in his mind. The rage awakened once more by the sound of the voice.

"_He had to get that thought from somewhere," _His own retort replayed in his mind. These words penetrated through the mist along with the events of the passed couple of hours. The silent drive, his brother's unbreakable gaze upon his face, Sam's vile words, his own replies, pulling over onto the grass, ordering his brother to leave, driving off watching his brother in his mirror…Alistair!

The mist evaporated within his mind as everything came flooding back to him.

Dean leant down so that he was eye level with the right hand wind mirror. His head turned to the side slightly while he inspected. There it was…clear within the fading night. On the side of his neck were the markings of an evil plan, the tiny hole left behind from the syringe. What was in that? What had Alistair done to him?

Dean's finger pressed lightly onto the mark in a vain attempt to resolve the burning questions that flooded his mind. Of course this provided no answers but supplied him with more questions then he would have thought possible.

A vibration from his jean pocket disturbed Dean from his thoughts. Two guesses who that could be…

He straightened up to his full height as his right hand fumbled for his cell. When the item was retrieved he answered the call without even needing to look at the ID of the caller. There was only one person who would be calling him right now.

"What do you want Sam…," Dean's voice was tired yet there was an undertone of annoyance and rage with his words, he had purposely not used the affectionate nickname towards his brother. He waited for his brother's reply and was shocked when all of the sudden the voice on the other end started to chuckle a deep and throaty laugh.

"Sam?" The laughing continued for a few more minutes. Dean furrowed his brows, his eyes narrowed into green slits as his hunter instincts kicked in. He pulled the phone away from his ear and glanced briefly at the number. Withheld…figures.

"Sorry to disappoint kiddo,"

Dean almost dropped the phone through shock and fear. He steadied himself although his right hand continued to tremble. His mouth ran dry. What the hell?

"Alistair," Dean spat those words out of his mouth as if he was disgusted to have them even grace his tongue. The laughter on the other end had eventually died down with his recognition of the caller's identity.

"Sorry to have to use a land line on you Deano, well not really but you get what I mean. Don't you find human's modern technology exhilarating? Just to think one of those pathetic morons actually had the brains to create a work of genius like these phones. Makes it so much easier to connect people together don't you think, cause in the end the connection people have to one another is important hmm kiddo,"

The line went quiet for a few moments obviously waiting for a reply. Dean wasn't going to comply to the demons mind games not anymore. No longer will he be used as a puppet for the demons sick entertainment. So he bit the sarcastic retort on the tip of his tongue and remained silent, considering the consequences on hanging up.

"Cat got you tongue hmm. You see Dean I don't like being ignored," with those words a sharp pain flared up inside Dean's chest.

It was like nothing he had experienced before on earth, the pain was intense like a stick of dynamite had exploded within his ribcage. He couldn't help but allow a yelp of agony escape his lips and travel down the phone line to the demons ear.

Dean's knees buckled, his left hand flew down to his chest whereas his right hand held the phone steady to his ear. It was apparent now that he had lost control of his right; even if he wanted to hang up he was sure his hand wouldn't allow it to happen.

Tears formed at the tips of his eyes and black spots danced in front of his vision. All the while laughter echoed in his ear.

As sudden as it had come, the pain subsided leaving Dean panting heavily. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and some merged with the pain filled tears. His ribcage felt like it was on fire with breaths causing the flames to grow in anger. The black spots remained clouding his vision but no new ones joined in the celebration.

"I think that shall do for now. I don't want you losing consciousness yet my boy," Alistair cackled, the tone of his voice suggested that he would be wearing a massive smirk from ear to ear across his face.

"You. Son. Of. A. Bitch." Dean panted each word more difficult then the last. He pushed up from his knees and attempted to stand. His legs staggered against his weight, sending pain all through the upper half of his body.

Dean stumbled back a little until his back made contact with the side of the Impala. Once again his baby would provide the support he so desperately needed. Bent at the waist a little to allow the flow of oxygen through, Dean stood.

"Sticks and stones my boy. Now then where were we? Oh yes having a nice conversation about cell phones…Don't…,"

"Where are you?" Dean interrupted the demons rant, not interested or eager to participate in any form of conversation that wasn't deemed necessary.

"So eager aren't we. I remember that well my boy. It's what set you above the rest, what made you my favourite out of everyone. Boy you sure stole a place in my heart…" a small grunt made by Dean interrupted the demon's trail of thought once again.

"I am watching you as we speak. I'm not the only one kiddo,"

Dean's eyes scanned his surroundings once more. The darkness had begun to settle in its rightful place around him, shielding any predators from his sight. The feeling of being watched remained in the back of his mind, one instinct he had picked up on when he became a hunter.

"Now son. It is time for some entertainment. The game has started Dean and guess what…you are my star player," Alistair cackled once more.

A feeling of dread and fear washed over Dean. There was nothing entertaining about the sick fetishes of hell's master torturer, they always ended badly for whoever was in the middle of it. Check the job description of the demon.

In hell Dean had witnessed some of these games…each and every time they became more horrific, more daring and was apparently more entertaining. Alistair had told Dean that he saves his games for the people he loves most; to challenge his favourite students but the young hunter knew better. It was to break their humanity even more, for him to claw his way into their souls so he would become their own personal puppeteer. Make them into the demons they were destined to become…

"I told you before I'm not taking part in your sick and twisted fetishes," Dean retorted. A small dose of fear seeped into his voice before he was able to conceal it.

"And I told you what makes you think you have a choice Deano," another wave of pain shot through Dean's body reiterating the demon's words. But this time the pain was more bearable, it was meant to be a warning of what is to come. The calm before the storm as the old saying goes.

"Why's that?" Dean asked through gritted teeth, even though the pain was bearable didn't mean that it still didn't fucking hurt like hell. His words caused a gleeful laugh from the demon. Dean could imagine him prancing round the room in a little elf outfit with the amount of joy he was showing off.

"You'll soon see my boy. Now earlier on I sent some trusted scouts out to pick up some supplies I needed. Six of them to be exact. I suppose before I talk about that I should explain the aim of the game and the rules to you Winchester. I made up this game especially for you. I had lots of free time in hell after my prize had fled, so feel very special my boy,"

Dean felt the dread rise inside of him. His head shouted at him to hang up and get as far away as possible but his body refused to comply. He was trapped, a pawn in this game and he knew all he could do was play along until he found a way out. And this time he wasn't going to let the fucking bastard live.

"I injected a little surprise into your blood system earlier. Remember that Dean? Well this concoction was full of my blood,"

A gasp escaped Dean's lips. The new revelation startled him out of his thoughts and his heart pounded faster in his chest. Mixing the poisoned demon blood deeper into his body and intertwining Alistair's blood with his own. If he wasn't so shocked at the moment he would have realised the irony of the situation.

"What?!" the statement escaped his lips. He could feel his whole body shiver as a tremor rocked through him. This wasn't possible…

"You and me kiddo now have a connection. My blood is slowly making its way around your body, corrupting your system and poisoning you from the inside out. Want to know the sweet part of it? I control how fast it spreads, how much enters which part of your body and the best thing of all…eventually when the poison overcomes your body, your soul will be mine. You will belong to me Deano and no amount of angels will be able to save you this time. Dean Winchester you belong to me now my son,"

Dean's legs crumpled beneath him as the strength of Alistair's words hit him. That would mean…he would have to…he was damned for hell once again and this time it appeared to be a permanent arrangement. Fear began to creep up on him, wearing him like a glove.

"But the game wouldn't be any fun now without a challenge would it? Back to the supplies I have. Dean I will give you the chance to save yourself…or you can choose one of your little friends…," Alistair taunted.

Dean's attention snapped back to the demon. One of his little friends? That bastard. Anger overcome his current despair, with this a new strength of life pushed him back up off of the floor. His eyes narrowed further it was almost like the flames of hell were already imbedded deep within the emerald green.

"You fucking bitch. I shall come and kill you myself, let them free whoever you have," Dean spat the pure venom leaking out of his every word. Right now nothing mattered apart from revenge.

"But that's the fun part kiddo. You won't know who I have until you rescue them if you decide to that is. This way it is more fun for me to watch. As soon as this conversation has ended the game will begin. The rules are as follows: You will wait for a text to come through, in this text there will be two sets of coordinates, learnt this from your daddy. One set of coordinates will lead you towards one of your friends, by the way they have each been left in there own special danger just for more fun, and the other…well this would lead to an antidote for the poison. It's up to you to decide who you save. Each time will be the same offer. But for added fun there is a time limit, at the moment you have two weeks to live that won't change unless you choose the antidote, you will also be given a time limit to reach your little friends, be late and they die. Like it? I spent so much time planning this just for you my boy. Are you ready? You have three hours. Let the games begin!"

The line fell dead, Dean's mouth hung upon in a mixture of despair, shock, horror and rage. He truly was trapped in a deadly game, one that would lead to death whatever path he should choose. If he was going down then he was going down swinging.

The phone vibrated in his hands, the first text came through. Almost immediately Dean knew what path he was going to take. There was no competition.

He pulled open the Impala door, grabbed the map and began to assess where he was headed. When the location had been found, he started the car. As the car disconnected itself with the lap post there was a heart shattering crunch of the bonnet but he didn't have time to dwell on this fact. There were lives at stake.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered reassuringly towards his faithful companion and together they sped off down the road towards the first victim of this twisted game.

"Bring it on bitch,"

The game had started; time was ticking for both the first prisoner and for Dean. Only time could tell who was going to survive this deadly game…

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you so much for the people who are reading and enjoying this story of mine, you make it worth writing. Anyway as for updates, I shall try and update as regular as I can. Hopefully at least once a week as I am sure some of you don't want to be kept waiting long. I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here is part three****… (As always reviews are appreciated, I will love you forever :) **

While he drove his attention was divided. One eye was set firmly on the road he was cruising along while the other was continuously glancing down at his watch. Watching every second slip away, watching his and whoever else's lives ending. There was no way he was going to allow anyone to die, if someone had to die than why not let it be the man who is supposed to be dead three times over.

Darkness enveloped the road, concealing the way forward from the young hunter. Adding an extra sense of tension to the whole situation, not that it needed anymore. Funny thing really, every fear humanity owns seems to revolve around the dark. Take away their light source and place them in a dark environment and people can do anything. They let the darkness taint their souls, take them over and corrupt their minds.

People would do anything if it meant they survived it just seemed to be an unwritten rule of humanity yet there was Dean. Was he the main exception to the rule? He had been dying four times naturally, not including the numerous deaths by the trickster, and each time he had been reluctant to save himself. All that he would care about during these times was Sam. He had to make sure Sam was safe, Sam was alive and that Sam would be able to cope without him. His survival instincts were all about his little brother. Was Dean the exception to humanity? Is that why Alistair is desperate for his soul once more? Did he want to prove that there was no such thing as righteousness as the angel's had put it?

Dean scoffed silently at himself. Dying for the thousandth time and now he shows his philosophical side. If Sam knew about this he wouldn't be able to live it down. Not ever.

His heart twisted when his brother crossed his mind. Sam! The last time Dean had seen him he had told him to leave. He had watched Sam's broken expression while he drove away from him, watched the unshed tears wash over his eyes. Where was he now?

Dean cursed loudly. With one hand on the wheel he reached down into his pocket once again for his cell. Without hesitation he dialled his brother's number and brought the phone up to his ear. All the while a silent pray ran through his head. Please no.

After a numerous amounts of rings he was connected to voice mail.

"_This is Sam I can't come to the phone right now for any reason. Please leave a message…_

_What the hell was that Sam…talk about annul. _A few curses and sounds of a fumble later…

_If you prefer his more awesome and sexier older brother than call 073427651085._

_Jerk_

_Bitch" _

As soon as the beep was heard Dean hung up. Tears forming in his eyes once more. Those were the days; it was Sam and Dean against the world, not Sam and Dean against each other. Everything was changing around them, their bond being severed by their different destinies. Sam and Ruby treading the path of the demons whereas Dean was being pulled away from him by the angels. Being forced to do God's bidding, being forced to work on the side of heaven. Sam and Dean, hell and heaven, major opposites. In his heart Dean knew that nothing was ever going to be like it used to again. They had changed dramatically, they both had. There was no going back now. The apocalypse looming over them and soon he was pretty sure they would be forced to choose sides, he had his path chosen for him but what about Sam?

A small tear ran down his cheek bringing him out of his thoughts. He couldn't afford to become distracted, there were people counting on him and at the moment he was pretty sure that his brother would be one of them.

One more curse escaped his lips while his foot hit the accelerator hard, doubling his speed. His whole body was beginning to warm up, great the early signs of a poison induced fever. At the moment there was nothing that was going to deter him from getting his brother back. Nothing.

Sam groaned. He felt like he had just gone ten rounds with a zombified kangaroo; okay he had been hanging around with Dean too long as that term was something his older brother would use.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, freeing him from the darkness of unconsciousness. His head pounded viciously causing the youngest Winchester to flinch with every movement he made. His eyes flickered around his surroundings as he attempted to assess where he was exactly.

He could feel the restraints around his ankles and feet which he presumed bounded him to whatever his back was pressed up against. But that was it, he couldn't see anything. The darkness was too overpowering for his eyes to adjust. Wherever he was he was sure that his captures didn't want him to run off anytime soon.

"It's great to see you awake Samuel," a voice rang out from somewhere nearby.

Sam squinted trying to pierce through the impenetrable veil which was the darkness. His eyes locked onto the general direction he assumed the voice had been broadcasted from. The speaker was concealed in the night's army of shadows.

"Where are you?!" Sam shouted. His voice bounced forcefully off of the walls creating an echo. The sound of his voice merged with the sudden sound of laughter, a deep throaty laugh which shouldn't be possible by a human's standard.

Sam focused on this laugh while he attempted to pinpoint his captures location. Squinting harder he could now make out a faint silhouette standing out amongst the darkness.

All of a sudden the lights burst into life sending the darkness and the shadows packing. Sam squeezes his eyes shut. The sudden light burned the inside of his eyelids causing spots to appear before his vision.

Slowly he counted to five before opening them again. A gasp escaped his lips as the realisation of his location hit him hard. It couldn't be the same place…could it? He struggled against the restraints his escape attempt was conducted in vain though. He was trapped and there seemed to be no way out.

"Better now Samuel?" the mysterious voice rang out. Sam's head snapped towards the voice, his eyes locked with those of his capture. The pure black seemed to look straight through him, as if seeing right into his very soul. He recognised this technique. He had seen it before once.

Hatred and rage built up inside of him. His animosity towards the demon grew to an uncontrollably dangerous level. At any moment there was sure to be an eruption occurring. Sam's emotions were apparent on his face and this reaction caused the demon to smirk.

"YOU FUCKER! I'M GOING TO LIQUIDATE YOUR VERY ESSENCE FOR WHAT YOU PUT MY BROTHER THROUGH IN HELL! I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU AND ANYONE ELSE WHO CAUSED DEAN PAIN!" Sam screamed. His threat sent a chill down his spine, even causing him to fear himself at the moment. However this reaction wasn't shared.

Alistair smirked harder. His lips curled up to the sides as if he was remembering a hilarious joke. In his right hand he held a cell phone which he brought up to his ear. His eyes remained on Sam the whole time.

"Thank you for reminding me Samuel. It is time to check up on that brother of yours,"

Sam's mouth opened in horror. Where was Dean? What had Alistair done to him? Was he hurt? Dread, anxiety and fear washed over him in an instant. His brother's wellbeing ran through his mind with possible outcomes running through his head. Each one worse than the last.

Sam's eyes remained on the demon. Not willing to allow him out of his sight for even a second. His ears strained to listen to the one sided conversation.

"Sorry to disappoint kiddo," Alistair said after his new bout of laughter. The way he had referred to Dean as kiddo sent a violent tremor to rack through Sam's body. That was one of the nicknames their father had given him and Dean, it was one that Dean occasionally used towards him whenever he was ill, filled with sorrow or in pain.

"Sorry to have to use a land line on you Deano, well not really but you get what I mean. Don't you find human's modern technology exhilarating? Just to think one of those pathetic morons actually had the brains to create a work of genius like these phones. Makes it so much easier to connect people together don't you think, cause in the end the connection people have to one another is important hmm kiddo,"

Alistair's voice broke through Sam's thoughts once again. He watched the annoyed expression cross his face. For the moment the whole room was silent. The demon was obviously waiting for some response that never came. If Sam knew Dean as well as he hoped then he would be fighting back a sarcastic retort right now.

"Cat got you tongue hmm. You see Dean I don't like being ignored,"

Alistair's eyes, which by now had morphed back to the vessels natural colour, twinkled. His left hand was brought up from against his side to on top of the right gripping the phone. The smirk widened once more.

Suddenly a howl of pain shattered the silence. Sam desperately looked around trying to find the source. Horror replaced his dread. That heartbreaking howl…it was coming from the other end of the phone…it was coming from Dean!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM? STOP IT! DEAN…DEAN!" Sam yelled. Tears fell down his cheek. That yell had haunted his nightmares for months on end and that was unbearable. Back then though it was just his imagination but now? This was reality. Sam screamed his brother's name once more but he knew there was no way he would be heard over Dean's own screams.

"I think that shall do for now. I don't want you losing consciousness yet my boy," the demon spoke down the phone.

Alistair cackled as he removed his left hand from his right. The screams ceased. Once again the silence reigned supreme. Sam strained his ears harder attempting to hear any noise from his brother. Anything that would tell him that he was still alive.

The wait was agonising with neither the demon nor Dean saying anything. Time seemed to stand still for those horrific moments. Then he could hear a muffled retort on Dean's end of the line. A breath he hadn't realised he had held was let out. At least he was alive. The one thing that puzzled him though was how did Alistair do that? How did he have control over his brother from what he guessed was far away?

Sam brought himself quickly out of his thoughts realising he had missed some of the one sided conversation. Cursing under his breath he refocused his attention.

"Now son. It is time for some entertainment. The game has started Dean and guess what…you are my star player," Those words chilled Sam to the bone. Whatever Alistair's plans for Dean deemed danger .Was that why he was here? Was he to become part of this too? Was he supposed to be some sort of leverage over Dean?

Good luck he thought. The last time he had seen his brother he had been practically thrown out of the Impala. They had fought, this time the effects were emotional instead of physical which was probably worse. Physical wounds can heal were emotional wounds tend to scare a person for life. What was said could never be unsaid. It can never be taken back. In those moments Sam knew that whatever was happening he was on his own. There wasn't going to be a big brother to save him this time.

Sam cursed once more as he realised he had lost attention again.

"I injected a little surprise into your blood system earlier. Remember that Dean? Well this concoction was full of my blood,"

Sam's rage increased his fear towards for his brother escalated and the tears fell faster. Demon blood! Not just any demon…oh no. Hell's master tortures blood. Sam knew what effects the blood could have but he also knew what could happen if used improperly. The blood can contaminate a person's blood stream causing a poison to form. This poison is lethal. Oh god…Dean!

"YOU BASTARD!" Sam found himself shouting out. His anger beginning to take control of him. He struggled harder against the restraints, applying as much pressure as he could in the process. His ears continued to listen to the conversation while streams poured out of his eyes.

"But that's the fun part kiddo. You won't know who I have until you rescue them if you decide to that is. This way it is more fun for me to watch. As soon as this conversation has ended the game will begin. The rules are as follows: You will wait for a text to come through, in this text there will be two sets of coordinates, learnt this from your daddy. One set of coordinates will lead you towards one of your friends, by the way they have each been left in there own special danger just for more fun, and the other…well this would lead to an antidote for the poison. It's up to you to decide who you save. Each time will be the same offer. But for added fun there is a time limit, at the moment you have two weeks to live that won't change unless you choose the antidote, you will also be given a time limit to reach your little friends, be late and they die. Like it? I spent so much time planning this just for you my boy. Are you ready? You have three hours. Let the games begin!" Alistair cackled while he hung up the phone. His eyes gleamed brightly as they continued to connect with the distraught hunter.

"YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE I SHALL KILL YOU MYSELF! I'LL SAVE A PIECE OF YOU FOR DEAN AS WELL, it's not fair I should have all the fun," Sam managed a distorted smirk through the tears. He was trying to be strong by adopting his brother's façade. Mask the pain and anger but he knew this was failing. He wasn't like what Dean used to be. He couldn't conceal his emotions as well.

"Aww, you are talking like he is going to survive this. We both know what paths he shall choose. We both know how insignificant he believes he really is how worthless he feels. Dean won't bother trying to save himself, well not yet anyway. As soon as the poison starts taking affect he won't know the difference from up and down. Then we shall see what shall happen. In the meantime I'm going to enjoy the show," Alistair walked over towards Sam, grinning showing off all his vessel's teeth. He stopped just before the hunter at a safe distance.

"Don't worry Samuel. You won't miss all the show. In fact I am saving you for the grand finale and believe me it will be a cracker, providing Deano makes all the right choices and isn't killed on his way over here. Trust me boy, I have great plans in store for that brother of yours and you shall have front row seats when the time comes. Oh I have doubts whether he shall come; after all you're not his favourite person right now are you? Shall have to wait and see won't we hmm," Alistair taunted.

Sam's face was a perfect mould of pain, sorrow and rage. He wanted nothing more than to rip the demon out of the body and pull it to shreds. To destroy the cause of Dean's pain once and for all. Allow him to live his life like he used to but Sam knew this wasn't going to happen. Not with the impending apocalypse, the angels always badgering Dean and Ruby having this hold upon Sam. Nothing was going to be the same again.

"Dean will survive. He has angels on his side and do you think they will allow heaven's warrior to die. They pulled him out of hell for a reason and I'm guessing this hasn't been fulfilled yet," Sam practically spat the words at the demon. He knew deep down that Castiel was a last resort, the angel wouldn't get involved without any direct orders, but if Dean's life was on line…Sam just has to pray that it won't come down to the angel.

"Don't worry Samuel this is strictly a no angel zone now. They won't be interfering anytime soon," Alistair paused while he placed an hour glass on the floor. The horrific smirk remained plastered across his face. He turned his attention back to Sam. The sand very slowly poured out of the hour glass. The sand was blood red.

"I'm going to enjoy this. Samuel I shall leave you with your thoughts. As you can see your brother's living on borrowed time once again. This sand is infused with my blood, the blood which is poisoning your brother, when the last speck of sand falls then it's Bye Bye Deano," Alistair cackled and in an instant he had vanished leaving Sam staring helplessly at the sand.

His eyes fixated on the hour glass, watching his brother's life fade before his eyes and knowing there was nothing he could do. He was utterly helpless while Dean is facing certain death. There had to be a way to help him…there had to be. There was no way Sam was going to sit back helpless while his brother died again. No not again!

His tears continued to fall but his eyes never left the hour glass, fearful if he did the sand would fall rapidly. All he could do was watch as the each speck of sand fell, bringing Dean closer to hell once more.

"Dean," he sobbed quietly.

Sweat began to roll down his forehead as he pulled the Impala up outside an abandoned barn in deep Illinois. Dean glanced down at his watch fearfully. He had one hour left to locate the first captive and free them from whatever danger the demon had up its sleeve. Knowing Alistair it wasn't going to be easy.

Dean climbed out of the driver's seat, pulling duffel prepared with everything he could think off over his shoulder and produced his chromed Colt 1911 from his waistband.

He drew in a deep breath which sent another sharp pain through his rib cage. His whole body felt like it was on fire but there was no time for him to dwell on his current health. All that mattered was freeing whoever was in that barn from Alistair's game.

Dean held his gun tight in his right hand and begun to sprint over towards the barn. All the time his eyes scanned around him, checking for any traps or concealed enemies waiting to ambush him.

When he had reached the barn, Dean pressed himself flat against the wood near the back door. With one last check around him he placed his hand upon the door. His eyes searched through a crack within the ancient wood.

He stifled a gasp as a look of horror crossed his face. His eyes locked onto the two figures suspended by chains above the ground. It wasn't the chains itself that caused this reaction. Oh no…It was the identity of the prisoners.

"No…Oh god..," Dean muttered his eyes never straying away from the captives. It seemed Alistair had done his homework…

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I would like to thank all of you out there who have stuck by me throughout this story so far. I can't believe how many people have story alerted this and thank you so much to all those who have bothered to review, they always makes my day and I shall love you forever ******** This story is becoming one of my personal favourites of mine. Anyway I think that should be enough from me. Here is chapter Four, shorter than normal but hopefully still as good (reviews will be really appreciated) I won't keep you waiting any longer. **

"Don't worry honey everything will be alright. Just stay with me please, can you do that? Can you keep your eyes open for mummy?" the women's voice sounded panicked as it was carried over to Dean's ears. A small murmur rang out as a reply, one that was too incoherent for his ears to translate.

Time was ticking. Speeding away from him as he was left frozen by his shock filled horror. He knew he had to get in there before it was too late, in fact his mind was screaming at him to do just that but his legs wouldn't obey. It took all his self control not to crumple in a heap on the floor, giving into the demon right away and ending everyone's unnecessary pain.

Why does he matter more? Why should he play this fucking game? He could simply give up and hand his soul over on a silver platter. That was the main reason for this wasn't it, this whole elaborate scheme was so a demon could get his hands upon the one soul who escaped him. Petty possession and vengeance problems. He could just let him have what he wants, no matter what happens he will be hell's bitch once again. Why put off the inevitable? Why should he allow people he loves suffer because he wasn't ready to let go of this existence?

No! This wasn't Dean Winchester's way of thinking. He doesn't give into demon's demands; he fights until the very last breath leaves his body. That had been the case until he had been broken by Alistair's hands, till he had been reduced to a shadow of his former self. A sad pathetic version who was frightened of his own shadow but doesn't allow anyone to see this fear, someone who would stand outside a barn while people he loves is facing certain death if he doesn't do something fast.

No longer will he be that person. Never again! If he was going to hell then he was going the way a Winchester should and that didn't involve giving up.

Dean tore his eyes away from the pair briefly. He glanced down at his watch. Shit...he had wasted thirty minutes through his lack of focus. Why did he choose now to become thoughtful with a short attention span? There he goes again. This wasn't right; he would never let his thoughts go astray during a hunt.

He drew in a deep breath and literally shook himself out of his thoughts. He couldn't afford anymore distractions so he turned back to the door, his hand remained poised upon the wood. With one more inhale of breath he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

His eyes darted around the barn, wanting to be ready for anything and everything that could be thrown his way. Apart from the two people suspended from chains above him, it appeared to be an average working barn. Everything was just too 'normal.' Dean Winchester doesn't deal in normal; normal doesn't deal well with Dean Winchester.

An unsettling feeling washed over him causing a shiver to run through his spine. He froze where he was, his gun held out in front of him ready for quick use. His eyes continued to survey his surroundings. That feeling remained. That one feeling Dean had come to know well with all his years of being a hunter. The sensation of being watched.

"Please honey, please stay with me," a pleading voice from above caught Dean's attention. His eyes moved up towards the pair above his head but he kept watch out of his peripheral as the feeling didn't seem to be leaving him anytime soon.

The women appeared to be on the verge of hysteria; at the moment it seemed she only had eyes for her son. She was oblivious to anything else around her which included Dean.

"Lisa!" he called out, his own voice sounded hoarse. This was due to the burning sensation that had begun to spread throughout his body. Stupid poison induced fever.

Lisa's attention snapped down towards his voice. Her eyes widened through what appeared to be relief, fear and possibly even a hint of happiness. A small smile graced her lips but tears streamed out of her eyes. Seeing her like this broke his heart.

"Thank god. Dean. I don't know what happened, Ben and I were driving home then...everything went black. Next thing I know I woke up to hear Ben screaming beside me and we both were chained to the wall," Lisa's speech was fast and breathy.

"Wait. The wall?" Dean questioned a frown crossed his face.

"Yeah. Every couple of minutes the chains are shortened dragging us up in the process. Dean it's Ben. He is barely consciousness, I don't know what's wrong with him," the women's distress overcome her words.

Dean's eyes flickered over towards the second figure whose head rolled onto his left shoulder. His mouth moved through what the hunter believed to be silent moans of pain while his eyes were half mast. The boy was fighting a loosing battle with his consciousness; he needed medical help and fast...

"_Tick tock Deano, time is rolling away from you" _the words echoed inside his head. His head pounded through the intensity of the voice which sent a ripple of pain throughout his chest. Dean cried out in agony, buckling over at the waist he wrapped his left hand around his chest trying to keep the contents from spilling out. It felt like ten knives were shredding him apart from the inside out and it was taking all his self control not to fall into a pathetic heap of unconsciousness.

He could vaguely hear Lisa's soft shouts of concern but this was soon drowned out once again by the intruder within his own sanctuary of his head.

"_Not looking so good there sport. I think your pretty women should join in the fun as well"_ with those words the pain in his head increased as a trio of declarations of pains bounced off the barn walls. Dean panted heavily forcing his eyes upwards.

"Shit," the soft curse rolled off of Dean's tongue. The chains suspending Lisa and Ben tightened once more, sending them even closer to the ceiling, and cutting off more circulation around their body. It was obvious that Ben's childlike form wouldn't be able to take much longer.

This new revelation sent a bout of adrenaline around the hunter's body which in turn brought a heart wrenching bout of agony in his bones and muscles. He drew in ragged breaths and straightened his body. A sense of nausea rushed over him threatening to overwhelm him at any moment.

_Suck it up Winchester_ that one command rattled through his head. That one order mimicked perfectly in his father's voice, blocked out the demon's insistent taunts. His head began to ease up as the pain lessened. An order had been given and Dean was always told that he was the perfect soldier.

Immediately his eyes darted around the barn, when he spotted the much desired object he half sprinted over towards it. His chest yelled at him with pure rage, every movement he made seemed to make it angrier. But he had to ignore it, he had a job to do, he had people to save.

Upon reaching the crank, he pocketed his gun, placed his hands upon the item and increased in his panting. It was getting harder to get breath into his body with his heart pounding increasing in pace. Counting down the time he had left, counting down the time everyone he loves has left. He can't afford to waste it.

With as much pressure as he could muster he began to swivel the crank. The sound of chains rattling took over reign from the previous screams, by now both Lisa and Ben were silent. This brought a stronger sense of determination within Dean. He increased his pace.

No sooner than he had managed to bring the pair halfway to the ground the chains jammed for no apparent reasons. Before Dean had time to react something came in contact with his chest, sending him hurtling into the wall opposite.

His back made contact with the wall, sending a tidal wave of agony through his muscles. His chest tightened restricting his airway even more. A groan escaped while he straightened himself out. His eyes surveyed his previous position. There was no one there. What the hell?

"Dean," Lisa's plea of concern reached his ears but he chooses to ignore it. His eyes remained fixated upon the crank and the surroundings around it.

All of a sudden a metal pipe flew over towards Dean, who sidestepped quickly to avoid impact. The pipe played its song as it crashed into the wall behind him. Lucky that he had such quick reflexes.

Another object was sent hurtling towards the young hunter which he avoided narrowly. Now he was pretty sure what he was dealing with and here he was thinking before that it was too easy. He knew something was off but right now he had only realised what had caused this wave of thought. A fucking poltergeist. Great joy.

The horrific sound of someone gasping for air sounded out above him but what made it worse was that it was in stereo. He could hear the sound of the chains tightening their grip upon their victims getting ready for the kill. Dean blocked this noise as much as he could, it was proving almost impossible. His head and heart were in two different places when he needed them to work together most.

_One minute warning kiddo_ the voice rang in his head. Shit...shit...Shit. There was no way he can free the pair in time and dispatch a poltergeist, which was concealing itself from him.

He dodged one more object by forward rolling onto the floor; there he remained kneeling for the moment. An idea struck him as his time reached thirty seconds. Nothing like leaving it to the last minute.

A blade was sent hurtling past his face, catching him slightly on his left cheek. He winched while he rummaged in his duffel, his hands moving fast they were almost a blur. His fingers locked together onto the desired object, how glad he was right now that he had used his common sense.

Dean pulled out the gun full of rock salt from the bag. There was one shot in it. He had once chance and one chance only and he had to wait for the right moment.

From his position on the floor he aimed his gun roughly to where he suspected the poltergeist to be hiding. His eyes narrowed and fixated upon that one spot.

"Come on," he muttered under his breath. Above him the sounds of troubled breaths called out to him in their desperation. His eyes never strayed from their current location, all his focus was drawn towards that one spot.

_You're not going to make it boy. Ten second count down..._

_10..._

Dean's heart raced in his chest. The crank began to slowly move by itself, all he needed was one more definite sign...

_9..._

The breaths from above became even more panicked. Air wasn't entering their lungs at the pace their body required.

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

The shot rang out through the barn the moment Dean had seen the glimpse of metal and the reflection within it. His one bullet used up. His green eyes watched as the rock salt made contact with the spirit. The blade in its hand shrieked as it made contact with the floor.

In one moment the poltergeist showed its true form before shattering into a million pieces. In that same moment Dean Winchester dropped his gun and sprinted over to the crank. All the while the countdown continued in his head.

_3..._

His hands gripped onto the crank tight, his knuckles turned white in the process.

_2..._

The last of his adrenaline was applied into his hands, forcing them to work faster. He panted heavily with every movement made, sweat poured down his brow, stinging as it mix with his blood in the open cut across his cheek.

_1..._

The chains clattered against the floor, loosening their grip in defeat in the very last second of their apparent victory.

Lisa pulled her son close to her; she leaned down and checked his vitals. His pulse was slow, his brow was moist and his breath was ragged. He needs medical help and fast.

Dean staggered over towards the pair. His vision blurring slightly as he kneeled down beside them, well when I say kneeled I mean his knees gave way underneath him. His chest still ached with a dull pain whenever he breathed. None of that mattered. He had saved the first of the prisoners. One nil to him.

"How is he?" he asked. Lisa moved her concerned eyes from her son up to her saviour. They seemed to widen as she really noticed his appearance for the first time this day. She gulped; tears were still fresh within her eyes.

"He's breathing but not conscious. I need to get him to a doctor as soon as I can, I don't know what's wrong with him, there seems to be a fever raging through his body. He's sweating up a storm and his breaths seemed forced," she told him. Tears rolled out of her eyes. Dean brought her close into his chest, attempting to administer some form of comfort to the woman.

His eyes moved down towards the young boy. Man he looked like shit.

After a while Lisa broke free of his grasp and connected her eyes to his. Concern rippled across her face and this time he knew it wasn't for her son.

"It looks like you're suffering from a fever as well Dean. Let me get you boys home so I can nurse you to health," Dean's eyes snapped back down to the boy.

His heart hammered in his chest. As well? No...No...No...No.

His green eyes inspected over the little boys neck, sure enough his neck mirrored Dean's. No fucking way!

Alistair cackled, in his right hand he held the syringe while he sat on the roof of the barn. Beside him the poltergeist reflected his laughter.

"One all Winchester,"...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**You lot out there still continue to amaze me and I love each and everyone one of you who is following and enjoying this story. I just hope I can keep it to the standard you want and enjoy. I'm sorry I haven't replied to each review personally but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate what you say because I do very much so ******** Those reviews are what gives me inspiration to get the chapters up as fast as possible. Also I have just realised I have been spelling Alastair the English way the whole time (Alistair), sorry I shall change this now. Here is chapter five (sorry for the shortness of this chapter, wrote it just to make sure you're not waiting for too long but I promise next one will be longer) and as always reviews would make my day. **

No...No...No...No...That one word rang through his mind on an endless cycle, never changing in intensity. His disbelief clearly etched on his face as well as his horror; for once in his life Dean Winchester released his defensive walls, his emotions were bare for all to see.

His hands ran through his short spiky hair than over his face. His feet shifted his weight between themselves; his whole body unsure on how to proceed.

Every so often a small whimper from the floor sent chilling tears to his eyes. Tears of sorrow, hatred and fury. He thought he had rescued them from the game, only to have this twisted plot development occur. No one was safe not with the demon pulling the strings, playing the role of puppeteer. And that role Dean knew was one he could play well. After all he was considered the master of torture and manipulation.

Lisa focused her eyes onto the clearly agitated hunter while her arms cradled her son into her chest. The perspiration pouring off of him acted as glue. Connecting mother and son together. The heat radiating off him burned through her skin but she didn't flinch due to the desperation she felt to have some form of physical contact with him. Lisa had lost Ben once before and there was no way she was going to let him go easily.

Although her concern didn't stop with her son, she couldn't find the strength or determination to reach out to the man she considered the love of her life. He had been that one wild weekend, then when he had turned up again a couple of years later and when he had saved her son's life. In fact Lisa didn't know of a time she had ceased to love him but she was wise enough to know that it wasn't meant to be. Dean's life was full of danger, pain and creatures that go bump in the night. This wasn't a world to bring a child up in, hell it wasn't a world she would willingly partake in. Somehow she knew that whatever was happening right here, right now had some connection to the handsome Adonis in front of her.

"We need to get Ben to hospital," Lisa spoke out. Her voice quivered through the tears that pushed hard against her tear ducts. Her eyes attempted to catch the erratic green she long adored but they seemed unfocused as they danced inside his sockets. The expression on his face was one she knew well. It was the patented 'I'm not telling you everything' Dean Winchester look.

"What aren't you telling me? You know what's happening to Ben don't you?! In fact how did you know where we were? How did you know we were in danger? What the heck happened?" all those questions tumbled out of the women's mouth in a flurry of accusation. She didn't have to say it but Dean knew what the real question she wanted to ask was. Why are you always involved?

He sighed with his eyes finally resting onto the young mother. A pang of guilt ran through his body and threatened to engulf him in any given moment. He opened his mouth to speak. Instead he was interrupted by a bout of music coming from his jeans pocket.

His right hand produced his cell, with an acceptance of the call he held it up to his ear. His anger steadily rose inside of him. At the moment it seemed that he could spontaneously combust at any second.

"You fucking bastard," he greeted the voice on the other end of the phone. Dean lifted his eyes from the woman and with a turn of his heels his back was to the pair.

"I'm touched Dean, always the sentimentalist. Congrats you made it in time. That reminds me how is young Benjamin?" Alastair replied with the dreaded 'I'm going to slice you piece by piece' tone.

"You fucker. He is just a child! What did he do to deserve this?" Dean's anger rose dangerously. He could feel the blood boil underneath his already heated skin. Upon his back he could feel Lisa's gaze penetrate.

"Deano I had to have assurance that you wouldn't find a way to worm your way out of this game, think of him as reassurance that you shall stick to the rules. He will remain stable as long as you are a good boy. Once this is over little Benjamin will be as right as rain that is depending no antidote is ministered. You see kiddo I have enough for one of you, if you take the antidote than I shall take young Ben as my reward, if not then he shall gain the antidote once I claim my reward from you. So think carefully with the next coordinates, this time you shall have twenty four hours. Believe me son...You shall need it" Predictable as ever Alastair began to cackle.

Dean moved the phone away from his ear slightly. The anger deep inside fuelled his new sense of determination, it seemed his path and fate had been sealed. There was no way he was going to be able to let Lisa or Ben down, no matter what he vowed to keep his loved ones safe even if it concluded with his death.

"Shall I say hi too little Sammy for you? He calls out to you Deano...so much faith in his big brother. Although I'm not sure you deserve it after the way you treat him...,"

"Stop it!" Dean's hand tightened around the cell, bringing his phone closer to his ear as well and he could feel Lisa's scrutinizing gaze deepen upon his back in the process.

"Kicking him out of the car in utter rage...,"

"Shut up you has no idea what you're talking about!"

"Leaving him to fall all too easily into my clutches. What type of brother are you?" the demon paused to allow a snippet of Sam's shouts to run down the line. "Hear how he calls for you. Oh that reminds me I have a present for you from your dear little brother,"

All of a sudden an intense pain flashed through his stomach. The phone dropped from his right hand as his knees buckled beneath him. Dean groaned clutching at his body. Embers seemed to dance up his throat, scorching him from the inside out.

A tremor rocked through his body causing him to cry out in pain. He could feel gentle hands upon his shoulders while a violent coughing fit ensured from the young man's lips. With every cough a new wave of agony washed over him. This pattern continued for a couple of minutes.

Dean's chest tightened, breath became restricted through his constant coughing. Below his head a puddle of blood formed, droplets fell from his mouth joining their brother's and sister's. After another tremor the coughing subsided. He fell back into the woman's grip, his eyes closed slightly and he began another round of panting. His whole body felt like it was going to burst into flames and as the old saying goes if you play with fire you are sure to get burnt.

Lisa steadied her hands upon the young man's shoulders. Her eyes fixated upon the pool of blood and trail of blood from Dean's mouth down his chin. Confusion and concern about the random coughing fit set over her body. From somewhere nearby she could hear manic laughter mixed with anguish screams. Curiosity took over.

She manoeuvred the young hunter so that he was balanced within her lap. Her right hand reached out to grasp the cell Dean had dropped near her. The first thing she noticed was the withheld number, always helpful. Lisa lifted the cell up to her ear and was welcomed with a full blown blast of laughter which vibrated drastically against her ear drum.

"Hello?" she asked unsure of herself. She could feel Dean reawaken within her grasp.

"Well if it isn't little Lisa. Enjoying the show are we because I know I sure am," Alastair gloated. Lisa opened her mouth to say something yet she was greeted with what sounded like a fight occurring down the phone line.

"Lisa! Where's Dean," a panicked voice replaced the threatening intimidating one of the other man. Lisa recognised the new owner straight away.

"Sam, Dean's here with me. He umm...I don't know what happened, he burst into the barn, saved me and Ben then all of a sudden he buckled over in pain then the coughing started. Jesus Sam he was coughing up blood. What the hell is happening?" The panic was clear within her voice.

She listened as a string of curses rang out down the other end of the phone. She knew something bad was happening and her guess was that revolved around the eldest Winchester.

"Lisa tell Dean...," Sam yelped leaving his sentence hanging in the air.

"Tell Deano that the same rules apply and his twenty four hours start from the moment the text reaches the phone," with that the line went dead. All of a sudden the deadweight within her lap grew some life. He reached up angrily and snatched the phone from her grasp.

Dean cursed as he pushed himself away from the woman and to his feet. He staggered slightly while he made his way over to his duffel. Pulling it over his shoulder his green eyes turned to met the women. His blood stained lips pulled up slightly with a shadow of a former smile, tears rolled softly down his cheeks. His skin paled which made all his freckles stand out on his face.

"Don't worry about Ben. He will survive this that I shall make sure of. I know he will grow up to be hell of a man with all the women running after him. I can tell he shall be a heartbreaker," Dean paused, the tears continued down his cheeks which Lisa frowned at. She had never seen him like this before. Lines of worry creased her forehead.

"Lisa, you have always been the one who got away and that I am sorry about. Honestly, Sam once asked me whether there was anything that would make me willing to give up this hunter's lifestyle, then I didn't reply but I always knew the answer. It was you Lisa, it was always you. You would be only one who I would rock the white picket fence and cottage look for. Of course this life isn't one you can walk away from. It always comes back to bite you in the ass and I couldn't let you fall into the messes I have created. I would never risk yours or Ben's life. No matter the cost I would pay it to know you two are still on the earth. Worlds without you Lisa is heaven without angels and believe me when I say you are worth so much more than those bastards with wings, they have nothing on you. I suppose what I am trying to say is I love you. Shit Lisa...I have always loved you. I hope you find someone in your life who will treat you well, who will be able to love you like I love you. This is the biggest chick flick moment I have ever had in my entire lives but for once I couldn't care less as it is my last chance. Look after Ben, in a week or so he shall recover but for now get him somewhere warm where you can keep an eye on him," Dean's voice broke a couple of times throughout that sentence. The tears threatened to overwhelm his eyes.

A vibration in his hands signalised the timing. He tore his tear filled eyes from those of the young women towards his cell. It was time.

"Dean what...?" Lisa began to ask, her tears mirrored the young man's perfectly. His eyes caught hers briefly once again, his expression pained and full of sorrow.

"Goodbye Lisa," with that he turned out of the room, leaving Lisa crying quietly next to the limp form of her son.

"Dean," she whispered watching the woeful Adonis leave her life for what appeared to be for the last time.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised this chapter will be longer than the last one as that was designed purely to wet your appetite. I won't keep you waiting here is part six**** about what happened to Sam during the last chapter. Hope you enjoy (As always Reviews would be awesome, to be honest I'm not so sure upon this chapter, oh well here you go) **

Sam watched the specks of sand fall from one end to the other at a slow yet steady pace. At this rate he predicted it would be about another couple of weeks or so until…that thought was always immediately pushed aside. It was one he couldn't bare thinking about. No not again, there was no way it was going to happen again. He needed his brother and it wasn't till he was captured that he realised how great that need actually was. Contrary to his actions that desperation for Dean had always been inside of him only it lay dormant due to his addiction. Sam just hoped that he would have a chance to tell Dean how he feels, to unleash the mother of all chick flicks upon his broken brother. Tears began to well at his eyes which he stifled immediately behind his newly formed defensive walls. A technique he had adopted from Dean almost a year ago.

Judging by the fall of the sand it had been about two hours and fifty minutes since the demon had left Sam to his own devices. Two hours and fifty of Dean's allocated three hour time slot.

Since he had learned of the deadly game his anger had built up inside of him. He could feel the demon blood boil in his body, threatening to engulf him at any given moment if a proper eruption hadn't occurred soon. With this heat he felt his power rise up gradually, gaining in strength through every minute that passed. This he knew he could use to his advantage later.

Sam's eyes remained upon the hour glass while his wrists twisted in the binds. He could feel the rope burn his bare skin but his determination masked this new pain, so he continued in his attempt. The rope dug its claws in tighter around his left wrist while the grip on his right seemed to be loosening. For a couple more minutes he continued with his technique while his eyes never strayed too far away from his brother's life.

All of a sudden bright orbs danced into life around him. Sam narrowed his eyes at the intensity of the new brightness in the dank room. On his count he noticed that there was ten floating all around him. Accompanying these orbs a voice filtered into the room, releasing the young hunter from his isolation slightly.

_You're not going to make it boy. Ten second count down..._

A chill rang down Sam's spine; somehow he knew that this voice wasn't directed towards his ears, but towards another's. He was just there to observe.

With each number the demon uttered an orb flashed out of life. Horror struck him with the realization. Dean was running out of time, granted this time wasn't for his life but for whoever Alastair has chosen. That could be anyone they care about or has ever met throughout their life. Anyone at all…That thought set yet another spine chilling feeling across his back.

By now half of the orbs had flashed out of existence symbolizes the time that will never be able to be brought back, time that he knew his brother couldn't afford to lose.

Sam continued to watch in horror as the two more died in front of his eyes. A silent prayer ran through his head. _Come on Dean._ One more gone…The room around him was plunging into darkness once more. The color of death.

_2…_

Another one bites the dust, now there was one. The very last second remained and Sam braced himself for the inevitable. He narrowed his eyes a little more unable to see the moment his brother fails. That one second seemed to stretch on endlessly and the orb glowed in a tauntingly manner. It wasn't until a minute later that he noticed the lack of the voice and the stubborn lights inability to die.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. Dean had done it; he had saved the person in the very last second. Talk about leaving it to the last minute. Pride and relief overfilled his emotions and he was left wondering why he had ever doubted his brother in the first place. As long as there is a breath in Dean's body then he will always be there to save the day no matter what. That was the one constant about the elder sibling and it was a personality trait that Sam looked up to and was fearful of as it always had a negative affect for Dean's life, it normally meant that he was willingly sacrificing himself for another being because of his inability to see how important he was to this existence. How much people relied on him, how great a hunter he was, how many people have benefited from him and how much Sam really needed him. Dean's one weakness had become his curse, which was what had landed him in hell in the first place.

The lonely orb expanded, now filling the room with a soft yet gentle glow. With one quick glance towards the hour glass he set to work on the restraints once again, trying not to maneuver his left knee cap which was still being a host to one silver bullet, while his mind wondered.

His thoughts turned once again back to his brother who continues to amaze him. When he thought he has seen all that Dean Winchester has to offer he comes out and surprises you once again. The ladies knew that well…Sam knew that well. If he wasn't knocking on deaths door he was making miraculous resurrections and recoveries. If he wasn't chasing and killing some sons of bitches he was chatting to angels. If he wasn't worrying or protecting Sam then he was arguing with him. Telling him what he should do. What the angels tell him he should do. Just because the angels tell Dean that Sam should stop with his powers Dean agrees with them. He had no idea just how many people he has saved on his own without him. He has no idea that Sam has the ability to get rid of all his pain and suffering if Lilith would just make her appearance. Sam has the power to reclaim Dean's soul in his fingertips and he'll be damned if any angels will get in the way of that. There was no way he was going to let his brother go to hell once again when he dies…again. Hell if he had his way then he would never let his brother die period. The world needs Dean Winchester to protect it, broken version or not, he is needed and Sam is going to make damned sure that this world, this existence, humanity has their silent protector. Has their own warrior because they are sure as hell going to need one. So he decides to do everything in his power to make sure Dean stays alive no matter the cost. It is about time someone acts selfishly from him because there was no way in hell he would do so himself.

"What a sweet internal monologue there, I feel almost bad about interrupting this moment. Well…I did say almost," the irritable and annoyed voice pierced through his thoughts and shattered them into a million pieces.

Sam was brought crashing back to reality. His eyes connected with the pure black that appeared in front of him. Anger and hatred welled up once more and with it came the feeling of immense power and superiority. This remained stored inside of him for the moment as it could prove to be an important asset later on. But for the moment he remained tight lipped with his eyes continuing to scrutinize the demon.

"You really think that you can save your brother? You really think that he will be able to somehow beat my little game? Aww ain't that just precious, this forced hope you have towards Deano. See Samuel I know you better than you realize and I can see that deep down you have no hope in your brother. Deep down inside of you is the part debating whether or not Dean's death will be a curse or a blessing in disguise. After all he is weaker than you now, he holds you back, he argues with you about things he can't even begin to understand and most of all he isn't the brother you know and love. He is broken and you worry he is gone far beyond repair and you don't want to have the hassle to fix him. You're a bright boy Samuel, even you can recognize when broken things should be written off for good. Isn't that what your brother is? Remember his own words…'what is dead should stay dead.'" Alastair moved closer towards the young hunter. His annoyed tone now morphed into extreme pleasure with a slight hint of distaste. He now stood mere inches away from the youngest Winchester.

Sam's eyes narrowed with a low snarl escaping his lips without him even realizing he had made it. The demons words penetrated through him causing his heart to churn tightly in his chest. His betrayal clear within his thoughts now voiced out loud for all to hear. These thoughts he was convinced he had put to rest for good but now they flowed freely twisting the dreaded knife already imbedded in Dean's back.

"Well I shall let you into a little secret shall I Samuel. One that I know will change the whole experience of the game for you, my favorite pawn to catch the dark knight," Alastair leaned in closer so that his lips which had taken on the persona of a full blown smirk neared Sam's ear. His putrid breath smothered Sam, causing an immediate gag reflex to flare up.

The demon stifled a laugh before he whispered; afterwards it full pelted out of his mouth.

"There is no antidote,"

Sam's chest tightened further as his mouth hung open of its own accord. His head began to shake acknowledging his own disbelief. The demon was lying; they always were…unless they knew the truth would bring about more pain than a lie…no he had to be lying. He had to be? Right? There had to be an antidote, Alastair has been giving Dean the choice to save himself. Oh god…Dean! No it can't be.

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, the words he wanted to speak never reached his tongue so instead he was made to look like a drowned goldfish. His eyes darted fiercely around his skull attempting to find any sign on the demon that this was all a ploy to sucker Sam deeper into the game. Of course the demon remained a perfect statute of amusement with a hint of mischievousness.

"What?" was all that Sam could manage to speak. His desired retorts formed a lump at the back of his throat.

"Shall I speak a little slower for you," Alastair began to voice his words in a sarcastic and patronizing tone. "THERE. IS. NO. ANTIDOTE. DEAN. IS. MINE. ONCE. AGAIN. Now what is so hard to understand about that?"

A tremor shifted through Sam's body and awoke all of his muscles. The intensity of the situation struck Sam like another bolt of lightening. His senses and instincts told him that it was the truth and it was being concealed from Dean. There was no hope left for his brother. Sam had failed Dean once again and he was going to be punished for it through his one weakness. The dependency he has for his big brother even after all this time and through the way he has been acting recently it was there. He needed Dean like he needed the demon blood. He needed Dean like Castiel needed him. A pang of jealously washed over him as his thoughts turned briefly towards the so called angel. This would be convenient time for him to intervene, for him to swoop in and once again save Dean where Sam couldn't. It was time for him to play hero once more while Sam had to live with the knowledge that he was the one who had failed in the first place. Fucking heaven and hell war. Why did they have to involve him and Dean? Out of all the hunters in the world why everything was always fixated around the Winchester brothers? What had they done to deserve this?

Sam slowly dragged himself out of his thoughts as his mind clocked into the fact that the demon in front of him was once again on the phone.

"I'm touched Dean, always the sentimentalist. Congrats you made it in time. That reminds me how is young Benjamin?"

Sam's blood ran cold. Ben?! Wasn't that Gumby girl's kid…umm…Lisa's? His mind cast back to the time when Dean had dragged him over to theirs because he had a sudden urge to see Lisa once again. Sam knew that this was odd even for his brother; Dean had a list as long as Sam's legs of women he had charmed but for him to willingly go back to one must mean something. Why she and not Cassie like Sam would have expected? What had happened to them? Shit what had happened to Ben the kid who Sam still believes could possibly be his nephew?

"Deano I had to have assurance that you wouldn't find a way to worm your way out of this game, think of him as reassurance that you shall stick to the rules. He will remain stable as long as you are a good boy. Once this is over little Benjamin will be as right as rain that is depending no antidote is ministered. You see kiddo I have enough for one of you, if you take the antidote than I shall take young Ben as my reward, if not then he shall gain the antidote once I claim my reward from you. So think carefully with the next coordinates, this time you shall have twenty four hours. Believe me son...You shall need it" Alastair continued his conversation.

"But there is no antidote…," Sam whispered to himself. Ben was going to die…along with…along with…Dean. Alastair was trying to make Dean feel guilty; he was playing his weaknesses towards his loved ones. He knew what buttons to press and what reaction he should expect from his older brother. Is this what happened in hell? Is this how he managed to get Dean to break? That thought caused a violent shudder along his spine.

The demon's noticed this movement and his eyes gleamed with his enjoyment as his game continued to unfold. How he was enjoying his last planned time upon this earth before he and his student make their welcome descent back to hell.

Sam's mind whirled making him feel physically dizzy. His new found knowledge chilled him to the bone. He had to somehow warn his brother, get him to give a crap for himself, as much as it hurt Sam to admit it he had to get Dean to summon the angel. Maybe his orders will be useful for once.

"Dean!" Sam called out hoping that his voice would carry coherently down the demon phone line. Alastair's eyes narrowed as his gaze spoke daggers. Once more Sam found himself praying that looks couldn't kill.

"Dean!" he cried out once more only to have Alastair intentionally overpower him.

"Shall I say hi too little Sammy for you? He calls out to you Deano...so much faith in his big brother. Although I'm not sure you deserve it after the way you treat him...,"

Now he was using Dean's insecurities about Sam against him. Horror spread fast through his blood stream adding towards the increasing pressure of power building up inside of him. He needs that phone; he needs to talk to his brother. It wasn't the fact he wanted to it was the dying need that killed him inside. Why did he have to wait until now to let his emotions known? If only he had shown Dean this desire ever since he was returned to him. As Bobby would say he was a fucking idjit.

"Dean don't listen to him. I deserved everything that happened to me whereas you don't. You never had I'm sorry," he desperately shouted. His newly formed walls broke down allowing the tears to grace his eyes once again. The uncertainty of his brother hearing him was causing him anger and distress.

"Kicking him out of the car in utter rage...," Alastair continued his eyes never leaving his captive.

"Shut up you don't know what you're talking about!" Sam shouted completely unaware that Dean had mirrored the same sentence at the same time. They were becoming/ are more alike than they had ever realized.

"Leaving him to fall all too easily into my clutches. What type of brother are you?" Alastair's smirked widened at the end of his last sentence. Sam's anger grew white hot. He could feel the right sided rope practically burn underneath the heat.

"DAMN IT DEAN DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! DEAN! DEAN!" the white hot tears began to group together in attempt to create their freedom. He noticed the malicious smile cross over the demon's face while his left hand gripped onto his right, the bad omen for the Winchester's.

"Hear how he calls for you. Oh that reminds me I have a present for you from your dear little brother," This comment took a while to process in Sam's mind. What present?

He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

The heart wrenching yelp of agony filled up the whole room that was currently Sam's prison. The tears rolled angrily down his cheek, his whole heart tried to reach out to his brother, to tell him that he was here and nothing would hurt him anymore. But that would just be another lie on top of ever-growing Mountain.

Sam struggled harder against the restraints as the sound of an intense coughing fit filled the room. His body jerked violently causing pain to ripple through his left knee cap and he was sure the bullet by now had been imbedded further. But this didn't deter him. He continued to fight against his binds, to fight against one of the obstacles between him and Dean. Deep inside the power began to surge and boil because of his increasing rage and it was nearing its peak.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU FUCKING BASTARD. DEAN! DEAN I'M RIGHT HERE PLEASE STAY WITH ME. I NEED YOU BRO. YOU NEED TO FIGHT THIS…WE NEED TO FIGHT THIS!" Sam screams were uttered in vain. There was no way Dean would be able to hear him over the increasing sound of his retches and his own agonizing wails of pain.

Alastair smirked both at the sounds of the violent coughs from the eldest Winchester and the pure anger emitting from the youngest. So far his game was running smoothly, in fact it was going better than he would have ever imagined it could. This thrilled him greatly. He turned his back slightly on the young man behind him and removed his left hand from his right.

All screams barred Sam's ceased. The phone line fell silent, deathly silent.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed once more noticing the now quiet atmosphere. His heart hammered in his chest with different possible outcomes running through his mind. The silent was disturbing and another bad omen for the Winchester's. The old saying sprang quickly to his mind, the silence is deafening and right now he couldn't agree more.

"Looks like brother dearest is down for the count," Alastair whispered towards no one in particular. The tone of voice he used was smug with a hint of pride deep within. This infuriated Sam further as it was his Dean he was talking about. It was his Dean that was suffering. HIS DEAN!

The power inside surged once more. Growing in both intensity and size by double.

Sam jerked violently one last time and with this the ropes claws were ripped off of his right wrist. Now he was restrained by one wrist and his ankles. Nothing cans restraint a Winchester for long as Bobby had once said; they were all stubborn idjits in their own special way.

Sam's eyes narrowed onto the demons back while he outstretched his hand in front of him. He could feel the power flow aggressively through his veins and down into his fingertips. He had one shot and one shot only.

Laughter erupted for the millionth time from the demon; surely his vessel could take anymore? When this died down slightly he spoke once again down the phone line.

"Well if it isn't little Lisa. Enjoying the show are we because I know I sure am,"

Lisa? Where was Dean? Was he even…?

At that moment the anger became too great for Sam's body to withhold any longer. A white light emitted out of his fingertips towards the demon. Alastair turned around at the last minute, noticing the light.

Immediately he was thrown backwards into the far wall while the phone was sent hurtling out of his hand and towards the outstretched one of the hunter. The light died down while Sam spoke quickly down the phone knowing that there wasn't enough time for all the questions that burned through his skull.

"Lisa! Where's Dean," his voice came out in a panicked slur as the fear for his last remaining blood relative overwhelmed him. A quick retort greeted his question.

"Sam, Dean's here with me. He umm...I don't know what happened, he burst into the barn, saved me and Ben then all of a sudden he buckled over in pain then the coughing started. Jesus Sam he was coughing up blood. What the hell is happening?" came her reply, the fresh tears was obvious within her tone.

Coughing up blood? Shit…fuck…shit…the string of curses intended for his ears only escaped his lips before he realized. His eyes locked onto the demon once more who he now noticed had recovered. His eyes were black as they bored into him, speaking daggers for him. His lips were set into a tight snarl and a small whine escaped his lips like a child who didn't get there own way so they are out to ruin everyone else's fun. Sam was running out of time. Soon the demon would be upon him, he had to warn his brother somehow.

"Lisa tell Dean...," that was all he managed to say before the demon was stood directly in front of him. Alastair placed one hand upon Sam's knee while the other was poised ready to retrieve the phone.

All of a sudden red hot pain flared through his left leg as he could feel the bullet dislodge itself from his bone. Blood gushed out of the wound only to be pushed back inside by the demon's power. This blood would then try to escape again in a vain attempt. The pain sent tremors along Sam's spine. Dark spots danced in front of his vision which he attempted to push away to no avail.

Sam yelped in pain as the bullet was ripped through the entry hole, managing to widen the wound further. The darkness continued to build up until it was prepared to overwhelm its current victim.

Sam's head drooped with his eyelids becoming heavy.

"Tell Deano that the same rules apply and his twenty four hours start from the moment the text reaches the phone," Alastair literally spat the words into his face.

The darkness engulfed him completely with one word, the only word that mattered to him, managing to roll off of his tongue before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Dean."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes fought hard against their determined owner. Every now and again they would plead for sweet release as the exhaustion began to take over and whenever they tried to get him to listen he would put them back into their place. So all the tired green could do was stare ahead at the ever growing road and pray that they would receive their desires soon.

Dean had been on the road for three hours straight now, blindly following the mysterious coordinates like he used to for his father. But then the blind faith was due to the love and trust towards his father whereas now it was due to the increasingly intimidating fear towards the demon. There were few things in life that scared him, flying one of them but this new fear that had taken hold of him ever since his resurrection was like nothing that he had experienced before.

"Dean," a voice spoke from the backseat behind him.

Through the sudden startle he received caused him to momentarily lose control of the Impala. The car swerved under the lack of guidance and direction. Wheels screeched as the brakes were administered and the classic car righted itself upon the road once more. The engine purred angrily before settling back to its preferred soft hum.

Dean sighed a breath of relief before he flickered his eyes briefly up to the rear view mirror. Bright blue eyes stared back at him, if he didn't know better than he could have sworn there was a sense of amusements mixed in with concern deep in the blue.

"Jesus Christ Cas you should invest in a bell!" Dean grumbled, his heart returned back to its normal pace. His eyes flicked back out of the windscreen towards the road. After all the times Castiel had teleported into the room you would have thought he would have been used to it, but the shock had the same impact every time.

"Why would I want to do a thing like that?" the angel asked innocently causing another grumble from the hunter. Of all the times he had chosen to come...

"Never mind. What do you want?" Dean asked irritably.

"Dean you need to come with me now," Castiel ordered using his usual monotone. His blue eyes connected with his charge's green once again in the mirror. A flash of anger crossed through the soft emerald.

"I can't do that. Whatever needs doing can wait, or better yet how about you angels get off of your lazy asses and do some of your own damn work for once instead of recruiting me all the fucking time!"

"I'm not giving you a choice here. You are to come with me where we will be able to detox your blood, remove the poison. Then there is another seal to save...," Castiel was interrupted by the car pulling over violently onto the verge next to the road. A sense of deja vu settled over the Impala.

Dean turned around fully, his eyes narrowed as they locked onto his supposed guardian angel. He could feel anger rise within his body unable to comprehend his new 'orders.'

"Look Cas...I couldn't give a fuck right now what your orders are, heck I couldn't give a fuck about anything apart from saving all those people who have been tangled up into this twisted web because of me. So you can shove your orders where the suns don't shine because there is no way in hell I am going to abandon the people who need me most. Not again...," Dean removed his eye contact away from the angel at the end of his sentence as he could feel the tears pile up the pressure.

A gentle hand was placed upon his shoulder signalising Castiel's silent movement from the back to shotgun. Great, this was what he had succumbed to...a broken man with a pet angel who is crap at comfort by the way. How he wished his life could be the same as it was before hell. It wasn't perfect; in fact it was as far from perfect as it could possibly be but at least it was Sam and him without any angels and demons pulling them in opposite directions. With no angels or demons trying to make him their bitch as he was a mere possession, a tool to be used within this war. He knew that he was considered a lethal weapon to both sides and he was fair game. Winner gets the prize sort of deal.

"I wish this could be different for you. I wish that you weren't burdened with everything; you know I may appear to be a heartless emotionless angel but if I could I would lift the weight from your shoulders. But Dean you have to realise that you're vital to the world in more ways than you can begin to imagine and I will not let my brother and sister's efforts in hell be in vain due to your inability to care for your own well-being. Now let's go."

Once more their eyes locked onto each other, the anger more subtly present but still evident within the green. The deep reluctance glistened his intentions, his thoughts; his very soul glimmered throughout the emerald. The eyes are the key to the soul as the old wives tale went and Dean's eyes were no exception.

A pained look crossed the young hunters face with the tears continuing their escape but his determination kept them frozen in place. He was truly trapped within the fire that has haunted his life ever since he was four years old. Every time he tries to touch the fire, to stop all his feelings, it freezes him. His only release refusing to offer him that very purpose. There was no release available to him. Not in life and certainly not in death.

"NO! CAN'T YOU SEE...THEY WILL ALL DIE. EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM WILL DIE. BEN...SAMMY...FUCKING HELL CASTIEL I NEED TO SAVE THEM. I SHALL NOT ABANDON THEM. I SHALL NOT ABANDON SAM ONCE AGAIN NOT WITH WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" Dean yelled his anger exploding out of him in an aggressive eruption of testosterone. His hand reached down and fisted the angel's trench coat.

"If you carry on this road you are going down at the moment then you will die. There is nothing I can do after a certain point, my orders prohibit it. You have to understand that you will be putting humanity in jeopardy and you would be abandoning your brother once again. Dean, you do realise where you will be going and that I shall not be able to rescue you a second time," Castiel spoke softly lowering his voice. His hand moved from the hunter's shoulder to the hand that grasped onto his coat fiercely. Suddenly his understanding of the human emotions compassion and sorrow greatened.

"I know. But I have to save them. I need my brother to know that no matter what I have said I still care and that his big brother has always been there protecting him. Please...I need to protect him one last time regardless of what happens to me. It has always been my job and nothing has changed. I shall fulfil both my parents' wishes. You know the funny thing Cas?" Dean's eyes glistened through the unshed tears, a small smile crossed over his lips.

"I always had a feeling it would kill me eventually but to kill me twice is an achievement even for me," a small laugh escaped his lips and for a moment he was convinced the angel mirrored this reaction as his lips twisted up at the corners slightly with a small noise escaping his lips.

"Was that a laugh there? Did angel boy actually laugh?" Dean taunted the playful smile fading into one full of angst and sorrow. He was actually experiencing a conversation with the angel where he didn't want to throttle him. Pity it took him giving up his life for this to occur.

"That's another achievement there. I can see that there is nothing I can do to sway your decision on this matter. At least let me do one last thing for you...," Castiel released the young man's hand. Before the hunter could protest or question him, he placed the palm of his right hand straight onto Dean's forehead, whose eyes rolled back in his head before he fell limp. Castiel positioned his head against the window in a more comfortable position. His eyes studied the hunter, his charge, his Dean.

"Well Dean Winchester you are certainly a remarkable being. You are in my prayers...always," with those words came a flutter of wings.

_How well do you know your brother huh Sammy? _The demon's voice intruded into his peaceful dark oblivion. The only relief he was granted with and now it had been ruined yet the darkness remained tight around him. Great...was there anywhere to escape from Alastair as even his mind seemed to be unsecured.

_Not as well as you used to. I can see it clear within your mind. Your doubts are screaming at me in their multitudes, refusing to be put to rest easily. I can also sense your curiosity, you want to know what Deano is going through, what he dreams about at night, most of all you want to know more about hell and not just the random snippets of information he supplies occasionally. You know what Samuel; I have grown to like you over this short amount of time so I'm going to do something especially for you. As they say curiosity killed the cat and all that jazz..._

The darkness lessened its hold upon him, a hint of red glimmered around the fading edges. Immense heat from the surface below him startled him slightly. The pungent smell of sulfur and blood rushed up his nose causing his gag reflex to kick into action. All around him he could hear horrific screams and cries of loved ones names. Shouts of desperation and calls for a saviour. These cries were echoed by many different voices and accents a hundred times over. The only variable being the chosen name.

A shudder was sent hurtling along his spine as the screams were becoming too overbearing. Everything was vivid, not like a nightmare but more like what he would experience through his visions. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes when certain cries became coherent, each one as desperate and full of pain as the last. If there was any doubts left about his current whereabouts than this would be vanquished immediately.

The darkness dissipated, revealing the horrific sights around him. Once more his gag reflex flared up and if he was able to the whole contents of his stomach would be lying on the floor next to him. The tears stung painfully at the hazel; even they didn't want to witness the spectacle that now faced Sam.

Bodies were slewed on the floor, chained together in a web or left floating in mid air from invisible hooks. Their mouths moved, some groaning with pain, some calling out for the people they most desired to see once more, some even going as far as praying for some relief while some mouths moved but no words were uttered. It was as if they had lost the determination, as if they had lost the hope that their cries bring.

Blood flowed like rivers along the floor. Streams connecting together, mixing blood from one person with another and this added towards the river. It seemed like mere seconds until the blood had doubled in the amount, with the rivers soon turning into an endless ocean. Then this floated back up into the bodies it had been taken from. Seeping into their escape routes, from deep cuts to open mouths and tear ducts. It was like watching a person bleeding dry in reverse. The bodies would then spasm and return with new colour and life, if you could call this a life.

Jagged rocks sat in the middle of a pool of pure fire. The embers engulfed them occasionally only to have no affect other than tainting the ash colour further. Across these rocks some more bodies lay limply...no not bodies rather than body parts...and skin. Clumps of hair provided the carpet on top of the rocks smothering the jagged points slightly but not removing the danger completely.

Hellfire reached up towards the endless red sky, the flames licked at the air greedily emitting its poison into the atmosphere. Adding towards the already suffocating air. Everywhere he looked there was no escape from this never ending fire not like he had expected to see one in the first place but there was hope still inside of him. A minimal amount but it was still there refusing to be smothered by the evil and despair that he was surrounded with.

A tug at his trouser leg caused Sam's gaze to happily move from his surroundings and to the floor towards the disturbance. His eyes widened in horror at the sight right at his feet. A head with a torso attached had gripped at his leg with enormous amount of pressure. A trail of blood flowed from where the vacant legs would connect with the torso and he was surprised at the distance that the body had managed to drag itself. He supposed people often showed the most amazing amount of determination and strength during traumatic and near death experiences or when their motivation was strong enough to boost their pain threshold.

"Please, please help me. I can't take it anymore! Please I need to see my daughter; I need to know that she is safe. Please save me!" the man by Sam's feet pleaded. Blood spilled out of his mouth with every word he uttered. His voice a mere hoarse whisper due to the apparent continuous screams that plagued Sam's ears this very moment.

Sam pushed back the new flow of bile making its way up his throat. He drew in a deep breath, which he immediately regretted as he was greeted with a lungful of sulfur and ash, and kneeled down to near the desperate man's level.

"What is her name?" that was all he could think of saying. What was he supposed to say to a man who was beyond saving unless there was some angel out there who decides they have a need for him?

"Steph...Stephanie Handler," the man croaked out with more blood pouring out of his mouth. His hand released Sam's trousers and grasped onto the hunter's hands. Tears streamed freely from his eyes with his breaths becoming wheezy.

Sam made a mental note of the name. "Don't worries she is safe, I shall make sure that it remains that way. I promise," Sam whispered the last word afraid of the lie that may lay behind it. How many times had he promised something he couldn't fulfil? How many times had he broken promises which he considered as important? He shook this thought away. He couldn't afford to get distracted right now, not where he was.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, I'm so glad that this wasn't all for nothing...,"

"What do you mean?" Sam's heart pounded faster within his chest.

"Stephanie was attacked by her mum's new boyfriend, he sexually abused her and one day she told me. When Rob found out he flipped and popped a bullet into her brain. She died instantly, my little girl died by that bastard's hand. When I heard I was a wreck...I didn't now what to do...I felt as if I had failed her. After all I am her father and isn't my job to protect her? To keep her safe from all the evil out there in this world? I felt like I had that one purpose to my life and I failed her. After her death I knew I wouldn't be able to live much longer in a world where she wasn't present, it felt like there was this black hole inside of me, so I did the only thing I could think of. I made a deal...I got her to turn back time to that one moment...then...then I was the one who intercepted the bullet...I took the bullet for her and you know what? I would do it again in a heart beat," Tears continued to pour down the man's face, a contradictory smile crossed his lips. One full of pride and love.

Sam's heart twisted inside his chest all too able to relate to this man's story. He had been brought back from death because of his brother's inability to live without him, because of his fucking sense of worthlessness and because of his love for Sam. Dean had always been the one to protect him...did he feel the same way as the man? Did he feel as if he had failed? _Jesus Dean..._

The longing to see his brother deepened and the emotional attachment he once felt towards his big brother was growing strong once again. For one moment he couldn't care less about anything that had happened between them, whatever had been said was in the past, and the only moment he was willing to relive from the past couple of months was that first hug after Dean's resurrection. From there it had proved to be a down hill slope, leading to an unpredictable path that neither were prepared for. But now he was ready to put things right, he needed to have his brother back. He needed his Dean.

"NO PLEASE NOT AGAIN! NO!" a scream brought Sam out of his thoughts. He focused upon his company, his eyes narrowed slightly unaware to see the current danger.

All of a sudden the man's hand was ripped away from him. An anguished scream escaped his lips as the man rolled onto his back. The heart wrenching sound of flesh ripping seemed to overpower all the screams surrounding the pair.

Sam stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving the man. A sense of deja vu washed over him as he watched various tears and teeth marks to appear on the man's chest. His heart hammered faster with grief, those dreaded memories flooded to surface.

_His brother's moans of pain rang throughout his ears. Plaguing his ear drums and haunting his memories. Blood spurted out of fresh wounds inflicted by an invisible force...His own horrific cries overwhelms his elder siblings ones of pain. He fought hard against the barrier keeping him away, forcing him to watch..._

Sam shuddered once more as he shut those memories out of his head. For months on end he had been plagued by the same moment over and over again and he refused to relive it anymore. It was in the past. Dean was alive once again.

_For now anyway. _The demon's voice rang out once more bringing the darkness once again. The scene before him was engulfed by the impending darkness, shutting hell away from him. Sam knew that those sights would be burned into his mind for all of eternity. Those ear piercing, heart shattering cries already imbedded deep within his ear drums. A tear flowed down his cheek as he allowed that one glimpse of hell get to him.

_Oh but Samuel you haven't seen anything yet..._

TBC (**As always reviews will be awesome, no note from me at the beginning as I wanted to get straight into the story. Hope you enjoyed. More soon) **


	8. Chapter 8

Water rushed nearby, softly and gently crashing together due to waves forming. It was this noise that had awoken the slumbering hunter. It had never taken much to make Dean arise from a deep sleep, this he put down to his instincts, both hunter and brotherly. He had to be able to wake quickly in case of a surprise assault against either his brother or himself; Sam was always a heavy sleeper.

Dean groaned. His head felt surprisingly heavy upon his shoulders as he straightened up in the driver's seat. His vision clouded over making him momentarily blinded. With a few rapid blinks the world refocused itself around him and immediately confusion took over as his eyes sweeped over his new surroundings.

"What the hell…," he muttered under his breath.

The last thing he remembered was that conversation with his angel. Where they had practically said goodbye to each other as Dean was unable to conform to their requests and Castiel was prohibited by his orders to help in anything useful. As per usual. Then that warm gentle touch on his forehead, the impending darkness looming over him…then…nothing.

So try to imagine his surprise when he wakes up, parked in a completely different location, in front of a cave along a shoreline. Quite a big contrast compared to the location he clearly remembered being in. Ok…Dean knew he was talented but as talented to drive unconscious for however many miles without once totaling the Impala. Now that seemed impossible. Heck it was impossible unless you were superhuman or supernatural.

He pushed open the car door which squeaked slightly under his touch and stepped out onto the golden sand. His eyes continued to scrutinize his new environment, a frown crossed over his expression. Where was he?

Leaning back into the car he retrieved his abandoned duffel off of the backseat then closed the door as carefully as he could. Not wanting or willing to cause anyone else he loves anymore unnecessary pain.

His eyes found their way towards his wristwatch. According to his calculations he had been out for five hours so that meant that eight out of his twenty four had vanished into thin air. Twelve hours left…this timing puzzled him slightly. Why had the demon allowed him to have such a great time period? The only answer that he could come up with spelt trouble. This was going to be no walk in park, story of his life. When had anything considering the Winchesters been simple?

"HELP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE CAN SOMEONE HELP ME!" that ear shattering cry pierced through both Dean's thoughts and the silent atmosphere. His eyes widened, his head snapped towards the entrance of the cave where the voice continued on an endless loop.

Wherever he was he knew he was in the right location for prisoner number two. A small pang of affection washed over his heart as realization hit. He turned his head towards the clouds with a small smile crossing over his lips.

"Thank you Cas," he whispered.

Dean turned his attention back again to the desolate and unwelcoming cave. He reached into the duffel, produced a small flashlight then swung his duffel over his right shoulder. With his right hand he reached into his waist belt, producing his preferred gun once again. Then posing one on top of the other he made his way towards the cave. Towards the next prisoner. Towards the uncertain dangers that keenly awaits his arrival.

The stench of sulfur hit Sam like a bulldozer. Sending a wrinkle up his nostrils, how anyone could stand the smell was beyond him. Once again he was trapped within the darkness of his unconsciousness. Waiting to either wake up or be transported to an unholy place of the demon's choosing. The way his luck had been running he decided it would more likely be the latter.

_Always the smart one isn't we? Enjoy your last visit Samuel? I know I sure did. It was nice seeing a little piece of my home as I was worried I would become homesick if I stay away for any longer than it is necessary. Still another week and I shall be there with my new son._

Anger and dread washed over Sam in the same second. But he wasn't rewarded time to dwell over his emotions. The darkness around him begun to adopt the familiar red tint and with it came the intense blast of the suffocating heat. This time however his ears weren't graced with the horrific screams of despair and cries of lost hope. No this time it was quite…silent even…

_It appears that your last visit tickled your curiosity further and set your emotions into action. Awww boo fucking who. Remember when I told you that you hadn't seen anything yet? Well I believe this should quench half of your unspoken enquires. _

The darkness relinquished its superior grip to the red hellfire and dark foreboding sky. Clouds rolled up above him giving of a sense of eerie and ominous atmosphere. Every once in a while the sound of thunder would shatter the silence momentarily before it could piece itself back together again. Everything seemed different here. There were no signs of anybody, no dismembered body parts, and no cries of agony…nothing apart from a bloody wooden table, surrounded by pools of blood, situated in the middle of his current location.

Sam eyes were immediately drawn towards the one lonely object within the room. His mind whirled with the confessions his brother had told him about hell and his thoughts dwelled upon the one dreaded word which had caused strong imagery to appear into his head, to haunt his every nightmare and even waking moment. _Rack…_

Right at that very moment he had no doubts about where he was or what that one object was in the room with him. His pulse raced with the same pace his heart had set. He could feel the blood in his body run cold and a slow yet menacing shudder ran all the way through, inflicting its curse upon every muscle and bone.

His whole body screamed at him to run, to turn away and never look back. But he knew there was no chance of escape not with Alastair calling the shots. All he could do was endure whatever he had planned for him yet his heart told him that it wasn't strong enough for the truth. He wasn't ready. Silently he cursed his curious nature.

A white light engulfed the table and with it came a small yet coherent gasp of new life. A slow coughing fit erupted from the rack with groans of pain lacing it at the same time. Blood from the rack and the floor began to flow back towards the victim. Once again Sam was witnessing the hypnotic and morbid process he dubbed being bleed dry in reverse. Gulps of pain and bitten back cries were emitted from the rack; the person however was obstructed from Sam's view due to the angle the rack was placed on. Which in his opinion was a good thing, he didn't want to have to face another sight like that mysterious father.

A figure emerged from a bout of hellfire. Its whole body seemed to be aflame as it made its way over towards its captive. There was no doubt behind the identity of the newcomer; there was no one else it could be.

The figure smiled when their eyes connected with the rack and its occupant. This smile soon found itself twisted into a malicious snarl; the black eyes seemed to twinkle with the fire dancing deep inside them. Everything about this figure screamed pure evil and that assumption would have been correct.

"Nice to have you back with us. I thought you were going to miss all of the fun I have especially planned for you. Now we don't want to be ungrateful do we?" the demon taunted now walking around the back of the wood. He placed two hands on each corner, his eyes flickered briefly to Sam's general direction and then he moved in a circle. Turning the rack to face the young hunter in the process.

This time Sam really did throw up…

Water droplets dripped down from the entrance of the cave. Each within a couple of seconds of each other.

Dean's green eyes glared inside, the lonely light from his flashlight piercing through the darkness. As far as he could see there appeared to be no apparent danger but then again what dangers are ever recognized straight away. For all he knew the whole cave could be rigged to explode just like a movie he had watched once before.

With one quicker sweep with his light, he stepped onto the hard stone. His footsteps echoed throughout the dark abyss but there was nothing he could do to silence them. Well unless he took off his boots but the hell he was going to walk through here in just his socks. Dean Winchester had some standards of self respect at least.

As he walked his whole body was poised on high alert, his eyes continuously scrutinized every nook and cranny, every rock and every crack that appeared within the walls. His ears focused upon every single noise, making a mental note of their expected causes and whether or not this was considered a threat. Ok, Dean knew right now that he was on the brink of paranoia but the old saying was it was better to be safe than sorry. In his line of work sorry normally meant an agonizing and emotional trip to the hospital or worse…death.

"Oh god. Come on think, no one is going to hear you. You're on your own now. Think!" a voice echoed around him causing him to hesitate in the middle of his next step. This voice hit a familiar chord deep inside of him. His mind whirled at the same pace set by his heart as he wafted through every person he had come into contact with in his thirty years of life.

He drew in a deep breath and continued to make his way towards the voice. His steps were hesitant and noiseless; his ears continued to listen to the one sided conversation while his eyes danced around in his skull like mad. Not willing to take any unnecessary chances.

Eventually the cave opened up to reveal a larger cavern deep in the heart of the rock formation. The sound of running water increased in volume, signalizing a waterfall situated in the next room with more droplets falling from the ceiling onto the young hunter. Sending a cold chill to run down his spine.

Dean ignored this to the best of his ability as he pressed his back up against the damp cave wall. His eyes peered into the opening; a curse escaped his lips as his vision blurred slightly. He blinked a couple of times in attempt to gain normality but the white mist refused to let up. Sweat continued to roll down his forehead even though his whole body was shivering through the coldness that swamped over him. A dull ache throbbed in his chest and through his stomach. A mixture of poison and hunger pangs. Never a great combo.

Another curse and a few seconds later his vision cleared to a better standard, one that meant he could actually see where he was going without the feeling of walking through an endless mist. Dean peered into the cavern intently. Whatever he was looking for was obstructed from his view by a huge jagged rock hanging down from the ceiling, a giant spiked curse waiting to claim its victim.

"Breathe…god Dammit it just breath normally. Everything will be alright, you're a damn hunter and here you are having a freaking panic attack!" the voice reprimanded its own flaws. Through this new monolog the location of the next prisoner was revealed. Inside the ominous cavern. Of course it was…

Dean glanced quickly down at his gun, fully loaded and ready to rock he stepped out into the clearing. His eyes searched, his heart hammered and his chest throbbed through the dull pain and his heart's desperate attempt to claw its way out of his chest. His footsteps echoed announcing his approach to anyone and everyone in clear ear shot. At the moment there was nothing he could do about that, he was sure that whatever was around the bend already knew he was here.

"NO PLEASE DON'T. LET ME GO YOUR BASTARD! LET ME GO!" the panicked voice screamed from the centre of the cavern. Dean noticed movement coming from a form slumped across a rock face. His eyes strayed up towards the ceiling where he almost choked on his latest breath. The figure was currently perfectly aligned with the dreaded spike.

Another string of curses flew fluently out of his mouth, right now he was convinced that no amount of soap would rectify the language he had used lately. Not that any of that mattered. He shook his head and refocused his thoughts on the task at hand. It was getting harder and harder for him to maintain focus on one thing for too long. It was like he had acquired a short attention span out of nowhere. This thought caused another violent head shake from the hunter. Once more he had to redirect his focus.

Dean moved the path of his flashlight so it illuminated the path ahead and the figure thrashing aggressively on the rock. He continued walking towards the person, remaining tightlipped all the while. The same couldn't be said for the other person in the room however.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I SHALL PERSONALLY SEND YOU INTO THE DEEPEST DARKEST PARTS OF HELL MYSELF YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU HEAR ME! NO ONE MESSES WITH ME NOT UNLESS THEY HAVE A DEATH WISH!" the voice screamed their threats at the top of their lungs and Dean didn't doubt that they meant every single word they uttered. God rest their soul whoever attempts to mess with Ellen Harvelle.

"Message received loud and clear," Dean called out, announcing his presence rather than the demons. The shouts stopped mind sentence while the women seemed to be processing his words in her mind. A short sharp gasp rolled out of her mouth as he reached her side. Her eyes glared up at the emerald green.

"I'll be damned…Dean Winchester," a small playful smile attempted to overwhelm her lips.

"In the flesh," he replied, his eyes doing a mental check over any concerning injuries. Apart from a few bruises and being chained to the rock face Ellen seemed to be fine. Dean released a short-lived sigh of relief.

"I never thought I would be so happy to see your face one again," she spoke with the smile managing to break over her face but not entirely reaching her eyes.

Dean perched the flashlight precariously on the edge of the rock, dropped the duffel by his feet, he pocketed his gun somewhere he had quick access to and examined the chains used to bound the steaming hunter. What was with this demon and chains? Dean forced himself out of his thoughts not willing to think of whatever kinky fetishes hells master torturer might be concealing.

He kneeled down by her side, one hand reaching into his duffel to produce his trusty lock picking kit. He pulled out the desired tools and set to work on freeing the elder woman.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked him, her eyes focused on the sandy blond spikes. Disbelief that had washed over her earlier refused to remove its dominance over her body. Her hunter's instincts told her that there was something suspicious about this whole situation.

Dean could feel her eyes drilling holes into the top of his head like she was trying to extract the answers she needs from him straight from his skull. At first he didn't answer but continued to attempt to free the woman from her shackles. He could hear her disgruntled sighs and grunts aimed at the top of his head.

"Look Ellen, it is a long fucking story and I do not have the time available right now to explain. So please just let me help you get out of here," he spat out little more aggressively then he intended to. The eyes drilled in harder in a response along with

"Watch your language with me boy."

The continuous sweat reached his eyes causing them to sting which in turn added to the effort he had to muster to unlock those fucking shackles. Sam would have been able to have unlocked them by now. The thought of his brother caused his heart to twist further in ways he never thought was possible. A pang of guilt ran through him at the same time along with regret. How he wished he had never ordered his brother out of the car. If he hadn't been too caught up in his own selfish feelings than would any of this happened? Would everyone be put into this impossible situation right now?

"Can you here that?" Ellen asked pulling Dean out of his thoughts before he had the chance to himself. Dean turned his eyes towards the woman and strained his ears.

Sure enough after a couple of moments the coherent sounds of beeping could be heard. Annoying loud pitched persistent beeps. What the hell?

Ellen eyes widened in fear which he picked up on. He turned his head upwards to follow the same direction of her haunted gaze. A gasp emitted from his body while his eyes widened to a state that matched the woman.

Upon the giant spike which loomed directly above they sat a small flashing device. With each flash a bleep would accompany it. As the flashes increased in pace so did the bleeps. Counting down the time they had left which by the looks of it wasn't much longer. The small device seemed to be taunting them and their hopes of freedom. Such a small device held such power. The power of life and death.

TBC **( As always reviews will be grateful as it lets me know that all you lot out there are still interested and I'm not writing this in vain and I want to thank people who do review regularly you make my day ****J**** More action on the way soon) **


	9. Chapter 9

BOOM! The sound of the explosion echoed throughout the cave, making the walls literally shake as the noise vibrated against them.

Grasping onto Ellen's newly freed hands and swooping up his duffel, Dean leapt aside pulling her under him in the process. Ellen cowered underneath him her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She could feel his heavy breaths upon the top of her head, his heartbeat on her back and she could sense the moisture falling off of him. If it wasn't for their current situation she would have worried about that fact but at the moment all her mind could focus on was the imploding rock that had been above her a mere three seconds ago.

Dean bowed his head as he was greeted with loose rocks showering on top of him. From behind him he could hear the devastating sound of the spike breaking away from the ceiling. With a crack it fell with such an immense force that the spike shattered on impact, sending more rock flying astray. The sound of a brawl between rock and rock added to the echo of the previous explosion. The sloped rock that Ellen had been previous was now in a million pieces underneath the disintegrating spike.

Pieces of rock were sent hurtling in many different directions but their preferred path seemed to be towards the male hunters back. With every hit he received a grunt escaped his lips but he remained in place, shielding the woman from any more harm.

Dean's ears buzzed loudly while all the sounds around him became muffled and incoherent. The sound of the blast echoed throughout his ear drum making him deaf to any other sounds around him. He guessed that this was what it would be like to experience shell shock, but in any case it wasn't pleasant. Slowly but surely his hearing returned to normal. Just in time for him to hear the dreaded cracking sound above the pair.

He lifted his green eyes towards the ceiling. In the middle there was a gaping hole where the spike had taken up residence. From there cracks had been freed and they started to slither across the rocks, some joined with others while others decided to go it alone.

The whole cave began to rumble. The walls screamed out a warning to the pair while the floor shook violently beneath them.

Dean lifted himself off of Ellen and stood up. His eyes immediately darted towards his entranceway. Dread washed over him once again. Where there used to be a gaping hole, now stood a pile of rocks that taunted him. There was no way he was going to be able to move them in time, in fact it was pretty fucking impossible.

The floor continued to shake and this caused Dean to lose his balance slightly. He swayed until he steadied himself on his feet, all the while his eyes searched for another way out. In a split second he found what he was looking for. An escape route for both Ellen and himself. But there were doubts creeping into his mind, causing him to hesitate, causing him to waste time that neither could afford at this moment.

Hearing a painful grunt from beside him gave him the adrenaline and determination he needed. Dean reached down, holding out his hand towards Ellen while throwing his duffel over his shoulder with his other. Ellen took the offered hand and with its help she was on her feet.

"Do you trust me!" he yelled over the sounds of crumbling rocks from all around them. Ellen frowned but nodded in the process. That was all the response he needed.

Dean sprinted as fast as he could, his hand still linked with Ellen dragging her behind him so that she was hot on his heels. All around them the ceiling began to crumble, rocks gave way and cracks began to form on the floor. But neither looked back. Neither dared to see the devastation that nearly had and still could claim their lives.

Soon Dean skidded to a halt in front of what appeared to be the start of a waterfall. His eyes glanced downwards at the cascading water and his heart caught in his throat. There was no way else he had to keep reminding himself but uncertainty washed over him.

He could feel Ellen tense up in his grip as her hand tried to pull away from his, clearly catching onto the hunter's current plan.

"NO!" she screamed but her voice was drowned out by the sound of rock crushing rock. She could feel Dean's grasp tighten around her hand. He was really considering it! Was he off his fucking head?

As an answer to her unspoken question the youthful man drew in a deep breath than leapt into the water dragging the reluctant woman with him just in time to see the cave in complete.

The water pulsated around the pair, attempting to break his vice like grip. It churned around them furiously and territorially. Forcing them against hidden rocks and other mysterious objects the water concealed.

Both pair of eyes was fixated upon the end of the little stream, the start of the waterfall. The drop inching ever closer waiting to claim them for its own.

Ellen squeezed her eyes shut tightly. The water continued to push forcefully at her, battering her continuously. She could feel Dean's grip upon her loosen until it was gone entirely. Her eyes fluttered open when the realization of their separation hit.

A pain flared through Dean's chest and down through the arm that was holding Ellen. He released his grip immediately instantly wishing that he hadn't. His heart felt like it was ready to explode within his chest, the pain increased its pressure upon his rib cage and all the organs enclosed. He could feel his blood flowing slowly through his arm and where ever it went pain soon followed. Not now…the poison had really crappy timing was his last thought as he was sent flying over the top of the waterfall.

"DEAN!" Ellen screamed noticing the grimace of pure pain cross his face before he disappeared from her sight. She screamed his name once more before following in his footsteps.

With the two no longer in their territory the water cooled down its assault. They had been taken care of and now it was up to the jagged rocks at the bottom to do their job…

With the contents of his stomach now in a pool around his feet Sam turned his attention reluctantly back to the demon, carefully trying to avoid the sight on the rack. The image of the bloodied body parts morphing themselves back together burned the inside of his eyelids. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the person itself. In his mind he could clearly see the skin stitching itself back together again as the skin returned to the bones. The eyes roll off of the floor and returned back into their sockets. With the horrifying soundtrack running through his ear drums in the process. That one sight he knew would haunt him for the rest of his existence.

Tears flowed once more down his cheek; right now he was convinced he had no control over them anymore. He could remember what he had felt like when his brother had vaguely told him about this process but hearing about it was one thing seeing it was entirely different. Sam supposed that the only thing worse was to have to live through it. And for that all of Sam's heart screamed out for his brother, his need and emotional attachment to Dean seemed to be strengthening with everything he saw or heard. The last time he had felt this need for him was when his elder brother had been taken by the hell hounds and before that it was the first night after Sam had walked out on Dean and their father to have a normal life.

That first night had been his own personal hell. He spent all night clutching his phone to his chest, his finger always hovering above the call button whenever Dean's name crossed his mind. Believe me that was almost every five seconds. He had his father's words running through his head. 'If you walk out that door then don't come back.' And his brother's fact haunted his mind, his broken green eyes concealing the tears he didn't want his sibling to be witness to. His mouth turned up at a snarl in reaction to his father's words and the pure anger set into his emotions. This was the way he remembered Dean for the next month or so before Jessica pushed him far out of his mind as possible. He pretended that he didn't exist anymore because it was easier that way. Easier than imagining his face again. Easier than feeling the sorrow at the mention of his name and easier because it meant that Sam had no guilt or no leverage that would send him running back in an instant.

For the first month he suffered horrific nightmares and in each one Dean was killed in many different ways. Most happened while on an imaginary hunt while on the rare occasion his sub conscious came up with his dad killing Dean or Dean killing himself. Everyone almost sent him running back to the pair but the dreaded last words would always keep him grounded. He wasn't welcome, he wasn't needed. Dean didn't need him anymore. He didn't need his annoying needy little brother getting in the way; he didn't need his burden of protecting Sam on his shoulders anymore.

Sam slowly retreated himself out of his own thoughts and memories although the tears refused to let up. He noticed that the demons black eyes had been focused upon him the whole time and there was no doubt that he had heard everything that has crossed his mind. The demon's lips were curled up into a smirk with a small snarl plaguing the tip of his tongue. His eyes glistened brightly with the hell fire dancing within. He turned and walked away leaving Sam and the person on the rack alone.

Sam drew in a deep breath he had yet to look at the person since he had watched the literal construction of his body. Just the mere thought of it brought the ghost of the previous bile swim up his throat and an increasing amount of tears to his eyes. He stifled this thought as best as he could which proved to be almost impossible.

The figure on the rack let out a slow groan, one that Sam knew was full of pain and emotions. Normally after this would follow the familiar lie 'I'm fine.' Or 'We're good.' When he almost certainly didn't feel that way whatsoever. Just concealing himself behind layers upon layers of his defensive walls so he could be the brave big brother, the silent protector. Be the role model that Sam so desperately needed throughout his life.

One more groans caused Sam's heart to scream out to him and with this he cast his hazel eyes down towards his tortured brother. A lump formed in his throat whiles his eyes scrutinized Dean's appearance. It was hard to imagine that mere minutes ago he was reduced to bones, skin and blood. His brother had been in literal pieces and yet here he was whole once again…well whole in body maybe but he had no way of knowing how far along with this Dean was.

A sense of pride washed over Sam instantly. His brother had lasted forty years of this. Forty years of this unimaginable torture only to have one moment of sweet relief before being formed once again. He knew that Dean didn't think that as an achievement but at this moment Sam couldn't be more proud to call him his brother.

"Sammy…," that one word escaped Dean's lips as his eyes glazed over with what Sam assumed to be concealed tears. The way he had spoken his nickname caused his heart to back flip inside his chest as the intensity of the sorrow he felt hit him. It had been a long time since Dean had uttered that dreaded name with such affection and now that it was gone he missed it. Even if he had spent half of his life trying to stifle that name.

"Don't worry Dean I am right here beside you," he spoke softly, leaning down to run his hand through Dean's hair but instead he found that he went right through him. A frown crossed his face. He had been able to touch that other man before so why not his brother?

His answer came in the form of Alastair's reappearance and this time he was brandishing a knife in his hand. The smirk remained plastered on his face while he made his way over towards the two brothers.

Sam sensed Dean stiffen when he noticed the returning demon. His watery eyes narrowed and turned to ones full of extreme hatred, a hint of fear flashed through the green unable to remain hidden behind his walls. Sam mimicked this expression minus the fear.

"So sorry to leave you for so long kiddo. I had an important phone call to make but it turns out it was a false alarm," with those words Alastair's eyes gleamed ever brighter. Sam's heart almost missed a beat. Dean…? What happened this time? Was he ok? Had he saved anyone else? What had the son of a bitch said to him this time? What did he mean false alarm?

"Hey don't let me keep you from any important dates," Dean replied his voice hoarse and weakened then usual.

"Don't you worry Deano there is nothing more important to me than you right now. So how did you enjoy your first session? Fun isn't it?" Alastair came closer to the pair and Sam found himself moving so that he was intercepting the demon's path to his brother.

"Fanfuckingtastic," came the quick-witted sarcastic reply which caused the smirk to widen further on the demon's face. This was the Dean that Sam used to know and love; this was the Dean he remembered. This was his brother before he had been broken.

"Thought anymore about my offer?"

"Bite me as if I am going to do your dirty work for you. There is no way in hell that I would ever agree to that, I'm not like you," Dean's words caused more tears to form in Sam's eyes as the truth became a heavy burden upon his shoulders, he knew what the eventual outcome was and by the descriptions it wasn't pretty.

"Don't worry about that Deano, when I'm done with you, you will become more like me than you would believe to be possible. I shall mould you into my own perfect son Winchester. That's a promise," the darkness began to pull Sam away who struggled violently. All he could do was watch as Alastair placed the blade on his brother's skin and began to carve his way through.

The darkness engulfed Sam once more yet his brother's screams seemed to pierce through this veil to his heart. Tears flowed thick and fast with the heart stopping pleas of mercy and cries of extreme agony.

Ellen spluttered while she crawled on her hands and knees out of the water. When she reached the bank she flipped onto her back panting heavily. The sun streamed down upon her drenched form bringing with it a small amount of comfort. For the moment everything was forgotten. All that mattered was getting those much desired bouts of oxygen into her system.

She remained like this for one more moment before reality came crashing down upon her. Instantly she bolted up right like an electric current had washed through her veins. Her eyes searched desperately through the water searching for any signs of life. All breathe held in her mouth for those few dreaded moments.

"Come on Winchester," she muttered to no one in particular. Her heart felt heavy with despair and grief. Then as if to answer her prayer she spotted Dean Winchester floating face down in the water a little way away from her. Ellen crawled over to the water to retrieve the young hunter.

Dean splashed into the water with what felt like a bone shattering force. All breath left him in that one moment and water filled in through his mouth and nose. At the moment all his body was engulfed underneath the water who's deathly gripped closed around him. His chest restricted and tightened and white hot pain rang through his every vein and artery.

He could feel the life leave him with every breath that wouldn't come. Water poured into his body threatening to drown him from the inside out.

At that moment something floating at the bottom caught his attention. A mass of yellow was all he saw before his vision faltered and consciousness left him.

Ellen pulled the heap that was Dean Winchester from the water. He fell limply onto the bank, his chest still. A curse escaped her lips as she bent down and placed her ear next to his mouth. No breath came out from in-between his bluing lips. He was gone…Dean was dead.

"Don't give up hope just yet," a voice spoke from behind her causing her to jump slightly. Ellen turned away from the dead body towards the newcomer. A frown crossed her expression at the stranger. He wore a brown trench coat and looked quite rugged. And yet she had never met the man before in her life. Instantly she stood protectively over the young corpse, suspicion arose within her.

"Who are you?" she asked her frown remained in place. A bemused look seemed to creep over the man's face subtly but it was gone as quick as it had come.

"My name is Castiel and I am here to help Dean," he replied in a blank monotone.

"That's not going to happen pretty boy. He is dead!" she almost screamed at him, the word dead stabbed guiltily at her heart. It was her fault; if he hadn't come to save her then he would still be alive. Oh god what would Sam say when he found out? Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she thought about the inevitable conversation with the distraught younger brother.

Castiel placed a hand upon the woman's shoulder. Her tears decreased in intensity but they continued to roll down her cheek.

"No, his spirit is around, it is being pulled in different directions at the moment and the boy is fighting strong. Now what I need you to do is perform CPR while I shall do the rest," before she knew it Ellen was following the mysterious man's order.

She pounded on his chest in intervals of threes then supplied her own breath into Dean's body. This process was repeated a couple more times. Her eyes locked onto to the other man who stood there with his eyes firmly closed clearly not doing anything at all that was considered helpful. She was on the brink of giving up when she felt Dean's chest rise of his own accord.

Suddenly he came to life, spluttering up the water which had cursed his lungs. He turned onto his front coughing up the contents of his stomach while Ellen rubbed circles of comfort on his back. She turned her gaze back towards the other man and was surprised to find that he wasn't there. Confusion took over slowly…had he been there at all?

"Ellen," Dean managed to say throughout his mini coughing fits. Water poured out of his nose and mouth with a mixture of blood poured into the mix as well. She shushed him attempting to give him some form of comfort in his obvious time of need.

After two more minutes his lungs were clear of the water blockage. He rolled over onto his back and groaned. One hand clutched at his chest, his face grimaced in pain. The poison continued to spread slowly and for the first time he could feel it move through his right arm. His tainted blood made his arm throb where it slithered through his veins.

Ellen sat back and watched the elder Winchester with curiosity, confusion and concerns all the cs. She opened her mouth to speak but the sound of his ass ringing interrupted her trail of thoughts. Her frown creased even more. How the hell had his phone survived all that water where he hadn't?

Dean who had the same thought as the woman fumbled in his pocket for his phone. When he pulled it out it was practically saturated with water yet here it was apparently still working. Did he have some sort of supernatural phone? A supernatural hotline.

"What?" Dean hissed another coughing fit on the tip of his tongue while his body still ached.

"False alarm I guess then kiddo. Almost was mine for a moment, had me all excited…," Dean interrupted the demon there.

"Too much information, I don't swing that way…,"

"Cute. Anyway I was enjoying my time with your brother when I felt your presence failing, I almost had you within my grasp earlier than planned kiddo. Getting slack on your part. I don't appreciate that interruption at all and it was just getting good on my part,"

"Where is Sam? What have you done with him? If you have hurt him in any way I swear to God I will hunt you down and kill you with no hesitation, hell I will do that even if you haven't hurt him!" Dean had to keep his anger in check. He could feel Ellen's eyes on him once again; her frown never left her face making her age ten years instantly.

"All in good time Deano. That reminds me how are my two prisoners doing?" through the way he spoke Dean guessed that a smile would have crossed his lips.

Dean's heart sank to the pit of his stomach; his eyes strayed up to the mess that was once the cave. There wasn't anyone else in there…there couldn't be…could there? He was sure that Ellen was there on her own. In fact he had been convinced. But what if there was.

"You still have twelve hours left to locate the second. More than enough time don't you think…hmm…I might have to tweak the odds slightly…Oh and don't think that your angel's interference went unnoticed. Stick to the rules now kiddo as you knows the consequences. We don't want Benny suffering anymore do we?" Alastair cackled as he hung up the phone.

A shiver rang through his body, his muscles rippled with electricity and the throbbing in his arm increased until it was like a permanent case of pins and needles.

Another person…Wait a second…

"DEAN WINCHESTER I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" Ellen shouted unable to contain her anger any longer.

Dean ignored her, his mind whirled. His green eyes stared at the water, horror crossing through them in realization.

A mass of yellow…

TBC (**I want to make a special thanks to Tisha Wyman for reviewing every chapter so far and it means so much to me. As always reviews are awesome so I know that people are still reading this and enjoying. I need to know as I'm starting to feel it is losing its appeal. Once again thank you to all my readers and I love each and every one of you :) )**


	10. Chapter 10

His eyes remained locked onto the water for another brief moment before his body spurred him into action. He shrugged himself out of his already drenched jacket and carelessly threw this onto the floor next to his feet. Next layer he peeled off with his red over shirt which crumpled to the ground in the same style as his jacket.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT? DAMN IT WINCHESTER ARE YOU COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Ellen screamed not used to being ignored like this. Her anger rose towards the young man. He neither spoke nor did anything to acknowledge her existence, this just infuriated her further. Ellen reached out and clawed one of his shoulders forcing him to turn and face her.

It was then that she really noticed his appearance. His skin was pale with his freckles standing out more than usual. Lines creased his normally youthful forehead which added ten years onto his biological age; these lines seemed to be caused by some form of pain. His mouth was set into a grimace reiterating her assumption of pain, blood stained his chin and various cuts and scrapes from the rocks were apparent across his handsome face. But it was his normally expressive emerald green eyes which really caused a sense of shock throughout her body. Underneath his eyes dark bags hung loosely as if he hadn't slept in a decade. His green eyes were dull without their normal brightness to them but that wasn't what caused a slight hesitation within her. No…Around his iris his eyes were bloodshot and the green seemed to be darkening as a hint of black threatened to overwhelm them.

Underneath her hand Ellen could feel an extreme amount of heat erupt off of his body even though he shivered through his damp clothes. Something wasn't right and there was no way she was going to let the boy stalk off without a decent explanation. At the moment she was in full throttle mother mode and there was nothing stronger than a parents concern and determination. Especially not Ellen's.

"Dean what the hell is happening? Are you alright? Where is Sam? Who has him? What the fuck is going on here? Please tell me," she found herself almost pleading with the stubborn man. His eyes failed to make contact with hers as they continued to flicker anxiously over towards the water. His distraction etched across his face. In response Ellen tightened her grip upon his shoulder.

"Listen to me Ellen. I don't have the time right now, now let go of my fucking arm before I am forced to drag you down with me," Dean snarled slightly. His eyes remained locked onto the water, a hint of fear obvious within the blackening green. But there was no way Ellen was going to let him go that easily, threat or no threat.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that and I hope to god to never hear another threat like that come out of your mouth towards me. Now I want to know the truth and I demand to know it now!" it took all of her self control to not erupt towards the young man. At the moment she was on the verge of giving him a well deserved reality check but this she knew wouldn't solve anything. It would just make herself feel slightly better.

Underneath her grip his whole body tensed up suggesting his rise in anger levels. She had seen this boy in action and even though she hated to admit it he could send fear through her that no others had been able to. He was a damn near perfect hunter, a lethal weapon that you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of.

"I don't have time for this!" he called out impatiently aiming his voice at no one in particular. His right hand swung up towards her face, connecting with her mouth gently but forcefully. It was the shock rather than the pain that forced her grip upon the young hunter to slacken. Dean pushed her hand off effortlessly and walked over towards the water. He stopped right at the edge and turned his head slightly towards the stunned woman behind him.

"I'm sorry but you didn't exactly give me another choice," he whispered before stepping into the water.

Ellen watched with wide eyes as his whole body was enveloped by the grasping hands of the river and he was pulled down to the bottom. Her mouth opened wide unable to comprehend what was happening and what was going on. Her instincts screamed at her to reach in and retrieve him back but she knew better. If he wanted to kill himself then she would let him, if he wanted to abandon his brother than fine…but Ellen's eyes never moved from the water. Hoping that he would emerge once again…

* * *

The tears pricked at his tear ducts painfully with his heart still within his throat. The inside of his eyelids burned with the horrific and emotional sight of his brother's body parts reforming. Of his brother's blood and skin molding back into shape, creating the perfect vision that was Dean Winchester. If he thought seeing it was bad what must it feel like living it? How Dean had managed thirty years of that was beyond him as he was sure if it was him in his place he wouldn't have been able to last a mere five. But then again that was his elder brother for you; he had developed a high pain threshold and rarely allowed himself to be ruled by his emotions. The one piece of Dean that Sam had tried to mimic throughout those almost unbearable four months of his own personal hell.

_To begin with Deano managed to retain that oh so loveable charm and wit about him. He managed to deal with the pain even when it started to increase over time. When I started I knew I had my work cut out for me but he pushed me to further my standards even higher. That was when cracks began to form in his façade. That was when I worked out how to break Dean Winchester, how to break a righteous man. A man like him has some emotional problems that he conceals deep inside and all I had to be bringing them to the surface. Deal some emotional pain along with the physical blows. _

The demon's voice faded from his mind taking the darkness with him. Once again Sam found himself standing in the part of hell which consisted of the one rack. The part of hell that tormented his brother every single night through his nightmares. The one part of hell that he knew would haunt his own dreams from now on.

Sam stood facing his brother on the rack and a frown crossed over his face instantly. There was a major contrast between the last scene and this one and that was Dean. Last time Dean still had some confidence within himself, he still had his soul intact but now looking down at his elder brother Sam saw the immediate difference.

Dean's eyes darted inside his head furiously, looking all around the room when there was nothing there. His body shuddered every few seconds which caused a pain filled groan to emit from his mouth. Underneath his eyes fresh tear stains were visible showing the proof that even he cries sometimes. Deep within the green there was pure terror lurking, one emotion that Sam had seen his brother display twice before. Once was when they were on that airplane and the other was the first meeting he had with Alastair out of hell.

His mouth moved but no words came out. He seemed to be talking in mute. Sam leaned down towards his mouth trying to make out what he was saying.

A tear trickled down his cheek as Sam straightened up once again. Dean was uttering a silent pray to himself, a man who claimed he didn't believe in religion was actually praying for a savior, praying for some relief, praying for death to come and claim him and praying for his Sammy. Even here in hell his big brother was concerned about him, trying to remain his protector.

Sam's heart tightened in his chest while his grief threatened to overwhelm him at the sight of his broken sibling. His knees felt weak underneath his weight as they attempted to buckle beneath him. But his determination and horror allowed him to remain upright.

All he wanted to do was pull Dean from hell himself, to hold him in his arms like he used to when they were younger and never let go. To assure him that everything was alright that they would be brothers once more. Go back to how they used to be before fucking heaven and hell decide to intervene in their lives. Now he might not even get the chance to see his brother one last time, Dean could die without him there, out there alone and never be found. Rotting away, his memory forgotten as everyone carries on their lives as normal. Like he had never existed. Just like Bobby had.

When Dean had been taken by the hell hounds Sam had spent the first week or so afterwards at the elder hunters place. He had lost all his appetite and would spend his days with a bottle of jack in one hand and Dean's favored leather jacket in the other. Occasionally he would breathe in the scent of his older sibling just to feel that connection. And everyday Bobby would attempt to bring Sam out of his current 'funk' as he had dubbed it. And every day it failed to work. So the hunter did what he did best…he carried on hunting as if he didn't have a care in the world. He carried on his life like Dean had never existed within it.

Of course this sent Sam over the edge. In a drunken blaze he remembered storming out of the auto yard after smashing up nearly everything he could find within the house. He engraved Dean's name into every piece of wood he could find and on every mirror. Before he left he remembered writing a note to Bobby with lots of choice curses and his brother mentioned within every sentence. At the end he signed the note fuck you from Sam and Dean.

His mind couldn't comprehend back then how much grief Bobby had gone through. That he wasn't stalking off to hunts all the time but sitting alone in one of the unused cars with a picture of Dean, crying until his tears rang dry, muttering prayers for Sam and downing as much alcohol as he could manage into his system. Sam was just too drunk to realize this; he was too caught up in his own feelings to notice others around him.

Sam drew in a deep breath which he immediately regretted as a new bout of sulfur entered into his lungs. He coughed in what was an automatic response for him. Beside him a mini imitation happened in the form of this lowly cough.

Sam's eyes cast down towards his brother. For once the roles had reversed and it was Dean following in Sam's footsteps…well in a form of a cough anyway but it was in that moment that Sam felt the connection between his brother springs to life once again. Determination crossed him in the same moment; there was no way he was going to let his brother go once again. There was no way he was going to allow his brother to end up back down here.

A whimper from Dean's lips brought Sam out of his thoughts. His eyes found themselves following in the same direction of the terrorized green. Emerging dramatically out of the hellfire was the familiar fiery figure and this time he had some company. Hot on his heels was two figures whose identities were covered by thick black cloaks, the stereotypical dress sense for the Grim Reaper. Sam guessed that this was Alastair's sick attempt at a form of humor. And he meant attempt.

As Alastair approached the brothers Dean's whimpering increased in pace and became more desperate. The black eyes flickered from one brother to the other, his mouth set in a permanent smile as he digested their separate expressions. One full of fear and sorrow while the other full of anger and hatred. How he loved the Winchesters. Most of the time all he had to do was set a ball into motion and watch how the pair reacts. Both being each other's personal demons. Made his job easier in some cases and in others made him increase in his boredom. Slowly his patience had begun to wear thin so this game was formed with both Winchesters fates stored securely in his own hands. So here he was…passing the time with the youngest…fulfilling his boredom while he waited for his student to crack, to return to him once more. The outcome of this game had been sealed but now all that needed filling was the middle sections.

"Did you miss me Deano? I'm so sorry I left it so long this time but other matters came to hand that was beyond my control. Seems there is some commotion happening down here with a few of the souls and demons, I hear of a great plan forming. Now kiddo you are growing on me so I shall let you into the little secret," Alastair cackled. His eyes grew wider with satisfaction as he leaned his mouth down towards Dean's ears. The flinch in reaction didn't go unnoticed.

"Lilith is planning on taking control once more by giving you a present. Sammy has joined us," The anguished scream that came pouring out of Dean's mouth ripped Sam in two. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach and twisted so violently he was sure it had missed a few beats. Alastair was using Dean's one weakness against him. Horror flood over him, angry tears cascaded over his face with a snarl escaping his dehydrated lips.

Alastair's hand reached out behind him, with a small gesture a person stepped forward. The cloak remained in place for a little while longer. The demon's eyes sought out his hazel and they locked together. Sam clenched his hands into fists by his side while all he could do was wait for the next turn of events. His brother's cries continued to affect him emotionally, how he wished he could reach out and offer some form of comfort, to tell him that it was all part of a trick and the fact that he couldn't was killing him slowly inside.

"YOU'RE LYING! SAM IS STILL ALIVE!" the sudden shouts from Dean startled Sam right out of his own emotions. Tears were falling down his brother's face gracefully, lines creased his forehead. All this caused the demon to cackle in response. With one click of his fingers the second figure removed his cloak.

Dean screamed louder in a mixture of horror and disbelief.

Sam's mouth dropped open as his eyes connected with his own. Apart from instead the usual hazel they were the purest black. This caused him to clench his fists harder until his whole hand turned snow white. This tactic was low even for the demon.

"You fucking bastard," he muttered towards the demon who merely flashed him a brilliant smile.

The demon Sam withdrew a menacing looking knife from the concealment of his cloak; a crooked smile crossed his face instantly. He walked closer to Dean whose green eyes widen in fear. By now his shouts had stopped but his whole body had been immobilized by terror. His eyes followed the every movement of the knife, not willing to let it out of his sights.

"Hello there big brother. Long time no see, thirty years too long," demon Sam spoke as he leant down over Dean. The blade stroked the side of his cheek, lines of sweat rolled down his forehead while his eyes continued to survey the sharp object.

"You're not Sam," Dean uttered bluntly in an attempt to reassure himself but this caused the demon to laugh using Sam's favored chuckle. Right now normal Sam knew how Dean felt when the shapeshifter had stolen his identity.

He reached his hands attempting to pull the demon away from his brother to no avail. He was a mere ghost to the events, not existing in this reality but cursed to be a mere observer. With this thought his heart wept inside his chest. He was the reason Dean was sent down to hell and here a version of him was…used to break through the hard shell known as Dean Winchester. Sam had sent his brother to hell and he was the reason he broke.

"Not convinced are we Dean?" with those words the demon sliced the blade along Dean's cheek causing him to cry out in pain. Blood trickled down from the deep cut, marking the physical pain but the emotional turmoil was invisible.

"It's me Dean, your precious little brother. The one you saved from death, the one who sent you here and the one who you promised you'll kill if he went dark side. I haven't forgotten that promise you made…have you?" the knife dug in deeper into the skin causing a flap to form upon his cheek. Blood poured out in streams.

Sam felt the bile rise in his throat once more. The tears continued to run down his cheek as the nausea he felt grew. He could feel Alastair's eyes upon him but at the moment he couldn't tear his own away from his brother and the imposter. His heart felt heavy inside of his chest, the sorrow a great burden anchoring it to the deepest pit of his stomach.

"Always were pathetic, never could handle being on your own could you? That's why when Dad went missing you came for me. You couldn't bear to have no one left around you, so you selfishly decided to pluck me from my happy normal life just so you didn't have to suffer from loneliness. Feel proud about that don't we _big brother!_ Because of you I gave up everything. Because of you I wasn't able to save the woman I loved. Remember her? Jessica? I was going to ask her to marry me. We were going to have the life we deserved together with no interference from you or dad. I would have had a family of my own; I would have been a father. AND YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME! YOU TOOK ME FROM HER AND NOW I CAN NEVER HAVE THAT LIFE!"

The knife had moved from his cheek now down to his arm. The squelching of the sound of the blade penetrating through skin and blood sent a shudder down normal Sam's spine. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, only to have the scene playing out behind his eyelids. It seemed that Alastair wasn't going to let him go so easily.

"I'm sorry…I wish I could have left you to be Joe normal. I'm sorry Sammy I never meant for any of this to happen. If I could I would turn back time," Dean shouted through his cries of agony and the freely falling tears.

"IT'S A BIT LATE FOR THAT ISNT IT BROTHER! WHAT ABOUT DAD HEY? HE CAME HERE FOR YOU! HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR YOUR LIFE, FOR HIS PERFECT LITTLE SOLIDIER. IF YOU HAD JUST DEALT WITH THE FACT THAT HE HAD LEFT THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED. HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE, JESSICA WOULD BE ALIVE AND I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY," The skin from Dean's right arm fell onto a bloodied heap on the floor. Blood gushed out fiercely. The pain exaggerated through his big brothers terrifying screams and admissions of pain. This truly was hell.

"WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS WHO HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS WHO SACRIFICED THEMSELVES FOR YOU THE PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUNTER AND A BROTHER. I WAS BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU, HELL THOSE YEARS AT STANDFORD WERE THE BEST OF MY LIFE UNTIL YOU FUCKING CAME AND RUINED IT. NOW IT IS MY TIME FOR PAYBACK. IT IS MY TIME TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED ME IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! I'M GLAD YOU'RE DEAD AND ROTTING IN HELL. I HOPE YOU ROT FOR THE WHOLE OF ETERNITY!" the demon Sam shouted. The venom poured out of his mouth almost as fast as the blood poured out of Dean's body.

Those words stung at Dean's soul. His cries wailed louder, a noise so horrific that it vibrated all the way through Sam's head, which in turn caused the tears to become more erratic and double in size. He couldn't take it anymore…he wished for it to stop. He wished for some form of relief but most of all he wished he never wanted to know about hell, he wished that this had remained Dean's secret that killed only him inside not Sam as well.

"Dean…This isn't real…I would never…," the intended sentence died on his lips not wanting to utter another lie towards his brother. The truth was during the hard times he had those thoughts niggling away at the back of his head, trying to get him to crack, to erupt on his brother but every time he had pushed them aside as Dean showed his love towards him in different ways. Whether it was patching him up after a hunt, getting in the way of him becoming hurt or even just caring for him when he needed it most. During those times he knew that he could never be mad at his brother. It wasn't his fault…it never was his fault.

Alastair smirk remained on his face as his eyes continued to connect with Sam's. The two figures behind him stepped forward slowly; producing a similar blade from their cloaks they pulled their hoods down and advanced upon the young hunter on the rack.

Another shocked gasp escaped Sam's lips as the identities were revealed.

"WHY DID YOU DESERVE TO LIVE OVER ME? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO BE DRAGGED DOWN INTO THIS PATHETIC EXISTANCE OF YOURS? THANKS TO YOU DEAN I AM SUFFERING IN HELL AND NOW AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I FINALLY HAVE MY CHANCE FOR REVENGE!" Jessica shouted. Her blade tore through Dean's left leg causing another pain filled eruption from him.

Sam's heart pounded faster and grew heavier in his stomach. His eyes stung while they looked over the soul which was the women of his dreams. Jessica was still as beautiful as ever but there was this unmistakable rage coming off of her. Dean's blood spurted up into her face. Morphing her beauty into something twisted and unrecognizable.

"YOU WERE ALWAYS MY GOOD LITTLE SOLDIER WEREN'T YOU SON, BUT THAT WAS ALL YOU WERE USEFUL FOR. YOU FOLLOWED MY ORDERS BLINDLY AND PROTECTED MY FAVORTIE SON AND I WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR THAT. YOU SEE ACE YOU WERE NEVER ANYTHING MORE TO ME THAN A TOOL THAT I COULD MOULD, A RECRUIT IN MY ARMY AGAINST THE DEMONS. WHEN LITTLE SAMMY LEFT I COULDN'T STAND TO BE AROUND YOU, SO I LEFT JUST LIKE EVERYONE IN YOUR LIFE HAS DONE. YOU ARE ALONE…EVERYONE HAS ABANDONED YOU EVENTUALLY AND YOU WILL BE FORGOTTEN…NO ONE NEEDS YOU ANYMORE. NO ONE EVER REALLY NEEDED YOU. WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DIED IN THE FIRE RATHER THAN MY MARY?" John screamed slashing his blade across Dean's bare chest.

Sam's knees crumpled underneath him, landing in a soft pool of blood, the dreaded words cut through his soul sending violent tremors down his spine. If this was affecting him like this he couldn't imagine what his brother must be feeling.

Sam felt like he was drowning in his own tears, Dean's tears, screams and his blood. At this moment he needed his brother more than ever in his whole life and he realized that Dean needed him just as badly. But he was too blinded by the demon blood. He was too caught up in his selfish need to destroy Lilith to notice just how deep his brother was drowning. He should have been there to help keep him grounded, to be his lifeboat, keep his head above the water. Now it was too late…Now he might not ever see him again.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and once again he was welcomed the sweet release of the impending darkness, however he could still hear all the commotion even if he refused to watch.

"PLEASE STOP IT! I'M SORRY…I NEVER MEANT…PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Dean pleaded desperately. His voice was hoarse and grief stricken as he begged. For the first time in his life he had begged. Now he was truly broken and there appeared to be no way for him to come back. His soul had been shattered through the emotional torture he had suffered and for Dean there was nothing more painful than words themselves.

"The offer still stands kiddo. Thirty years worth…,"

"ANYTHING TO MAKE IT STOP. Anything…," An anguished noise escaped Sam's lips as the words died around him. This was the moment his brother broke; this was the moment that hell had claimed him as their own. This was the moment his big brother, his rock, his only family lost himself through the hell fire.

_So Sammy what do you think about big brother now huh? Wasn't pretty was it boy? Now for my favorite part, one that I believe shall blow your mind…_

**TBC (Someone mentioned that the layout was a little hard to read when changing points of view so I hope that this following chapter has been an improvement and easier to follow. As always reviews will be awesome as they always put a smile on my face and make this story worth writing. See you next time in Part Eleven…) **


	11. Chapter 11

Water poured in through his nose once again but at least this time he was prepared for the assault. Holding his breath to the best of his ability, Dean made his descent towards the bottom of the river. His arms pushed the water aside while his legs propelled him forward. At the moment he was grateful that he was bothered to learn how to swim and that Bobby had taught him when he was five. You never know when those skills come in handy and today had proved that.

The salty water battered its way into his green eyes attempting to blind him. To conceal all its mysterious secrets from unwelcome guests prying eyes. His sheer determination alone pushed him blindly deeper into the murky depths. He had to know for sure, he had to know. His instincts conveyed the worst case scenario while his heart refused to believe. Dean had always said that he was a see to believe it kind of guy.

The yellow mass was inching ever closer towards him. With the decreasing distance his hope was slowly fading. There was no telling how long the body had been down here, whether it had been the whole time he was in the cave, or slightly afterwards. The only way he could be sure was when they were safely free of the water. When Dean had to face Ellen once again. One thing he never looked forward to, now in these circumstances his future appeared to be shortened by a week. If the poison didn't get him first then he knew the revengeful and aggravated mother would. Either way he was a dead man. In his heart he hoped he was the only one.

Now there was only an inch distance between the young hunter and the yellow mass. His fingers extended towards it attempting to grasp the body into him. His hand curled around the hair and used this as leverage. With a sharp tug the body floated into his chest and as it did Dean wrapped one arm protectively around its waist while the other was used to push the water aside.

Performing a flip in the water he changed direction, dragging the body towards the surface with him. The extra weight was putting an even greater pressure against his already exhausted body. He felt like he could feel his lungs shriveling in his chest due to be starved of oxygen for the past minute or so and for however long he had technically been dead earlier. He couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder to the prospect that maybe everyone would have been better off if he had died all those times he was supposed to. If he had just stayed dead in hell then none of this would have happened. No one else would have had to suffer because of him. Once again he became distracted momentarily.

In that distraction a new gush of water entered through his nose and threatened to drown him from the inside out. His mouth opened automatically in reaction with more water taking their opportunity at this new entranceway. The beloved breath he had been savoring fled the moment an escape route was known.

His free hand thrashed violently against the lure of the water with his legs kicking harder and faster. His strength had failed him long ago and now he was working on pure adrenaline and determination.

His green eyes remained focused upon the surface which was coming increasingly closer but not fast enough. He could feel his eyes begin to droop, his chest heaved with water filled lungs attempting to admit some form of oxygen and his muscles began to protest at the continuous use. His whole body was beginning to shut down on him, giving up on him like many others had done beforehand but this time he wouldn't let it. He wasn't about to sit back and succumb to others wishes, now was the time he needed to become selfish. For once in his life he didn't want to die, not this way, not with his brother god knows where with the demon doing god knows what to him. If it was with his very last breath then he would save his Sammy. He would protect his younger brother once more before his soul takes a trip below. He needed to perform his duty one last time.

This new thought spurred his legs and arm to increase in their pace and soon he found the sweet release of his break through the surface, head first.

He gasped manically; the air flowed through his body and satisfied his starved lungs immediately. A small coughing fit hit his throat instantly which he stifled for the time being. At the moment he had more important matters to attend to. With that thought he shifted the weight pressed against his body so that their head emerged out of the water.

Without glancing towards the other person in his grasp he swam over to the shore, working off of borrowed strength alone. His eyes strayed towards the older woman he had left alone; the look on her face was a mixture of worry, concern, horror, sorrow and suppressed anger. The latter Dean was sure would soon be released upon him.

In a matter of moments he had reached Ellen who desperately reached down and forced the person from his grasp. She cried out in agony as she pulled the body free from the water while Dean pushed himself out and landed on his back on the bank. His body panted heavily, sweet oxygen entered his lungs but his ribcage groaned in pain with each breath. Still his eyes were unable to turn towards the two women, fearful of the outcome even though his heart already knew.

* * *

Ellen's eyes examined the open blue beneath her. Her right hand subconsciously reached up to pull back the mass of blond hair from the face. Tears rolled down her cheek, tears of grief at the loss of a loved one. At the moment the young male's presence was forgotten. Everything was forgotten. It was like she had been plucked out of reality all together but the only thing that grounded her was her daughter's lifeless weight in her lap.

"Jo…," she whispered barely above her breath. It was as if an invisible fist had gripped her heart with vice like strength. She couldn't move, her eyes stayed fixated on her daughter's pale bluing face. Death didn't seem to deter her beauty.

In her arms lay the last of her family.

Her husband was killed while working…hell her husband had been killed because of fucking John Winchester. Now her daughter…

Ellen's eyes snapped up towards the young hunter, finally acknowledging his presence. The thoughts of his father caused an immediate thought to hurtle into her head. Every fiber in her body refused to believe it, not now that she practically thought of the boy as family but her heart knew that something was wrong, her heart knew that all this was to do with the eldest Winchester.

She could feel the animosity build inside of her the longer her gaze wavered on his battered and panting form. He was struggling with consciousness that much was apparent but there was a deep pain in his eyes, one full of physical and emotional scars. She had to know the truth. She had to know why she was here cuddling her dead daughter's corpse to her chest. This time she wasn't going to let the boy go without an answer, she wasn't going to let him escape again.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you boy and you shall answer me. I think I deserve that much after you emerging from the water carrying…What the hell happened? AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LYING TO ME!" The last part of her sentence increased in volume. Her concealed anger came pouring out of her uncontrollably. She noticed Dean startle slightly at the sound of her voice and a grimace appeared with her shout.

His head turned slowly as if he was going to look at her before he decided against it. He lifted up onto his elbows, the grimace widened and he bit his lip like he was in pain but at the moment Ellen was too wrapped up in her own grief to care. She could literally feel her body tremble with suppressed rage each moment that passed without her answer.

Finally the boy struggled to his feet, picking up his discarded clothing before turning his back upon the pair. Before he did Ellen noticed tears attempting to fall down his blackening eyes. This would be the first time she had ever seen him in a moment of weakness, if she wasn't so damn angry or full of grief this fact might have pulled a little on her heart strings.

Dean seemed to scrub a hand over his face before using one arm to clutch at his stomach causing Ellen's assumption of pain to be correct. Still she waited, not moving from the ground, not willing to loss the contact with Jo because if she did her loss would become too real and her grief would surely overwhelm her.

"I'm so sorry Ellen. I never…I should have…How did she…," Dean seemed unable to piece together a whole sentence. His words sounded unreal, un Dean like, broken. Once again her heart struggled between wanting to murder the young man and wanting to run over and give him a hug, be the mother that had so cruelly been stolen from him at the mere age of four.

"Just tell me what happened and no more lies or half truths Dean Winchester," she said through clenched teeth. Her eyes scrutinized his back while her hand continued to caress Jo's hair still unable to break the contact.

Grief effects people in different ways, Ellen for example deals with her grief through anger. She has to find out why then deal with the truth. It had been the same case with her husband's death. Finding out that John was responsible, well let's just say if it wasn't for the fact that he had two young children depending upon him, he would have been six feet under sooner.

Ellen recoiled herself out of her thoughts and gave the young hunter her undivided attention, determined to find out the whole truth on the matter.

"You know that night in Wyoming, before the opening of the devil's gate. Well Sam was killed by Jake and me umm…I sorta…I sold my soul to bring him back to life. I wasn't strong enough to live without him, I couldn't live knowing that my baby brother was no longer on this earth," Dean paused slightly which Ellen could only presume was to give him time to stifle the tears that threatened his macho appearance.

Wyoming…that had been almost two years ago. Had it really been that long since she had seen the Winchester boys?

His confession shocked her greatly. She had been there to hear the other boy's taunts of the supposed murder of the youngest brother but at the time she thought nothing of it. But now she knew the truth…Dean had sold his soul for him. But that would mean that…Oh hell.

"Oh Dean," she found those words escape her lips, the mother inside of her overtaking her current bout of anger.

"Well last year that debt came to bite me in the ass. Literally. I was torn by hell hounds and dragged down to hell…Umm…four months later I found myself resurrected by…well…by…look Ellen you probably won't believe me when I tell you,"

"Try me," Ellen added not wanting to allow any detail unspoken. She wanted the whole truth because somewhere along the line her Jo was killed and now every instinct she had was pointing the blame on Dean.

"An angel brought me out of heaven because I have a job to do apparently. God needs me or some shit like that. I don't have time to explain everything not now; when it is all over I'll get Sam or someone to explain. Look I'm so sorry about…about…everything," Dean turned to start walking away but the anger in Ellen exploded. She jumped up off the floor, pushing Jo's limp body aside. She grabbed the boy's shoulders and made him to turn to face him. Her nails dug in through his shirts right down to his skin. Her face was murderous as she had promised herself before she wasn't going to let the boy go without a decent explanation.

Her eyes darted furiously in her head attempting to meet Dean's eyes.

"NO YOU DON'T GET TO TURN AWAY FROM ME! NOT WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION FOR MY DAUGHTER'S DEATH. JO IS DEAD DEAN. JO IS DEAD AND I'M DAMN SURE THERE IS NO ANGEL NEEDING HER ASSISTANCE OUT THERE. NOT EVERYONE CAN BE SO DAMN PROTECTED LIKE YOU SONNY BOY. NOW TELL ME WHY THE FUCK THE LAST OF MY FAMILY HAS BEEN STOLEN FROM ME AS I AM SURE YOU KNOW MORE THAN YOU ARE LETTING ON!" Ellen felt her emotions explode inside of her. All her grief focused on this one bout of anger towards the Winchester. His father had killed her husband and now she was damn sure that John's son had now managed to be responsible for hers and William's daughter's death.

* * *

Dean's eyes refused to make contact with the distraught mother. Instead they skimmed over her shoulder towards the body. Tears welled up inside of them while pain throbbed all the way along his right side of his body. The poison was spreading at a quicker pace then he would have imagined possible.

Recently he had begun to realize that his breaths were becoming painful, it was a dull ache but nevertheless it was a form of pain and his pulse had sped up over the usual rate it should be. His whole body temperature had risen as well which he put down to the fever that was slowly spreading throughout his body. Honestly he never felt so shit apart from when he was dying through a damaged heart.

He was brought out of his thoughts by more pressure applied into his shoulders. By now he was sure that the furious Harvelle had drawn blood underneath his shirt and he was thankful that she had no visible weapons. Though his duffel was lying a few feet away from them on the bank, washed up a little while ago.

"FUCKING TELL ME WHY WINCHESTER! WHY IS IT THAT YOU WINCHESTERS GET TO SWOT INTO OUR LIVES AND TAKE A MEMBER OF MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME.? JOHN STOLE MY HUSBAND FROM ME AND NOW YOU HAVE TAKEN MY JOANNA AWAY! WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL? JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN ANGEL ON YOUR SHOULDER YOU DESERVE TO LIVE! HOW IS THAT FAIR?" Ellen shouted the tears pouring down her cheeks like it was going out of fashion.

Her words tore Dean up on the inside. He was too late, he didn't save Jo and now she was dead. She had died because of him.

His eyes assessed the young blond's body. There were many cuts and bruises all across her cheek, ones that were similar to the ones that the young hunter now wore. Her head hung at an awkward angle symbolizing what he assumed to be a broken neck, her face was a pale blue color symbolizing oxygen deffiency. To him it looked like she had been sent hurtling out of the cave due to the explosion and landed into the water, drowning instantly. But the broken neck…how the hell had she managed that?

Dean thought back to the cave, there had been no one else there. He was sure of it. The only person he had come across was Ellen. And what was with the whole twenty four hour time limit on this rescue mission. Okay granted it would have taken about twelve hours just to reach here from his last location. Time in which Castiel had managed to cut down. But then from the whole cave incident it would have been another couple of hours leaving Dean with almost half a day left. Alastair wouldn't have been that careless. He would never have allowed him any remaining time. Unless he expected Dean to go and find the antidote in this time…Or perhaps…He had been thinking that this had been too easy for his liking, seeing as last time he made it in the nick of time after having to deal with a poltergeist as well…

Dean narrowed his eyes at the still body. Ellen continued to apply more pressure to his shoulders and continued to shout at him. Those words fell on deaf ears however.

He watched every single inch of the body, scrutinizing it with his eyes alone. Something wasn't right here. That much he knew. Knowing Alastair as well as he does, which caused a shiver to run down his spine at the thought alone, there was more to the situation then he could see. He was missing something.

Overhead the sun had begun to drop slowly down the horizon, the remaining rays lit up the scene surrounding the trio, reflecting in each and every one of their eyes.

That was when Dean saw it.

"Ellen. That. Is. Not. Jo,"

"OH HERE WE GO. THE GREAT WINCHESTER TATIC COMING OUT HERE. DENY EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE WRONG OR TRY AND MAKE THE SITUATION DIFFERENT. OF COURSE THAT IS MY DAUGHTER. I AM HER FUCKING MOTHER I THINK I SHOULD KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE. YOU JUST CAN'T DEAL WITH THE GUILT THAT YOU KILLED HER!" Ellen shouted, her nails really digging in hard now. Her whole body shook with the anger she felt inside of her.

Dean's eyes connected with hers for the first time since he had been brought back from the dead. They were full of tears yet held strong under her intense scrutiny.

"Ellen listens to me carefully. That is not your daughter. That is not Jo. Look at her closely. Really look at her," Dean almost pleaded. He placed his hands over hers and prized her fingers from his clothing.

She turned suspiciously, her eyes unlocked with his and fixated on her daughter once again. A sharp intake of breath told Dean that she came to his line of thinking.

"It's a thought image Ellen. It takes your greatest fears and morphs them in front of your eyes making it seem like reality. Only the sun reveals the truth, only the sun can break through the darkness of the deceit," Dean explained softly. This wasn't the first time he had come across one of these but last time he was on the hunt with his father about a month after Sam had left for Stanford.

The body which was once Jo now glimmered gently with the penetrating rays of the sun. It was like crystals were present upon her skin. Her whole body appeared to be transparent, ghost like. The stenches of death no longer present, the thought image no longer a part of this reality.

"Dean I'm so sorry. When I saw that…I thought…Oh god Dean," Ellen stuttered as guilt threatened to drown her.

This had been the first time that Dean had seen these weaknesses in the woman and he knew that if he was to ever mention it to someone she would instantly deny it. After all the woman had a reputation to maintain.

"Where is my daughter, she was with me before I crashed the car?" Ellen mumbled.

Dean's attention snapped back to the woman.

"She was with you. Shit. So if that wasn't Jo…then where is she?"

_Tick tock tick tock…_

* * *

The creature perched on the edge of the pile of rocks which had once been its home. Narrowing his eyes at the pair below a low snarl escaped his lips. His appetite increased considerably with the possibility of a three course meal instead of one.

He licked his lips through the immense pleasure he felt at the opportunity for a grand meal of three hunters. His eyes locked onto the pair before setting up a trail he knew the male hunter could follow easily. All the while his thoughts were on the impending meal.

"Remember you idiot. I want the boy alive; he is off limits to you. The other two…consider them as a treat from me to you," the demon's voice rang inside his head. Slowly the creature snarled and bowed his head in acknowledgement.

It was time for the hunter to become the hunted…

TBC (A** Dean filled chapter as I believe I haven't wrote enough about him for a while; don't worry more Sam next chapter. Thank you so much to my regular reviewers. I love each and every one of you. As always reviews are awesome and very much appreciated. I shall see you all in Part Twelve…) **


	12. Chapter 12

A loud howl caused the pair to startle. Their heads turned towards the noise both noticing the silhouette bounding off into the distance but what they failed to notice was the smile spreading across its lips.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he watched the figure leaping away from him. The meaning behind that howl was clear. It had been an invitation to follow. A come with me if you think you're hard enough sort of taunt. One that Dean would normally lap up, be willing to prove whatever fugly wrong. But now, well he knew it wasn't right, there was no doubt in his mind that this would be a trap. Alastair's doing which made it doubly dangerous.

_Better follow kiddo if you want to save precious Jo. I'm very impressed, you are much clever than I took you for to start with. You shall make a fine son after some minor adjustments. _Dean's head tingled with the velocity of those words. The demon was taunting him once again. It was all a big game to him, messing with people's lives like this. And now Dean had no choice but to continue to play along like a good little puppet, for the sake of others, to save the ones he loves.

He sighed deeply then walked over towards where his duffel now lay. Mild surprise washed over him, how fortunate he was that it had washed up at all. He remembered losing grip upon it when he had cascaded down the edge of the waterfall and yet here it was. Perfectly intact. He pushed his suspicion aside as he swung the duffel over his shoulder.

"And where do you think you are sulking off to?" Ellen asked. Her voice shook but somehow still managed to contain an essence of her infamous intimidation factor. Dean had to stifle the shock he felt as his mind had completely forgot to process the acknowledgement that she was still with him.

"Ellen I have to do this. I don't…,"

"Have the time. Yes Dean you have mentioned that fact many times but still have failed to give me a proper answer. Normally I would grill your ass until I get a decent answer but I can tell that isn't going to work right now. So instead consider me your back up, besides you look like you could drop at any moment," Ellen spoke calmly despite the anger that still nipped inside of her. She knew that whatever that creature was it had some sort of connection into whatever the young hunter had gotten him into and probably the whereabouts of her daughter.

Dean opened his mouth to protest however Ellen stepped closer to him, her eyes narrowed towards him and gave her the best 'don't you dare talk back to me unless you want to find yourself with a assful of foot' look. This look she had used against him to warn him off pursuing her daughter in any romantic ways whatsoever.

Dean used all his self control not to roll his eyes at the closet person he had to a mother. That look he knew too well and he knew that it wasn't an empty threat. He had managed to steer clear so far and he wanted to keep it that way.

He opened his mouth one more time to speak but was cut short as a sharp pain rocketed throughout his body. Instead of his intended sentence a yelp of agony rolled out of his mouth. He could feel his knees start to buckle beneath him but he was caught before he hit the ground by Ellen's strong grip. She was speaking to him but her words drowned in his ears.

He could feel blood trickle out of his nose and some slithered down the back of his throat. The whole of his right side felt like it was engulfed in flames. His eyes glanced down towards his right arm, the breath caught in his throat at the current state of the skin. He could hear Ellen gasp beside him as he guessed her eyes followed in the same line as his.

The veins on his right arm pressed hard against his skin causing the skin to mould into the shape of them. Red marks rang the length of his arms each one represented his veins. They literally pulsed underneath his skin; this was where the pain had originally erupted from. He could have sworn he was experiencing another electric shock all the way through his muscles once again. His mind thought back to the rawhead incident where he had almost died if it wasn't for Sam and that faith healer.

Another yelp of agony escaped his lips as an intense buzzing rang in his ears making him deaf to everything around him. Within the buzzing separate words rang through his head. _Weak…Left a piece of you in hell…Dying again loser…Going to be mine again kiddo…We miss you in the pit…Give into the inner demon…Become who you were destined to be…They are all going to die and it will be your fault…_

_DEAN DON'T LISTEN TO HIM. PLEASE HOLD ON BRO. I NEED YOU_! Sam's words caused the buzzing to cease the pain along with it, leaving Dean panting once again. He opened his eyes even though he couldn't remember ever closing them. His face scrunched into a grimace when he attempted to move his right arm too quickly. His eyes once again looked down towards it. The red marks were still visible although the skin was less swollen and the veins seemed to have reluctantly returned back into their normal position. Beneath the skin.

His brother's voice rang inside of his head. It was so clear, like he was there beside him, helping him through this. But of course he wasn't. The new Sam would never say something like that, especially with the way he had been acting and the way in which Dean had treated him recently. No the voice he heard belonged to his Sammy not Sam.

"DEAN!" a voice beside him caused him to jump. Ellen's tone was harsh which was laced with concern at the same time. He could feel her hand caressing his back, rubbing small circles for a form of comfort. Something that he himself did to comfort his brother whenever he had been hurt or ill. That had been a long time ago. The new Sam would recoil at his slightest touch like he had the plague or something. Each time he would, it would rip a new whole in his heart.

"M'fine Ellen," he replied slightly breathless. He tensed his shoulder blades which the woman took as a hint. She removed her hand as he struggled to regain his balance on his feet. He wobbled like a toddler learning to walk for the first time before he managed to shift the weight evenly. Ellen remained close to his side, ready to catch him if he fell. Inside she was beating herself up for not noticing his current state of health earlier but in her heart she knew if she had there was nothing more she could have done. The stubborn ass would continue doing what he was doing, not caring about his own health.

"Damn it Winchester. You obviously aren't. I want the truth from you. I want to know what is happening and why am I obviously involved. What the hell was that random attack and don't get me started on that arm because that was so far from normal even for you. And does Sam know you're here?" Ellen's words rolled out of her in one breath. She could sense the tension off of the young man at the mentioned of his brother's name.

Dean drew in a deep breath. He reached into his waistband and produced his beloved gun, which again surprised him to know it was still there and not been washed away by the waterfall. He started to walk forward to where the creature had disappeared earlier with Ellen hot on his heels, her questions hung between them with no apparent answers coming her way. So at the moment she had no choice but to follow him. To not let him out of her sight due to the deep concern she felt for both him and the welfare towards her daughter. Together they would find and rescue Jo then they would focus upon Dean. She just hoped that by then it wasn't too late to save him.

* * *

As the pair followed the fresh trail they were both unaware of the piercing blue eyes watching their every moment from the concealment of the Impala.

Castiel let his eyes follow his charge until he disappeared from his line of sight. His orders had been clear and precise. He had been forbidden from directly interfering in the demon's game, where those orders came from was unclear. There was a form of corruption happening up in heaven and how high this stemmed wasn't obvious. However to Castiel and order was an order and he couldn't afford to disobey no matter what his heart told him. Not if he wanted to be there for the young man that had touched his very heart and essence which he would never admit to anyone as it was against an angel's nature.

A small smile crossed his lips. Even though he had been ordered not to directly interfere it didn't mean he didn't indirectly interfere. There was always a loop hole and he happened to find it. Was he directly interfering by slowing down the inevitable explosion until he was convinced the pair was safe? Was he directly interfering by telling the woman to start CPR then increasing the amount of pressure behind her breaths into Dean's lungs and manipulating the situation so that Ellen was holding onto his spirit at the same time? Was he directly interfering by making sure that Dean's duffel washed up in the right location and that all the weapons were intact? Was he directly interfering by inputting Samuel's desperate plea towards his brother in Dean's head?

So here he was. Leaning upon his charge's beloved car, keeping watch upon him and offering his indirect help whenever the opportunity presented itself. Castiel couldn't help but let his smile widen slightly as he thought about Dean Winchester. The most unlikely man he had ever expected to be 'burdened' with and yet here he was. Watching over him…his silent protector…his willing Guardian angel. Mary Winchester had been right. Angels were watching over her son, one angel in particular.

* * *

The breath refused to return normally to Sam's lungs. The grief and despair gripped his heart tight in a vice like grip refusing to release its impenetrable grasp. Tears continued to swell from his eyes with his brother's heartfelt pleas of release rang throughout his ears. He had never heard Dean so desperate before in his life. Never! It broke his heart to hear his usually strong, determined, stubborn, heroic brother to be reduced to the fearful, paranoid and broken man upon that rack. His rock had cracked and there seemed to be no way to make it whole again.

_Not the Deano you know and love huh Samuel? Hell did a number upon his soul and little by little he inched further and further away from humanity. With every slash of his knife, with every soul placed in front of him, with every person he broke he became closer to me. He became closer to the demon he was destined to be, the demon leader you were supposed to become. He would have been a natural to lead in the apocalypse, to lead the world he once loved to oblivion. But those damned angels got involved and gave him another purpose in this world. Instead of leading it he was given another job. I shall let you into a secret that even he doesn't know about…in fact I'll let you know two. Dean is humanity's only hope of stopping the apocalypse, how sweet is that and do you want to know why that is? The righteous man who starts it must end it. The very moment he stepped off of the rack, the very moment he sliced through his first soul he damned humanity. That's right Sammy. Deano was the very first seal, he started humanity's downfall and I couldn't have been prouder and now ironically he is their, your, only hope. _

Sam's heart clenched fiercely in his chest unable to comprehend what he was saying. He was lying…demon's lie all the time…he had to be lying. But then again the hunter within him knew that sometimes demon's knew the truth would have a bigger impact than a lie.

Dean couldn't have been the first seal; he couldn't have been the one to start this all of. He tried to convince himself only to have this effort in vain. His heart knew what Alastair had told him was the truth and inside it wept for his unknowing brother. Were the angels even planning on telling him? Sam knew if the news was affecting him like this if and when his brother found out it would kill him even more.

Oh…god. Why did it have to be him? Why did it always have to happen towards his elder sibling? Was this the universes sick way of torturing Dean? Did someone both up and down have a grudge towards him apart from the already known culprits? The main one being present in Sam's head at this very moment.

Everything had been fucked up for the Winchesters, especially Dean. That beautiful innocent four year old had witnessed his mother burning upon the ceiling after his brother had been corrupted by demon blood from his mother's murderer that seemed to be the moment that his life took a drastic turn, which seemed to be the night when the universe shouted fucks you towards the Winchester's.

Sam withdrew from his own thoughts in time to realize that the darkness was giving way once more to another hell induced scene. His heart lurched; he didn't know how much more he could handle and now the meaning of the saying curiosity killed the cat became very clear to him.

The red tinted room came into view once again and Sam found himself situated beside the rack. To begin with his eyes refused to make contact with the person upon it as he wasn't sure whether his stomach would be able to handle seeing his brother in that state again. Eventually his determination over rule the reluctance and his gaze wondered down to the rack.

Instantly a gasp erupted from inside of him through the shock he now felt. Chained upon the dreaded rack wasn't his elder brother at all but someone Sam thought he would never set eyes upon again. Someone that Dean had doomed to their inevitable death. The self proclaimed great thief Bela Talbot.

Bela's eyes danced a perfect representation of terror inside of her skull. Her hands were balled up into fists underneath the blood soaked restraints, her skin was pure white and all her muscles in her body appeared to be tense. Every now and again a tiny whimper would grace her lips before she could suppress it while she struggled vainly to free herself from the impenetrable bounds of imprisonment.

Sam was dumbfounded by the state the deceitful yet sexually enticing woman was in. He had seen Bela portray no other emotions apart from the ones that included dollar signs rolling in her eyes and yet here she was. Trapped in hell, proving that she was just human after all. Just a human with messed up life chances and a selfish personality and needs. She had a demon murder her parents for her own selfish gain; she sold her soul for that demon to complete her intended deeds. That was her one way ticket to hell.

He knew he should feel some form of concern or pain over her current predicament but his heart was overloaded with emotions directed towards his brother that he physically couldn't handle anymore. That could be considered selfish on his part but Dean was his brother. His…and Bela…well she was a woman who breezed into their life, almost killed the Winchesters a number of times, stole from them, lied to them, used them and made Sam have sexual fantasies about her underneath him. She was just another person not one of his possessions, Sam had no territorial instincts when it came to her. But that didn't mean he didn't care, hell he wouldn't wish this fate on his worst enemy.

A cry from Bela brought two emerging figures to Sam's attention. His eyes narrowed as he watched the human candles make their way over towards the rack. One led the other, the one constant within this changing reality. Alastair. The other…the follower…

For the umpteenth time the breath hitched in his throat attempting to suffocate him, although he wasn't sure whether he would die from suffocation in his own mind. His eyes locked onto the second figure watching as he followed the demon with uncertainty. Where the demon strode with confidence the other shuffled his feet after. His head was hung lower with his chin almost tucked into his chest. His hands were locked together in front of his body in which Sam knew was one of his nervous and fearful traits. These sorts of signs a person can recognize after spending practically their whole lives in each other's pockets.

Soon the demon halted beside the rack, a grin spread from ear to ear flashed across his face while his black eyes briefly flickered up towards Sam's hazel before moving back down to Bela. His hand shot up and stroked through her hair than along to caress her cheek like a long lost lover. This touch caused the woman to whimper further and tears bit forcefully at her eyes. This in turn caused a small laugh from the demon to erupt into full on pleasure.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Afraid of the big bad wolf are we? Or are you a damsel in distress waiting for her white knight to arrive and awaken her with a kiss from the hellish nightmare?" Alastair taunted. He ran one finger the length of her left eye down to her jaw line.

With one more laugh he turned away from Bela and towards the person behind him. He wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders who flinched unconsciously under his touch. His hand grasped his shoulder with familiarity like a father encouraging his son.

"What do you think Bela? Would Deano be sufficient enough for your requirements of a white knight? Just look at this gorgeous body and handsome face, I don't have to tell you to do I? You have already taken sneaky peeks whenever you could, especially in your fantasies. Oh those would make your mother turn in her grave, not that you care seeing as you were the one who put her there," Alastair spoke softly yet there was an intimidation aspect apparent as an intended undertone.

Sam wanted to remove the demon attached to his brother, he wanted to shield Dean from his touch and influence and he wanted to be the protector for once. Of course no one gains what they wish for, what they most want in the world. If someone told you they did then they were either lying or apart of the supernatural species one way or another.

"Such a pretty young thing isn't you. Their loss our gain don't you agree Deano? Don't you just feel the power standing this side of the rack, having the power over the latest soul under your care, having the power to mould them into anything you want them to be? Imagine her as a blank canvas, one you can paint in anyway, I would suggest bloody as a good way to start and finish. After all this is hell. So kiddo this is my gift to you as a way to celebrate your new student status. Here is your canvas so make me proud," Alastair removed his arm and produced a silver knife.

He held the blade within his palm and held the hilt out towards Dean. His eyes connected with the ever darkening emerald green of his adoptive son. He could sense the fear, the uncertainty deep within however his soul was too broken for these emotions to overwhelm his judgment. The hard part was done now all that was left was to seal the deal, to break the final seal.

Sam was frozen to the spot as his eyes fixated themselves onto his brother. He wanted to scream, cry out, do anything to stop the inevitable from happening but he knew there was nothing he could do. He was reliving what had already happened as Dean had already learnt there are some events in people's lives that cannot be changed. No matter how much it had hurt or how much grief had been caused in the process.

"Dean…," Sam whispered under his breath. No tears came to his eyes this time. His tear ducts rang dry after what seemed like a lake had already escaped. He was powerless as he watched his brother's right hand lift up slowly. His fingers curled around the hilt while the demon released the blade. The smile widened greatly, his black eyes glistened through triumph.

Alastair placed his two hands on each of Dean's shoulders pushing him closer to the rack in the process. He leaned down so that his lips were closer to the young man's ears and whispered the words which would seal his fate. The words that Dean had been so desperate to hear from his own father throughout his human life.

"I'm proud of you son,"

A violent tremor shuddered down Sam's spine at those words. He knew that throughout his whole life Dean had wanted to hear their father utter those five words to him. To tell him that he was everything John wanted him to be, that he was the loved and cherished son he craved to be. Sam had heard his father say he was proud of Dean once and that was under a possession of Azazal.

The small smile that pulled at his brother's lips sent another tremor through his body.

Dean walked voluntarily closer to Bela who whimpered once more. He placed the tip of the blade on her cheek and caressed her softly with the silver. His emerald green eyes locked onto hers and the infamous Dean Winchester grin graced his lips. This was the smile that would melt any girl's heart and seal his way into their pants.

"Bela Talbot. When I said I'll see you in hell I considered it would be under different circumstances but I must say I do not completely dislike this one. I mean these emotions that you are showing; it puts all my assumptions of you out of the window. I thought that you were an uncaring, vindictive, stubborn and heartless shell of a woman. But it seems I got that wrong," Dean paused as he balanced a strand of her brown hair on the tip of the blade. He smiled seemingly amused.

"You do have emotions, you can care…but it is a shame it is only for yourself. The only person you have ever cared about is also the one you're afraid of most. You are your own worst enemy; you are your own demon. Trust me I should know, I'm the same apart from I'm not selfish. Everything I have done in this life and the next had been for the good of my family, for my Sammy. After all that was all I had. Now I'm on my own and for once I can afford to be selfish and you know what Bela…?"

Dean dropped the strand of hair and leaned down towards the woman. His lips were an inch apart from hers; his breath upon her face caused an involuntary blush to grow across her cheeks. The smile remained on his face as he closed the gap a little more. Mere centimeters separated them.

He pressed his lips gently against hers. His soft lips an escape route from this never ending hell. Her predicament forgotten as her long lusted desire became true became a part of her reality. When he pulled away she was left hungry and unsatisfied. Her breath caught in her throat as her lust became uncontrollable. His smile warm upon his perfectly marbled face. The handsome Adonis in this hell hole.

"Better you than me," he whispered in her ear. The blade in his hand slashed across her chest, ripping her breasts in two. Taking away what makes her a woman. An ear shattering scream exploded from within her as her blood spurted up into Dean's face. A shadow of a lonely tear ghost its way down his cheek proving that he was holding onto the last of his humanity. Somewhere deep inside his elder brother remained, fighting as hard as he could with the last amount of his strength. He wasn't broken completely not as long as he held his grasp on the one sense of humanity he maintained. With this shred one name was attached, the only name he needed. Sammy.

"I'm so sorry Sammy," he mouthed, his movements so small and precise that only someone observing him with intense scrutiny would have noticed, like Sam Winchester.

Alastair howled with laughter. All around them black clouds rolled in triumph, lightening struck the ground around the pair surrounding the rack. The first seal had been broken. The apocalypse was becoming a slow reality for the demons and it was all down to Dean.

There was a rising fear and bile inside Sam's body as the horror of what his brother become struck him fast and hard rapidly.

Sam's mouth opened in horror, his disbelief towards his brother turned to horror. He watched as the slashing continued along with Bela's screams and the demon's cheers. His eyes locked onto Dean's. Dread washed over him. The emerald green no longer present, instead in their place was coal black. As black as the purest night. In front of him was his brother no longer but the demonic version. Yet the love he felt towards Dean strengthened, not even seeing this hell version of his big brother could severe the newly formed attachment. Not now…not ever.

His knees buckled beneath him with a now bout of vomit adding to the puddle around him from earlier.

_Not so heroic anymore is he. This is what he became. This is who he is now. The old Dean is long gone, in his place is my son and I shall make sure to reunite Deano with this part of himself. Not long now…_

_Say your goodbyes to Deano Samuel because he isn't your brother anymore, now as the poison surges through his veins, my blood molding into his. He's mine. All mine…_

TBC (**Here's part Twelve done and dusted. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for any mistakes I might have missed like last chapter. Again sorry for that, I don't tend to spend much time focusing on editing as I should, I just like to keep writing whenever an idea strikes me, so sorry for any apparent mistakes. As always reviews are awesome and much appreciated. Much love to you all****J****. See you again in Part Thirteen) **


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Number Thirteen…Unlucky for some :P

"Poison? Fucking poison? Dammit Dean, you need that antidote now, or at least slow down to a normal pace. No wonder you practically look dead on your feet. DEAN WINCHESTER I AM TALKING TO YOU," Ellen shouted, her pace quickened to match the one of the young hunter whose pace had increased throughout her apparent monologue. She wove an arm around one of his and tugged on it with the intention of stopping in mind. But he refused to stop completely.

Decreasing to a slower pace Dean tilted his head slightly towards the woman who was still locked through his arm. He knew she was just concerned but he didn't need this mother hening right now. He didn't need anyone to care about his own life when there are the ones of the people he loves in danger. And they were all that matters to him; they were the ones who were going to be saved. No matter what the cost to him, even if it did mean a one way trip to hell again.

That was his nature. Putting others safety and health before himself. Sam did always say that he even cherished his car more than his own life. Well he bet that his brother never knew just how true that joke was.

"Please Dean; you're no good in any state like this. You need help; you need to start to give a damn that this poison is slowly but surely going to kill you if you don't have the antidote. Think about Sam in this. How is he going to feel watching you die once again, knowing that you are suffering eternal torment in hell? Please Dean if not for yourself than for your brother…" Ellen's tone was so near pleading that for a moment the young hunter could have sworn she was possessed.

He drew in a deep breath which was soon followed by a sigh. He knew the minute the tale had rolled off of his tongue that it was a mistake telling her. Instant regret washed over him as she played the Sam card knowing full well that he was Dean's one main weakness, the one main aspect that helped people bypass his stubbornness.

His eyes locked onto the trail the pair had been following while his feet shook with every step. At the moment he knew he was working off borrowed strength and determination and with every movement he made his body threatened to collapse into a heap. Even though he wouldn't admit it he was glad for the woman's company and for that supporting arm she had subconsciously tucked under his own. That way he wasn't sent flying into his face with every step his legs moved forward.

"He'll get over it fine. It's not like we're each other's biggest fans at the moment anyway. It feels like all we do is hunt, argue, fight, storm off or sit in silence for excoriating long periods of time. We're not in sync like we used to be. Both of us have changed sometimes beyond recognition and sometimes…well…sometimes I'm not even sure I know him anymore. He's Sam not my Sammy. This Sam doesn't need his weakened big brother hanging around and holding him back so yeah…he'll be fine. Heck I bet a part of him will be glad to finally get rid of me, I know I would be glad to see the back of me," Dean spoke with tears threatening to overtake his face. With a sniff they were pushed back into their place and reminded who was in charge for the moment.

He stopped in his tracks, sending Ellen flying into his side. His eyes still plastered downwards. Dean tugged his arm free and kneeled down. With his index finger he traced the last apparent footstep. It was fresh, made approximately minutes ago.

He lifted his eyes from the forest floor and searched his surroundings; Ellen hovered beside him as she picked up his defensive stance and confused expression. She too had picked up the fact that they had reached the end of the trail, in her eyes that wasn't a good sign. All along the creature had made it easy to track but now it suddenly changes tactic…something wasn't right. She assumed that the creature had lured them right where it wanted them to be. Walked willingly into the trap like a lamb to slaughter.

"What now?" she whispered barely above her breath. As a response she was greeted to Dean placing a finger to his lips, symbolizing the need for silence. Not used to taking orders she complied gracefully to the more experienced hunter.

Dean's desperate and darkening green flickered around the trees to wherever a sound was present. His ears strained to become more aware of his surroundings and to make sure that there was no chance of an unexpected ambush.

The forest was still apart from the occasional hum of the odd insect now and then. Otherwise it was as if the woods were gripped with an unnatural silence. There were no signs of life rather than the two humans within the clearing and for the unseeing eyes it would seem as if they were alone.

Dean knew better. He had twenty years of experience with the supernatural under his belt and his hunter instincts were currently screaming at him. Telling him to watch his back, that something wasn't right. Everything was too still, too perfect, too unanimated for his liking. He knew that he wasn't in some Disney film or cartoon but still where was all the animals? Where were the birds chirping in the trees? The sound of water rushing nearby? Where was anything?

He straightened up slowly, making as little noise as possible. Depositing his duffel on the floor and clicking the safety off of the gun he turned his head towards Ellen. With his foot he patted at the bag as if to give an unspoken command. One that she picked up on and followed through instantly.

Ellen's hands grasped the duffel tightly with one hand delving inside. Soon she produced the intended shotgun loaded with rock salt, just in case. This she held steady with her right hand while her other dropped the duffel silently onto the forest floor. She held the gun steady in front of her as she awaited the impending events and ambush.

A moment later a loud howl rang out from the trees all around them. Dean and Ellen's heads snapped up at the same time, bringing their guns up protectively in the process.

"Shit," Dean muttered his green eyes widening at the sight.

All around them in five different trees on five different branches perched what Dean recognized to be five Wendigos. Each one snarled and howled at the same time, showing their family unit. Telling the hunters that they had willingly walked into a Wendigos nest.

"Well these are fucking useless," he murmured again not moving his eyes from the threat above.

In amidst of the creatures Ellen caught sight of a familiar figure. Her mouth opened in a mixture of shock and happiness. She lowered the gun slightly letting her guard down as her emotions clouded her judgment. This was ruthlessly picked up on by the Wendigos.

Immediately one leapt down from the trees, claws extended out in front of it, and collided with the woman. Her finger pulled the trigger as she was sent hurtling backwards under the weight on top of her; the gun flew from her grip. The gun shot rang out through the forest as the shell of rock salt flew past Dean Winchester's left ear, barely missing him by a centimeter.

Turning on his heel he caught sight of Ellen struggling against the Wendigo but before he could help out or do anything another jumped down from the trees striking him across his back. Tearing through both skin and fabric. Dean let out a yell and staggered backwards regaining his stance and defensive position. He was torn between saving Ellen and trying to protect himself from the impending attack.

All around the Wendigos cried out in unison. A howl of joy and pleasure.

"Ellen?" Dean enquired as he dodged another lunge from the creature in front of him. His back stung like hell and he could feel the shredded fabric sink into the wound with the blood acting as glue. His eyes flickered briefly over to where Ellen and the other creature were now fighting for dominance.

"Dean. Jo. Is. In. The. Trees," she panted out holding the claws at arm's length which swiped ferociously at her face. Blood trickled down her forehead, slowly dripping into her eyes. Her strength was faltering over the supernatural's unnatural strength. The claws were inching increasingly closer towards her. She wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Dodging yet another attack Dean rolled closer to where the troubled woman was. He knew that she was moments from a vicious attack if he didn't intervene somehow. So Dean positioned himself so that he was between the two Wendigos and able to see both. He redirected with his armed hand towards the creature on top of Ellen.

Pulling the trigger he sent a bullet ricocheting through the creature's back which in turn caused it to yelp out in pain. It's snapped its attention onto Dean, completely seeming to forget about its original pray. Its teeth bore with a snarl escaping its disfigured mouth. The other grounded Wendigo mimicked these actions and both advanced slowly towards Dean.

* * *

Ellen crawled out from under the creature. She clutched painfully at her left forearm where currently a scratch from elbow to wrist presided. For a moment she hesitated wondering what she should do. Her eyes fixated upon the young hunter and the two approaching creatures. Up above her came the sounds of claws scraping against tree bark. It seems the others had finally decided to join the party. Two against five.

Dean's head tilted slightly towards her. For one brief moment his eyes connected with hers then flickered upwards before he turned his attention back to the approaching creatures. In that one look the message was clear. Ellen nodded her acknowledgement not hesitating to portray her dubiousness. His orders were precise. 'Rescue Jo and get the hell away from here.'

She tiptoed to take cover behind the nearest tree. From there she watched as the other creatures made their way into the clearing. All five of them worked as a family unit, surrounding Dean in a circle, herding their prey so the kill would be easier. A violent shiver ran through her spine at that thought. She shook her head not willing to allow herself to become distracted; she hoped that Dean had a plan forming though because the alternative wasn't even thinkable

When she was convinced that her coast was clear she practically sprinted to underneath the tree that concealed her daughter. With one more glance towards the male hunter she brought out the knife hidden within her left boot. Using this as a support she started to make her ascent up the ancient oak.

Up above her she could hear whimpered breaths and soft reassurance coming from her daughter's lips. This caused Ellen to pick up her pace, not daring to look down once at the spectacle beneath her.

"Don't worry honey, I'm coming."

* * *

Dean kept his eyes focused on the approaching creatures while he was fixated on Ellen out of his peripheral vision. Currently she was making her way towards where she believed Jo to be situated. Well at least that took care of the rescue mission but now Dean was faced with five very hungry, very irritable Wendigos with a fucking gun which did nothing but aggravate the supernatural entities further. And on top of all that he could feel the pain rise within his body once again with him on the verge of a violent and probably bloody coughing fit.

"Come on then you fuglys!" Dean shouted hoping to maintain their focus. This 'pep' talk caused an echo of rumbles from each of the five with them all closing in the gap surrounding him. When he was convinced he had their undivided attention his mind set to work with a plan. Currently all he had planned was get the bastard off of Ellen and get their attention on him. After that…well…he was going to do what he does best…he was going to wing it.

Never removing his eye contact with the five fuglys he tapped his duffel with his right foot. Slowly he linked his foot through the handle ready for the quick retrieval. Dragging his foot back into his body brought his duffel with it. Time seemed to be running in slow motion once again as the Wendigos continued in their advanced.

He could feel the blood trickle down his back from the flesh wound. Droplets made their escape down onto the forest floor and immediately the Wendigos lifted their noses in interest. Snarls escaped each and every one of their lips. Hungry snarls dying for the taste of human blood, his blood to be more exact. They all were in show off mood as they bore their teeth towards him while they crouched into what he could only describe like a cat ready to capture their prey.

Dean's eyes quickly flashed up towards the ancient oak once more. To Ellen's current plight. Then his attention was redirected back to the Wendigos. An idea had begun to form inside his mind, granted it wasn't solid or full proof or could be considered less than suicidal but it was a plan. And at the moment it was all he had.

"COME ON THEN! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU TO NOT PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD?" Dean shouts bounced off all the trees around the clearing. In reaction the creatures howled their intentions to each other then leapt in sync towards the young hunter. Their claws outstretched in front of them, ready for the kill.

* * *

Ellen concentrated on her task at hand but with every howl or snarl from the creatures below it was proving almost impossible. She was torn, torn for her love and concern for her daughter and for her surprising love and concern for the Winchester boy. It was surprising to her considered everything that had happened with the boy's father.

Overall the need for her daughter outweighed the situation. Besides Dean had told her to do this, in fact he practically ordered her without the need to ever say it.

He was a big boy, a hunter with twenty or so years of experience under his belt. He could more than look after himself whereas her Jo…well she was younger and less experienced. In fact Ellen had tried to discourage her interest in pursuing the hunter's lifestyle. She had already lost her husband due to his work and there was no way she was going to lose her daughter. It just wasn't going to happen. As long as she has breath within her body she will make sure that Jo stays on the right path even if that means being the enemy from time to time. Even if it means keeping her away from the Winchester brothers who she adores with her heart. Especially the elder brother. Especially Dean Winchester. But she couldn't blame her for this fascination. After everything she has heard and witnessed about this remarkable young man she couldn't help but think if she was twenty years younger…

Ellen was brought out of her thoughts by an insult Dean threw at the impending danger approaching him. Her heart twisted with a mixture of compassion and guilt. She should be doing something to help him, but in a way she was. She was helping to save her daughter from this game, helping to carry at least a minute amount of burden that fell on those headstrong shoulders of his. That was something. Right?

She shook herself literally out of her thoughts once more as she realized that she had stopped climbing. With her focus maintained once more she continued moving forward. Placing the knife into the wood, using this as a stable hold she pushed herself further up.

As she inched closer she could hear her daughter's frantic breaths, inhaling and exhaling with each breath sounding more pained then the last. Pushing herself at a faster pace she soon found herself face to face with the branch that Jo was precariously perched on.

Her hands were bound by a thin rope to a branch directly above her. This branch was bent in the wrong direction which symbolized the inevitable break. This would send Jo hurtling to the ground probably breaking her neck in the process. Killing her instantly.

The breath caught in a deep lump at the back of Ellen's throat as she swung one leg around the branch then the other so that she was now seated. Shimming along on her ass she made her way slowly over to her daughter.

Jo's eyes were half mast with what Ellen assumed was exhaustion. Though they opened wider in surprise as they locked onto those of her stubborn, determined and strong willed mother.

"Mom," she whispered her disbelief clear within the tone of her voice.

When Ellen was directly in front of her she used the knife that had come oh so handy on her ascent up the tree to cut at the binding rope. As the rope fell Jo was sent with it, only to be caught in her mother's open arms.

Ellen brought Jo into her chest and breathed in her scent. For a moment all her worries and the current situation was forgotten as all that mattered was the reunion with her beloved daughter. This reality was shattered through Dean Winchester's shout of

"COME ON THEN! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU TO NOT PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD?" which caused both females to jump in each other's grasp.

Jo pulled away from the tight embrace; a small smile threatened her lips as her eyes connected with Ellen's.

"Dean Winchester," she said. Speaking his name sent her heart to flip inside her chest. All the while she was silently cursing the affect the hunter had upon her.

Ellen merely shrugged; her mind was occupied with the now overwhelming concern for the male hunter. Her eyes peered down through the trees to see the five Wendigos leap towards their cornered and surrounded prey.

Instantly turning her gaze away she lifted Jo up into her arms, holding her close for another moment before turning around to make her way back down the tree. In her heart she prayed for Dean's soul, hoping that somehow he would find a way out of this game. She knew she had to leave; she had to get her and Jo as far away from him as possible. There was no way she could risk either getting hurt in this deadly tangle that the young Winchester was caught in. She had to abandon him for the good of her daughter. She had to…But why did her body disobey her intentions…

* * *

Dean kicked his foot up, caught his duffel in mid air and barely managed to leap out of the way in time of the colliding Wendigos. One scraped its claw across his cheek while another scratched at his shoulder. He avoided one near hit of his heart however.

The five Wendigos growled venom as they collided together head first where their prey had once been. They weren't phased for long however. Soon they formed a semi circle and continued to herd their prey.

Dean pulled open the duffel quickly with the zip breaking in the process. His hands fumbled within trying to find anything that would prove its usefulness. There were a variety of guns with an equal variety of ammo. But of course these were fucking useless; the only thing they were good for was to make them even angrier and more violent.

How he wished he or Sam had used their common sense to invest in a flare gun, like he had used to dispatch the last Wendigo he faced with his brother. Combing a hunter's best weapon, his gun with a Wendigos worst nightmare and his actually, fire. Fire…

A snarl from the approaching Wendigos caught Dean's attention once more. With every step the unit took he took one back. This pattern continued for a few moments with Dean still searching through his duffel.

At last his hand grasped onto an object that he thanked god for packing. Retrieving this, his other hand reached down into his jeans pocket and pulled out his faithful lighter. Flicking it a couple of times to check that it hadn't suffered any water damage. Just like the rest of his portable arsenal there was no sufficient damage. Instead of questioning this fact once again he found himself lucky.

Soon his back made contact with a tree. The Wendigos were closing in the gap between them at a faster rate than usual and Dean put this down to the increasing amount of blood that he trailed along the floor.

Bracing himself he held his makeshift weapon ready. Instantly the creatures bounded into a run, their target clear. Dean flicked the lighter, nothing happened, he tried again to the same avail. His makeshift weapon proving to be useless. His eyes fixated on the creatures at the last moment. The only thought in his head was that he was screwed.

With one leap the family unit pummeled the young man onto the ground, their claws extended in front of them.

"DEAN!" The two women from the tree directly above yelled.

"DEEEEEAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

TBC **(God this chapter was the hardest to write so far. I hope it is ok and you enjoyed. Thought I break what I intended this chapter to contain up into two parts so that it wasn't too long to read in all one go, so I leave you with a clifee. Also I have been focusing on other stories as well but at the moment this is my number one priority. As always reviews are awesome and I want to take a minute to especially thank my regular reviewers. Tisha Wyman and Monkeymuse. Thank you so much it means so much to me. See you all next time in Chapter Fourteen) **


	14. Chapter 14

"Deeeaaaannnn!" the two desperate women cried out once more. The only sounds that greeted them was the continuous snarls of the creatures with the sound of claws scraping against something, that they dared not even think about, thrown into the mix.

Their hope had faded the moment the Wendigos pounced. No one could survive a vicious and malicious attack like that, no one, not even I refuse to stay dead Dean Winchester.

Ellen hugged Jo closer to her chest needing to feel that emotional connection. She wrapped her arms tighter around the young blonds trembling body as she could feel the quiet agonizing sobs drench her shirt. Her mother's intuition told her that Jo was in grief, grief for the man she had held a torch for these last two years or so, to the man that saved her life, and to the man she loved. Even though Ellen might not have approved of these feelings there was nothing she could have done to 'delete' them. She knew that it would all end in tears. Sorrow, danger and death seemed to follow those Winchester boys around like a long lost sheep and she didn't want Jo to have to suffer like she was now. At the moment all she could do was simply be there for her. Provide her with warmth and protective arms that only a mother can provide.

Ellen's eyes remained fixated on the mass of creatures silently hoping the see a glimpse, just some small sign that he was still alive. Once again her mind wondered to the inevitable event of telling his younger brother, knowing that he was in a demon's clutches at the moment didn't do the dread and guilt she felt any justice.

Continuing to look down at the scene below, she opened her mouth to speak but no words were emitted, her whole voice box faltered. Instead she settled on merely mouthing her intended words knowing that they would only fall on deaf ears anyway.

"I'll find Sam, I'll make sure he is safe, I'll look after him Dean, don't worry. Your job is done…," tears graced her eyes but soon they narrowed as her nose picked up on a familiar scent.

She inhaled deeply instantly regretting. It smelt like…well…like a bbq…like…burnt flesh…

"What the hell?" she whispered. In her grasp she could feel Jo lift her head out of her chest.

Smoke began to waft out of where Dean once stood, seeping through the gaps between the creatures. This made her confusion deepen.

Above her in the sky the clouds began to circle each other till they formed a split in the middle. The left hand side was plunged in darkness, with the once white clouds turning to pure black. Lightening rolled within the sky. Whereas the right hand side was completely contradictory to its counterpart. The clouds dissolved within the sky leaving only the pure blue visible. It was like two opposites come together in one sky, day and night. Good and evil…heaven and hell…

Thunder rolled throughout both halves, echoing all around the forest. A bolt of lightning either side hurtled from the sky and struck the ground with a great force. Concealed within this were two separate figures emerging from both side with Dean and the Wendigos dead center. No wait…one side appeared to outnumber the other as another figure was sent colliding with the earth in another bolt.

There were no words to describe the two women's emotions right now, confusion being an understatement.

A piercing howl from one of the creatures caught their attention once again and their eyes flickered rapidly over towards the pile up of fuglys as Dean would have put it.

By now more smoke had billowed out from under them signalizing some form of fire. Suddenly one by one the Wendigos followed closely by two others were sent flying through the air and away from their tight unit. The cause of it unknown to the two women at the moment but that wasn't their main concern.

With three crumpled on the ground already, two remained in their intended positions. By now pair of legs and the top of dark blond spikes was visible…

* * *

The darkness wavered as a flood of light pushed through its defenses. With a heavy heart in his chest he silently pleaded for no more revelations, no more unscheduled trips to hell and for no more painful memories that will live with him until he is six feet under, depending on where he ends up on the other side so probably beyond that as well.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," the demon's voice echoed around him. Around him?

Slowly Sam Winchester opened his eyes, allowing them some time to adjust to the now intense bright light that surrounded him. Realization dawned on him that he was now within the comfort or lack of, of reality. He was free from his mind, free from the demon's memories and most importantly free from hell.

Drawing in a deep breath which wasn't laced with suffocating amounts of sulfur, his eyes locked onto the figure in front of him. The demon cocked his head to the side with that annoying I'm your best friend smile plastered all over his face. His eyes twinkled gleefully.

"I thought that you were going to sleep through all of the fun. Not that we haven't had our fair share of fun so far have we Samuel? By the looks of you I can see that you agree," the demon taunted his eyes briefly flickered down towards the young hunter's shirt then back up to his face.

Daring to remove eye contact Sam's eyes followed in the same line as Alastair's and immediately he suppressed a groan. Looks like his nausea fit wasn't in his mind after all which clears up his early questioning.

Turning his attention from his puke covered shirt he took this small occasion to check out his current situation. Somehow he had been moved from one of the rooms to another and he found himself bound once more by his wrists and his ankles. The new chains around his wrists connected him to a metal pole above his head in what he could only describe as a closet. His ankles however were bound tightly together and left hovering silently above the wooden floor. Surprisingly he found his left kneecap bound tightly with a now bloodstained bandage and a numb feeling rang all the way through that leg.

Furrowing his brows Sam turned his attention back to the demon who had continued his gaze on him the whole time.

"I couldn't have you bleeding to death on me could I? Not when you are the main ingredient for my…how shall I put it…explosive exit. No one can ever say that I don't take care of my house guests. Or should I be considered your guest...Hmm…oh well minor details like that isn't important. What is important is that brother of yours. He doesn't want to acknowledge the fact but Samuel you must know that now he is single handily the most important man within the pathetic existence which is considered humanity. And soon he shall belong to me, he will be mine. All mine," Alastair taunted inching closer to Sam with every word that passed through his lips. He could feel the anger rise within the young hunter and with it his blood called out to him. Cried out their desperate hunger deep inside.

If it was even possible Sam swore he saw the smile widen on the demon's face. As always this wasn't a good sign whatsoever.

"Hungry are we Winchester?" that question took him by surprise as he was sure his stomach hadn't rumbled recently.

"How long has it been since your last shot? By the rate your blood is pumping I can guess that it has been a while, the hunger within is clear to me. You are dying for your next taste, in fact pretty soon you will be incoherent with this desire and that isn't any good for me. Not good at all. I need you as awake as possible," Alastair paused taking one more step closer towards his prisoner. He reached into his pocket and brought out his trusted silver blade. With one swipe the blade was deposited once more after completing its job. "Time for a drink."

Sam struggled violently against his bounds with his eyes remaining locked onto the approaching demon. A shameful amount of hunger and lust rose throughout him when he noticed the trickle of blood running down the man's arm. The blood fell to the ground taunting him, seducing him and increasing his desires.

"No!" Sam pleaded.

Alastair let out a throaty laugh. Now he was right in front of the struggling youngster whose eyes spoke more than his words ever could. He could see the undying lust, the growing blackness within his pupils showing his inner demon. His willpower was strong Alastair would give him that but he had broken more stubborn people before and there was no doubt he would do it again.

He put pressure upon his arm causing a healthy blob of blood to surface through the wound. Lifting his arm above Sam's head he used his other hand to cup his chin. Forcing his mouth open in the process.

"Open wide," he commanded letting the few droplets fall into the reluctant mouth. After a couple of doses he released his grip open his chin allowing him freewill over his mouth.

The blood ran down his throat immediately sending his blood dancing within his veins. His whole body trembled through the pleasure he suddenly felt and through the relief of having his beloved addiction. His drug. When the flow stopped an instant feeling of unsatisfaction and desire washed over him, a need for more started to overwhelm him.

His powers boiled to the surface along with the need for more. He wanted, no needed, to become stronger. Strong enough to break free, strong enough to kill Lilith and Alastair along with any other supernatural being to have ever hurt of threatened his brother. He needed to be strong enough to protect Dean. That was all that mattered.

"Now both you and Deano have something in common once again. You both have my blood running through your veins. Although to Deano it acts as a poison but to you, well it acts as a stimulant, adding to your immense power supply. You have a connection now. Can you feel it?" Alastair asked his eyes turning black then reverting back to the vessel's natural color.

Sam's confusion soon settled into shock as the meaning behind his words struck him. At the back of his mind he could sense another presence; it was faint but defiantly there. With it he could hear a heartbeat. Fast, panicked and ticking on borrowed time. Also with this heartbeat he could feel…pain…agony in fact all the way through his body. His right side tingled and his back, shoulder, arm and legs felt like there were knives slicing all the way through. Panic arose through him along with desperation and concern for the ones he loved. There was no doubt that this familiar presence belonged to his elder brother.

Drawing his attention away from this he found his body reverts back to normal. The pain subsided although he could faintly hear the heartbeat continuing. He could feel his brother dying slowly and his heart almost shattered there and then for what would seem like the thousandth time this past year or so.

"You can feel him can't you?" Alastair stopped dead. His eyes narrowed and a low hiss escaped his lips. A murderous expression crossed his face morphing his smile into something more twisted and menacing.

Sam froze as well as he could feel the heartbeat falter and slow within his head. The presence was slowly fading. Dying out with the pain becoming more intense along Sam's body. Something was wrong, something was happening to Dean and it was his guess that it was this that had caused the demon to freeze in his spot.

"FUCKING CREATURES NEVER LISTEN DO THEY? NEVER SEND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO THE JOB FOR YOU!" Alastair shouted his eyes glazing over in fury.

He cleared his throat and seemed to acknowledge his prisoner one more. A determined expression crossed his face.

"Looks like we are taking a road trip," with those words both the demon and Sam vanished in a stream of black smoke.

* * *

The weight of the five Wendigos crushed his chest forcing all breath to leave his body. His lungs screamed at him in agony, dying for the much loved oxygen. Once again this day he was being deprived of air. This seemed to be growing trend for Dean Winchester which was kind of ironic since it was normally Sam who experienced the choking sensation while he suffered with gunshot wounds and dislocations mainly. His mild amusement died with the first strike of a claw along his chest. Ripping through fabric right the way down to his skin. A sense of Déjà vu settled over him, this was how he died last time. Ripped to shreds, bleeding to death in the process while the hell hounds plucked his soul from reality and delivered it first class to hell.

A small yelp of pain rushed out of his body almost as fast as the blood. The nearest Wendigo leaned down and lapped at his blood upon the floor which was oozing out of the fresh wound upon his back. Its salty tongue burned through his body which in turn caused a violent shudder.

Another scratched at his right leg while another attacked his shoulder. Black dots started to dance in front of his vision as a metallic smile hit his nose full force. His heart beat quickened till it felt like his ribcage was going to burst open.

Dean knew that it was only a matter of time before he either bled to death, was eaten alive or the creatures damaged a major organ. The earlier promise he made to himself rang through his head, to go out swinging. And that was what he was going to do. Dean Winchester doesn't sit and wait for death; no he faces it head on or dies trying.

Lifting his feet up he pressed this into the nearest Wendigo's stomach, halting its attack mid way. This didn't deter the others however but by some miracle they seemed to be letting up with their attacks, even that or they were biding their time, waiting for the right moment to strike him down. To deliver the killing blow.

Using this as an advantage Dean lifted his bloodied right hand which still clasped onto the lighter, using his thumb he attempted once more to get the fucking thing to work. After three tries the flame suddenly burst into life. Holding onto this one flicker of hope he lifted his left hand up which by some miracle managed to hang onto the deodorant can he had decided to bring along.

Holding his left thumb down on the nozzle he lifted both hands together towards the attacking creatures that by now appeared to catch onto his plan. One in a last minute attempt reached out its claws and swiped at the deodorant can. It burst spraying the contents all over Dean, the creatures and along the floor.

Dean cursed but he didn't hesitate. Still holding the lighter's flame he leaned down and lit the closet leave, this soon sparked into life, using another leaf he lit it until he had a few embers glowing along the floor.

The Wendigo being held off by his feet upped its pressure causing his knees to crumple beneath his weight. By now three of the creatures had been thrown off of him releasing some of the pressure upon his ribcage but he didn't seem to notice at the time.

The Wendigo fell on top of him causing him to cry out in pain as its claws struck his thigh. The dark spots in his vision seemed to be steadily growing in size and velocity, he had to act fast.

With his mind focused on the unbearable pain the only plan he could come up with was what he had to go with. Dropping the destroyed remains of the can on the forest floor next to the mini fire, he dragged himself backwards slightly. Cussing the whole time through the sheer agony of his current injuries.

When he had moved as much as his body would allow he threw the lit lighter onto the nearest Wendigo who had happened to be sprayed with the most amount of deodorant. Instantly the creature yelped as it backed off, slowly becoming engulfed by the spreading flames.

Feeling a slow relief spread over him he finally noticed the crumpled Wendigos around him and the darkness to his left while there was light to his right. His mind was unable to comprehend anything right at the moment. Around him he could hear voices but the darkness was closing upon him. Soon he would be taken to where his damned soul belongs.

_Not this time Dean. _

_**Yes not yet my son, soon but not yet.**_

_Not at all_

The two different voices rang in his head. He knew he should do something, say something but there was no energy left within his body. The fight was gone, the darkness was coming for him and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. It was his time again, like it had been three times prior.

His eyes drooped, his eyelids becoming too heavy for him to handle. He could feel the blood pouring out of him in little rivers through the many unnatural exits. His chest tightened, his heart slowed to an unhealthy rhythm and he could have sworn it had missed every other beat.

He could hear desperate cries of his name from a familiar source but he knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him. His dying thought was linked to that person. He wished he could have seen his brother one last time, to say he was sorry for the way he has been acting, to say he never meant to get angry at him or to take all his emotions out on him, to say sorry for not being there to continue in the role of the big brother and most of all he wanted to tell him how much he loved him and how proud he made him. But it looked like he would never get the chance.

"Sammy I'm so sorry," those words escaped his dying lips before he took one more breath, then he quietly succumbed to the darkness.

TBC (**Chapter Fourteen done and dusted, slightly shorter than normal, this was basically what I intended to go in last chapter but didn't want to make it too long. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and are still enjoying. Let me know what you think through awesome reviews that I love so much and I shall see you all in Chapter Fifteen) **


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and cast his mind out to focus upon his desired soul. In a matter of seconds the man's presence filtered through his head, overwhelming his immortal mind with a steady heartbeat thrumming in time to the angel's very own. Castiel couldn't help but experience a slight form of the human emotion surprise as he hadn't expected to be able to grasp onto his charge that quickly. Either Dean was sending off some supernatural wave lengths unintentionally or more likely the angel had formed a connection with the young man, allowing him quick access to reestablish this desired contact.

He considered the fact that it would be more likely the latter even though he didn't want to admit it to anyone but he had formed an emotional connection to the man he rescued from the fiery pits of hell. Over the past couple of months Castiel had experienced more snippets of human emotions then he has had his whole lifetime and believes me when I say that it is a very long time. And he knew that this was down to the surprisingly remarkable Dean Winchester.

Castiel stood rooted to the spot; his back leaned casually against the Impala, not able to understand the young hunter's love for it, to him it was merely a hunk of metal and machinery but he wouldn't say this in front of his charge. No he loved his own wings too much.

He refocused his mind upon his chosen task at hand and once again redirected his thoughts upon the life force within his head. Emotions channeled from the young hunter into the inconspicuous angel. Sadness, fear, immense anger and agony mixed together to form an unstable concoction.

All of a sudden the consistent heartbeat increased in pace dramatically with a singular emotion overwhelming Castiel's mind. Pain, considerable amount of pain, almost unbearable.

His piercing blue eyes narrowed and for a small moment his black wings were visible amongst the windscreen. A small grunt made its escape from his mouth as the heart beat increased tenfold. Something was happening once again. Something that he couldn't ignore despite the warnings he had been issued with, despite the problems his superiors may have.

He had been given a mission long ago. That mission was to save Dean Winchester from the pit which he did. But now that he was facing another trip down under wouldn't his orders remain intact? Wouldn't 'helping' out be considered him sticking to his orders like a good obedient angel? After all it was God's will to have the young hunter upon the earth. Who was he to defy the all mighty?

Castiel couldn't help but allow a small smile to cross over his face before it vanished completely due to the decrease of the heartbeat present within his head. Slowly beating towards that one last pump, that one last thumps that would mean death and there was no way the angel would allow it to get that far. Not this time, not again.

In that moment Castiel felt more human than angel, he could feel a faint sense of his own emotions amongst his neutral presence. In that moment he knew he had to do something, anything. No more indirect help, no this time he was going to face the demon directly. To show Dean that he isn't a so called bastard with wings. To save his beloved charge from a damned fate worse than death.

Drawing in a deep breath he doesn't need, he vanished in a flutter of wings, his determination focused upon one thing and one thing only. Saving Dean Winchester again.

* * *

The floor zoomed up to meet him after he had gained some form once again. A swift sensation of lightheadedness flooded over him which soon turned into nausea. He rolled onto his back and placed his hands over his face instantly realizing that his bounds no longer held.

Removing his hands from his face he lifted his body up into a sitting position acknowledging the change of location. His eyes searched over his current surroundings.

Trees loomed around, forming a circular barrier to the edge of the apparent clearing. The grass was wet with dew underneath him. Above him the sky twisted the purest black he had ever seen within his life. The clouds rolled menacingly across it, morphing together it what could be perceived as some form of hypnotic dance. These clouds emitted shadows upon the forest floor on the side he was currently sitting on.

"Sit tight and enjoy the show," a voice from beside him caused Sam to jump slightly. His attention turned to the demon standing at the edge of the shadows. A snarl was plastered all over his face while hell fire literally danced within his eyes. Sam hated to be the person or creature that had managed to piss Alastair off.

He peeled his attention off of the demon and cast his eyes out beyond the rest of the clearing. His view was obstructed by a pile of bodies in the middle and an intense white light appearing directly opposite the shadows.

Grunting a little he managed to push himself into standing, his knee wobbled slightly through the blood loss and pain that shot through it. Pushing this aside due to his high pain threshold, he wobbled forward to join the demon by his side because the curiosity was getting the better of him.

He stopped a step behind Alastair not willing to get unnecessarily closer, his first instinct screamed at him to run away, to escape from his clutches and find his brother but he knew better than that. Firstly how the hell was he supposed to run with his knee in its current state, secondly he was pretty sure that if he tried to escape Alastair would make Dean suffer for it and thirdly he wasn't sure he could escape even if he tried. Alastair hadn't bothered to maintain his bonds which could be perceived in one of two ways. The demon was an amateur and made a rooky mistake by allowing his prisoner freedom or he was so confident that he decided he didn't need them. Knowing the demon it was most likely the latter.

A shudder rang through his spine as the visiting heartbeat within his head slowed in pace. It was there pounding softly at the back of his brain. Reluctance washed over Sam, he wanted to be able to concentrate on this one link he had been provided with to his brother but then again he didn't want to have to feel the suffering that goes with it. He didn't want to have to feel the pain his sibling was experiencing as his heart couldn't bear it.

"Why do they always have to get involved? I'll deal with him later but first Samuel I have some business to take care off. Watch closely to what happens to people/creatures who don't obey me," Alastair spoke softly; his eyes strayed into the clearing locking onto the mass of limbs in the centre. While his right hand outstretched in front of him.

Sam turned his head away from the demon and followed his eye line until he was fixated upon the pile of dead bodies. No wait…Sam squinted slightly as realization dawned on him. What he previously dismissed as corpses turned out to be a heard of Wendigos. Hungry ones at that.

Sam watched as they clawed their way on top of each other and down towards what he assumed was their prey, their lunch. He had never seen so many within one place before. Normally when Dean and him had picked up on a case involving one of those creatures it was a loner or two at the most. Not a whole fucking family. Even though what the creatures were doing to their poor prey was horrific he couldn't help but feel a slight amazement at how they worked together. Moving in sync perfectly. The perfect family unit.

A tear sprang to his eye which he quickly wiped away at the thought of family. Sure his family was never perfect; they were doomed to imperfection the night that yellow eyes killed his mother to get to him. But they were a family none the less. Him, his father and his elder brother. The Winchester men hunting together as a unit, unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Killing every supernatural entity that happened to cross their paths and looking out for one another. This tactic worked to some extent until he tired of the life. Broke away from his family, his only family for a shot at normal. Honestly normalcy wasn't all it had cracked up to be, sure he had found Jess but apart from that, it just, it wasn't, it wasn't _his_ life. It wasn't who he was meant to be.

He had broken up the family only to be dragged back into hunting by his brother. To then have his shot at normal torn away from him and set up in flames. From there everything spiraled downwards, he almost lost his brother many times, then his father sold his soul to save Dean. This almost tore his elder sibling in half although he wouldn't admit it. From there things went worse to him dying and being brought back through Dean selling his soul and Dean ending in hell, being resurrected (which could be considered one of the happiest days Sam had ever experience though he had never told anyone this) and now…Dean was on death's door again while Sam was drifting further and further away from normal that he was sure he could see the hellfire at the end of the tunnel.

All his family was gone apart from the one person who mattered more to Sam than he knew of. Now his life was threatened once more and Sam is powerless to do anything to stop it, he is no longer in sync with his brother, they are no longer the unstoppable hunting force and he wasn't even sure they were even proper brothers anymore. So yeah…not the perfect family unit.

Sam shook his head when the tears started to fall down his cheeks. Wiping a hand across his face to brush away these unwelcome intruders he focused his attention once more on the scene around him.

Alastair stood in the same spot, his hand out in front of him palm forward, a determined look crossed his face while his eyes continued to blaze. Flickering from black to his vessel's natural color. His mouth still turned upward into the snarl position as he focused all his effort and energy upon the task at hand.

A sudden howl pierced through the air and startled Sam. He watched in awe as one of the five Wendigos flew away from its pack and made contact with a tree behind it. There was a bone chilling crunch before it crumpled to the ground dead. Sam guessed that this was by the demon's hand because Wendigos don't just go flying through the air on their own accord, well not the ones he's dealt with before.

One more mimicked the same fate as the previous one before Alastair replaced his hands by his side. His face was set in a grimace almost like he was in pain while his eyes moved slowly away from the mass containing three Wendigos to something opposite him.

"Fucking hell. Blocking my powers like that thinks he is all high and mighty while I know for a fact he isn't. He can't hurt me, I don't know what he is thinking off," Alastair muttered his eyes seemingly focused upon his new distraction. His eyes narrowed dangerously towards the lighten side.

However Sam's attention remained on the middle of the clearing as he noticed smoke start to billow up from underneath the Wendigos. The heartbeat within his head had slowed down to a steady yet dangerous pace but still he refused to focus upon this fact, still he refused to experience his brother's pain.

A bright flash of light shot forward knocking another Wendigo to the ground dead. What the hell? Slowly Sam moved his head towards the source of that power and instantly knew that it belonged to the person/ creature that had rattled the demon's chain.

No one would want to get on Alastair's bad side. That he knew for sure from what Dean had told him about hell. What his brother had gone through. Hell he had even seen it with his own eyes. A pang of guilt hit him. There was no way Dean was going to be happy with him being witness to all that, he just hoped that now that he knew it would be easier for Dean to deal. Now that Sam knew the full extent maybe just maybe he'll be able to fix his elder sibling. Not that he would get the chance…but he has to…he just has to…

As tears threatened their escape once again Sam turned his mind to the newcomer upon the contrasting side of the clearing.

Before he could attempt to decipher the identity a flash of pain rippled through his muscles. He could feel his flesh being torn from his bones; he could feel claws scratch at the exposed muscles causing blood to spurt out of the wound. Breath was becoming labored and impossibly hard to transport down to his lungs. He could feel every ounce of pain, every breath and every lagged heartbeat as he had subconsciously tapped into the heartbeat within his head when he had turned his mind once again to Dean.

Dean…DEAN!?

Sam's mind raced wildly, he was feeling his brother being torn apart, where was he? What had happened to him? He wasn't…he couldn't be…there was no way he was there already…right?

He attempted to push the other presence to the back of his mind, instantly he felt the pain lift upon his body but the knowledge burned him from the inside out. His brother was suffering once more and once again there was nothing he could do about it. Sam was helpless, the one feeling he hated, loathed in fact.

"You can feel it can't you Samuel? You can feel Dean through the blood that I gave you. This way you will be able to feel your brother die, you will be able to feel the torture he suffers in hell. There is no escaping this now. You wanted him to open up more, to share his pain with you. Well I gave you that opportunity just like you wished for," Alastair spoke. His mouth barely moved while his eyes scrutinized the figure he despised. The one he had wanted revenge upon for a long time now.

An anguished howl brought everyone's attention back towards the centre of the clearing once more. The remaining two Wendigos whimpered away from their prey. Fire from an unknown origin slowly consumed them until they were nothing more than a pile of ash waiting to be swept away with the breeze.

As Sam's eyes strayed from the fire to where he assumed the cause was his heart caught in his throat. Bile forced its way up his throat which he stifled immediately. His heart pounded ten times faster than the other in his head. All the while his thoughts repeated the same word one after another. _No…No…No…No…_

Fear induced adrenaline ran through his veins and before he knew what he was doing his body broke out into a sprint, ignoring the searing pain radiating from his now bloodied knee.

"DEAN! SAM!" two females called out to the brothers but Sam was deaf to the world with the decreasing heartbeat running through his head, his body crying out in pain and his adrenaline only allowing him leverage for one sprint with no stops.

"DEAN!" he yelled desperately.

Tears flooded his vision but still he kept running almost surprised that the demon didn't attempt to stop him or herd him back into the darkness. Almost if he had been paying any attention to that fact however his focus was zoomed in on the bloodied figure barely moving upon the forest floor where the Wendigos had been previously.

His legs crumpled beneath him as he reached Dean's side. A howl of pain escaped his lips when his weight was pressed down upon his bad knee but he refused to focus upon his own injuries, not now, not when he needed to be selfish for his brother, he needed to put Dean first for once. He was all that mattered.

His hands shook while they reached out towards Dean. Taking up his brother's previous position of his back against the tree he instantly pulled his big brother up into his lap, assessing his injuries in the process.

Blood was splattered all over his still body and continued to pour out of numerous wounds inflicted all across his back, torso, arms and leg. His eyes were half mast and slowly beginning to glaze over. His mouth moved but his words were barely above a whisper.

Shakily Sam leaned down so that his ear was directly over his brother's mouth.

"I'm so sorry Sammy," Dean's voice was so small and vulnerable, so unlike what his brother should be.

Sam's heart shattered into a million pieces as he straightened up. His eyes looked into the unseeing eyes of his brother's. He had no idea he was here and that fact made Sam break a little more inside.

This time he allowed the tears to flow down his cheeks. He rang a hand through Dean's hair then placed it gently on his cheek, tracing small circles with his finger. This gesture was what Dean used to use on Sam if he was upset, injured or frightened. It always worked because it was his big brother, because of the simple fact that Dean was with him. And now Sam couldn't provide that form of comfort as of Dean's apparent delirium. He had no clue he was here with him, he probably still had the delusion Sam had created of not caring, of having to shut his emotions concerning his brother away because he was too scared to lose him again. Too scared to become attached to have to watch him die once again and go through that grief. He was too selfish to let his brother into his heart when he could see how he was killing Dean inside.

"Oh god Dean. You have nothing to be sorry for. You hear me? Nothing. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I'm the one who shut you out of my life. I'm the one who should be dying. Dean please stays with me…I can't live without you…I won't live without you. I need you. I need my stubborn, arrogant, and jerk of a big brother. Please! You can't abandon me again alright? You can't strut back into my life for a few months then leave again, you just fucking can't you fucking jerk!" Sam's voice broke at the end of his sentence as his anger became apparent in his tone.

He gripped his brother by his shoulders and shook him hard. Dean's head fell back limply with no other reaction occurring.

Sam pulled his brother close into his chest again, needing the physical contact.

"You just can't! Please Dean. I…I…I love you," he spoke those three words he hadn't told his brother since he was seven years old. The three words that he had wanted to say numerous times but hadn't been able to voice them, not even when Dean had died those other times.

The tears increased in their pace as Dean's eyes slowly closed signalizing his descent into unconsciousness.

Sam cried out in anguish and buried his head into Dean's pulling him closer to him. One hand rang through the short spikes not caring about the blood that now tainted some of the tips while the other reached out and grabbed Dean's cold hands.

This was how he remained for a few moments. Sobbing quietly into his unconscious near death sibling, completely unaware of the two approaching figures from the opposite sides of the clearing. This fact however was soon brought to his attention.

"Interfering again are we?" Alastair spat from somewhere close by.

Slowly Sam lifted his head from Dean's but refused to release his grip upon him. By now the demon had closed in on the pair in the middle and his eyes locked onto someone the other side of him.

"It is God's work not interference. It is my divine right," spoke the voice on Sam's right. He turned his head and instantly his eyes were met with the piercing blue of the angels. For once in his life he was glad to see Castiel.

"Don't worry Dean, Cas it here. It will all be over soon," he whispered softly to his brother unable to conceal a hint of jealously in his voice. Once again it will be the frigging angel that saves the day where Sam had failed. Nice one Winchester.

"God's work. Oh please. You angels and your delusions. Where is your God now then? Why isn't he helping if he is so concerned with his supposed 'warrior'? Why is he allowing the seals to be broken?" Alastair taunted taking a step closer which was mimicked by Castiel.

Sam subconsciously tightened his grip upon Dean. His eyes flickered from demon to angel like he was watching a tennis match. All the while a part of him focused upon the decreasing heartbeat as he needed to be ready just in case.

"You have doubts angel and I can see them written clearly all over your face. Those questions are ones that you have previously pondered yourself but of course never thought anything of them because you fuckers have to be obedient little dogs. Obey your every order or end up thrown from your home just like Lucifer!"

"Lucifer committed blasphemy against my father!" Castiel spat out narrowing the gap even more.

Alastair cackled in reaction to the angel's chosen words. A smile crossed his lips playfully. "Just like the path you are on. An angel caring for a human, it is unheard of, in fact it is considered screwed up in many ways. You better watch yourself there winged rat we might be seeing more of each other in hell when I reclaim my possession!"

"Dean isn't your possession and neither is he going back down to the pit. He has a purpose to fulfill, a destiny to complete and there is no way heaven will stand for the chosen warrior to be dragged down under. I pulled him out once what makes you think that I can't do it again," Castiel edged closer towards Dean and Sam his hand clenched into a fist.

"That's almost funny there. You did pull him out and don't worry I will make sure you are thanked properly for that soon but it took four months for you angels to break through to hell. Four long months and in the end you were too late so what makes you think you will be able to again? What makes you think there will be anything worth saving after I am through with Deano?" Alastair's smile grew once more. His eyes flashed to black as they flickered down towards the limp form.

"You will not reclaim his soul!" Castiel narrowed his eyes at the demon. He took one step forward closing in the gap between him and the two Winchester brothers whereas the demon remained where he was.

"And who's going to stop me? You? Oh Castiel you have gone soft, there is no way you will be able to save this boy. I suggest that you slink off somewhere far away and take those two women in the tree with you," Alastair said cocking his head to the side.

Sam could hear a gasp from somewhere in the tree above him but he wasn't willing to turn his attention away for a second. Not when the matters were concerning his elder brother.

"The Winchester's come with me," Castiel spoke in his infamous matter of fact tone of voice. He took one more step forward. Now there were a matter of inches between him and his charge. He was almost there. All he needed was some form of contact then he can transport them all somewhere safe. Somewhere where they can provide an antidote.

"You're delusion angel. You have your head in the clouds. You escaped with him once and there is no way in hell that I will allow you to walk away with him again. Deano stays with me, he still has a game to complete, afterwards you can have his corpse and as an added bonus I'll throw in his brother as well," Alastair taunted bringing his right hand up slowly.

Castiel took one more step forward only to hesitate as a scream of pain broke through the atmosphere. His eyes lowered onto the brothers.

Dean's body convulsed as a fit erupted throughout his muscles. Sam immediately loosened his grip and attempted to pin his brother down to the floor. A single scream escaped Dean's lips before he feel silent.

"Dean!" Sam shouted the tears continuing to slide down his cheeks.

"Now this is great revenge don't you think, I couldn't have thought of anything better? Castiel it is time you slink off far far away from here and don't even think about interfering again or I will be forced to send you back where you came from!" Alastair said flashing a grin towards the angel. His right hand was held out into Dean's direction.

Unable to do anything Sam watched in silent horror as Dean continued his fit. Inside his head he could hear the heartbeat quicken to a deadly rate. He saw the blood pour out of his body violently through every movement he made.

Castiel stepped forward one more time only to be greeted by Dean's fit erupted onto a larger scale.

"Don't even think about it. You see the longer you stand here and interfere the less time Deano has. I'm taking precious days of his life away from him and yet you continue to attempt to save him. Newsflash I can and will kill him before you can get your heavenly mitts on my student. Now the choice is yours," Alastair laughed louder.

Sam's eyes widen through horror at the revelation and Dean's body. All along his arms the veins had begun to push against the skin causing red lines to appear. These veins began to creep up along his neck to his face. The longer the fits carry on, the more raised the skin becomes until it would be fit to burst. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"GO CASTIEL!" he shouted surprising the angel. He lifted his gaze briefly from his brother to his brother's suppose Guardian angel. A look of pure hatred crossed his eyes along with agony and sorrow.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE YOU KILL HIM!" Sam shouted and pleaded at the same time. The reply he gained was two aggravated women crying out with a flutter of wings. Immediately Dean's body ceased its convulsions and dropped to the floor limp once again.

Sam's gaze dropped towards Dean's form, tears fell from his eyes. There was no hope. Castiel can't come near Dean without killing him. The angel had failed, heaven had failed, and he had failed. There was no hope left not for the world and not for Dean. Dean was going to die…he was going to hell…there was no hope.

"Well that takes care of that rule breaker. Now for you Samuel. It is time to say goodbye to Deano until the finale," Alastair said reaching down and clasping his hand on Sam's forehead.

"NO DEAN! DE….!" He was cut of mid sentence as his physical being was reduced to black smoke once more. The smoke hurtled through the air away from the clearing involuntarily.

When Sam had gone Alastair leaned down to face Dean. He propped the young hunter up against the tree and cupped his chin in his hand. His smile morphed into a full blown smirk unable to conceal his extreme pleasure.

"Just you and me now Deano. Now and for the rest of eternity," he said and transferred his hand from Dean's cheek to his forehead.

"Just you and me," he repeated.

With a gasp Dean's eyes fluttered open…

TBC (**Wow that chapter has to be one of the hardest I have had to write and the longest. I hope it was good enough for all my beloved readers out there. I'm surprised with how quick I am managing updates seeing as I am currently sitting exams at the moment. As always please review and make my day. See you all in Chapter Sixteen) **


	16. Chapter 16

Panting hard, oxygen filtered through his nose and into his chest burning his lungs. It felt like he had been holding his breath for an hour and this new bout of air sent fire throughout his throbbing body. But he was convinced this wasn't the only cause of his pain.

His right arm felt heavy and limp, his chest felt like it was about to explode, his back felt like he had been run over by a lawnmower, his right leg had a major case of pins and needles working its way through his muscles and his head felt light making the whole world spin before him.

Nausea washed over him but he had no energy to react to this feeling. His body lay broken and unresponsive to his brains desperate orders. Every part of him fucking hurt and he almost found himself pleading for some form of relief, unconsciousness preferably. But he knew he would gain no such like with him being a Winchester and all.

"Nice to see you awake Deano," a voice from beside him called out into the clearing.

Dean made no effort to move but the identity of his companion was clear as it was the same voice that haunted his very nightmares every time he closed his eyes. It belonged to the only demon that held a fear factor over him. The sick bastard currently forcing him to compete in this fucking form of entertainment.

"Bite me," he went to say but all he could manage was a blood filled wheeze. His throat was like a razor blade and this was reflected within his voice. Or lack of.

"Feeling a little rough there kiddo," the demon taunted kneeling down beside Dean. A smile was once again evident upon his face.

Dean's eyes glazed over slightly, a shudder rang through his spine while his body temperature increased due to what he perceived as an infection induced fever. He wanted to get up, to show the fucking son of a bitch what happens when he messes with a Winchester but his body refused. He could feel his mind yelling but his body ignored, slowly giving up.

His eyelids felt increasingly heavy as another tremor rocked throughout his bones and muscles. At the moment it was taking all of his self control and determination not to pass out in the demon's presence. Alastair seemed to pick up on this fact.

"You're not escaping that easily Deano. I have been preparing the grand finale for this game for a while now and there is no way that is going to be in vain. As excited as I am to be able to finally have you back where I want you, I will just have to hang on for a little while longer," with those words the demon knelt down and replaced his hand on the eldest Winchester's forehead once again.

Dean's eyes rolled back into his head while a white light engulfed him. Screams of pain rolled off of his lips mixing with the squelching of blood returning to where it once came from. Skin knitted together, forming their bond with one another once again.

His screams increased as the sharp crunch of bones being aligned and forced back into their sockets rang out into the atmosphere. Finally the darkness came to claim him once more with the sharp jostle of his ribs, allowing his air supply to flow naturally.

"Fuck," Dean whispered while the darkness dragged him under.

* * *

The black smoke snaked its way away from the clearing only to be stopped halfway through its journey by a bright white light. Instantly these two contrasts collided and with this impact the bright white light and black smoke resumed their human forms. A figure emerged from the light while another formed from the smoke.

* * *

They were ripped out of the tree so fast it made their head spin. And before they knew it the two Harvelle women found themselves standing within a barn which they guessed was many miles away from that dreaded forest.

Ellen held Jo close to her chest. Her daughter had tear tracks running down her face with little whimpers of sorrow escaping her lips every once in a while, her self control no longer able to suppress them.

Her own heart hung heavily in her chest after everything about the Winchester's life came out into the open. All she wanted to do was rewind back the time to twenty six years ago and wrap those boys tight in cotton wall and protect them from the darkness within the world. She wanted to change history just so they no longer had to suffer, why them? Why was it always those two boys? What had they done to the world to screw them over like this?

Ellen's own tears made their way down her face, allowing herself to have this one moment of vulnerability.

After a couple of moments she sniffed, pushing the tears back where they came from. Her eyes darted around their current location, immediately spotting a woman cradling a young boy in her lap. Her eyes were closed with tears visibly running down her cheek. It seemed she was completely oblivious to the newcomers.

Opening her mouth to say something she was cut off by a blinding white light entering the room. Ellen squeezed her eyes shut at the intensity and she could feel her daughter press her own blue eyes tighter against her chest.

When the light had died down Ellen opened her eyes again, Jo pushed herself away from her mother but allowed Ellen's arm to remain wrapped around her wrist, not wanting to lose that one form of contact at the moment.

Even the woman in the middle turned her attention towards the source of the light. It was now that it became apparent that she was no longer on her own with her son.

In between the two groups Castiel appeared, his expression emotionless and neutral but there was something different within his eyes. Their brightness dimmed and there seemed to be…well…a single tear.

"Who are you?" the woman in the middle questioned the strangers around her. She narrowed her eyes and subconsciously brought her son closer to her chest.

"What are you?" Jo said at the same time as the other question and both seemed to be directed towards the only man present within the room.

"I am Castiel and I am an angel of the lord charged with the job to look over Dean Winchester," he replied monotonously.

"Haven't done a too good job at that have ya?" Ellen huffed but her statement seemed to have meant deaf or selective ears. Castiel's attention seemed to be focused somewhere else entirely.

His narrowed eyes seemed to be focused upon the limp form within the woman's arms.

"He has a fever yet the cause is a chest infection not poison. This young man hasn't been poisoned," Castiel spoke to himself which caused confusion amongst the women in the barn. Each had their own ideas and opinions on what the angel meant but none had received the full picture.

"This is fortunate yet not. Deception has occurred here," Castiel paused, his eyes moving over the many confused expressions aimed in his general direction. He nodded his head slowly; a small form of the human emotion anger seemed to be gathering in his body. But he shouldn't be able to feel. This wasn't natural. Then again neither was the emotional attachment he had formed to his charge.

"You all need to stay put here until it is considered safe again. Lisa this is Ellen and Jo, they are hunters like Dean. Ellen and Jo this is Lisa and Ben, humans. There is something I have to do before I face the consequences of my actions."

"What about Sam and Dean? What the hell has happened to them? Are they going to be alright? Are they…?" Ellen questioned frantically, she could feel Lisa's gaze snap onto her intently at the mentioned of the eldest Winchester.

"Only with time will I be able to answer those questions. Have some faith in those boys. There is something I have to do," with those words Castiel took his leave.

The three women in the room glanced skeptically at each other; it was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Dean groaned painfully. His eyes flickered open as he pushed himself up through the barriers of the darkness.

He placed a palm on his pounding forehead while he straightened himself up in the seat. Seat?

Immediately he snapped into reality. His eyes danced within his head while he distinguished his location. Mild surprise took over with realization that he was currently sitting behind the wheel of his beloved baby. His Chevy Impala. But he had no recollection of making his way back here, let alone escaping the demon. In fact the last thing he remembered was a white hot pain overtaking his body. One he knew well, the pain of reformation. He had experienced on a near daily basis while he was 'vacationing' in the pits of hell.

His green eyes glanced down towards his body; there was no blood, no apparent breaks, not even a tear mark in his clothes. It was like it had never happened when it had. He clearly remembered the feel of the razor claws tearing through fabric, skin, and muscles and in some cases bone. He could remember the feel of the blood spurting out of him like he was the Wendigos own personal water fountain. He could remember the smell of burning flesh and then darkness. The last memory he had before blacking out the first time was pleading for his brother's forgiveness even though he knew he would never hear it.

And now. Well he was back with his baby with no scars to show for it. The only difference was the constant pounding in his head and the red vines snaking their way up both of his arms.

"What the…," he muttered to himself as he pressed a finger to one of the raised veins and a hiss escaped his lips making him regret his decision. At least he now knew not to apply too much pressure upon his arms. That would be easy…yeah right.

"Feeling better I see," Alastair's voice startled Dean out of his thoughts and he cocked his head to the side to face the demon riding shotgun. Immense anger vibrated throughout his body at the sight of him.

"Get the fuck out of my car," Dean growled morphing into his possessive mood. How he hated others in his car, it was bad with the shapeshifter and that Andrew Gallagher kid. But Alastair, he was on a whole different level.

"Touché aren't we?" the demon cackled his gaze locking onto the murderous green. He lifted his feet up and rested them onto the dashboard. Mud and dried grass stained the interior and some dropped off of the end of his shoe onto the car floor which caused Dean's gaze to narrow further until it seemed his eyebrows would completely cover his nearly black iris.

"Just tell me whatever it is you have to say then fuck off out of my car," Dean snarled his bad mood and temper apparent within his tone of voice. Alastair merely smirked.

"Bad mood? Believe me kiddo what you're feeling, this anger and hatred is only going to increase with every step towards hell you take. I suppose you could call it getting in touch with your inner demon, I know you already have. Soon boy, you will be reunited, become one. That day will be the proudest of my life," Alastair cackled, he grinned crookedly at the hunter beside of him.

Dean hissed once and pulled a dagger concealed in his boot out. This he pressed against the demon's cheek, his anger controlling him as he couldn't control it. His heartbeat quickened with the pounding vibrating through his body. His arms tingled as he felt the blood flow in his veins. He could feel the poisoning spreading in his circulatory system and realization dawned on him. The blood had spread quicker than he could have imagined.

"Think you can hurt me with your little pixie stick? Come on Deano I know I taught you better than that or are you just rusty hmm?" with those words Dean felt the anger die within him. He removed the blade from the demon and dropped it on the floor.

He couldn't believe the amount of anger that had been present a few seconds ago. Sure he had felt rage before but not like that pure and utter fury, hell hath no fury.

"See how close you are now Deano. Finishing line is in sight, only two more left to save and you know that one of those is your precious demon fucking little brother. I can't wait for that family reunion, there will be…fireworks," a smirk took the crooked smiles place. There wasn't long left to wait, he will soon make his student all his again and there was no one left to stop him.

"Time has been shortened kiddo. You can thank your precious angel for that. Now there is only twenty four hours left for you instead of another week."

Dean's eyes opened wide and his mouth hung slightly before he could compose himself behind his shattered walls. There wasn't enough time. How the hell was he supposed to save two other people before him himself died? It wasn't possible. Yet there had to be a way. He was going to fight with every one of his breaths, he was going to save the people he loves most in the world until the very last breath leaves his body. He wasn't going to leave this world knowing that he had failed.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Tell me where they are, let me play this fucking game and never, and I mean ever set foot in my car again!" Dean said through clenched teeth not trusting himself anymore. His self control was waning with the increasing anger and there was no way he was going to leave his humanity behind while he was still alive.

"Struggling? One tip to you kiddo. Enjoy your last twenty four hours on earth while you can. I'll see you again in twenty hours," the demon smirked and disappeared out of the car in a flash of black smoke.

Dean drew in a deep breath then pounded his fists on the steering wheel.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he cried out in the process. As soon as his little exclamation of anger had finished his pocket vibrated telling him of his next location with the penultimate loved one. This time Dean was pretty confident with their identity he just hoped he wasn't too late to save them.

Checking his text he matched the coordinates to the map then sped off in the Impala with a speed way above the legal limit. There was no concern about the cops, not when he wasn't going to be around in a day.

"Hang on Bobby. I'm coming."

* * *

Sam found himself falling to the earth once again and ended up kneeling on some form of sand. He groaned, wincing at the same time as pain shot through his bloodied and bruised kneecap, there was no longer any adrenaline left inside of him to force the pain away so the extent of the damage from earlier caught up with him in that one moment.

Tears rang down his cheek as he hung his head. His eyes found something interesting within the sand while his mind relived the previous events. The warmth from his brother was fresh in his arms, blood stained his clothing along with bile, and the broken, bloodied, torn sight of Dean burned the back of his eye lids.

He had his brother in his arms. He held him while he was slowly bleeding to death and yet he did nothing to try and help him. Maybe there wasn't any way to save him.

Even the fucking angel couldn't do anything, each time he came closer a fit would rack through Dean's body. Slowly killing him. The one form of hope he had left was now a threat to his life. And now…Sam had lost all hope, Castiel can't save him again then no one can. After all if an angel fails how can a mere human cope in comparison? Granted Sam was convinced he was no longer completely human, maybe he never was but nevertheless how should he expect to be able to save Dean when his Guardian angel can't? He was going to hell again and it was all Sam's fault…he was the one to blame…he sent his brother there in the first place…

"You have nothing to blame yourself with Samuel," a voice rang out from beside him.

Sam sniffed back some of his tears but refused to lift his head to acknowledge the newcomers. It didn't take a genius to work out the voices true identity.

"Don't be so sure," he muttered in reply. His voice sound alien to his ears so he had no idea how the angel would perceive it. At the moment he sounded like a lost vulnerable four year old, scared of the world around him as he was forced to focus on the fact that he was all alone when separated from his brother for a few minutes. Those were one of the worst of his little life at the time. Losing sight of Dean caused a hysterical reaction within the mini Sam. His little mind was convinced that his brother left him but of course this wasn't true as after two minutes Dean comes around the corner with ice creams. But that memory had been etched into his brain for twenty two years, he can remember thinking afterwards that he never wanted to let his brother go.

Yeah that thought worked well didn't it. He left him for Stanford because he wanted normal, he then left again because wanted to find their father and was sick of Dean always following his orders, then he left him when he died but was brought back to life and worst of all. He had left Dean to hell's peril, allowed himself to become separate from his brother on his return only to face losing him once more. So yeah, he was a great fucking brother wasn't he?

"This isn't your fault Samuel so don't start blaming yourself, don't fill your mind with unnecessary guilt. You and Dean really are brothers, so alike in many ways," Castiel spoke softly. Sam couldn't help but allow a little smile overtake his features.

Castiel walked forward and placed a calm reassuring hand upon the young hunter's shoulders. He could feel the tension of the weight underneath and he could feel Sam's shoulder's shaking through the inevitable sobs that were threatening to overwhelm the youngest Winchester.

"We don't have much time left; Dean doesn't have much time left, I don't have much time left," Castiel continued speaking. Sam lifted his head and looked up towards the angel furrowing his brows with confusion in the process.

"Wh…" he started to say but was interrupted by the angel.

"Listen to me closely Samuel. I can't help anymore than I have already, it is obvious the demon doesn't want me interfering so I can't otherwise Dean will end up dead anyway. Heaven is calling for my return which I can't ignore for much longer so you're all that's left. Samuel you are Dean's last hope, not only that but you are humanity's last hope. If Dean goes back to the pit then there is no one left to stop the apocalypse and I can tell you know what that means seeing as you have witnessed hell second hand," Castiel paused as he pulled the young hunter up to his feet.

Removing his grip he tucked one hand into his right side pocket and produced a syringe. Plunging this into his arm he extracted a golden liquid. When Castiel had filled up the syringe he turned his piercing blue eyes back to the confused and saddened hazel.

"This here is a last resort, only to be administered if all else fails. You hear me Samuel. I am entrusting you now with Dean's life, you wanted to be the one to save him last time, well now is your chance. Have some faith in yourself. If it comes down to it, use this. But I'm warning you, the effects are unknown whether it will cure or kill is a mystery to the powers within heaven. It could make or break your brother and there is no telling whether he would be the same afterwards. Keep this safe and promise to use it as a last resort. Promise me Samuel."

"I…I...Promise," Sam stammered retrieving the syringe filled with angel blood. The angel's words buzzed through his head and for a moment he wasn't able to comprehend the meaning. Last resort? Angel blood? Kill or Cure? Only hope? There was so much uncertainty within the usually confident angel that it put fear inside Sam's heart.

"I'll be watching every step of the way so don't let me down, if the situation becomes dire than I will intervene but you know what that means for Dean. Good luck Samuel," with those words and a flutter of wings Castiel vanished from sight.

Sam was left for a few moments upon the beach staring at the golden vial he held within his hands which he soon pocketed out of sight.

The last resort as the angel had dubbed it. Dean's life hangs in the balance and in Sam's hand held a source which could kill him or cure him. There were many doubts running through his mind at the moment but if situation came to it he wasn't sure whether he would be able to save his brother. Could he use the blood that was clouded with mystery? It was like removing a bullet from a bullet wound by shooting another bullet into it and hoping it would knock it out of the way. But there was always a chance it would make the current injury ten times as worse. There was no way of knowing until you tried if you crazy enough to.

The main question was, was he strong enough? Sam lifted his head and just hoped to God the time wouldn't come for him to find out. He prayed that in the end Dean's life wasn't depending upon Sam's own courage and emotions, yeah he wanted to be the one to save him but not like this. Not with the uncertainty behind it. As Dean often said we go in smart or not at all. This wasn't smart; this was chance and with the Winchester track record, well let's just says lady luck was rarely with them. So if it came down to it…

There was no telling what Sam would do. Did he have the strength? Was he emotionally stable enough or will his feelings cloud his judgment? Could he really be the one to save his brother, to save his protector for a change? Or would he be the one to administer the final blow? Would he be the one to kill him all over again?

These were the last coherent thought that whirled through his head before his body once again turned black smoke, heading back to his prison until the finale. Until he can be reunited with his brother again for what could be considered the last time…

TBC (**I'm sorry about the amount of time between this chapter and the last. I've had to figure out where I'm heading with this and now that I know hopefully the chapters will be up quicker. Plus I have been writing my newest fic and having loads of ideas for another. This story is defiantly a personal favorite of my own work and I hope you are all enjoying still. As always reviews are awesome and each and everyone means so much to me so does everyone who reads this, they always put a massive smile on my face. Anyways hope you enjoyed and see you all in Part Seventeen) **


	17. Chapter 17

The music that was the Impala's signature rumble echoed all around the auto yard, vibrating off of every scraped car and metal present. Making the yard seem more alive than it actually was. Apart from this the place seemed dead. Desolate and abandoned. There was no hound strapped to the hood of a nearby car, no noises symbolizing work commencing on vehicles and no grumbles of annoyance to show that the elder hunter was present.

The Impala rolled to a stop a couple of feet away from the wooden front porch of the house which was the nearest to home she and her owner had ever seen for twenty six years. The engine cut off hurtling the whole place into a deathly silence.

Dean's eyes peered out of the windscreen in the direction of the house. They narrowed slightly as he hesitated at the wheel. His hands gripped at the steering wheel with a great force and this sent a shiver of pain running through both of his arms. The red ropes under his skin pushed upwards attempting to break out through the immense pressure pushing down upon the fingertips.

Dean groaned silently to himself while he pushed open the driver's side door with a squeak. This squeak echoed throughout the too still and too silent atmosphere that it was clearly unnerving. If there was one sign of danger then it would be the still silence.

A shiver ran throughout his body causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. He stretched out when he was standing on the gravel next to his car. Silently he closed the door and pocketed his keys switching these with his favored colt. This wasn't the only weapon he had upon him but it was the only one he would allow to be in plain sight.

Clicking the safety off, he paused while his eyes searched his surroundings once more.

"Very creative, kidnap a man in his own house. What freaking idiot came up with that idea?" he grumbled to himself.

Lifting his gun arm slightly he made his way over towards the front porch, his eyes darting around his surroundings. The sense of eeriness settled over him, the hairs on the back of his neck continued to stand on end. Something wasn't right here, that much he knew.

Drawing in another deep breath that sent a spasm of pain rocketing through his rib cage, he paused at the front door. His eyes conducting a visual inspection. At the moment everything seemed normal, there was nothing out of place or any tell tale signs of a struggle and it was this that unnerved him most.

For him it was normal that caused fear, normal which caused alarm bells to ring inside of his mind. All his life he had been exposed to the unnatural, the weird and the supernatural and this was what he was used to. Not normalcy, no…to him if something seemed too normal, too perfect then there was no way it was the truthful reality. Not with the way his life had panned out so far, not with Winchester luck on his side.

He pressed a palm flat against the door and with a little amount of pressure he could muster he pushed against the wood, slightly surprised to find that it was open. Bobby never kept his door unlocked unless he knew he had visitors coming. The man was way too conscious and paranoid of the supernatural to take any chances at all. This added towards Dean's increasing uneasiness.

Fear for the elder hunter's safety rocketed inside of him, he had no idea just what state he might find the man he considers a father to him but he knew one thing for sure. There was no way he was going to fail Bobby, that wasn't an option in his book. Even if it would become one of the last things he ever does upon this earth.

Pushing those thoughts aside he redirected his focus towards the task at hand. He couldn't afford to allow himself to become distracted not when it was Bobby's and Sam's lives at stake. Not when the fate of his family falls solely on his shoulders.

Growling he shook himself out of his thoughts once more, it felt as if there was this mist clouding his brain and making it hard for him to find his way through and at the moment he felt like he had the attention span of a goldfish.

Suddenly he froze as another growling noise made it known. Turns out the first growl didn't belong to him like he had first thought.

Instant fear washed over him as he lifted his gun higher. He recognized that noise, that one singular noise had haunted his nightmares for far too long and now it was existent in reality as well?! It was one of the last noises he had heard before his last death. The call of a hellhound.

Holding his breath silently, he cocked his head to his left as he turned his body slightly. His eyes wandered over towards the vague direction of the animalistic snarls. All the while his heart pounded erratically in his chest with his ever increasing fear. With every beat one word sounded throughout his head.

No.

His gaze lingered on a spot about ten inches away from the Impala and the green remained fixated through the utter terror that by now had flooded his body from the inside out. He could feel his gun hand shake involuntarily and his breath hitched painfully in his throat.

With another horrific snarl the beast bared its blackened ashen teeth while bowing its head slightly in what appeared to be its impending pounce position. Slowly it lifted one paw up and with this it took a step closer towards the classic car.

Dean's eyes remained locked onto this creature while his body moved slow not willing to make any sudden movements.

He turned on his heels at half his normal pace, so that his back was now pressed up against the door and the whole of his petrified gaze could linger upon the hellish companion. His left hand pushed against the wooden door with a little amount of pressure not wanting to make any unnecessary sudden movements or to entice the beast further.

Beneath his hand he could feel the door open slightly with a tiny creak.

Instantly his whole attention was snapped back onto the hellhound who by now seemed to have caught onto what the hunter was doing.

It snarled once more, its pointed teeth glimmering in a threatening manner with blood oozing gently out of its mouth. The black irises were locked onto Dean's very own as if the beast was inspecting the hunter, sizing up its prey before the attack. Hell fire danced throughout those eyes, a constant reminder to its prey what its ultimate fate will be.

With one more deafening growl the hellhound sprinted forward at an unnatural pace. Its claws stretched out in front of it, ready to maul the hunter with every last piece of strength it has. Foam mixed with the oozing blood leaving a trail invisible to the naked eye.

In reaction Dean pushed his foot against the door and with as much pressure as he could muster he kicked it in.

Practically leaping into the house he pressed his palms flat against the door as it slammed shut behind him. He could hear the angered howls of the beast as well as the frantic claws scraping at the wood attempting to gain passage. Underneath his hands the doors whined and jolted with each impact and Dean had no idea how long it could withstand.

Suddenly everything fell silent, deathly silent. No howls, no whines and no scrapes. The door remained upright with no sudden movements occurring from the other side. It was once more a mere inanimate object.

Dean removed his hands from the door cautiously, never moving too far away because he didn't want to be lured into a false sense of security. Still everything was quiet, too quiet.

Letting out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, he lifted up onto his tip toes and peered out through the peep hole. Sure enough the hellhound was no longer there, it was as if it has vanished into thin air.

If it had even been there in the first place.

"Come on Dean," he muttered to himself shaking his head slightly in the process. The last time he had felt this lost and helpless was when he was facing a one way ticket to hell the first time around. His mind had been plagued with visions of what was to come and various hallucinations, hell the image of Sam morphing into a demon had stuck in his mind ever since, especially lately.

Sighing deeply he hesitated for a moment allowing his heart rate to slow to a regular pace before he turned to face the house he could almost consider a home.

He lifted his gun arm higher and took a couple of steps into the living room. His eyes darted around him surveying the current condition of the house. On first inspection everything seemed to be intact, well to some degree anyway.

Books littered the furniture along with thick layers of dust which showed the neglect they had seen. Chairs and table were upright so there was no signs of distress or a struggle but it was the lack of beer bottles or anything that suggested that someone was living here which was Dean's major concern. There were no signs of life anywhere.

"Bobby," Dean called out in a voice barely above a whisper. There was no need for stealth as the demon already knew he would come and he was sure that Alastair would have set out various precautions anyway no matter how he decided to approach this situation.

Satisfied with his inspection of the living room he continued to survey the rest of the house all the while he would call out the elder hunter's name.

After ten minutes and no luck, despair began to wash over Dean. Consciously his gaze flickered over to the nearest clock. Two hours, he had wasted two hours already. Now he had twenty two left, twenty two to locate and save not only Bobby but Sam as well and there was no way in telling about what state he might find them in.

"BOBBY!" Dean yelled one last time straining his ears for a reply in the process. A few heartbeats and painful seconds later he was graced with a response.

"DEAN?"

That one call of his name sent a bout of adrenaline through his body and his legs responded instantly to that plea.

Practically sprinting Dean followed the sound of the voice until he was standing outside the heavy iron doors that concealed the entrance to the panic room. The one place in the whole house he hadn't checked. Of course.

Reaching forward, with the toe of his foot pressed against the door while his right hand stretched in front of him in preparation in what he might see, he pushed open the door. But nothing could prepare him for the sight that greeted him as he entered the panic room.

Dean's arm lowered slightly as his eyes widened. There were literally no words to describe the strange sight in front of him.

"What the fuck…," he murmured.

"DEAN!" called a chorus of voices.

* * *

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut tight; he could feel his charge's every emotion flood through him in a destructive tidal wave and he was glad that being an angel meant that he wasn't personally burdened with these feelings.

However with that said he couldn't help but feel a small pang of what he supposed could be translated as sorrow mixed in with compassion upon feeling these emotions. Again Dean Winchester had caused the impossible, making Castiel care for him.

"Embrace this Cas," a gentle yet soothing voice called out from behind him.

Castiel drew in a deep breath while he opened his eyes and these piercing blue locked onto the female pair in front of him.

"What are you doing here Anna?" he asked sounding almost defeated.

Anna walked forward towards him with a warm smile upon her face. She stopped an inch in front of the other angel and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She could feel the tension underneath her hand radiating off of the male.

"I'm here because you need me. Because Dean needs you," she paused as she noted the flinch that shuddered through the angel's body at the mention of the young human before she continued. "You need to embrace these emotions if you want to help him; you know it is the only way to try and save him."

"I've done my part."

"But is it enough for you? Do you feel as if you have? Come on Cas I know you have your doubts and I know you can feel Dean's emotions and pain. Now try and tell me that you believe you have done enough for him." Anna increased the pressure her hand inputted upon his shoulder. Slowly she began to massage with Castiel closing his eyes briefly.

"Tell me that you are satisfied with the little help you have provide the Winchesters? Tell me that you don't find yourself watching over them all the time just because you want to make sure that they are safe? Tell me you don't watch Dean sleep through the traumas he experienced in hell while you wish you could take them all away?" Anna whispered soothingly in his ear. Once again she could feel the other angel physically flinch as he opened his eyes.

Shrugging his shoulders Castiel withdrew from her grip. His eyes narrowed towards her as her words hit the truth.

"Don't. Just don't Anna." He warned her with his voice gaining a new low.

"Don't what Cas. Point out the obvious? Tell you the truth?" she replied taking a step forward, closing in the gap between the two angels. "You know what I am saying is the reality of your situation yet you are scared to embrace it because you know of the consequences. I'm living proof of that."

"You are wanted by the higher powers in heaven Anna; you fell from grace because of what you did…"

"And I would do it again. The life I had before wasn't really an existence. Taking orders from an unknown source would cause anyone doubts and I know you have them as well, if you didn't you wouldn't have helped as much as you have already. You would have left Dean to die in the river, or in the rock explosion and you certainly wouldn't have given Sam a vial of your own blood."

"Stop it Anna." Castiel warned once more, this time his voice depicting a subtle snarl as an undertone.

"Your charge is silently calling out to you for help that he craves, the help you have supplied him with already. Yet you are choosing to ignore it for the time being, you are choosing to sit back and help when only a loophole appears. Why?"

"You know why because of my orders…,"

"Do you even know where they are coming from? Do you even think to question them from time to time? Come on Cas, I know you're not a moron even though you may act like it sometime and I know that you know that there is something big happening up there but you still refuse to voice or acknowledge this fact!"

Anna took another step forward and this time she placed both her hands upon his shoulders, shaking him slightly in the process. All around them the wind picked up slightly with the growing tension between the two angels.

"Corruption is occurring between the divine forces and there is no telling for sure just who is making these orders that you are oh so content to comply with. I know you Castiel, probably better than anyone at the moment. I know you are having your doubts and I know that you want to do more to help Winchester…" Her voice rose slightly picking up a sharper tone in the process.

Anna was interrupted as the wind picked up its pace along with a steady drumming signalizing the call of heaven. With every drum a name would be whispered. '_Castiel.'_ Anna's eyes locked onto the male angel's and she could see the conflict he was battling deep inside of him, she knew that her message was replaying over and over in his mind.

"You have ignored heaven for this long. What's stopping you from ignoring the call a little while longer?" she questioned her voice growing soft once more.

"I have orders to complete," Castiel's voice was low it was almost like a whisper, his begging eyes betrayed his physical words and he knew that the other angel had picked up on this fact.

"Fine, go back to heaven and do their bidding but let me leave you with this one thought. Remember if the situation becomes dire, you have the power of guardianship. All you need to do is throw down your offer at the right time…," with those words the female angel vanished.

Castiel stood there alone with her voice ringing in his ears. The meaning behind her words was clear and secretly he knew that she was right.

Lifting his head to the sky as rain began to pour down from the clouds he embraced her words like the poison they were to an angel's soul. She was right as usual, not that he would ever actually voice his admittance to her willingly.

The power of guardianship, his very last resort, which could possibly be his last act as a fully fledged angel of the lord. But the question was if it came to it could he do it? Even if he knew what the full consequences would be to his charge?

Drawing in a deep breath he came to his conclusion. If Sam was to fail then he would step in, he would do the final act which would almost guarantee his fall from grace.

His heart twisted in his chest and he found himself praying that the younger Winchester would succeed in some way or another.

The wind picked up further around him along with the drumming. His name was forced out in an increasingly angry tone, with the gap between them shortening each time he ignored his call.

"_Castiel!"_

"No…" with that one word his fate was sealed…

TBC (**Me again. I'm so sorry for how long it took for this update as you know I try to get one out every week or so. Real life got in the way once again but now that my exams have finished I should have more time to work on my stories, both of them I mean. I have planned out this whole story now so hopefully it shouldn't take too long to update. I hope you all are still enjoying this story and please please review as it always makes me very happy to know that my work is appreciated. Anyway I got to love you and leave you otherwise you won't be getting an update anytime soon. See you all in Part Eighteen (wow, my longest story on here)) **


	18. Chapter 18

Dean's eyes widened, his disbelief etched all over his face. Slowly he shook his head which sent a pain rippling throughout his mind and along his arms. He placed his gun back into his waistband.

Grimacing he took one step forward into the panic room but hesitated in mid stride. His mind was working overdrive trying to figure out what the fuck was going on and what situation he had strolled into willingly. Well…maybe not so willingly.

"What the fuck." He muttered under his breath while his green eyes inspected the room before him. Twenty pairs of the same eyes glared back at him. Each one wore an appearance of desperation, silent relief and agony. Tear tracks were visible upon some while others seemed more defiant, in control of their emotions.

"DEAN!" twenty voices chorused at once making the younger hunter cringe slightly. Unsure of himself he took one more step into the room so that he was now past the doorway. Instantly the metal door slammed shut behind him, the sound of a lock bolting into place echoed throughout the circular metal.

"Nononono!" Dean called out turning on his heels to face the door. Desperately he tried to prize the determined metal open and when that turned out useless he resorted to banging his palm against the door and calling out to an invisible force.

After a few seconds of his vain attempt he drew in a deep breath, turning inwards to face the occupants of the room in the process.

Now he was locked in the panic room with twenty different people with the same identity. Yeah things were looking up…

"Bobby," he called out to anyone of the people in hope of receiving one answer but of course instead he received a chorus of twenty people muttering at the exact same time "Yes you idjit!"

Groaning he scrubbed a hand across his face catching his two day old stubble against his hand. This was just fanfuckingtastic.

A vibration from inside his jean pockets drew his attention away from the multiple father figures. Producing his cell he pressed the accept button without the need to check the identity of the caller. Growling as he held it up to his ear he spat out his most venomness "You bastard!"

"Nice to hear from you too kiddo. I hope you are enjoying my game as much as I am." The demon chuckled down the over end of the phone making the hunter wish he could reach down and tear out the man's vocal chords, possessed or not he couldn't care less right now.

At that thought a sense of horror washed through him. How could he think something so heartless? There was still a person inside of there, dead or alive is unknown at this point of time. The whole prospect of killing a human haunted him from time to time as it was scary just what he was capable of if provoked in the right direction.

Drawing himself slowly out of his thoughts he returned his attention back towards the phone call however his eyes continued to dart around at the people chained against the wall. Checking each one over for any apparent injuries as there was no way at the time to tell just who his dear old friend was.

"Oh yeah it's not like I have anything better to do with my time other than dying!" he exclaimed throwing a hand up into the air in the process causing a spike of pain to rumble through him. Grimacing he allowed a curse to escape his lips.

"Don't worry Deano it will soon be over, not long left to wait. Like my new twist, I know Bobby certainly does…which one is he again?" Alastair cackled harder.

Dean clenched his fist against his side, drawing in deep breaths to try and control his anger so it wouldn't cloud his judgment. That's the last thing he wanted to happen especially if it meant that his family's lives would be jeopardized because he couldn't control his emotions.

"Just thought I should let you know about this new development. You have ten minutes to identify and save your friend otherwise you will both end up like drowned rats. I will look forward to our next meeting in person, providing you make it that is. It would be such a shame to fall at the very last hurdle but to me it makes no difference. We will be together soon my son." With that the phone line fell dead.

Dean growled as he pocketed his phone once more.

A low rumbling sound echoed throughout the small room causing all twenty one pair of eyes look up towards the ceiling. All of a sudden water started cascading down the walls and onto the floor from an invisible source. There were no cracks, no forms of water source nearby that would give the young hunter a clue from where it was coming from. It seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Dean felt the water begin to pool around his feet and another curse escaped his lips. Drowned rats…that made sense now. It was the demon's attempt at a poor joke, very poor one at that. Just to think soon he would have to put up with an eternity of it, which alone will be hell.

"Fanfuckingtastic," he murmured moving his eye contact away from the newly formed waterfalls. He racked his brain trying to work out how he was supposed to tell the imposters from the real. Assuming that they were indeed shapeshifters then all he needed was a light source, easier said than done when you're locked in a metal room which is slowly filing with water with no light coming in.

Groaning once more he placed a hand to the back of his neck in a sign of defeat. There was only one way available to him. Reaching down he produced his silver knife from his boot and he walked over to the nearest 'Bobby.'

"What are you doing? Get me out of here before we both drown!" this Bobby exclaimed his eyes locked onto the knife within Dean's grasp. Ignoring this plea Dean sliced the knife softly against the older hunter's forearm and waited for the inevitable reaction. Instead he received nothing, no scream of agony, no flinch from the silver. Nothing.

"See…I'm not a freaking shapeshifter so get me down from here you complete idjit!" this Bobby called out while he watched Dean turn his back from him to face another one of him beside him.

Once again Dean sliced the knife through the flesh and once again he received no immediate reaction.

"Dammit!" he shouted throwing his knife onto the floor in a fit of anger. By now the water was up to his ankles and was filling the room fast.

Silver had no effect, so not a shapeshifter then. What the hell could they be? There were many possibilities but he didn't have enough time to go through them all.

Producing his cell once more, he flipped it open so that his camera was revealed. Determination washed through him, he wanted to make sure before he ruled out the shapeshifter possibility. Lifting the phone up so that it was face to face with the nearest Bobby he zoomed into the eye. It was normal. There was no camera flare.

Dean repeated this procedure a couple of times and each gained the same response. Defiantly not a shapeshifter. Pocketing his cell he drew in a couple of deep breaths. Time for the old fashioned approach. Twenty question…what joy.

"When's my birthday?" he shouted out causing each and every Bobby to frown in turn.

"What?" they chorused at exactly the same time.

"Just answer the question!" Dean demanded his patience and time was running thin. At this point the water was just below his knee height and it continued to pour into the room thick and fast with no signs of letting up.

"January 24th 1979" they all chorused perfectly like they had time to rehearse.

"When did I die, by the hell hounds I mean?" he questioned again hoping that this was something that only Bobby would know. Of course because of his luck he was rewarded once again with twenty voices answering as one.

"May 15th 2008."

After ten more questions with ten more perfect answers Dean was at a loss. Each and everyone could be a possibility to the real Bobby and it wasn't like he could order the real Bobby Singer to stand up could he.

"Fucking hell!" he shouted to the heaven. The water was now just below waist height and he knew that he didn't have much longer, not if he wanted to save his friend from drowning. But he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to identify Bobby from all the imposters.

"Damn it. What one are you?!" Dean shouted.

"ME YOU FUCKING IDJIT!" they all shouted at once which caused the younger hunter to growl with annoyance and anger once more.

The situation was appearing more and more hopeless with each painful second that passed. He was at a loss and that didn't bode well for him. He loved to be in control, he needed to be in control it was just one of those things which made him feel human. In hell his control had been pushed to the limit before finally being stripped away from him, leaving him at the mercy of others. Making him feels weak, defenseless and unlike the façade he had created of himself.

He threw up his arms behind his head and ignored the protests of pain his body cried out to him. Meanwhile his eyes continued to scrutinize each and every one of the twenty Bobby's. Suddenly his eyes were drawn towards one right in the middle of the group.

He stood out amongst the others like he had his own shine; it was like an aura was illuminating the figure, making him stand out to the young hunter. Narrowing his eyes he sloshed through the water to make his way over to this figure. Stopping an inch away so that he was face to face with this man.

"Bobby," he whispered. All around him he received a defiant and coherent yes however the one in front merely nodded in acknowledgement, a small smile was on his face while his eyes shone with unshed tears. The light surrounding the man seemed to die down until it was no longer there; blinking slightly Dean shook his head and put that under a trick of his mind.

"It's great to see you man." He exclaimed reaching forward to touch the shackles pinning the man to the wall. As soon as his skin touched the bond all around snarls broke through the atmosphere. One by one the imposter's binds vanished leaving them free to roam in the water.

Dean swore under his breath and started to work on the binds which imprisoned his friend. His fingers fumbled carelessly while his eyes remained focused upon his task at hand. However his ears and hunter instincts focused upon the commotion behind him. He could feel the others grouping together, snarling at the same time, ready to pounce at him.

Freeing Bobby in time, he produced his gun and turned on his heels to see the group leap as one on top of him. De ja vu washed over him as he thought back to the Wendigo attack.

Cocking his gun up he aimed at the nearest 'Bobby' aiming for his heart and killing him instantly. The body fell with a thud into the water. In reaction the other eighteen growled with anger and continued with their attack. Dean continued this method for another two times before the group pummeled on top of him.

He could feel the real Bobby begin to pull them off of him as he continued to aim knocking down three more in the process. By now the water was almost up to his shoulders and it wouldn't be long until he would be completely submerged or forced to tread water.

Punching the nearest imposter in the face he received a sharp curse in reaction.

"Dammit son! Be careful would ya!" the real Bobby shouted after being on the other end of the youthful hunter's fist.

Dean muttered his apologies while wrestling with his nearest attacker. By now there were thirteen imposters left and each one was getting angrier and more ferocious as their numbers continued to dwindle and Dean found himself accidently attacking his friend instead. It wasn't his fault, they just looked so alike.

After three more minutes the water level was up to their necks and the two hunters were forced to abandon their fight in an attempt to avoid drowning which was an experience Dean would rather not go through again.

"Would you look at that," Bobby called out from beside Dean. Dean followed his eye line and noticed that the remaining imposter's were slowly being consumed by the water, their heads vanishing beneath the surface while the two hunters began to tread water.

"At least something good came out of this," he muttered more to himself than anyone else.

The water continued to pour in by the bucket full and by now the room was three quarters full with the two hunters being continuously forced upwards, becoming closer to the ceiling and certain death as well.

Dean lifted his chin slightly to avoid consuming anymore water and in the process something on the ceiling caught his eye. A plan formed in his mind.

He turned his attention towards the other hunter.

"Bobby were does that grill above the fan led?" he asked only swallowing two mouthfuls of water.

"Next to the driveway," came the reply through the water that the hunter was currently struggling against.

Nodding to himself, well as much as the water would allow without any worries of choking, he worked over the plan in his head. It wasn't perfect. Hell it could cause both of their deaths but so far he had been lucky with his plans. Well he has survived them some way or another.

"I think I know how to get us out of here but I need to reach the ceiling." Before Dean could say anymore he felt some weight grasp onto his legs and as a gasp escaped his lips he found himself lifted into the air above the water level.

Glancing down briefly he noticed the elder hunter between his legs, supporting his weight on his shoulders while he struggled to maintain his position above the surface.

"Bobby…"

"Just hurry up!" came the gruff interruption. Not needing anymore encouragement he reached his arms up and grasped onto the ceiling fan. Using as much strength as he could muster he pulled his weakened and exhausted body up onto the metal.

The weight upon the bottom half of his body lifted leaving him to support himself.

"Fuck" he muttered while pain shot through his muscles. He tried to push this as far back in his mind as possible knowing that as soon as he concentrated on it he would certainly plummet into the water probably drowning.

Drawing in a deep breath he positioned himself upon the fan, silently thankful that it was immobile for the time being. He lifted the top half of his body up so that the flat of his palms pushed against the grill.

Grunting he attempted to push it out of the way but to no avail. The grill moaned in protest to the disturbance but made no decision to move.

Taking a breather he looked down. The water level had increased dramatically at this point. By his calculations he didn't have long until they were both fully submerged under the water. At the moment Bobby seemed to be having some difficulty remaining afloat.

Shit. Dean repositioned himself so that his shoulders and back was pressed against the grill. His legs wobbled slightly under his weight while he continued to maintain his balance. Lifting his body up a little more he tried again. Using as much pressure as he could muster he pressed against the grate.

This time the protests were louder and he could hear it shift slightly in position.

"Come on Dean," he muttered under his breath. The grill moaned once more in response and this time the young hunter was able to shift it to the left slightly, leaving a gap above him. One that was big enough for a person to fit through.

Smirking he removed his pressure upon the metal and adopted a kneeling position upon the fan's blade. He was so thankful that Bobby had used an industrial large bladed fan and not one of those flimsy ones that wouldn't have taken his weight.

Refocusing his attention back to the other hunter he noticed just how close the water was to the ceiling.

"Bobby." Dean called out as he leaned down offering his hand to his friend which he took without any hesitation in his actions.

The added weight on his arm sent a ripple of pain up through his right arm and throughout every one of his muscles. His chest tightened in protest causing breath to struggle into his lungs.

"Not now, please." Dean silently pleaded to his body but it had other ideas.

The tightness of his chest increased which placed pressure on his ribcage. His ribs pushed into his internal organs which in turn caused a cry of pain to escape his lips yet he still managed to keep hold of his friend.

Straightening his back to pull Bobby higher influenced the pain to increase and for breath to become even harder to inhale. Instantly he slouched his back in surprise almost dropping the hunter. Clenching his teeth and grunting through the pain he straightened once more, ignoring all the other hunter's anxious calls and worried looks. His concern wouldn't help with their situation one bit. All that mattered was getting Bobby out of here.

His arm felt numb as it shook along with all his other muscles. The veins pressed harder against his skin causing a white hot pain to flare through him. It felt like there was ten elephants sitting on his chest while sixty knifes carved him from the inside out.

He could feel something dripping from his nose down into his mouth. A metallic taste filtered through his taste buds. Sweat poured out of him in rivers and his breath turned into a desperate pant and yet none of this deterred him.

Lifting his arm higher caused his body even more distress.

His shoulders shook in a silent warning. Suddenly coughs erupt from his lips. Each one more painful than the last and this time he did drop the elder hunter but luckily he managed to grasp hold of the metal fan.

His back arched sending a ripple of white hot agony throughout his spine. His coughing increased, becoming more violent and more painful.

Beneath him the hunter called out to him desperately, confusion and concern clear within the tone of his voice.

Black spots began to dance in front of his vision and the taste of metal grew in his mouth. Blood began to pool out of his nose and mouth making it seem like it was never going to stop.

His breathing became erratic; his heart pounded faster in his chest, his muscles convulsed causing his whole body to shake in the process. The black spots surrounding his vision grew. At this moment all Dean could think about was Bobby.

Reaching down with the last of his strength he grasped hold of the other hunter and then the next thing he knew they were both flat on their backs outside on the gravel.

Drenched through with Dean panting for breaths. His chest loosened allowing some much need air to enter his lungs. Rolling onto his side he groaned as the pain lessened to a numb sensation that tingled through his muscles.

A hand on his shoulder lifted him to standing position and he found himself face to face with a soaked, pissed, concerned and worried Bobby. His eyes bored into his very own green and by the emotions that crossed through the others eyes Dean knew his appearance must be a sight to behold.

"What the heck…Dean what…How...who…why?" Bobby stammered unable to form any coherent sentences.

Pushing away from the other hunter's grasp Dean made his way over towards his car, slowly then he would have liked, only stopping when he reached the handle. He narrowed his eyes as his foot kicked at the tires which appeared to have been shredded by some form of claws.

Hellhound!?

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"What have you done to the Impala?" Bobby asked reaching Dean's side.

"That fucking hellhound," Dean muttered under his breath but not as quietly as he would have liked as Bobby grabbed hold of his shoulder and spun him around to face him. His eyes showed a contained sense of anger.

"Hellhound? Damn it boy what have you gotten yourself into?" Bobby questioned.

"I don't have time to sit here and explain everything to you. I promise you will know someday, but not now."

"Boy…" Bobby growled using his family doesn't end with blood boy tone.

"I'll get Sam to come by ok."

"And where is that brother of yours?"

As if to answer the elder mans question Dean's cell rang, proving that once more no amount of water can kill it off.

Mechanically Dean reached into his pocket, accepted the call and waited to hear what the demon had to say for himself now.

"Sending your pets after me now?" he spat down the phone referring to the hellhound which had dared to touch his car.

"They come and go as they please but as you know they like to stick around a person when they are closing in on the hellfire. I would like to congratulate you on making it this far kiddo; I knew you could do it. Now all that there is left is the finale and boy I can tell you I have been looking forward to this the whole time." Alastair cackled and Dean could almost picture the smug look upon his face while he spoke those words.

"Where's my brother you bastard?" Dean asked ignoring the shocked expression upon his companions face at the mention of Sam.

"You'll find him at the place where hearts stopped beating and families have been destroyed. Six hours left Deano, make them count." With those words Dean was greeted with the dial tone. His mind whirled around that riddle. Place where hearts stopped beating and families destroyed.

His green eyes widened in realization, people often assumed that he wasn't the smart one, that he was stupid but when his family is in need he can pull through and put two and two together just as easily as his brother could.

Pocketing his phone once more he turned towards Bobby who continued to wear a mask of pure confusion and concern.

"Could you look after the Impala for me until Sam comes if he does? But for the time being I need the fastest vehicle you have to offer." Dean spoke so fast all his words merged into one but Bobby was able to decipher this sentence and the immediate urgency behind it.

"Not until…"

"NO NOW. I DON'T HAVE FUCKING TIME!" Dean shouted then immediately apologized to which Bobby accepted knowing that it would have to be desperate for Dean to talk to him like that.

Managing a small smile the elder hunter walked off knowing the perfect vehicle.

* * *

Castiel watched the exchange between the hunters from the safety of the roof. Far away enough that neither would be able to spot him, not without paying close attention and far enough that he couldn't cause his charge anymore pain.

He knew how risky it was to be close to Dean. He had proved it twice already, once at the clearing and the second time when he pulled both hunters out from the water. But he couldn't let him drown, either of them. He knew the second Winchester had stepped into the panic room that he couldn't handle it alone. He knew he had to help with the aura revealing the true identity and the grate.

Castiel also knew his superiors were growing angrier with him every time he ignored the call home and interfered within the Winchester's lives. At the moment he couldn't care less. He had chosen his fate and now all he can do is see where it leads him. Through good or bad it doesn't matter. Not anymore.

Looking up at the sun the angel sighed, actually sighed. Six hours. That was all that was left. Six hours.

Casting his eyes back down to the pair he silently prayed for the Winchester's. Both of them.

All he could do now was have faith in the youngest. Fate will soon land on his shoulders…

* * *

Pulling his leather jacket on he made sure all his weapons were securely strapped to his person. A gun in his waistband, shotgun filled with salt concealed by his jacket, a borrowed silver knife hidden in his boot and a machete lay at his side.

Mounting he turned his attention towards Bobby and smiled at him. His eyes filled with unshed tears at all the desired words he wanted to say to the man who had practically been a father to him. None would ever make their way past his lips however but he hoped they didn't need to be said.

"Look after yourself won't you?" he managed to say.

"Yeah Dean, same for you. I'll see you and your brother later," Bobby replied. In reaction Dean remained silent; he could feel the tears pressing against his eyes, fighting hard for their freedom. He turned his head away and kicked the motorbike into life.

Sniffing he push off out of the auto yard and away from Bobby who he probably will never see again.

As he sped further and further away only one thought ran through his mind. Only one thing mattered now.

Sam.

He was going to save his brother; he was going to be his protector once more. He was going to make sure his brother survives no matter what happens to him. That was all that mattered. Sam had to survive this. He just had to.

"Don't worry Sammy. I'm coming."

TBC (**Part Eighteen done and dusted. This story is becoming harder to write as the plot thickens. I hope you lot are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. As always please review as they make me smile lots and lots and give me encouragement to get a new chapter up as fast as I can as I am writing this as I go along. Anyway I will love you and leave you until next time. See you all in Part Nineteen) **


	19. Chapter 19

Dean sped down the highway upon the borrowed motorbike having the time of his life; only he didn't dwell on this fact due to his current situation. He regretted not doing this any sooner though but then again there was no way he would have traded in his baby for a two wheels.

Glancing briefly towards the sky as he turned around a corner he estimated that he had been on the road for about three hours now and he wasn't going to reach his destination for another one. That would mean he would have two hours left to rescue his brother and make sure he is safe before he takes a trip down under. Talk about leaving something to the last minute.

Groaning as much as he was allowed he increased his speed, not caring about limits or any traffic cops lurking around every corner. All that mattered was his younger brother; he had to complete his duty one last time. He had to protect Sam and fulfill his older brother role.

Turning around one more corner he passed a sign signalizing his route down the home stretch.

**Lawrence**.

"There's no place like home…"

* * *

The four people huddled together in the centre of the barn purely for the purpose of gaining some form of warmth. Two families brought together through a common ally, the Winchesters, namely Dean. And it was because of him that they found themselves in this situation. But none of them would voice this fact, none of them wanted to put any form of blame upon the young man's shoulders. As they each loved him in their own way.

Ellen found the boys growing on her, she cared for them like she cared for Jo and she even found herself acting as a mother figure the boys never had when they were growing up. She looked at for them, helped them whenever she could and she tried her best to make sure that they were safe.

Jo had her own reasons. She has a torch burning brightly in her heart with a certain Winchester's name engraved upon the handle. Dean came into her life like her own perfect Adonis and since then she has been harboring these feelings for him. Silently praying that one day he would feel the same way.

Like Jo Lisa also carried a burning torch for the young man. That one weekend she spent with him had been the best of her life and she gained so much more out of it then he would ever have known. On that day he had given her two of the greatest gifts of her life, himself and the limp form bundled in her arms, only he didn't know about the latter.

Ben looked up to Dean like he was his idol. He was his role model, had been ever since he helped him out with the bullies and saved him from captivity and probably certain death. Dean was more than just a friend to him, he was a hero, his hero, and he was his father. And he couldn't have wished for a better one even if Dean wasn't completely aware of his true relationship to him. Dean Winchester was his savior, his hero, his protector and his father.

All four were lost in these thoughts when the whole barn began to shake. They were lost in dreams of another time while the floor beneath them exploded into a mist of black smoke. They were all silently hoping to see Dean one last time as they were consumed by the growing flames.

Hugging close to the ones that they loved, they sent their prayers out towards the distraught Winchester hoping that whatever was happening he would make it through. All their last thoughts turned to the possibility of a world without him and they knew that humanity wasn't ready for that fact. Humanity needed its silent protector; they only just don't realize it yet…

* * *

Dean cut off the engine of the motorbike and stepped off of it dubiously. His eyes fixated upon the house in front of him. The house where his life had been ruined, where his mother's heart had ceased beating for the rest of eternity. His family home for four years of his life.

"Fucking hell," he muttered to himself breaking another promise he made once again. After the last incident with his mother's spirit in the house he had sworn to never set foot in it once more but now Alastair had him breaking this promise.

Reaching into his waistband, he produced his gun and began to walk towards the house fully aware that the demon probably knew he was here and probably had various traps set up for his arrival.

Upon reaching the door Dean pressed a hand against it and before he could open it the door decided to open of his own accord.

Frowning he made his way through the house expecting everything and anything to attack him and entrap him however he received no welcome committee. If he didn't know any better then he would have sworn that the house was abandoned.

Stopping in mid stride Dean strained his ears as he could hear the faint sound of voices coming from upstairs.

Following these voices he found his way into what used to be a little girl's bedroom and Sam's own nursery. The place where everything had started, where the demon had torn their family apart by starting with his mother.

Stifling the shudder that threatened to break through his body he took a step into the room and froze at the sight he was greeted with.

The demon's black eyes glistened at him but this wasn't what caught his attention.

Dean's mouth hung open slightly while his heart flipped inside of his chest. His green eyes locked onto the bloodied person in the room and all the while tears pushed at the corner of his eyes. Shaking his head softly, he took one step out of the room unable to take in the sight any longer.

All the while his thoughts whirled inside of his head; one sentence ran on a continuous loop.

_Not Sammy, that can't be my Sammy…_

* * *

Sam groaned outwardly, his eyes flickered open slowly revealing the fact that he was once again within the room bound by his wrists to a metal pole. Great…back where he started after his long ordeal.

His mind wondered of its own accord to the events he has experienced recently. From the argument in the car which had started this whole thing off, to the kidnapping, the shooting, the captivity, his trip down memory lane to hell, seeing his brother in pain, seeing the moment his brother broke, to seeing his first torture, to actually holding his brother in his arms while he was slowly dying, to his conversation with the angel, the angel blood now in his jeans pocket and now here he was. Tied up waiting for Dean to come and save the day.

But could Sam save Dean? Did he really possess enough power to plunge that syringe into his brother, not knowing just what the effects could be? Not knowing whether it would cure of kill. Could he work off of that uncertainty?

He remembered Dean saying before that it scared him just how far he was willing to go for his family and he proved that by selling his soul and ending up in hell. But how far would Sam go? How far could he be pushed?

His limits had never been tested to these extents before so there was no way of knowing just how he would react when faced with this form of a life or death situation, the weight on his shoulder's increased tenfold as his brother's life was added to his lists of burdens.

At the moment all the youngest Winchester knew was that he had to stay strong for his brother, he needed to not show his fear, he needed to be the brave hero for once in his life.

"Not long now Samuel, not long indeed," a voice from the doorway drew Sam forcefully out of his thoughts.

Slowly he turned his head towards the doorway catching sight of the demon in the process. Alastair wore that sadistic smirk as per usual however his clothing was singed around the edges while his body was coated in what Sam presumed was some form of ash.

Narrowing his eyes at his discovery just caused the demon to cackle.

"Just tied up some unfinished business," Alastair replied walking into the room and stopping so that he now faced out of the window. A trail of ash was left in his wake and the repulsive smell of burnt, rotting flesh filtered through the air.

Sam scrunched up his nose in disgust while allowing his curiosity to get the better of him.

"What unfinished business could a demon possibly have? Apart from killing my brother," Sam added the venom to the final part of his sentence.

Alastair cocked his head towards the young hunter however his peripheral vision remained locked out of the window. His eyes glinted black for a fraction of a second before adopting the vessel's natural colour.

"Use your imagination Sammy boy, you're meant to be the smart one out of the two of you…Let's just say it isn't in my job description to be merciful. I take no prisoners…," Alastair cackled once more upon noting how pale the human in front of him had turned as realization struck him.

Sam's eyes widened while his thoughts turned sour inside of his head. The burnt clothing, no mercy, no prisoners…that all came down to one conclusion.

"You bastard!" he exclaimed unable to control any of his anger. His hands clenched into fist underneath his bonds turning his knuckles pure white.

"There is something about fire that always makes it so thrilling and terrifying at the same time. The way the embers dance around each other can seduce a man in mere moments, entice him into a false sense of security before frying him alive from the inside out. A fact your brother should know well by now."

Sam struggled further against his bonds, knowing that is was useless but not wanting to feel helpless. His eyes remained locked onto the side of the demon's head as Alastair turned his attention out of the window once more.

"You can always find a sense of amusement watching how people react towards fire, a gift given to humanity through the act of defiance. For instance I can sense your fear Samuel at the very mention; I can feel all those bottled up memories surfacing. You link fire with death, your mother went out in a blaze of glory along with your precious girlfriend, your father's corpse decayed within the flames and your brother embraced the most intense form of fire all for you. He saved you when you where six months old and again when you were twenty three. Then he threw himself head first into hellfire all for you Sammy boy. The guilt must eat you up inside. How can you stand to look at yourself in the mirror?" Alastair muttered with his voice barely above a whisper.

Sam bit at his lip stifling his intended reply. He didn't want to give the demon satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to him. He didn't want to give Alastair anymore ammunition against him or his elder brother.

"Now Deano is facing an eternity in flames and believe me I will make sure that this time he honors his commitments. He will be in so deep that no amount of angels will be able to penetrate the walls of hell. This time he will be mine, the last of his humanity will leave him just like everyone else in his life has."

"No, Dean will fight! He won't let you get to him again!" Sam shouted not believing entirely in what he said.

"Really? Is that how you feel now? Had a change of heart there boy? Weren't you the one in the first place who told him he was weak, weren't you the one who pushed him away because he wasn't the same man as before?"

Alastair's words cut through the young hunter's soul like a knife. He knew that it was all true and this fact was slowly killing him from the inside out.

"Think about it logically Samuel. What is really left of the brother you know and love? How much has hell taken from him already? How much have I taken from him? Face it he is a shell of his former self, barely existing at the moment as it is. How do you expect him to be able to last much longer in hell with his humanity intact? The truth is…he won't. I will make sure of that."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU MYSELF!" Sam shouted unable to contain his pent up rage. This just caused the demon to laugh harder however his eyes remained locked outside like a child waiting for the ice cream truck to come around the corner.

"Be assured if I was up here again I wouldn't be alone." Alastair turned his black eyes towards Sam's face briefly to observe the horrified and confused expression that crossed his face in an instant. Smirking he refocused his attention back out of the window.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked trying to sound intimidating but instead sounding like a five year old who has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His heart lurched painfully in his chest as he made his own assumptions praying to god that he was wrong.

"Would you be prepared?"

"What?!" Sam exclaimed the conversation turning away from where he intended it to be.

"Would you be able to hunt down your brother? Would you be able to kill your own brother if it came down to it? After all he would be the monster here, actually when he is ready I might take him on a field trip up here, front row seats for the apocalypse!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! DEAN WON'T BECOME A DEMON NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO! HE CAN'T!" Sam's face turned the most interesting shade of red and his whole body trembled through the anger that he felt building up inside of him.

"Don't be so sure." Was the demon's reply.

His eyes brightened wickedly. His lips curled up at the corners making his smirk more sadistic then before.

"Finally," he muttered above his breath but not loud enough for Sam's ears to pick up that one sentence.

Turning on his heels he reached behind him and produced a blade from his waistband. In two strides the demon was in front of Sam. The smile remained upon his face as he reached a hand forward and cupped the younger man's face.

"Samuel I've enjoyed our time together but sadly it must come to end soon. But first how about a parting gift, from me to you?"

Sam's eyes narrowed while he tried to force his face out of the demon's grip to no avail. The hazel watched Alastair as he brought the blade up so that it pressed against the side of Sam's cheek. He could feel blood run softly down his cheek where the tip had pierced his skin.

Moving the blade away from the young man's face Alastair pressed it against his forearm. Hesitating for a moment his black eyes locked onto the hazel which by now was full blown with lust and need. His addiction was crystal clear within his eyes.

Chuckling to himself the demon sliced the blade through his vessel's skin; his blood swelled up to the surface and dripped down the side of his arm.

"Been dying for your next dose hasn't you Samuel? I can see the lust clear within your eyes and it surprises me that Deano doesn't have a clue does he? He doesn't know how much of a monster his brother has become."

Alastair lifted his arm up above the young man's head and watched as the hunter tilted his head back allowing his addiction to take over his rational judgment. In his eyes his personal turmoil was clear but the demon chose not to dwell on this fact for too long as his own black eyes found their way towards the doorway.

His smirk widened if that was even possible.

"Tell me how much you need it. Tell me that you are a monster who survives and takes great pleasure from demon blood."

Sam's eyes traced the journey of the droplets while they traveled down the man's arm. His heart was yelling at him, telling him that he didn't need it, telling him that he didn't want it but his head told him otherwise.

His breathing became shallow and all of his focus was on the blood. It was as if time stood still as if it had no meaning in those few moments. All he could see was that delicate red liquid, his own personal addiction. Red filtered through his vision and at the moment he was oblivious to everything and everyone around him.

Pushing his tongue out of his lips he held it open. A droplet fell onto his taste buds which sent a pleasurable tingle to erupt throughout his body. A whimpering noise vibrated in the back of his throat while he pushed his body up attempting to pull the arm to his mouth.

Alastair pulled his arm away, his eyes continued to glisten with ill content.

"Not until you tell me. Tell me that you're a monster, a demonic blood sucking monster and that you need this."

"No…," Sam began to protest but stopped as he watched the demon pull his arm back further away from his mouth. "Please, I need it."

"Say it!"

"I'm…I'm…a monster…" Sam muttered under his breath all the while his eyes traced the line of blood pouring out of Alastair's arm.

"Louder so that I can hear you."

"Please…please I need it. I'm a monster…a…a…demonic…blood…s…s…sucking monster!" Sam called out feeling his weakness wash over him.

Alastair cackled as he brought his arm towards Sam's mouth and allowed the young hunter to suck from it. His eyes turned from the man in front of him back towards the doorway. His smile morphed into a full blown smirk with his teeth thrown into the mix.

"Nice to see you could make it in time." Alastair called out.

Sam's lips pressed against the flesh wound, drawing as much blood as possible from the veins. Caught up in the moment he failed to notice the newcomer until Alastair's voice broke through his bloodied haze.

Lifting his eyes up to follow in the line of the demon, he dropped the arm instantly.

Blood surrounded his mouth, staining his lips with his tainted obsession. Hazel eyes widened in a mixture of horror and disbelief. His breath caught in his throat and his whole body froze in his one position.

Alastair stepped back from the chained young hunter, placed the knife on a nearby table and turned his whole body to face the newcomer. His blackened teeth added to his sadistic menacing appearance.

"What do you think of little brother now? Is he still worth saving or is he too far gone? This is only the tip of the iceberg kiddo, the secrets, the lies your Samuel has been concealing from you is on a much bigger scale then you can ever imagine."

Silence followed the demon's words. No one in the room made any movements for another moment.

"Say hello to Deano Samuel."

TBC (**Part Nineteen done and dusted. Hope you are all still enjoying and please review as they always make me very happy and want to update as quick as I can. Thank you to all those who do, it means so much to me. Anyway I will see you all in Part Twenty. Until then…)**


	20. Chapter 20

"Dean," Sam breathed forgetting the demon in front of him for the time being. At the moment all he could see was his brother and the shocked disgusted look that was plastered all over his face. Sam's heart fell to the pit of his stomach and at the moment he was overwhelmed with the pure hatred towards the demon.

Time seemed to be frozen within the room. No one moved no one spoke as silence reigned supreme over the trio. Alastair's eyes darted from one brother to another awaiting the impending explosion that was inevitable.

Sam and Dean's eyes were locked onto each other but neither moved a muscle or spoke a single word. Sam scrutinized his brother's appearance and felt the tears push against the corner of his eyes while he noticed what his elder sibling had been reduced to.

Dean's face was a ghostly pale which in turn caused his freckles to stand out against his skin. His features were sharper and more defined like he had lost a lot of weight lately. Two great big bags hung under each darkened green eye, this darkness seems to be increasing, overpowering the once emerald green. Blood stained his chin, nose, lips and clothes. Red ropes which Sam assumed was veins pulsated underneath the skin on both of his arms and it was clear from the slight lines of the elder man's forehead that he was suffering from some form of discomfort and agony. His whole body seemed to shudder with uncontrollable tremors that shattered a little more of Sam's soul with each one that passed.

At the moment Dean looked like he was a ghost of his former self, not the same big brother that had banished him from the car a week or so ago. Damn had it really been that long? Had it been that long ago that it had all gone to hell? That his brother was issued with the death penalty once more?

"What the fuck Sam?" Dean asked his voice barely managing a volume above a whisper. Truth be told he was shocked at what he had stumbled into. He had expected some form of shock but this…he didn't expect this. Nothing could have prepared him to witness his younger brother sucking the demon's blood like it was a natural occurrence. This caused Dean's mind to wonder to deep dark places…was it a natural occurrence? Was it the first time? Most importantly why?

"Dean…" was all Sam managed to muster in form of a reply. That look on his brother's face tore through his very soul and destroyed him from the inside out. It was the look he had been most fearful of. The one that screamed out one single word. Monster.

"Why Sammy? Why him? What the fuck have you done little brother?" Dean almost found himself pleading, like his younger sibling he too had forgotten all about the demon's presence.

"I'm sorry, for everything. Please Dean you have to believe me!"

"I have to do I? Just because you say jump doesn't mean I have to say how high! I'm through with people trying to control me like a damn puppet, a mere possession that gets passed down every so often. I'm sick and tired of dying but of course poor Dean doesn't have a fucking choice over his own life."

Dean stepped into the room further. His eyes continued to lock onto his brother's, his furious murderous green met distraught and fearful hazel.

"Is this what you have been hiding all this time? This…this…I don't even fucking know what to call it!" Dean shouted he could literally feel the anger boil his blood even this action caused pain to filter throughout every bone and muscle within his body.

"Dean…"

"Oh fuck it is isn't it?"

"Dean please gives me a chance to explain…"

"No Sam. Not now. You've had months worth of chances what makes you think that you deserve one more? Is it because I'm about to die? Is that it? Is that all that takes for you to open up, for you to act like you give a crap. Jeez it's not like I haven't done it enough times already." Dean shouted taking another step into the room, closing in the gap between him and his brother.

"It's not like it at all!" Sam defended feeling the tears slither down his cheeks upon the same trail as the last bout.

Dean took a couple more steps into the room, still choosing to ignore the demon who was watching the reunion with an immense smirk upon his face. He couldn't have dreamt a more perfect ending to the game…well he could and it was still to come.

By now Dean was face to face with his little brother. He reached up with one hand to cup his brother's chin in a vice like grip while the other wrapped around one of Sam's bound wrists. Dean's eyes were a perfect façade of betrayal and anger.

"Care to enlighten me little brother. Care to tell me just how this all happened. After all I have time, no wait I don't."

"I'm sorry Dean. I really am. Please…please you have to believe me…you have to…I need you big brother. I always have and always will." Sam sobbed suddenly fearful of his elder brother as there was no way in telling what he might do next in this anger induced state.

Dean pushed Sam's head back and released his grip upon his brother.

"Yeah well you have a funny way of showing it!"

Clapping interrupted the brother's argument as the demon chose this time to remind the two humans of his presence.

Turning on his heels Dean faced Alastair, his back to his brother concealing him from the demon's eyesight. His eyes narrowed upon catching the demon's glistening black. All of his hatred and all of his anger bubbled to the surface and took control of his right hand.

Instantly he pulled out the demon killing knife from the inside of his jacket and stood there for a moment standing off against the man who had destroyed his life. The man who had caused him and his family so much misery and pain. The man who had reduced Dean Winchester to become a mere shadow of his former self. If it was going to be the last thing that he did he was going to make sure that Alastair knew what the meaning of pain was really like, that he knew the art of suffering as well as Dean himself.

If Dean was going down then he was going down his own way. Swinging.

"What a touching reunion. It warms my heart to see two brothers at each other's throats like you guys, you know you Winchester's make hell worth it. You make everything seem worthwhile and for that I am eternally grateful." Alastair cackled with pure menace in his voice.

He rubbed his hands together joyfully. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for and soon all his efforts will be rewarded. Soon he will regain what is rightfully his. His student. His, no one else's. Dean belonged to him, his soul belonged to him and soon heaven and hell will know it.

Alastair was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp pain shooting through his right eye and right side of his skull. Moving his hand up he placed it on the hilt of the blade that had imbedded itself deeply into his eye.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat his attention focused upon the young male in front of him who now held no opposing weapon of any kind.

"Deano you should know better than this. This pixie stick won't kill me and it certainly won't stop the poison from consuming you in what is it now. Ten minutes." He cackled with his fingers still lightly caressing the hilt of the blade.

"It shut you up for a couple of seconds and it made me feel a hell of a lot better you fucking bastard," Dean replied casually. He could feel a throbbing sensation building up in his chest and he knew that he didn't have long until the poison reached his heart. His head started to pound and his vision began to waver slightly. The walls around him seemed to start to ooze blood and they called out his name over and over again.

Shaking his head slightly Dean kept his gaze directed towards the demon unwilling to let the hallucinations control him.

"What's the matter kiddo? Is it finally getting to you now? Can you hear them yet, they're ready for you. Can you hear them call out to you, ready to gain their revenge for everything you did to them last time?" Alastair cackled.

"DEAN! DEAN! DEAN!" the walls appeared to be chanting over and over again. The blood flow increased until there seemed to be enough to drown the entire room and all the while Dean had to keep reminding himself that it was all in his head but this was getting harder and harder. It seemed so real. As real as those hellhounds had seemed earlier…but they were real…they had attacked the Impala.

"No!" Dean cried out softly clasping his hands to his ears and it was taking all of his self control not to break down onto his knees in the middle of the room. The chanting of his name was so intense that he was reminded of the first time Castiel had tried to speak to him.

As sudden as it had started the voices stopped along with the blood. Blinking in astonishment a couple of times Dean removed his hands from his ears and was greeted with the sounds of a frantic younger brother and a joyous cackling of a certain demon.

"Problem?" Alastair taunted closing the gap between him and the brothers.

Sensing movement from behind him Dean managed a smirk as he faced the demon. This action caused the demon to furrow his brows in confusion, this caused his laughter to cease for the time being but like a bad smell it always came back. No matter what.

"Not for much longer." With those words Alastair was flung into the nearest wall behind him. A shattering sound of bones cracking upon impact rang out into the atmosphere. Alastair struggled against his invisible bonds. His eyes locked onto a figure emerging from behind Dean.

Sam moved around his brother's side to make himself known to the demon and boy it felt good being by Dean's side once more. His right hand was outstretched to hold Alastair where he was and in his left he held what appeared to be a paperclip of some sort. He too wore a smirk which matched his brother's easily. And in that one moment the family resemblance was clear.

"Problem?" he called out mimicking the demon's earlier question. A small smile crossed his lips as hope began to filter through his body. He was free and now he had the chance to save his brother. All that was left was to administer the angel blood and hope for the best because Sam knew that if Dean died again then he wouldn't be very far behind him.

"Samuel I'm very impressed. You're skills have increased wonderfully since the last time. And Deano using that argument to disguise the handing over of the paper clip was inventive to say the least. Maybe I underestimated you Winchesters." Alastair complimented his black eyes continued to glisten like he was remembering an inside joke.

Briefly the brother's stole quick glances towards each other trying to understand the meaning behind the demon's words and what hidden intentions he could be concealing. Both had a nagging feeling at the pit of their stomach, one that they hoped to God they were wrong about.

"Very clever but you forgot one thing boys. Deano belongs to me, he is still going to hell and there is nothing either one of you can do about it!" Alastair cackled while he continued to struggle against his restraints.

"Want to bet?" Sam challenged which brought two pairs of eyes to focus upon him.

Sam dropped the paper clip upon the floor and used this now free hand to reach into his pocket to produce the golden vial of angel blood. This was it. Now or never. Suddenly his nerves began to kick into play through his fear of the unknown. Dean's last hope and it was up to Sam. Sam was going to be able to save his brother where he had failed last time.

"What the fuck is that?" Dean asked upon noticing the golden liquid. His whole body began to tingle like he had a bad case of pins and needles. He could literally feel his heart hammering against his rib cage almost as if it was threatening to break free at any given moment in time.

"Do you trust me?" Sam asked quickly. He could feel his brother's desperate heartbeat clearly within his head and he knew that it was running on borrowed time already. The ten minutes had now been reduced down to seven and it was rapidly decreasing.

"Sam…"

"Just answer the fucking question! Do you trust me or not?! Sam could feel the anger slowly rising inside of him and he couldn't help it at the moment. His emotions were getting the better of him and this was affecting the hold he had upon the demon.

"Yes of course you're my brother." Dean replied utterly confused at the contents of the vial and his younger brother's sudden question.

That was all Sam needed. Taking a brief moment to glance towards the demon's direction he unscrewed the lid of the vial and turned to face Dean, holding his hand and the liquid out towards him in the process.

"Drink this, I'm not going to lie to you Dean I have no idea whether it will save you or not but it is kinda the last resort as Castiel had put it." Sam slurred his words until that one sentence sounded like one impossibly long word.

Dean held his hand out to retrieve the liquid, with a confused expression etched upon his face but not able to question his brother because of the state he was currently in, when an unknown force pounded into his chest. Sending him hurtling into the far wall.

He fell to the floor with a grunt upon impact and next to him Sam mimicked his same flight.

Once again sound of clapping echoed throughout the tiny room and both of the brother's eyes locked onto the now free demon. In his hands Alastair held the golden liquid.

"I was waiting for this to come into play. Of course Samuel didn't disappoint me at all. How stupid do you knuckleheads think I am? I'm surprised at you, I expected more from the Winchester brother's." Alastair taunted making his way into the middle of the room.

"How…?" Sam murmured unable to comprehend the fact that the demon had managed to escape his grasp without him realizing. He had enough power in his body to have kept hell's bitch in place for another couple of minutes or so.

"And I had you down as the smart one Samuel. Why do you think I feed you my blood in the first place hmm? Apart from the fact you were craving for your latest fix and would have died without my interference…And it was fun to see Deano's reaction towards his monster of a little brother." Alastair paused while he took a couple of more steps into the room.

Both Sam and Dean had managed to stagger to their feet only to find themselves pressed up against the wall by an invisible force.

"I gave it to you to block these so called powers towards me. My blood in your system made me immune from your psychic crap. I was faking earlier on just so I could get my hands upon this sweet nectar here. You see I don't like independent variables messing with my game and this here, this angel blood is unacceptable…" with those words Alastair squeezed the glass vial with an immense amount of pressure that the glass smashed spilling the contents all over his hands and the carpet.

The last shred of Sam's hope shattered along with the fragile glass. Tears cascaded down his cheeks while he turned his gaze towards his brother. He had failed. He had failed his brother once more and there was nothing he could do about it. Dean was going to hell and his last chance now lay in a golden puddle at the demon's feet.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sam cried out in anguish. He struggled violently against his invisible restraint to no avail. All the while one word rang through his head upon what appeared to be a continuous loop. _Failure._

"Yes! You boys didn't think it would be that easy did you! You seriously didn't believe I would allow Deano to stroll in here and save his precious little brother so that he could save him! You two amaze me with your sweet delusions. Well say your goodbyes because now the game can really begin!" Alastair shouted pulling the blade from his eye revealing a very bloody empty socket.

He threw this knife to the ground so that it landed in the puddle of angel blood present by his feet.

He cackled lifting his arms up as every door and window within the house shattered into a million pieces. Demons filed into the room through any possible entry, each and everyone eager to see the demise of the Winchester brothers and each ready for the floor show.

The whole house shook while black demonic clouds battered the foundation from the outside.

Smoke began to waft through the house for the second time in twenty six years.

Sam and Dean's gaze locked onto each other, both filled with so many emotions and untold truths, betrayals, regrets, anger, fear, sorrow and mainly love. They both wanted to say so many things to each other but neither could find their voices.

So instead they spoke with their eyes only and both had the same message for the other. Neither one had any hope of escaping this predicament alive but they knew they would go down swinging. Together…as it should be.

If they were going to die then it will be side by side. Brother's in arms, brothers in blood. Brother's until the very end. The way they should have been the whole of the past couple of months, the way it had always been and will always remain.

In that one brief moment of eye contact the two Winchester said more to each other than they had for a while. They were connected, as one for the very last time. Two words flashed through their eyes followed by three taboo words.

_I'm sorry. _

_I love you._

TBC (**Part Twenty done and dusted. I hope you all are still enjoying and don't forget to leave me those awesome reviews I love lots and lots. Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers you all mean so much to me and I will see you in Part Twenty One…)**


	21. Chapter 21

To say that they were completely and utterly surrounded would have been considered a major understatement even for the Winchester Brother's. And that was an achievement in its own rights. One that Alastair would be proud of from years to come.

Sam subconsciously inched closer to his brother so that his left shoulder rubbed against Dean's right and in that one movement Sam could feel the extreme heat radiate off of him. He could feel the subtle tremors making its way through the elder Winchester's muscles and he could hear the frantic heart beating ever closer to its final countdown within his head.

Both of the brother's eyes were locked onto the pure black of the single most hated demon in front of them. All around them the newcomers who had found vessel's inched ever closing forming a perfect circle with both Winchester's smack dab right in the middle. Story of their life.

The black smoke continued to batter the house causing the structure to shake under the intense weight of the force but it remained standing, for how long however seemed to be a mystery one that neither human hoped to find out about.

"Well boys what do you think to my new twist?" Alastair cackled holding his hands out to his side and every demon within the room laughed along like he had just told the best joke in the world.

"You fucking bastard, just take me and leave my brother out of this!" Dean demanded his eyes narrowed while his green glinted murderously. There was no way he was going to have Sam's death on his conscience, no not again.

"I'm not leaving you here to die Dean! If you go then we are going together!" Sam shouted at his brother unable to comprehend Dean's apparent selflessness once more. Even though he was on the verge of death all he seemed to care about was Sam. And well frankly Sam was sick of it.

Dean's eyes broke their connection with Alastair as did Sam's and the brother's fixated their focus on one another once more.

"The hell we are," Dean spat back feeling the anger boil inside of him. This form of anger was unnatural and completely uncontrollable, demonic rage, something he grew to know the longer he spent in the pit,

"Dean…" Sam began to protest but was cut off by Alastair.

"Aww bless they are having a tiff," the demon cackled in a child like manner. All around him the demons roared with laughter, an act which was getting very old and very annoying fast. How Sam and Dean wished they could rip every one of their vocal chords out right this very minute.

"Well let me make the decision for you boys. Deano Samuel is not going anywhere; I want him here to witness the end. You can't get him to leave when we are so close to finishing, you don't want to be selfish now do we?" Alastair taunted his eyes locked onto Dean's as the elder Winchester turned his attention back onto the demon.

Sam had to stifle a snort as he followed the line of his brother's sight. The prospect of Dean being selfish was like thinking of Uriel as funny or many of the angels as angelic or demons as caring. It just didn't go together. Dean and selfish was like Sam and clowns it just wasn't right.

"Don't I get a final request?" Dean asked bringing Sam out of his thoughts. His eyes narrowed while a frown started to pull his features down. He had no idea what the hell his brother was thinking. He had five minutes left now…there had to be a way to save him. There just had to be.

"A final request? Hmm…you do amuse me Deano," Alastair replied his black eyes glistened with each second that past. He was becoming increasingly closer to taking his beloved student back home where he belonged. Together they were going to be unstoppable.

"Humor me," Dean replied taking a step closer towards the demon. Sam mimicked not wanting to let his brother get too far away from him and the demons around the circle closed in the gap. Now escape seemed even more impossible even if it was possible to escape they knew they never truly would be able to escape Alastair.

"Alright speak and I would speak fast if I was you, only four minutes remaining kiddo."

Dean took another step forward causing the same reaction to occur with all the other people present in the room.

Right now Sam was as confused as hell as to what his brother had in mind, if anything. He had no idea what was happening but all he knew was that he didn't have long to save Dean. If only there was a way, there had to be, there always was…there had to be?

Dean placed his hands on his hips, thumbs hooked in the belt loops of his jeans while his eyes remained locked upon his soon to be 'master.' A small smile crossed his face, this was it. He was going to live up to his mantra. If he was going to go down then it would be swinging.

"Go to hell all you fucking sons of bitches and leave my brother alone or I swear to god I will make your lives unbearable on the other side!" with those words Dean drew out two long swords. The hilt was pure silver and it seemed to be engraved with a supposed devils trap. Along the blade strange symbols were etched and the meaning to the humans was unknown.

Dean tossed one of the blades behind him towards his brother who caught it with a bewildered expression upon his face. Their eyes connected briefly. Sam frowned in confusion having never seen these blades before; in fact he was certain his brother didn't have these upon him a few moments ago. Not wanting to kick a gift horse in the mouth Sam remained quite but reminded himself to ask Dean about it later…if there was a later…no there had to be.

By now Alastair had lost his smirk and all the demons around him had become quite. The only one with a small amount of amusement present on his face was Dean.

"What's the matter Ally? Cat got your tongue?" Dean taunted taking a step forward while swinging the blade in his right hand. His whole body started to tingle and he knew he didn't have long before the poison reached his heart and rendered him helpless.

"How?" Alastair questioned his eyes focused on the blades.

Dean swung it and it struck the demon directly to Alastair's right. For a moment nothing seemed to happen but after a couple of seconds that demon screeched in an inhuman animalistic way before shattering into a million pieces of gold dust. Not even a body remained.

"How about we don't focus upon minor details, now you will let my brother go and come to think of it me as well. I'm not going to hell. You hear me there Ally! I AM NOT GOING TO HELL!" Dean screamed and he brought the blade down on the demon on Alastair's left.

All hell broke loose at that precise moment.

The demons surrounding Alastair pushed their master out of the way and ran towards the two brothers. Both Sam and Dean fought with all their strength. Swinging the blades at every single one of the demons who dared to mess with them while inching ever closer towards their desired target.

The black clouds outside increased in their hammering, causing flecks of the ceiling to fall down and various objects around the house to topple and smash. But none of this deterred the two hunters from their goal. As many people have tried and failed there is just no way to defeat classic Winchester stubbornness.

"Alastair you fucking coward come out and face me like a man!" Dean shouted fighting off the three demons advancing upon him. Sinking the blade into one of their stomachs until the tip protruded out of the other side, Dean pushed this demon into the one behind and then the two into the third so that the blade looked like a demon kebab. After a few seconds they all shattered into the orange flecks.

Dean quickly glanced behind at Sam who was hacking away at the demons like they were nothing. His heart warmed slightly at the sight, he was so glad that he was fighting the old fashioned way, no freaky psychic powers. Maybe this time he was willing to acknowledge Dean's previous dying wish.

Removing his gaze from his brother Dean noticed Alastair right ahead of him frowning deeply. Smirking slightly to himself Dean cut down every single demon in the way until he stood in front of Alastair. His anger boiled deep inside of him as many memories of the demon flooded to the surface of his mind. Every word he had spoken, every cut, every bruise and every break he had administered ran on a continuous circuit adding fuel to the ever growing fire inside of the young hunter.

"Think about this kiddo, do you really want me dead? There will be a hole in hell and many demons gunning after you. You aren't even sure that my death will save you from hell again!" Alastair shouted squaring up to the hunter.

Dean snorted and a smirk began to cross over his face. His green eyes were almost pure black and at the moment he seemed more demonic than a human. The tip of the bloodied blade pressed up against the demon's neck. This has been a long time coming for Dean. This was what he had wanted to do ever since he meant the demon that first day on that rack.

"You think about this Alastair, I'm not exactly the most popular guy with demons as for them gunning after me well that isn't new news. Don't you fucking get it! It's over! You've lost and now I'm going to wipe you from this existence forever. I don't give a fuck about what happens in hell, I don't care that there will be no one to fill your place in my eyes that's a cause of a celebration. As for saving me asshole it is your blood. If you don't exist your blood doesn't exist. You do the math you fucker!" Dean shouted pulling the blade back from the demon's neck.

He lifted the blade up over his head so that it was position to plunge right into the demon's heart. His own heart hammered violently in his chest; it was a matter of moments that much he knew. Time to make it count.

"Such strong words Deano," Alastair taunted his eyes turning black once more. The two black pair locked onto one another, both fuelled by hate and anger. Both waiting for the next move which could mean death for either one.

"The name is Dean!" Dean shouted. "Say goodbye you fucker, you will never be able to hurt me or my family or anyone else again for that matter where you are going!" With those final words Dean brought his hands down inching the blade closer to the demon's chest.

"Goodbye _Dean_," Alastair mocked as he caught the blade in one of his hands which started to flash the most amusing color orange. As soon as he held the blade in his hand all of the other demons stood still. A gasp sounded from the hunter in front of him lips.

Sam frowned in confusion; his eyes darted around looking for his brother. He soon found him standing at the opposite side of the room, the sword held in his grasp while his eyes widened in surprise. Pain etched at his features for some reason. Sam's eyes travelled further and noticed the hilt of a dagger sticking out from Dean's abdomen.

"NO!" Sam screamed running over towards Dean dropping the blade in the process. He pushed through all of the frozen demons needing to get to his elder brother's side. Tears began to roll down his cheek. How had everything gone from bad to good to horrific? This can't be happening. This wasn't happening. Not now. Please not now!

Alastair dropped his grip on the blade in Dean's hands and this fell to the floor. His black eyes twinkled as he pushed his own blade in deeper which pulled his student closer towards him. Alastair leaned down so that his lips were next to the hunter's ear.

"I win Deano," and on those words the demon pulled the blade out of the hunter who crumpled to the ground in pain.

Dean clutched at his side; a grimace took over from his earlier smirk. All around him the demons begun to form in a circle once more and he could clearly hear the sound of his desperate brother calling out to him. Opening his mouth to say something he found that he could no longer form any string of words so instead he settled with a simple "S'mmy," before giving into the darkness.

Sam's route to his brother was blocked off as the demon's begun to form a circle, he continued to call Dean's name like a lifeline praying to a god he no longer believed in that he wasn't too late. He rammed his shoulder into one demon attempting to clear a passage through into the middle where he could see Dean lying holding onto his side like a vice like grip.

"DEAN!" he shouted again the tears continuing to roll down his cheek. "DEAN YOU CAN'T GO! I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU BIG BROTHER!"

"Ten," every single demon around him started to chorus in unison. The countdown had begun, Sam had failed. He had failed his brother.

"NO!" Sam shouted ramming into the demon's harder. His anger and grief boiled inside of him at a dangerous level and it will be soon that the inevitable eruption would occur. His eyes remained locked onto his brother who had suddenly started rapid convulsions.

"Nine."

Blood poured in streams out of Dean's mouth, nose and ears. It rolled down his face in form of sweat and pained whimpers escaped his lips. His face was deathly white and black veins began to snake their way across his body. These veins pushed against the skin attempting to break through.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed at the same time the demons shouted the number "Eight."

Sam was becoming desperate. He had to reach Dean, he couldn't fail him again. No he couldn't Dean was his brother, his everything; there was no way he could live while Dean rotted in hell. If only he had shown his brother how much he meant to him, how much he needed him within his life.

"Seven!"

A white light appeared behind Dean while Alastair stepped forward so that he was in front of Dean. His eyes glistened wildly with his joy as they locked onto the piercing blue now opposite him.

"Six"

"You're too late Castiel he is mine!" Alastair cackled.

"Five"

"You cannot take Dean Winchester, he is not yours to own and heaven won't standby and allow you to," Castiel replied purposely not looking at the still convulsing body at his feet.

"Four"

"What are you going to do to stop me, he is already mine!"

"Three,"

"I claim guardianship over Dean Winchester!" Castiel shouted holding out his right hand to the limp form of Dean. Alastair narrowed his eyes at the angel; his anger began to take hold of him.

"Dean belongs to me!" Alastair called out holding out his right hand to Dean. The angel and demon locked eyes each one daring the other to back down.

"Two."

Holding his hand out towards the demon blocking his way they soon flew into the wall beside them making a passage into the middle of the circle. Sam walked forward afraid of what he would see.

Sam could feel his heart hammering in his chest. The tears ran rapidly down his cheeks, he had to do something. Dean wasn't a mere possession that people can take and claim as their own. He was a living human being probably the most important and amazing human to walk this very earth.

Dean was everything to Sam and he couldn't loss him. He couldn't. Not now, he needed his brother to be his brother again. He wanted to fix their relationship starting with no more lies; he had broken everything that he was because of his obsession for revenge when Dean had been alive once more.

His obsession had driven him to the brink of madness and becoming a demon. His obsession had been slowly killing him and his brother; it was like déjà vu as their father's obsession was slowly killing Dean. Hell it would have killed Dean if it wasn't for their father selling his soul for him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam shouted at the same time the number one was shouted. The tears cascaded down his cheeks. "NOOO DEAN IS MINE! MINE! DEAN!" Sam screamed running to his brother's side with his hand outstretched in front of him in a desperate plea to reach him.

"ONE!"

The convulsions stopped.

The demons fell silent.

Dean's body arched up one more time before falling lifeless.

The second heartbeat within Sam's head hammered one more time before falling silent. This sent the surviving Winchester overboard. He screamed out in name of his sorrow, his hand still outstretched in front of him.

An intense white erupted out of Dean's body and spread as it slowly engulfed the whole room. Fire broke out along the bottom floor of the house with the black demonic clouds cheering in triumph outside the house. The ceiling above was set alight once more for the second time in twenty six years.

As the light grew more intense and had engulfed the whole room one single cry echoed. The cry of a broken man, the cry of failure, of loss, of defeat and of love.

"DDDDDDDEEEEEEEAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

TBC (**Hope you are still enjoying this story of mine. Not much left to go now…Don't forget to review as I love them so much and I love to know what you guys think of this. Part Twenty One done and dusted. Will see you all in Part Twenty Two, until then…) **


	22. Chapter 22

"DDDDEEEEAAAANNNNN!" that one pitiful scream echoed throughout the expanding light force. The whole room was instantly bathed in this golden light making everything seem pure and simple where that was so far from the truth it was almost laughable.

The fire continued to feast upon the ceiling once more but it seemed to be contained for the time being anyway. The light kept it at bay refused it access to spread any further, although this just appeared to make it hungrier and angrier.

After a couple of moments this unbearable light shimmered while it began to shrink down in its size, handing over its immediate dominance to the flames. As the light shrank darkness began to take over and the room was revealed once more.

Three forms remained standing whereas one lay limp and lifeless in the middle of the trio. The chest was still and the glassy emeralds undying stare was locked onto the fire above. Blood coated every feature and stained the tips of the sandy blond hair. The hands lay unmoving against the sides with one crossed gently over the chest like it had been holding something in previously.

The surrounding white light disconnected from the body taking the pure innocent light within the green along with it. This light hovered while its capacity shrunk before it floated over towards one of the figures standing and then in an instant it vanished from existence.

Everything was still for a few moments, no one moved and no one spoke. It was a picture of a perfect lie of sweet serenity. It was like the world had frozen where there were no emotions and time had no meaning. Where there were no cares in the world or any worries.

This façade was broken momentarily by a heartbreaking plea of grief and despair. A shriek so shattering it was almost inhumane, any person nearby would find their heart instantly shattering in moments.

"DEAN! NO DEAN…PLEASE…DEAN!" Sam shouted running over towards the limp form in the middle. Tears cascaded violently down his cheeks and he forgot about the other's presence instantly. His broken heart continued to hammer in his chest while his whole body shook through the sobs breaking out.

He practically collapsed by his big brother's side and reached out towards the still form with his shaking hands. As he brought his brother into his chest he tightened his grip until it was vice like. He buried his head into Dean's hair and cried openly.

It felt like his whole world had come crashing around him. One word ran throughout his head, the same one as last time.

Failure.

That was what he was. He was a failure, a fucking useless pathetic failure. He had let his brother down on so many different occasions and now here he was, probably suffering a fate worse than death right this very moment.

Sam had failed the one person who meant more to him than the world itself. Hell Dean was his world, he was his everything. Dean had given him everything, everything he wanted and anything he needed. All he had to do was ask and big brother came running. No matter what Dean was there playing the part of big brother, of savior, of his hero.

He would have liked to think that if the situation was reversed he would have been able to do the same for Dean. He would be able to save him; he would be able to give him the world he deserves. But no…instead he had turned out to be a failure.

He had failed Dean…his Dean…his Dean.

"Oh God," Sam exclaimed into his brother's hair. His voice merely above a whisper and broken through the empty tears falling gracefully out of the corner of his eyes. "Dean…please not again…you need to open your eyes for me now. Tell me this is all a prank. This isn't real so stop fucking around you massive jerk!" he pleaded lifting his head away so his eyes could connect to the lifeless green.

He placed a hand upon the cold cheek and with his thumb he rubbed small comforting circles. The tears continued to fall along with strangled sobs breaking through his lips.

"You can't leave me! Not now…please…Dammit Dean I need you, more than ever. I need my big brother by my side being the biggest asshole I have ever met. You can't leave me to face this world alone…please…please…I need my brother…I need you Dean…Don't make me go through this alone! PLEASE! DEAN!" Sam shouted. He could feel himself shattering piece by piece slowly he was dying inside.

-_You're not alone Sam_.

Sam's head snapped down towards his brother's still corpse, his lips pursed upon in shock. He could have sworn…that voice…it sounded…but it couldn't be…could it? Great he was going insane through grief; well it wouldn't have been the first time.

He leaned down further so that his lips were next to Dean's ear. All the while his tears seemed to have no intentions of stopping anytime soon.

"I'm sorry for everything, just so you know and I wish…I wish I told you everything…I wish I could have been the perfect little brother…I wish I could have been your Sammy…Too late now huh?" he paused briefly to sniff back some of the tears clouding his voice. "I love you Dean."

-_Could you be any more of a girl right now Samantha?_

Sam furrowed his brows as he pulled his head away so that he could get a full glimpse of Dean's face. That voice…there was no mistaken the identity….maybe he was going crazy…what the hell?

Shrugging the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach away he placed his lips to the top of his brother's head before he was snapped back into reality and made aware of his surroundings by a very pissed off demon.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!" Alastair shouted his black eyes locked murderously onto the angel opposite him. Everything had been going his way but now…now Dean's soul had somehow escaped his grasp.

Castiel's eyes were locked onto the brothers. He appeared to be ignoring the demon altogether however his eyes displayed the same amount of anger within. Something that would have seemed so normal if it wasn't the fact that he was supposed to be as emotionless as a robot.

"I haven't done anything," the angel replied not moving his eyes away and this caused the demon to follow in the same eye line. Alastair snarled his eyes glinted dangerously, the fire above raged growing in intensity to match his increasing anger.

"FUCKING MEDDLING HUMAN! GIVE HIM TO ME RIGHT NOW!" he shouted moving over towards Sam who jumped at the sound of his voice directed towards him. Subconsciously he hugged Dean closer to his chest in a vain attempt to provide some form of protection.

"HE IS MINE NOT YOURS MINE!" Alastair shouted almost nearing the pair; he was about two steps away before the angel blocked his path, bent down and grasped the youngest Winchester's shoulder. With a bright light and a flutter of wings the trio vanished from his sight.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alastair shouted and in his fury the fire grew around him and in one moment it had consumed the whole house.

* * *

Before he could register what had happened Sam found himself sitting on his ass in front of Bobby's house. Dean was no longer within his arms which caused panic to rise up inside of him. Darting his gaze around desperately he noticed the angel standing nearby holding onto Dean's lifeless corpse.

"Cas…" but he was cut off there by a fierce glare from the angel. Frowning amongst the tears Sam pushed himself up to standing position.

"That was stupid thing to do Samuel," Castiel scolded his eyes focused upon the shell that was once his charge.

-_Angel boy is pissed way to go Sam_, the voice called out in Sam's head which he choose to ignore for the time being. He didn't need to alert anyone else about these moments of insanity.

"What was?" Sam questioned his voice continuing to break through the ever flowing tears. He never knew he had this many inside of him. His eyes locked onto the limp form of his elder brother hoping to see some small movements or a single rise of the chest to show that this is all some sort of his sick sense of humor.

"You have no idea what you have done." Was the angelic reply and the anger was clear within his voice. For one of the first times Sam could clearly hear Castiel exhibiting the human emotion anger however this just caused Sam's own confusion to deepen. What the hell was he going on about?

He had just lost his brother for what felt like the millionth time couldn't he be given a break? Couldn't he just be given Dean back? The angel did it last time why can't he do it now…

-_Yeah right angel boy has his orders to follow,_ once more Sam chose to ignore this unnatural voice inside of his head and he was just glad that it wasn't asking him to burn down any buildings or kill any rabbits.

He was just about to voice his question until he was cut off once more by the not so angelic angel.

"Samuel what were you thinking? This is unheard of…never happened upon earth before…it shouldn't be possible," Castiel moved his gaze from the eldest to the youngest Winchester and his face was a mask of a subtle form of sorrow. "This is dangerous what you have done, it's a miracle both of you are still alive."

"Woh there Castiel back up and rewind a moment. What? Both alive? Dean is…Dean is…"

"His body is. How have you been feeling?" Castiel enquired cocking his head to the side slightly his piercing blue eyes seemed to penetrate through Sam's body as if he was looking straight into his very soul.

"How have I been feeling!? MY BROTHER IS FUCKING DEAD AND ALL YOU CAN ASK IS HOW I AM FEELING. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FEEL?" Sam shouted his hands and body shaking through his quiet sobs and uncontrollable rage.

-_Don't get your knickers in a twist Sammy_

"YOU CAN SHUT UP AS WELL!" Sam shouted at the voice not realizing that he had voiced this request. In response Castiel furrowed his eyebrows tightening his hold upon his charge's body still positioned in his arms.

"Problem?"

"You're meant to be the angel here how about you tell me?" Sam spoke out in his best sarcastic Dean like voice he could muster.

"There is a big problem here Samuel only you seem to be too blind or naïve to realize. What you did back there…it shouldn't have been possible…it can't be possible…but it was."

"What the hell are you blabbering about and how is this going to get Dean back. If you haven't noticed he is in hell again Cas. Hell!" Sam could feel the tears begin to decrease in there quantities as his anger began to overwhelm his sorrow.

He could feel the obsessive need for revenge swell through his blood, revenge for his brother's death twice over. The need to destroy Lilith and the need to destroy Alastair too was becoming too overwhelming and with this his rage increasing tenfold.

The lights inside of Bobby's house flickered on and the elder hunter appeared at the doorstep. Instantly he froze on the spot, his eyes locked onto the still form of the elder Winchester. His mouth opened and closed with his goldfish impression however he didn't say a single word and pretty much went unnoticed by his visitors.

"If you haven't noticed he has been here the whole time!" Castiel growled in reply.

"WHAT?! GREAT AN ANGEL HAS GONE INSANE THERE'S HOPE FOR US ALL" Sam shouted in mock defeat throwing his hands up into the air.

-_There never was much hope with us Winchester's concerned._

Sam's eyes widened with the angel's words finally hitting home. Been here the whole time…no…it couldn't be…not possible…what the fuck? His whole body continued to tremble and it was taking all of his self control not to fall onto his knees in disbelief.

"D…D…Dean…," he stammered his eyes locked onto the shell which once held Dean's essence his very life and soul.

-_Not ignoring me now little brother._

"D…D…D…Dean," he stammered again noting the approving yet disapproving look upon Castiel's face.

-_Hey there Sammy._

Sam's attention turned to the angel, his eyes still wide in disbelief as he opened and closed his mouth a few times before any words could roll off of his tongue.

"How…?"

TBC (**Short chapter I know but this was purely a filler for the next. Next chapter will be longer. Hope you are still enjoying and reading and don't forget reviews are awesome. See you all in part twenty two**)


	23. Chapter 23

"What the fuck is going on here Cas? I feel like I'm losing my mind. Dean is dead…isn't he?" Sam stammered his hope rising inside of him at the possibility of his brother still lighting up the earth with his presence. His whole body continued to tremble with the threat of a breakdown looming over him.

"That's what I would like to know!" a new voice shouted from the porch causing the angel and the human to turn to face the newcomer. Bobby had tear streaks running down each cheek however his brows were furrowed deeply contradicting his sorrow.

Slowly the elder man began to make his way over to the trio; his eyes were fixated upon Dean's lifeless form unable to comprehend what he was seeing for the second time this year. It was too much too soon. Heck it was too much no matter the timing.

"Bobby…"

"Don't Bobby me boy I think I deserve an explanation. First someone breaks into my home and knocks me out. Then I find myself trapped in the panic room with nineteen carbon copies of myself. Then Dean comes in claiming there is no time looking like hell warmed over, if that wasn't enough we almost drown before he rides off on my motorbike because something had used the Impala as its own personal scratching post. Now I find you Sam with the angel and a…a….body. What the fuck have you idjits got yourselves into this time?"

Bobby came to a standstill a couple of feet in front of the angel and the Winchester's. He tore his eyes from the corpse to lock onto Sam's red rimmed and puffy bloodshot eyes. At that moment his heart called out to the youngest Winchester while a feeling a déjà vu washed over him. Six months ago flashed through his mind before he could suppress it.

"You were trapped as well?" Sam asked with his voice barely managing to maintain a pitch above a whisper. He just seemed so vulnerable, so broken and so dead. Exactly how he was last time he carried Dean's body to Bobby's place refusing to salt and burn his corpse or bury him for a good couple of weeks. It wasn't until the smell got so foul that he agreed.

"As well, what the hell has happened?" Bobby questioned almost pleading in his manner. His eyes flickered from Sam to Castiel to the body in the angels arms then back to Sam again.

"Not out here, it is too open and unprotected. Inside!" Castiel ordered showing that he could give as well as he could follow. For a moment the two alive humans glanced at each other refusing to move an inch until either received an answer. "NOW!" the normally calm and emotionless angel practically shouted to which the humans followed instantly.

* * *

Sam got as comfortable as he possibly could upon the couch. Well as possible as it was when there was a scowling angel pacing the room in front of you, a disgruntled and practically pissed off hunter beside you and your brother's lifeless corpse lying on the table in front of you. So yeah…this could be considered the most uncomfortable situation he had ever found himself in.

For a couple of moments no one said a word. Each was too preoccupied within their own thoughts and attempting to voice the questions that continued to plague their minds.

That was until Castiel stopped midstride and turned to face the two humans. "I understand you both are feeling confusion right now…" he paused to allow Bobby's scoff meaning that it was the biggest understatement of the century. "What happened shouldn't have been possible but apparently impossible isn't the right word to use when it comes to you Winchesters."

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT WHAT SHOULD BE POSSIBLE OR NOT! JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED AND WHY AM I HEARING MY DEAD BROTHER'S VOICE IN MY HEAD!" Sam shouted feeling intense anger boil up inside of him.

-_Relax; take a fucking chill pill bro_.

Sam drew in a series of deep breaths before slumping down further into his seat in what appeared to be a defeated manner. Dean always seemed to have an annoying calming effect upon him, even after everything that had happened.

He turned his eyes towards the older hunter sensing rather than seeing his eyes focusing upon the side of his face. There was a deeper scowl with a sense of disbelief etched onto this man's face.

"What?" Sam questioned his annoyance starting to rise up to overtake his previous anger.

Bobby opened and closed his mouth a few times in response trying to phrase what he wanted to say in the best way possible. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of a Winchester when they were mad. It would be considered suicide.

"Sorry son but it's strange that's all."

"What is? What the hell are you talking about?" Sam's own eyebrows furrowed in the process.

"Seeing that…I don't know what is happening but this is too weird even for the Winchester standards," Bobby exclaimed leaning forward slightly the frown remained plastered over his face however showing off his age.

"Huh?"

-_Jesus you are a moron and I thought you were meant to be the smart college geek boy_. Sam could sense a form of mild amusement dripping from that statement and once again he was left with more questions than answers.

"Insulting yourself now are we Sam, even though I would have used idjit rather than moron," Bobby spoke out a ghost of a smile shimmed across his lips before disappearing altogether in a matter of moments.

"You can hear him too?" Sam asked incredulously which caused a snort to erupt out of the elder hunter's lips. He reached forward and placed a comforting palm upon the youngest Winchester's knee giving it a little squeeze in the process.

-_Christ who killed all your brain cells…He can't hear me, more like he can hear you dude._

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

-_You're talking to yourself Sammy. A two sided conversation out of one mouth or some shit like that_

Instantly Sam's brain seemed to kick into life, no wonder his throat was feeling dry. Whenever Dean speaks to him in his head he says this out loud. He is voicing both his and Dean's part of the conversation. Great…now he looked even more like the family freak.

-_Damn straight_

Stifling the desirable urge to roll his eyes he turned his attention away from the man who he considered his adoptive father to the still pacing angel. He ran an exhausted hand through his hair before dropping this into his lap.

"Castiel…" he called out which caused the angel to freeze in his current position. Slowly he turned on his heels to face the two hunter's knowing that he couldn't put off the question and answer session which was guaranteed to follow shortly.

"You're wondering what happened back there," Castiel stated rather than asked. Dropping his gaze briefly down to his charge's body he crossed his arms across his chest and turned his full attention back towards Sam.

"You have to understand what happened back there shouldn't have been possible…"

-_You might have mentioned that a few times already_

"Yes," Sam quickly added hoping to overwhelm his brother's sarcastic retort. His eyes along with Bobby's were calmly locked onto the angel both hoping to receive some form of explanation to whatever was happening here. All they knew was that it wasn't natural and ended up in a dead body no matter what way you look at it.

"As I promised you Samuel I would only interfere if the situation became desperate and that is exactly what happened. I will not lie to you; Dean was as good as Alastair's…"

"But…" Sam interrupted pressing the angel to continue at a quicker pace, he wanted to know why the hell he was hearing his brother when he was…was…he couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around that one word.

"But…" Castiel paused raising his eyebrows slightly in a silent hint for no more interruptions "You changed that Samuel, you managed to break the hold the demon had upon your brother for the time being. Dean's soul is now yours."

Sam choked upon his own tongue while the disbelief and skepticism washed over him instantly. He couldn't comprehend what the angel was telling him. How could he own his brother's soul? How in God's name was that even physically possible? After all he was only human…well…even that he wasn't sure of anymore.

Inside of his head Dean had fallen unusually quiet which in some sense was worrying but at the moment he decided to ignore this fact.

"What?" Sam stammered like a fool unable to find any sense of the truth in what Castiel was revealing to him. It wasn't possible…that's what it came down to…it just wasn't fucking possible…now he had begun to play the same broken record as the angel. That was just peachy.

"Samuel your brother's soul, Dean Winchester, belongs to you now," Castiel reiterated slowly his piercing blue eyes scrutinizing the human's face intently.

"Even if that was true…"

"It is."

"Right…How? How can that even happen? I don't understand."

Castiel seemed to groan then start his pacing which had been interrupted before. Every now and again his eyes would glance down to the corpse lying as still as death upon the table. The green eyes continued staring but this time the focus seemed to be upon the angel.

"The blade…" Castiel stopped his pacing suddenly and in one stride made his way over to his charge's side. He leaned down and pressed a finger against the wound inflicted through the abdomen. His eyes narrowed as he straightened to standing position.

-_My body is being touched up by an angel, what a fucking fantastic life this is_.

Castiel's blue stare locked onto Sam instantly and the hunter could have sworn that if he didn't know any better he would think there was a small sense of amusement present within those irises. But that was impossible for the emotionless robot that made up the angel.

"What about the blade?" Sam asked hoping to distract everyone's mind from his brother for the time being.

"From the looks of this wound it appears that Alastair used the blade that Dean had imbedded within his skull…"

"The demon killing knife?"

-_At least we know I'm human_

Sam could hear a hint of resentment deep within his elder brother's voice, one that he knew was directed towards him. Drawing in a deep breath he chose to ignore this fact no matter how much internal pain it had caused.

"Yes the very one, the miniature version of the swords I supplied Dean with…That's beside the point, it appears that Alastair imbedded this blade into Dean. This blade was coated with his blood, more demon blood which added to the contamination within his system but what he didn't realize was that the blade was coated with angel blood."

"Angel blood, how the hell had that got onto it and what has this got to do with anything!" Bobby pitched in not knowing the full story at this point in time.

"Alastair he dropped the blade into the broken vial of your blood Cas, what the hell does this mean?"

"It means that the blade was coated in both demon and angel blood which was deposited into Dean's blood. That explains why it was possible…" Castiel leaned down once more so that he was level to the corpse upon the table. He used two fingers to close the ever staring eyes.

"What was possible? What does this blood have to do with Dean's soul being mine?"

"When I interfered it was only because I knew that Dean wasn't going to make it, he was dying. I claimed guardianship over his soul so did Alastair. This claim was exaggerated through the angel blood pulsing in his system however there was more demon blood overwhelming this influence. This meant that he had a better bid over his soul. Alastair was winning and there was nothing in my power I could do to stop it. However Samuel did the impossible. You subconsciously added your own bid into the mix by declaring Dean as yours as you put it. You have demon blood running through your veins and you and Dean share the same blood through genetics."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked feeling a slight tremble in his hands.

"This demon blood and the shared blood through family relation made your bid the strongest. You are now Guardian over Dean Winchester's soul. However his body technically died while you made your claim leaving his soul without a host, as you are effectively human you have no ability to transport the soul to its final resting place so instead he 'moved' in with you so to say. I believe you human's have an expression…blood is thicker than water"

"So is he…you know…dead?" Bobby asked watching the body intently hoping to see the small rise and fall of his chest to show off his breaths.

* * *

Castiel cocked his head to the side while his eyes locked onto the corpse as well. In his head he could still hear the insistent calls for him to retreat to return home where his father needs him. The same call he had been ignoring for the last week or so.

"His body is but his soul lives on within Samuel." Castiel replied bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. The calls were getting louder along with the drumming and he knew that he couldn't ignore it for much longer, not without going insane. Trust me when I say an insane angel is no sight to see. Normally leads to a rise in the death toll of humans.

"What does that mean for Dean? Is there anything you can do?" Sam asked his whole body visibly shaking.

"_I'm not used to being a Sasquatch; please tell me you can do something?"_ Dean's words echoed out of the youngest Winchester's mouth.

Castiel sighed slightly. That was what he was wondering himself. There was something he could do, that much he knew but it meant defying his home, his family and most importantly his superiors. It would mean turning his back upon what he knew, what was normal, what was his home.

For once he was at a loss, his path stretched in two different directions. Which one should he take? The lit path of the known and familiarity or the darkened path of uncertainty and the unknown. The path of heaven or the path of the Winchesters.

Glancing down at the body of his charge he instantly knew what he had to do. He knew what the best path to take was no matter the consequences to himself.

Lifting his gaze up he met the hazel orbs of Sam Winchester and his decision was made final there and then.

"Yes there is something I can do. I promise you I will get Dean back into his own body just like before; I just need some time first."

"Cas?" Sam enquired or was it Dean…it was hard to tell at that moment.

"Stay strong and protected Winchester's, I'll be back in due course," with those words and a heavy heart the angel took his leave back to his home for what could be the last time. He had made his bed now it was time for him to lie in it.

* * *

It had been an hour since the angel had departed and in that time Bobby and Sam had laid Dean's body into the spare room and this is where Sam found himself sitting.

He lay on the bed beside the corpse, he held his brother in his arms with his head resting on his chest attempting to hold back the tears that were fighting their way down his cheeks. Bobby had conveniently left to do some research or something like that; the youngest Winchester wasn't paying that much attention.

Lying there hugging his brother's lifeless form to his chest brought back a feeling of déjà vu and with it his heart lurched fiercely in his chest. He spent weeks of that first month in exactly the same position he was in at that moment, not moving apart to piss or grab some more drink.

The whole time his tears had refused to let up. His guilt and failure had begun to eat him up from the inside out, slowly killing him over time. He hadn't been able to do anything the first time…

-_What the fuck are you doing dude?_

"What does it look like?" Sam bit back not in the mood to take any crap from his brother inside of him…

-_Wow that sounds kinky, didn't know you felt like that Sammy but I'm pretty sure that's incest _

"Shut up Dean," Sam spat out unable to muster the desired venom behind his words. His hand caressed the side of his elder brother's face while the sorrow hit him once more; he had been in this situation too many times for his heart to handle.

-_Hey, I'm right here with you dude_

"I know…it's just…brings back memories you know," he sounded defeated and drained in that one sentence. He moved his hand down to place it on his brother's still chest, wanting to say so many things towards his brother but not be able to find the courage to voice them.

At least time he hadn't failed his brother, this time Dean had survived; he had managed to save him in some form or another. But he would have never imagined that it meant owning his soul. Then again Dean had given Sam everything of his and now that included his soul. Even after everything that had happened recently…

-_Don't Sam_

"What?"

-_I can see where your thoughts are heading with this and I __**do not**__ want to talk about it_

"We need to sometime Dean; we can't let this get between us again!" Sam defended starting to feel the annoyance rise in him slowly. Drawing in a deep breath he pushed this down forcefully not willing to let it get the better of him, not here, not now.

-_A bit too late for that_

"I know but…"

-_But what Sam? You want to put the past behind us? Start a fresh?_

"Yeah…no…Dammit Dean! I want us to be brother's again. We need to talk about this."

-_Fuck sake Sam. Why do you want to talk about this now? I told you I do not want to talk about this now. In fact I don't want to ever!_

Sam gritted his teeth together not allowing his anger to get the better of him. He couldn't afford to allow it to overwhelm his judgment. No matter how hard it was proving to be.

-_That's just peachy_

"Huh?" Sam asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion to that sudden statement. He pushed his brother's body off of his chest and swung his legs over the side of his bed so that he was merely sitting on the edge.

He ran a tired hand through his hair in exasperation.

-_The only reason you want to talk to me now is because I can't go anywhere to get away from you. I can't storm out to the nearest bar. Fucking hell Sam!_

"What? N…N…No. That isn't…I wouldn't…It's not…" Sam stammered trying to hide the lie behind the sentences that just wouldn't form. He was lost for words and he knew that there was no way he could hide anything from Dean, not when he was combined with his own subconscious.

-_Not like that? It's a lie? How dumb do you really think I am? How low of an opinion do you have of me? Jesus Sam I told you I didn't want to talk about this! _

Sam could feel Dean's anger increase and he knew that he was a couple of minutes away from a full blown explosion. One that he had no idea how it would affect his body. They were two different souls sharing the same body and mouth.

"No Dean…"

-_Save it, I don't want to hear it_

"Dean…"

-_I SAID NO! WHAT PART OF I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! DAMMIT SAM! WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY AM I STILL HERE WITH YOU? WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAVE MY SOUL IF YOU COULD EVEN CALL IT THAT!?_

"Because you're my brother…"

-_SAVE THAT BULLSHIT TO SOMEONE WHO CARES! SINCE WHEN DID THAT FACT STOP YOU BEFORE? _

"Dean…please…"

-_PLEASE WHAT STOP TELLING THE TRUTH! MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME I HEARD IT IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL!_

Sam clenched his hands into fists and pushed himself off of the bed. He begun to pace around the room feeling the intense anger boiling up from his brother with his own adding to the mix. There were so many things he wanted to say but his stubborn jerk of a brother was making it impossible.

He opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he noticed a very grim looking Bobby appear at the doorway. His eyes locked onto Sam's in sympathy and he could have sworn there was some tear tracks making their way down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said his voice small and full of grief.

"Bobby what?" Both boys muttered at the same time with Sam furrowing his brows to add to this affect. Slowly he walked over towards where the older man was standing, placing one hand upon his shoulder for comfort.

"Dean I have something to tell you…"

TBC (**Part Twenty Three done and dusted, hope you all are still enjoying and are understanding the story so far. Reviews make my day (hint hint) You readers are awesome and I am so happy to know that you are reading this story. Anyways see you all in Part Twenty Four (that's wow for me) **


	24. Chapter 24

Time seemed to stand still, no matter how fast he ran he didn't seem to be getting very far. Everything around him was a blur through his tear filled eyes. He could hear people talking but the voices were muffled and incoherent. They didn't matter; nothing they could say to him right now could make him care at all.

The only voice he could hear was his brother's soft prayer and his silent sorrow. Together they sprinted down the incredibly white corridor, pushing past everyone and anything that proved to be in their way.

Their 'adoptive' father was hot on their heels yelling at them to slow down and take time to think before they barge in half cut. Neither pretends to hear him or even acknowledge what he is saying. Both adopting their stubborn streak into practice once more.

Eventually they both slow when faced with two white double doors. Beyond lay the unknown and unthinkable, life and death, heaven and hell.

Bobby panted as he caught up to the two boys sharing one body. Tear tracks stained his aged face making him look ten years older than he actually is. When he reached the now seemingly frozen form in front of him he placed a gentle hand upon the man's shoulder in what he hoped was comfort.

"You don't have to go in there, not if you don't want to. No one is forcing you to do anything," he spoke to the pair softly with his voice barely above a whisper at this point in time. He could feel the body tense underneath his hand and once more he wished he take away all of the pain these two boys have had to face throughout their young lives.

For a moment the trio remained silent, two pair of eyes stared at the door as if willing it to open itself while three people braced themselves for what they might find. Neither one of them could comprehend what might face them when their fears allow them to move.

Bobby heard the sharp intake of breath come from the younger man under his grasp and in turn he squeezed his shoulder for moral support. His own fears kept him rooted to the spot unable to move further or do anything apart from comfort the two Winchester's.

"_I have to Bobby, I…I just have to."_ The eldest Winchester spoke out first breaking the freeze spell that had seemed to settle amongst the hunters.

With another deep breath the man underneath Bobby's hand placed his own upon the door and walked through into the unknown. Watching the retreating back for a couple of seconds the elder hunter couldn't help but feel saddened for the two Winchesters.

"How much more do they have to suffer before you decide it is enough?" he whispered to some unknown and unseen force. Drawing in his own deep breaths he forced his legs to obey to his unspoken command and followed suit to his companions.

* * *

Sam's eyes flickered around the ICU ward. His heart felt heavy in his chest and yet he was unable to shed a single tear not until he was able to determine the patients' current conditions. Not until he saw the devastation for himself.

His eyes continued to dart around the hospital ward which reminded him just how much he fucking hated being here. Not that he thought people would enjoy it but for him there were too many horrific memories linked to a medical environment. Too many fatal injuries, near death experiences and death experiences themselves.

"Excuse me?" he called out to the nearest nurse who turned on her heels to face him plastering a sweet yet fake smile upon her face.

"How can I help you?" she asked in an equally faked sweet tone. Ignoring this fact completely Sam continued on his mission to find out more information.

"I'm looking for Jo Harvelle?"

"I'm sorry but only immediate family members are allowed in to see…"

"_She's o…my sister," _Dean quickly interrupted in his impatient if you don't let me in to see her in ten seconds you will end up ten feet in the ground tone, which sounded odd coming out in Sam's voice.

The nurse paused while looking Sam's body up and down like she was trying to figure him out based on his appearance. The phrase appearances can be deceiving shot instantly to mind before he forced himself to focus upon the present situation.

"Alright and who may you be?" the nurse asked turning her gaze behind Sam and then back again.

"He's our uncle, he practically raised my sister and me," Sam spun out the lie quickly sensing his brother's growing aggravation. He didn't want to cause a scene in the hospital because the likelihood would be them both being chucked out instantly.

The nurse seemed to look over the pair one more time before drawing in a deep breath and turning on her heels. Over her shoulder she threw out "Follow me" which the men obeyed without any questions or second thoughts.

Eventually they came to a halt outside a private room within the ward. Through the glass window upon the door Sam could make out a lone figure lying restlessly on a hospital bed however any details were blurred and unclear.

"Now there is no upsetting my patient anymore today alright? And try to be as sensitive as you can she has experienced more in her life then you two could possibly even begin to imagine," the nurse warned pushing open the door and practically barging inside the room with the men hot on her heels.

"Hey there sweetheart, your family is here to see you," the nurse cooed softly walking over to Jo's bed.

Slowly and stiffly by the looks of it the young woman turned her head towards the door and her eyes locked onto Sam's. It took all of his self control not to gasp in through his sudden shock and bolt out of the room as fast as his leg would allow him to.

His hazel eyes focused on her face unable to tear himself away for the moment. Inside of his head he could feel his brother's own shock and sudden guilt filter through him. Neither could find the words they wanted to speak or make the one body move from the current spot.

For Sam it had been almost two years since his last encounter with the feisty blond. They departed hardly on the best of terms as he was possessed at the time intent on spilling every drop of blood from her body. That day had been etched into his mind ever since, especially the fear that was evident in her eyes and the way her face seemed to pale suddenly. But right now he wished that he could be looking in on that face right now rather than the one peering at him, broken and defeated.

Jo's skin was deathly white almost as pale as Dean's body at this very moment. There was dried clumps of blood within her normally glowing blond hair which at currently lay spread out on the pillow, dull and lifeless. Upon her face sat various cuts and bruises with the whole of her left eye swollen meaning the dead blue peered out through a slit. The prominent feature however was that the skin on the whole of the left side of her face was burnt to a crisp. The skin was reddened and raw with white blisters popping up randomly. A clump of hair had been burned away from her head leaving a horrific red bald patch.

All in all Sam would willingly take the Jo from the past compared to the one right in front of him.

"I'll just leave you three alone," the nurse murmured taking her leave but not before caressing Jo's cheek in one of her hands. On her way out the nurse shot both of the men dangerous warning looks which they acknowledge with a small nod.

"Jesus Jo…" Bobby spoke out moving over to sit beside the blond who by now had a fresh set of tears swimming down her face. "What happened? I got a call from the hospital telling me that you were asking for me and Dean," he explained taking one of her hands in his.

Jo whimpered a few times while switching her gaze from Sam to Bobby and back again. Once or twice she seemed to peer out of the door like she was expecting someone else to enter the room.

"Where's Dean? He's alright isn't he?" she asked her voice small like she was a five year old child amongst a roomful of adults. Her eyes continued to dart around the room and it was becoming clear that she was on the verge of a panic attack or a mental breakdown. Or both.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest but stayed standing where he was. He contemplated how much information he should reveal if any at all. There was no way of knowing how stable she was at the moment and he didn't want to be the one to send her over the edge. Luckily Dean made the decision for him.

"_I'm right here; I know long story and all but what the hell happened Jo? I left you and Ellen in that forest, well as far as I am aware I did." _

Jo seemed to narrow her eyebrows at Sam's sudden admission of being Dean however this she just appeared to shrug off. She had no energy or fight left in her to argue. Frankly she couldn't be bothered with any of this anymore, well that is the vibe she was giving off through her body actions.

"A man appeared before us claiming to be a friend. He grabbed hold of…in a flash we were at this barn with two other people…"

"_Woh, a woman and a ten year old boy?" _Dean interrupted his nerves beginning to build up in Sam's body showing his brother every raw emotion that passes through him. Normally this would have bothered him but under the circumstances he chose to ignore this fact, for the time being anyway.

"Y…Y…Yeah, they said that they knew Dean. Can't remember their names though…anyway…we were soon left alone and all of a sudden…all of a sudden…" Jo paused to take a deep breath while the tears continued to assault her face in turn Bobby squeezed her hand harder. "There was a loud cracking noise…and smoke…lots and lots of smoke…then…then…" her voice trailed off while the tears increased in their attack.

Bobby briefly flickered his gaze over towards Sam before turning back towards the distressed youth in front of him.

"It's alright, take your time," he reassured her and after a few more broken sobs and deep breaths she continued with her tale.

"The roof collapsed in…fire spread…and then…then a burning sensation across my body…that was it, I blacked out soon after that thinking that I was going to die. How did I survive? What the hell happened?" Jo asked her tearful face turned towards Sam once more.

Sam's heart clenched fiercely in his chest for what felt like the hundredth time, he could feel his own tears trying to break free but he refused them this request. He had to stay strong if not for Jo then for Dean who had fallen unusually quiet within his head.

He could sense his brother in emotional turmoil, sorrow; grief and anger seemed to be fighting each other for control and this was the first time Sam had ever seen his brother so open to his emotions that in a way it was scary. It was like the defensive walls that made up Dean Winchester had been demolished to Sam, been left behind in the empty shell that once housed Dean's soul.

"_Fucking demons!" _Dean declared throwing Sam's left hand up in the air to show his annoyance which caused mild surprise in both brothers. "_Wow, I control the left hand…_" the hand was brought up to his face and started to hit himself over and over again "_Hey Sam stop hitting yourself…stop hitting yourself…stop hitting yourself.."_

"Dude, this is so not the time and can you be anymore fucking annoying!" Sam shouted the left hand instantly dropping to his side in no time. Closing his eyes briefly he drew in a few deep breaths to curve in his anger before turning back to the other people within the room.

"_Gotcha wrong time and place, anyway, I'm going to fucking kill Alastair for everything he has done!" _Dean yelled once more before being reminded by a passing nurse that this was a hospital and if he doesn't clean up his language that she will be forced to wash his mouth out with soap. An experience Sam would rather not go through any time in the immediate future.

"Alastair?" Jo squeaked out her eyes continuing to lock onto the youngest Winchester who by now had started to pace in front of the door. The left hand flexed and swung by his side like it was out of control.

"_Long story, not a nice demon, in fact he's a fu…freaking bastard who has it out for me. I'm so sorry Jo. This is my entire fault; it is my fault…What happened to the others?" _Sam and Dean stopped in their pacing upon asking that question.

The tears increased in pace down the young woman's cheek making the trio suddenly feel uneasy. Sam could feel doubt creep through him mixing in with Dean's fear for the people he loves. Both found themselves praying for some good news for once, they have had enough bad news for one lifetime. Well you would have thought but somehow life seems to always find a new trauma to throw their way.

"Jo?" Sam questioned watching her shoulders shake with the gentle sobs that wracked through her body.

"The woman…she…she is with her son, he…he…he is in a coma…Mom…mom…mom…she…didn't…she…isn't…passed," Jo stammered through her broken tears.

Bobby felt a few tears of his own run down his cheeks while he leaned forward and pulled the female into a tight embrace. Trying to provide some form of comfort in her time of grieving, he knew what it was like to lose a loved one and so did the Winchester brothers.

Sam felt his heart flip inside of his rib cage and one lone tear escaped his eyes. She couldn't be? Not Ellen, not her, it can't be?

He knew exactly what she was going through as Dean and he had lost their Dad two years prior and their own mum twenty six years ago. He lost his brother almost seven months ago and that was the bleakest time of his life, losing the last remaining family member, the one person who meant more to him then the world itself. Now that was hard, it was like dying all over again so he knew just what she was going through at this particular moment in time.

"_Lisa, Ben, I need to…" _Dean broke off at the end of his sentence while his fear greatened once more. He couldn't bear to see them in here, Jesus Christ, Ben was in a coma. He was in a coma…he was in a coma…that one thought spun around and around his soul making his despair increase in intensity which Sam picked up on immediately.

"Bobby we are going to find the others will you be alright here?" Sam asked knowing that his brother needed to see them for himself.

The older man lifted his gaze from the woman caught in his embrace to the brothers. Slowly nodding he managed to muster a small smile while watching the pair turn their back and leave the room. He turned his head back to Jo and tightened his grip upon her.

"Shh, let it all out."

* * *

He looked so small, so valuable lying in that bed which was twice his size. Various tubes snaked in and around his tiny form. Machines bleeped and whirled showing the person's desperate attempt to cling to life.

His face was pale but bloodied and bruised. His eyelids flickered while he was deep in the mists of dreamland appearing as if he wasn't going to surface anytime soon. At this young man's side sat a woman perched on the edge of her wheelchair, a bandage wrapped around her temple and her shaking hand clutched onto her son's with a desperate need for contact.

Sam's left hand pressed against the glass that sat in-between the brother's and the mother with son. He had been standing there peering in for the past five minutes or so not wanting to go in yet until his brother was ready.

He could feel the sorrow flow off of Dean in waves and the urge to pull him into a tight embrace began to grow but that was impossible unless he wanted to look like a bigger freak standing there hugging himself.

"Do you want to go in?" Sam asked softly as his eyes continued to remain fixated on the scene in front of him.

"_After you," _Dean replied using his usual tactic of covering up his pain with jokes and a cocky manner however his emotions were laid bare inside of Sam that he wasn't fooled for one single second.

Drawing in a deep breath Sam stepped away from the window and into the room. Immediately Lisa's head snapped up from her son to check out the newcomer and for a moment confusion crossed her features until the light of familiarity crossed her features.

"You're Dean's brother right?" Lisa asked through a broken and shaky voice. Tear stains were plastered against her cheek along with a cut from the corner of her right eye down to the curve of her lip. Her left arm was wrapped into a plaster cast which was pressed protectively against her chest.

"Yeah I'm Sam, how are you holding up?"

"I'm still here; I suppose that is the main thing." She wiped away a lone tear with her index finger sticking out of her cast not willing to lose the connect with her baby boy.

"How's Ben?"

"No change, he has been in this coma for almost a week now. The doctors say there is nothing they can do if…when he wakes up. There is no telling what damage the explosion has caused him and there might be…be…a chance of…brain…damage. He is only ten for goodness sake, he is a ten year old boy he doesn't deserve any of this at all," she cried out her tears increasing in pace and quantity.

Without thinking Sam made his way over to her in two strides and his left hand reached up and grasped onto her shoulder firmly. His eyes strayed over towards the child and he felt the same lurch occur within his heart. He wasn't sure how much more he or his brother could take at this moment. Especially Dean who once again has fallen quiet.

"Don't worry Lisa he will wake up. I can tell that he is a fighter and if he is anything like the boy I saw with that changling then he will fight hard to make his way back to you. I can tell that underneath that tough exterior is a mommy's boy at heart," Sam spoke out feeling his hand squeeze her shoulder through Dean's influence. He could tell his elder sibling was suffering in silence and if this contact helps then he wasn't going to take it away.

"Where's Dean? The last time I saw him he was suffering, is he alright now?" Lisa questioned her eyes shone with unshed tears and pure love, an expression so precious that it caught Sam off guard slightly.

For a moment Sam remained silent wondering just what to tell her and how much she knew about their lifestyle. He was in the same dilemma as earlier with Jo and once again Dean made the decision for him however Sam could feel the sorrow and regret hit him instantly from his brother.

"_I'm so sorry Lisa…Dean…He…he didn't make it,"_ Dean muttered.

Both Sam and Lisa were shocked at the sudden admission. It was taking all of Sam's self control not to shout at his brother there and then or show his shock upon his face. He couldn't believe what Dean was saying to her, silently he urged Dean to think about what he was saying before he said it because he wasn't going to be able to take it back once it is out there.

"What? No…he can't have…no?" Lisa stammered the tears increasing in quantity once more in a matter of minutes.

**Dean please don't do this, think about what you are doing here. **Sam thought silently in his head hoping that his elder sibling would pick up on this message.

"_I'm so sorry Lisa, I can't believe he is gone either, it was so sudden but he died the way he would have wanted, in the mist of battle and taking out as many demons as he possibly could with him. But he gave me a message to give to you," _Dean paused quickly to gather his shattered thoughts together before he continued _"He told me to tell you that…that there has been no one in his life that has touched him in the way you have. You taught him how to love and how to be loved. Even though it was only one weekend in his life it meant more to him than you can ever realize. You are an amazing woman you deserves more than what he could have given you, go out and find a nice man who will treat you right. Someone who will be able to give you some form of normalcy in this fucked up life and someone who will be able to be a positive role model to Ben throughout his life."_

Dean paused once more and Sam could feel just how much energy it was taking to do this and just how much it was killing him inside to destroy his one and only chance at normalcy. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he couldn't believe what Dean was doing.

"He…can't…be…gone…there…was…something…I…needed…to…tell…him…Ben…Ben…is…his…he…is…the…father…I…lied…to…him," Lisa spoke out her voice breaking after every word.

Sam could feel the shock and regret settle over him. What the fuck had Dean done? He has just ruined the chance for him to be a father! He had just left a young boy without a father in this dark existence!

Dean hesitated once more, trying to settle his emotions and find the right words to come out of his mouth.

"_He wouldn't have been able to be that father no matter; this life is too crazy and fucked up. It brings danger to everyone you love and people have a tendency to die or get severely injured. He wanted to say that he was sorry that you both got caught up in this mess because of him. That you were punished for knowing him but he wouldn't have taken his love for you and Ben no matter what. You will always be the love of his life into the afterlife and beyond. He wants you to know that he is sorry and told me to give this to you…"_

Sam could sense where Dean's trail of thought was going so he drew in a deep breath and indulged his brother in this one wish. The tears rolled down his cheek whether these were purely his own was another matter entirely.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers for a few seconds before pulling away. His hazel eyes locked onto her own red rimmed and bloodshot pair. His heart broke then and there still unable to comprehend what Dean had just done.

"Thank you for letting me know…Dean…he was…he was…remarkable to say the least," she murmured.

Sam merely nodded and felt his hand move away from her shoulder, breaking the contact for what probably is the last time. He managed to give her a small smile before walking away from her forever.

* * *

When they were safe outside the room Sam deemed it safe to talk to Dean.

"What the hell did you do that for? You could have just told her that you were recovering," Sam asked incredously feeling his sorrow and anger grow inside of him.

"_Sam, I couldn't. They're in here because of me, this is my entire fault. Alastair used them against me because he knows that the people I love are my weakness. As long as he and other demons are around they aren't safe. I can't see them suffer for me anymore, I just can't…I don't want them to…I'm not losing anyone else Sam, if that makes me selfish then I am selfish and if you think it makes me weak then I am weak!" _

"Dean I don't think you are weak…"

"_Please just stop lying to me; I don't want to hear anymore out of that mouth of yours please. I can't take it."_

"Ok then brother, how about this…I promise no more lies starting from now."

Dean seemed to scoff through his pain inside of Sam's head in a disbelieving manner. In that moment Sam made a decision, he was going to honor that promise, he was going to show his brother just how much he means to him.

And that started with the truth…

TBC (**Part Twenty Four done and dusted, not much longer to go now, probably another two or three chapter. Thank you once more to all my readers out there and don't forget to leave me those incredibly awesome reviews I love so much. Anyways see you all in part twenty five) **


	25. Chapter 25

Sam pulled the 'borrowed' mustang up outside a dilapidated looking house. His neck was sore and his back hurt through the five hours drive it took to get here. His head pounded with an insistent annoying voice at the back of his mind that couldn't shut up for one second.

The whole drive over here Dean seemed to have reverted back to a childlike state with questioning 'where are we going,' 'are we there yet,' and 'stop ignoring me sasquatch' every moment he could get. There was no escaping him and no way to make him shut up without injuring himself in the process.

_-Where the fuck are we and stop ignoring me bitch! I thought we were meant to be going back to Bobby's after the hospital and I'm not stupid enough to be fooled into thinking that this is his place. Despite what you may think Sam I do have some brain cells if that comes to a shock to you!_

Sam rolled his eyes while he tried to suppress his anger towards his brother, the last thing he needs to do is fly off the handle towards Dean. In his heart he knew that he deserves everything that his elder sibling had to throw at him and much more which was why they were here. After all he had promised no more lies.

"I know you're not stupid…"

-_Could have fooled me_

Sam drew in a deep breath and tightened his grip upon the steering wheel until his knuckles turned as white as snow. He counted to ten in his head then back again before answering deciding to ignore his brother's earlier comment entirely.

"We're here because I told you that there was going to be no more lies and I meant it."

Sam could sense the apprehension within Dean and he knew that if he could he would be frowning right now. In fact he could see what his brother's face would have looked like at this moment and instantly this image molded into the ever staring glassy look created in death. That image had been etched into his brain for several months now; it had only risen to the surface once more because of the sense of déjà vu of the situation, seeing his brother's corpse again.

-_What has that got to do with anything? For all I know that could have been a lie in itself. I don't even know how to tell when you're telling the truth or not anymore Sam._

That admission sent a tremor racking through the younger siblings body and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. In that one sentence the rate that their bond had been severed was revealed and this was down to heaven and hell, angels and the demons and both Sam and Dean's influence. They all had a part to play however Sam couldn't help but feel the most guilt and blame fell solely on his shoulders alone.

"This has everything to do with it Dean, I promise you right here right now that I am not lying to you, I will never lie to you again about anything important. You're my brother and I need to show you this. I need you to understand what has been happening to me as I know…" Sam stopped his sentence there not wanting to reveal any more information, knowing full well how his brother would react with the news he almost confessed.

He could sense the sudden skepticism wash over his elder sibling along with it the feeling of distrust and disbelief. In that instant Sam found himself wishing he had never opened his big mouth but then again maybe it was better this way…maybe it needed to come out into the open…maybe this is what they needed to be brothers again…maybe Dean needed to know that there is someone out there who could share the burden, who knew about what happened to him.

-_You know what Sam? Jesus you promise not to lie so what you're going to do start hiding stuff from me…again? Withholding information? Yeah because that is really going to convince me to trust you dude_

"No."

-_No? No what? _

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you before you actually believe me!? I'm not going to lie to you or hold back on you anymore but I need you to promise the same beforehand because I'm not the only one who has been keeping things from the other am I Dean?! Sam shouted his anger starting to get the better of him.

-_That was different…_

"How? How was it any different? Dammit how was it any different for you than what it was for me?!

-_I was trying to protect you bro…_

"Protect me? And what do you suppose I was trying to do? I wasn't hiding stuff for my own benefit was I? Anyway I wish you would stop trying to protect me, I don't need your protection Dean. If you haven't noticed I am an adult now. Able to make my own decisions and lead my life the way I want to," Sam snapped unable to control himself and in an instant he regretted every word he had uttered because once again he ended up lying. God…it was like an incurable disease of something.

-_Right so that cat is out of the bag now. So if you didn't need me around why couldn't you have just let me die back then? Why am I still here? Just…_

"NO!" Sam interrupted feeling the horror well up inside him in reaction to what his brother was saying. "Don't you say that, don't you dare! I have lived without you for four fucking months Dean…it was like…"

-_Hell? You don't even know the meaning of the word_

"Yes I do. I do Dean. I know exactly what it is like."

-_How…? What do you mean?_

Sam drew in a deep breath and pulled his grip away from the steering wheel; he opened the driver side door, stepped out and leaned against the metal hoping that the fresh air would help his festering nerves. Plunging his hands in his pocket he tilted his head up to face the sky before drawing in another shaky breath.

"When I was captured by Alastair, he…well…he showed me some stuff…"

-_Like? _Sam could feel the horror and dread dripping from every letter within that one word and it made him want to pull his brother into a painfully chick flicky hug even though that was deemed impossible at the moment.

"I didn't have a choice Dean. He forced me to see it; he forced me to watch…I'm so sorry…" Sam stammered slightly.

- _What did he show you Sam? _

"Dean…"

-_What did he show you? _Dean asked more forceful this time and Sam knew that if he could of he would have spoken those words through clenched teeth to show his annoyance and anger.

"Hell Dean…He showed me hell…" The tears clenched painfully at his eyes while the images from his little trip burned at the front of his mind. He could see his brother bleeding and broken. He could see his brother screaming out his name hoping for some form of relief and he could see his brother carve into Bela for the first time breaking the seal.

-_I guess you got to see what I became after all huh Sam. Happy now are you? Happy that after all these months you finally got your wish to know what happened to me, to know what haunts my every waking moment and what I see when I close my eyes every god damned night?! _

"No of course I'm not happy. HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT OF ME DEAN? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT I WOULD BE HAPPY SEEING YOU GO THROUGH SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! Sam drew in a deep breath to control the level of his voice before he continued. His eyes glistened through the unshed tears that he refused to let fall at the moment. "If anything I'm proud to call you my brother…"

-_What the fuck are you on? You're proud to call this monster as your brother? What the hell has happened to you? You saw what I am capable of; you saw what I did because of my own selfishness. I couldn't handle it anymore. You were right. I was weak to do anything about it. I gave in after thirty years…I gave into the torture…I couldn't handle it…I broke Sam and your proud?!_

Sam closed his eyes shut briefly to stop the tears from gathering further; he didn't want to do what he had planned next with tears in his eyes. No…he needed a level head if he was going to show his brother that he can be truthful, that he can be trusted.

However before he could continue his conversation he was interrupted by a female voice calling out to him which sent a jolt of dread throughout his veins. It looked like it was now or never. Opening his eyes he caught sight of a brunette scowling while she made her way over towards him. Her eyes flickered around the surroundings briefly before locking onto his own hazel.

"You wanted the truth Dean…well that is what you are going to get…" Sam muttered to his brother finishing just in time to notice the female stop a few feet away from him. In his head he could feel his brother's anger and confusion however he choose to remain silent but Sam could tell his whole attention was focused on the person in front of him.

The female continued scowling as she crossed her arms against her chest. Her whole body language gave off the sense of annoyance but her eyes glistened with what Sam presumed was lust and probably power.

"I thought I heard you out here Sam. Jesus you make enough noise to disturb Lucifer himself," she commented and that devil reference didn't go unnoticed by the eldest Winchester whose anger was growing with every second that passed.

-_Ruby? _Dean called out using Sam's mouth making the name sound more like a question rather than an acknowledgement to her presence. In response the woman smirked, the corner of her lips twisting up in satisfaction.

"Duh, so what brings you out here?" Ruby asked her eyes glistening once more as if she already knew the answer.

"I needed to talk to you," Sam replied, his eyes remained focused on the demon while his mind remained focused on his big brother. Whoever said men couldn't multitask…

"Talk…or _talk," _with those words she took another step close, swaggering her hips in the process in her usual seductive manner. She removed her hands from across her chest and placed them on Sam's hips instead. Her tongue ran the length of her lips in the process.

-_Dude that's gross…I don't need to see the live show_

"What did you just say?" Ruby asked narrowing her eyes while pulling apart from him slightly, her whole body language went from seductress to warrior.

"Nothing…"

"Ummhmm…so what can I help you with then Sam if it is not for the mind blowing sex? Oh…is it time for that already…How long has it been? Three weeks…"

Sam watched as Ruby took another step closer to him and he couldn't help but turn his mind towards the sweet addiction that was running through her veins. His only chance for revenge belonged to the demon and boy did she know it.

"I told you I wanted to talk," Sam stammered trying to refocus his mind upon Dean, he knew that as long as his brother was there then he could try and get some strength from that fact. At least he hoped anyway.

"Talk, why Sammy I didn't have you down as the sentimentalist. Hope you brought some flowers and chocolate as well," Ruby taunted reaching into her waistband to retrieve a knife. This she placed against her forearm which was outstretched towards Sam.

Sam's eyes were immediately drawn towards that blade. His heart hammered in his ears. He could taste that delicious drug in the back of his throat and it was almost like he could feel it slowly sliding down into his stomach.

It had been a long time since he had a taste of Ruby. Alastair managed to quench some form of his desire but it wasn't enough and he was pretty sure that the demon knew this fact. His resolve was crumbling while his weakness was becoming overwhelming. He couldn't do it…he couldn't refuse…he wasn't strong enough.

That thought hit him like lightening. He wasn't strong enough…he was weak…he was weak as well…the power gave him a delusion of strength but that was all it really was. A delusion he had been forced fed. A delusion he was unable to give up.

"Hungry? Don't worry baby I'll quench that for you," on those words Ruby brought the blade down along her arm forcing a deep cut to appear. Blood floated to the surface which seemed to hypnotize Sam.

-_It wasn't a onetime thing_

"No," Sam whispered his eyes continued to lock onto the blood. He could sense the demon's eyes upon him and Dean's anger and fury directed towards him but he couldn't be forced to care. All that existed for him at this moment was his next fix. Jesus…he started to sound just like a fucking drug addict.

"Come on baby, you know you need it…your powers are impressive but you're not strong enough yet. Not for Lilith anyway," Ruby lifted her arm so that it was hovering an inch in front of Sam's lips. "Don't be shy it's not like it's the first time…"

Sam found himself leaning forward towards the blood. His tongue snaked out desperate to connect with the blood once more. He thought that he could fight it; he thought that he was strong enough to conquer his desires but he was wrong on both accounts. Underneath he was the same weak Sam he had always been, the one who is lost without his big brother's direction, the one who always falters underneath Dean's shadow.

-_No…but you can be as sure as hell it is the last! _

Sam's left hand shot up and wrapped around Ruby's wrist twisting it away from Sam's mouth in the process. In that one moment Sam seemed to come back to himself enough to realize what had happened. His eyes locked onto the now coal black of the demon, she looked shocked and pissed at the same time.

"Make up your damn mind. I swear this Winchester stubbornness is going to drive me to insanity one day. Do you want revenge on Lilith or not? Do you want to avenge Dean's death the first time around or not? Do you care about him enough to take on the strength to his weak?" Ruby spat struggling against his grip…well technically it was Dean's grip using his arm and strength.

-_This is what it had been all about? _

"Jesus Sam what the hell has gotten into you?" Ruby questioned her eyes narrowing.

-_I think who is more appropriate here you fucking bitch_

The demon's eyes remained locked onto Sam's and realization seemed to dawn on her. A smirk pulled at the corners of her lips with giggles escaping them in due course. Her amusement seemed to overwhelm her previous annoyance.

"Well Sam what a state you have gotten yourself into. You see I heard a strange story about two hours ago from a dear friend of mine. It turns out that Dean Winchester has died yet his soul is nowhere to be found. Heaven and hell both tried to claim it but neither one succeeded…the angels and demons have seemed to have failed where you have succeeded Sam. Isn't that right Dean?"

-_Go to hell _

"I'm sure I will see you there again and won't it be a pretty sight," Ruby taunted and in response the grip on her wrist tightened until a sickening crack ran out into the atmosphere. "Touché, Sam can't you control your brother."

-_What like you control mine?_

Sam physically flinched at those words hearing the heat and truth behind them. He knew that things weren't going to be pretty from here on, in fact he knew that as soon as he decided to saw his brother what really had been going on that there was no way of escaping the situation without some form of a bloodbath.

"No one controls me," Sam bit back unable to stay quiet. To be honest even he was starting to doubt the sincerity behind that statement.

-_What was that thing you said about lying…? _

Sam clenched his right fist to his side. His own anger was adding towards his brother's and that was leading to an explosion of an enormous intensity to fester within one body. It wouldn't be long until both Winchester's erupted beyond the point of no return. The last time that had happened Sam had ended up captured by demons and Dean ended up poisoned by Alastair.

"Sam's right Dean. This is his own free will; he chose to drink my blood to add towards his power. He chose to walk down this road and you're just pissed because he isn't your little shadow anymore. Poor Dean…his brother no longer needs him, his little brother is a stronger man than he will ever be!" Ruby taunted breaking the grip upon her wrist instantly. She stepped back once before squaring up to the brothers sharing once body again.

-_No…what happened was that you used my death to your own sick advantage. Dangling a hook in front of Sam hoping that he would bite, gripping your fucking claws into him before he cracked. Whatever is going on between you two ends now! _

"Oh really, I think Sam is old enough to make decisions himself. He doesn't need his big brother hanging around holding him back all of the time. You see that is all you do Dean. It is all you have ever done whereas I have shown Sam his potential I have shown him what he is capable of. Whereas all you have done is squash these gifts like you are so perfect yourself. The broken shell of a man…weak and pathetic…"

-_Those words…_

Sam could sense where his brother was heading with that sentence before he broke off. It was the same words he had used to insult Dean while under the influence of the siren. It was those words that had started this whole situation off. It was those words that had caused the bond tying the brothers together to severe in the first place.

-_It was you the whole time!_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ruby spat out backing away slightly not liking the look that crossed deep within the familiar hazel belonging to the youngest Winchester.

-_You were the one who planted those words in my brother's head. It was you the whole time…you were trying to break us apart. You were trying to get Sam to walk on this darkened path of yours the whole time. Why?_

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. Sam can you control your psycho brother?" there was a small sense of desperation present in her voice which didn't go unnoticed.

"No…I can't and I won't. You know why Ruby?" Sam stepped forward towards her stretching his right hand out which immediately sent the demon flying into the side of the house she had stepped out of. "Because you are a manipulative excuse of a demon."

Sam walked over towards where he held Ruby trapped. His lips curled up into a smirk as he could feel his left hand reach into the waistband of his trousers showing his brother's intentions. He focused upon holding her within her invisible binds.

"Sam what are you doing? You need me! You need the blood! You think that you can just give up cold turkey and take on Lilith with your powers being as weak as they are! She will murder you without a second thought and then come for Dean. She will send you both down the pit for the rest of eternity and there will be no escape this time. You'll both be sent into the deepest darkest corner where no angel will be able to reach or will be willing to go. You're condemning yourself to death Sam unless you allow me to help you with those powers; you can be so much more than you already are. You have a destiny waiting for you!" Ruby screamed while struggling against the bonds.

"Ruby do us all a favor and shut up for once in your god damned existence!" Sam shouted back stunning the demon momentarily.

"DON'T BE STUPID SAM! YOU ARE RUINING YOUR LAST CHANCE TO DEFEAT LILITH! YOU CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT ME AND YOU KNOW IT!" she yelled once more trying to get into that thick head of his.

Sam took another step closer so that he was an inch in front of the demon's face. His breath ghosted across her features adding a sense of menace behind his next words. "You're wrong Ruby. I don't need you, I can see that now. You were just a piss poor attempt to replace the whole left inside of me the moment Dean died. You were a replacement that refused to budge out of its place. You are a virus hacking away at me until I molded into who you wanted me to be. I don't need you!" Sam shouted back.

"SAM!" the demon shouted once more before being cut off by Sam.

"It wasn't you I needed. It was Dean but you managed to worm your way into my head by acting just like him. By telling me to think about what he would have wanted and that I should get revenge for him. No more…I'm not going to be your puppet any longer Ruby…"

-_Actually I have to thank you bitch_

Dean's words startled both Ruby and Sam into silence as they both waited for him to continue, neither was sure where he was going with this.

-_You kept Sam alive for me for those four months, for that I am thankful for. I will have to repay you for everything you have done._

Sam's left hand pulled out of his waistband and tight within its grip was the demon killing knife that Sam had picked up from the floor of the house along with his brother's body.

The knife glinted in the sunlight, adding a sense of danger and excitement to the situation. Ruby's eyes widened upon seeing this knife knowing what was going to happen next. Desperately she turned her eyes towards Sam's.

"Don't let him do this Sam. Don't let him control you like this. You're worth so much more than him and he will only hold you back. Please let me help you! I can show you things you will have never dreamed off. Please Sam. I love you!"

"I don't care!" with those hateful words Dean plunged the knife straight through the demon's heart without a moment of hesitation. Both brothers watched Ruby scream in pain before her form slumped to the ground dead.

Sam's eyes locked onto the corpse, he could feel those tears threaten to overwhelm him once more. Dean knew everything now; Dean had done what he had never been able to do…break the hold Ruby had over him.

* * *

After two hours of silence both boys found themselves back at Bobby's and sitting in the room which contained Dean's corpse. Neither had said anything more about what had happened. Neither had managed to process what was going to happen now.

Sam sighed deeply running a hand through his hair and across his cheek which by now contained an almost full grown beard. He would have to sort that out at some point but at the moment he felt too exhausted.

-_Are you ok?_

Sam startled slightly at the sound of Dean's voice ringing in his head. He could hear how defeated and exhausted he sounded in the tone of his voice and it made his heart go right out to his brother once more.

"No not really, but I will be."

-_We will be_ Dean replied and Sam could feel a small form of warmth spread over him at those words. The weight on his heart seemed to lift in an instant and he even found a small smile crossing over his face. But before he could say anything back to his brother another voice called out to them from outside the front of the house.

Dread and horror washed over Sam in an instant and he could feel the same emotions filtered across his sibling at the same time. Slowly Sam walked over towards the window and peered out. His heart caught in his throat at the sight that greeted him.

"Come out; come out wherever you are Winchesters!"

TBC (**Twenty Five done and dusted, I hope you lot are still enjoying this story as this ride comes to a close soon. Hopefully I will met my goal reviews wise which is to have 100 reviews or more at the end of the story, that would be amazing. Anyway, don't forget reviews are awesome along with the reviewers and I will see you all in Part Twenty Six which unfortunately will be the last chapter****L****) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Well here we are people; final chapter of Blood Is Thicker Than Water. It feels sad to see the end of this fic but I want to thank you all who read and reviewed this story it means so much to me and this is my first Supernatural story finished. I hope you enjoyed this tale and don't pass up your opportunity to let me know what you thought about it overall. I want to make a special mention to those who have reviewed this story, you all know who you are and this story is dedicated to you and all you awesome supernatural fans. Well…I will leave you now with the final part of this glimpse of my imagination. Much love to you all and thank you so much for all your support and encouragement without you this wouldn't have been possible. Enjoy Part Twenty Six the longest chapter just for you. **

"I can wait as long as needed to Samuel; I have time on my side whereas you don't!" Alastair's horrific voice filtered in from outside. Sam's eyes continued to peer out of the window with his heart pounding frantically against his rib cage. Standing directly in front of the porch was ten demons, their eyes pure black with one person standing further forward than the rest. Alastair.

Fear began to overwhelm the youngest Winchester, his own and his elder siblings. Their fear spanned from the same source, fears for their brother's safety, neither one cared or thought about themselves in this equation. All they could think about was keeping the other safe from harm and holding onto their brother with the patented Winchester determination and stubbornness.

"You have something that belongs to me boy and I want it back!"

Alastair's voice echoed throughout the tiny room and his eyes moved to lock onto Sam's briefly before the hunter withdrew from the window, backing up until his legs came in contact with the bed and he ended up sitting on the edge.

"This protection won't last forever and sooner or later I will get what's mine. Deano will be under my belt once again! You can't protect the ones you love forever Samuel, you must know this by now after failing all those times!"

He ran a desperate hand through his hair while trying to block out the sounds from outside. His other hand subconsciously found its way to Dean's corpse's thigh and there it remained for moral comfort.

He had no idea what to do now, before he would have run out there all guns blazing throwing down his psychic mojo on the oblivious demons but now…he couldn't risk it. He wasn't about to gamble Dean's life, no his brother was the one who had to make it out of this, his brother was the one the world needed, Dean was who needed to survive no matter what. Not just for humanity's sake but for Sam's as well. He had just managed to get him back to being his brother again and he wasn't about to lose him now, Not now…never again.

But how the fuck was he meant to kill Alastair along with the ten other demons practically on his own?

-_You're not on your own_

"Dean…"

-_No Sam listens to me for once. I know you want to do this yourself; I know you feel like it is up to you to kill all of those sons of bitches but you are only one person. This weight on your shoulders doesn't belong there and dude it will kill you slowly if you don't ease up a bit. I understand…really…I do…I also understand that sometimes it is better to back away or accept some help…_

"This really you speaking Dean? You're getting wise in your old age."

-_Shut up bitch and I had totally rehearsed that moment and you had to go all smart ass on me, dude seriously I meant what I said. You're not alone on this fight; this is as much my fight as yours. If you haven't noticed I'm thirty years old dude, I think I can handle standing up and defending myself like I have done for twenty six years. _

"I know you can it's just…"

_-You're looking out for me…yeah I know but I just wish you had done in a different way without…_

Dean paused unable to complete what he wanted to say but he didn't need to because Sam heard the meaning perfectly. Outside the demons had begun to chant Dean's name over and over again however neither brother paid this fact any attention whatsoever. They were busy with important matters at this point in time.

"Without drinking the demon blood, without confiding in and bedding Ruby, without turning away from humanity and without becoming so obsessed with the prospect of revenge I became blind to everything that was happening around me, namely you Dean…"

-_Sam…_

"No Dean, you had your speech and now I would like to have mine…"

-_Bitch_

"Jerk do you always have to have the last word, or is that just a big brother trait used to annoy the little brother. On second thoughts don't answer that just listen for once and don't interrupt!" Sam paused to note the small grumble of acceptance in his head before he continued "When you died it was like a part of me had gone with you, Dean, I had been following in your shadow trying to fit into your footsteps for my whole life and when that shadow was gone those footsteps became hard to fill. I tried to be you, I tried and failed. Instead I became an obsessed drunkard stubborn bastard unable to let go of the idea of revenge…"

-_You became Dad_

"Didn't I say no interruptions?" Sam paused to allow the impending comeback of bitch to be uttered before continuing. "But yeah I suppose I did become like Dad in a way however he had us to fall back on when I had no one apart from Bobby and Ruby. I pushed those I loved away because everyone I had ever loved or cared about ended up dead in front of me before I was able to stop it. I suppose it is like my curse…first mum in my nursery even though I don't remember her much…then it was Jess…then it was Madison…then it was Dad and then…then…then it was you Dean, not just once either. You have been dying or have died so many times and each time it got harder and harder to carry on like nothing has happened. I saw what life was going to be like without you and it was hell so I had to adapt to survive and survive to adapt. I became someone who was incapable of allowing people into his heart through fear of losing them, someone who became so driven by revenge that nothing else mattered and someone I didn't want to be…"

-_Sam…_

"I was controlled by the urge to gain more and more power, it was controlling me until I had no control over it anymore…"

-_Sam…_

"No…let me finish! What I wanted to say to you…what I have wanted to say to you ever since that argument in the car is that I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything I have put you through, I'm sorry for going against your last request, I'm sorry I lied to you all this time, I'm sorry I put my trust in a demon rather than you and I'm sorry I was so driven to avenge your death that I wasn't able to celebrate your return to life like I should of. I'm just sorry Dean for everything and I…I…I can't believe I'm about to say this…I'm glad that you're my big brother Dean, I couldn't have asked for anyone better. In fact you have been more than a brother to me, you have been a father, a mother, a brother, a best friend, a teacher and a hero. You have been everything to me and you still are. Dean you are my hero no matter what and you are still the strongest person I have ever known."

Sam finished finding his mouth incredibly dry and his eyes not. Everything he had wanted to say was now out there between them due to the mother of all chick flicks, one that he knew they had needed for a long time coming.

Dean's silence in his head unnerved him slightly while he waited for some witty comeback or joke to lighten the situation and end the chick flick but when this didn't come it is fair to say he was surprised to say the least.

-_I'm no hero Sam, nor do I deserve to be called one…_

"Dean how can you say that?! You have saved many people's lives over the years, hell, you have saved mine frequently, and I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you!"

-_Yeah maybe but I normally end up saving them after I have screwed up first. I'm no hero just a man trying to get by in this life he has been brought up in. As you put it, I adapt to survive and survive to adapt. _

"You're a hero and so am I. The stuff we do together, the things we see, the people we save and the creatures we kill is heroic. Facing hell for forty years and coming out with your humanity is heroic, facing death and surviving many times is heroic, always putting other people before yourself is heroic and putting up with me as a brother must be considered heroic…then again with you as my brother I must be pretty heroic as well."

Sam could feel Dean's urge to roll his metaphorical eyes as he was no longer in control of his own. Adding a small amount of pressure to his brother's thigh Sam squeezed it in comfort, whether this was for his own or Dean's was unknown.

-_To end this mother fucker of all chick flicks I want to say that I'm sorry too. I know I must have been a right pain in the ass lately, been all over the place not myself recently, been on your case a lot and pretty much been throwing myself into hunt after hunt. I also know that I'm not the easiest person to live with especially lately with everything that has happened. I'm sorry for everything too…I know that you had to survive up here but I thought that it would be easier for you to get along without me then I could ever manage to get through life without my sasquatch geek college boy of a brother and I'm sorry I didn't see that I was wrong. One thing I'm not apologizing for is bringing you back and making that deal. I'm not sorry for that and if I had to I would do it again. You're my brother Sam…No amount of regrets and guilt will ever change that…_

"We're alright though right?" Sam asked feeling how uncomfortable his brother was feeling at this moment in time, he never could handle the self named chick flicks very well. He said that the day he would he would have sprouted boobs going round to people asking them to call him 'Deirdre.'

-_We will be, now on we stand together, with no lies, no half truths between us. We're brothers and nothing anyone says or does will change this. I will always be the overprotective, stubborn, smart mouthed, cocky and sexier older brother as long as you will be the geeky college boy Sasquatch stubborn pain in the ass bastard younger brother. We stand stronger when we are together, brothers in blood and brothers in arms. Stronger as a family…It's you and me Sammy all the way._

Sam's heart instantly warmed at the use of the dreaded but secretly loved childhood nickname. It had been a long time since he had heard it uttered with that amount of love and admiration present in the tone of voice. That name has been and always will be Dean's…just like Dean will always be Sam's Deanie in his eyes however he would never say it out loud because he doesn't have a death wish.

"What movie did you steal those lines from?" Sam laughed breaking through the awkward silence that had suddenly fallen upon them. He could sense Dean's relief of the deviation away from the chick flick moment.

-_Bite me Sasquatch _

Sam's face broke out into a grin and he could sense that if he could Dean would be mimicking that expression as well. A gentle cough from the doorway caused Sam to startle and it brought both Winchester brother's to come crashing back down to reality and the situation they had been hurtled in.

Sam turned his hazel eyes over towards the newcomer with the smile falling off of his face instantly. He met the weary and drained form of Bobby Singer who both Sam and Dean had come to consider as a second father figure behind their late great father John Winchester.

"You boys are breaking my heart right now however if you idjits have failed to notice there are twenty demons littering my front yard."

"Twenty?" Sam exclaimed jumping to his feet and peering out of the curtain once more. Sure enough there stood twenty or so demons waiting to gain access into the house to watch their so called master claim Dean's soul.

He hissed and moved away from the window to start pacing throughout the length of the tiny room. Bobby's eyes trailed his every movement.

"Dammit it! What the fuck are we going to do Bobby? There's no way we can face all of those ourselves, not to mention Alastair and I doubt any of them will leave without Dean's soul which they won't get."

-_Sam_

"They aren't taking Dean away from me…"

-_Sammy…_

"Bobby I just got him back…"

-_SAM!_

"He is not going back to hell even if I have to crawl…" Sam didn't get to finish that last thought as his left hand came flying up into the side of his face knocking him out of his thoughts instantly and stopping his pacing mid stride. With his right hand he rubbed at the spot of impact while glaring at his brother's lifeless body. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

-_You were getting hysterical. Sammy you need to calm down before you end up doing something stupid getting us both killed. I can't afford to have you freaking out on me when you are practically my meat suit. _

Sam's eyes narrowed further at the use of the term meat suit however he didn't say anything more but continued to rub at the nice bruise that he would be wearing in a couple of hours time. He exhaled a couple of times releasing his anger temporarily knowing that his elder brother was right. They needed to come up with a plan and losing control of his anger wasn't going to help matters at all. Not that they knew what will…

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Sam asked his gaze locking onto the elder hunter's who stalked into the room and perched on the edge of the bed. "If you haven't realized we have four problems here…one…there are twenty demons out there all gunning for a blood bath…two…there is only two, err, three of us…three…I have my brother's soul inside of my body with no way to return him to his body and four…Dean's body is technically dead."

"Geez when you Winchester's find trouble you really find yourself knee deep in some massive shit," Bobby exclaimed taking off of his hat momentarily to scratch at his head before replacing it in its previous position.

-_We need to summon some help_

"And how do you go around summoning angels Dean? Please enlighten us on your religious knowledge that people have been searching for all these years," Sam retorted rolling his eyes in the process. Castiel and other angels only appeared when they desired not when they are needed, some shit about orders or something like that.

-_Like this…Cas! CASTIEL GET YOUR ANGELIC ASS DOWN HERE!" _Dean shouted with a sense of a cocky undertone present.

"Dude…do you mind that is my voice you are using…"

-_Nope I don't mind._

But before Sam could come out with a snappy come back the sound of fluttering wings filled the atmosphere and two pairs of eyes turned to face the piercing blue of the newcomers. Instantly Sam could feel his brother turn his emotions towards smugness with the unspoken words 'I told you so' filtering between them.

"So what you come when you are called?" Sam asked incredulously. Castiel turned his gaze towards him with his blue eyes seeming to look past his soul to something buried deeper, Dean…oh how wrong that sounded in every possible level.

"Dean is my Charge…"

"So only when he calls you?" Sam questioned feeling a small sense of jealously rising inside of him; after all he was the one who believed in angels for all those years whereas Dean was always skeptic, claiming they didn't exist.

"Dean is my Charge…"

Sam opened his mouth to say something further but was bet to it by Dean. –_Before Cas becomes a broken record…Have you done whatever it was you left to do because we could as sure as hell use you help right now? _

Castiel cocked his head to the side slightly before he answered. His piercing stare never wavered away from the youngest Winchester although Sam was sure it wasn't him the angel of the lord was seeing.

"My orders haven't changed, I'm not permitted to directly interfere in your affairs, and my orders are still the same as Halloween…" the angel replied, his eyes seemed to twinkle with his intentions which neither Bobby nor Sam seemed to notice.

"So you can't help at all? They…err…we are really on our own?" Bobby spoke up his gaze locking onto the side of the angel's head. There was a slight shake on the tone of voice he used but Sam just put this down to the fact their friend hadn't had the opportunity to spend much time in Castiel's company so the emotions would be raw when faced with an angel.

"After everything you have done! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED YOU REFUSE TO HELP US BASED ON YOUR FUCKING ORDERS! WELL SCREW THEM AND SCREW YOU!" Sam shouted allowing his anger to get the better of him once more this seemingly endless day. The angel's stare continued to penetrate right through him but he wasn't able to see what Dean obviously could.

-_Sam…_

"NO DEAN! DON'T YOU DARE DEFEND HIM, HE IS REFUSING TO HELP YOU, US!" Sam shouted back his anger continuing to increase and right now he was snapping at anyone and everyone nearest to him.

-_SAM WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL START SWINGING!" _Dean shouted over Sam's rant which caused the younger Winchester to become quite immediately, not wanting another bruise to coordinate with the one that was slowly forming already.

"Dean your brother has every right to be angry at that dick," Bobby added into the conversation his eyes moved from Castiel to Sam and then back again. They both stood about an inch or so apart with their eyes connected, anything could happen.

**Sam, don't move your mouth…I need to talk to you in private** Dean's thoughts echoed in Sam's head and he was mildly surprised not to hear his own voice vocalize those words. **Sammy something isn't right.**

**-**_Bobby… _

"You said so yourself, angels are just dicks with wings," Bobby replied but Sam and Castiel wasn't paying any attention to Dean's voice, well Sam's voice giving Dean's words life, but listening to Dean's thoughts instead.

What's not right? Sam thought hoping his brother could pick up on his thought patterns as well as Sam could with Dean's. Dean?

-_Bobby…Cas did save your sorry ass from drowning _Dean continued his conversation with the elder hunter but Sam managed to pick up on the double meaning behind this sentence.

Sam and Castiel turned their eyes away from each other so that they both faced Bobby, who looked back at them with some form of innocence. Innocence that the brother's knew the man didn't possess. The younger Winchester picked up on his brother's intention immediately, seeing what Dean saw in that one moment.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam asked breaking through the previous conversation, his right hand fingered his belt loop. **No Sam we can't use the knife. **With those words and a heavy heart Sam moved his hand away knowing that Dean was right, they couldn't kill him. They wouldn't kill him, no matter what.

-_Face it Sammy, we're screwed, the angels won't help us, your powers have vanished and all we have is one shitty demon killing knife between the two of us. I'm going back down the pit and there is nothing we can do about it. _

"NO DEAN I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO TO HELL!" Sam shouted feeling the sense of déjà vu wash over him.

-_YES YOU ARE! _The déjà vu increased with the same reply uttered. It was just like the last time they had parted from one another. Just like when Dean had been used as a hell hounds chew toy. **It's up to you now bro. **

Sam nodded his head knowing immediately what Dean meant. He held out his right hand which sent Bobby flying into the wall behind him with a sharp grunt escaping his mouth in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDJIT; I THOUGHT YOUR POWERS HAD GONE?" Bobby protested struggling against his invisible binds. Castiel walked towards him with the same old neutral expression on his face, he stopped a couple of steps in front of the hunter and just stood there, not saying or doing anything.

-_We lied, how long you been in him? _

The demon wearing Bobby's meat suit pretended to act confused for a couple more moments before noticing that it wasn't having its desired effect upon the trio. With a grunt the demon gave up the façade allowing his eyes to turn black. "Long enough."

"GET OUT OF OUR FRIEND YOU BLOODY SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Sam shouted tightening his grip on the demon but he could feel his power fading inside of him. The power supply was running low with his dealer now rotting on the floor of her apartment. Once it was gone, it was gone for good. He guessed that he had enough power for one kill and one kill only.

"But I like it in here, Bobby says hi by the way…" the demon taunted forcing Sam to use more of his power on him. Before he could kill the demon he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to face Castiel.

"Save the strength you have left for another foe."

Sam nodded in response and relinquished his hold upon the demon that smirked and fled, still in Bobby's body, out of the room. Probably to return to his master who at the moment was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Did we really just let that demon escape with Bobby's body?" Sam questioned watching the doorway where the demon had fled through moments ago.

-_Yeah I think we did. _

"What the hell do we do now?" Sam asked his eyes connecting with Castiel's once more.

All of a sudden a cheer of triumph erupted outside, Alastair cackled loudly over the top of what sounded like thirty demon's victory cry. "Getting slack there Samuel! Couldn't even exorcise a simple level four demon and now we have a nice hostage here who will die if you don't give yourselves up by sun set! That gives you one hour!" Alastair shouted over the top of more cheers.

Sam clenched his right fist to his side while Dean clenched his left. Both were feeling the same sense of anger and frustration. They now had one hour and one hour only to save Bobby, kill thirty demons, destroy Alastair and get Dean back into his own body before it decays.

So yeah another walk in the park for the Winchesters…

* * *

-_I'm really starting to fucking hate time _Dean murmured under his breath to anyone that happened to be listening. The brothers had started to pace once more using the one body, Sam's left hand held onto the demon killing knife, tossing it in the air every so often and catching it just as effortlessly. While his right clenched and unclenched with his unkempt annoyance and frustration.

"I'm right there with you bro…How come you never done that before?" Sam questioned.

-_What? _

"You spoke in my mind so how come you couldn't have done that before, you know save me some of my voice for myself? I swear once you get back into your body I'm not going to speak for a whole week…"

-_Dude, as if…besides its more fun this way to see all the strange looks you get from people thinking you're talking to yourself_

"Jerk!"

_-How else am I going to get my entertainment stuck in you bitch...What are we gonna do?_

Sam stopped in his pacing and ran an exhausted hand through his hair. Now there was a question…one that he didn't have an answer to no matter how much he wished he did. Slowly he turned on his heels to face the silent angel whose eyes were locked on Dean's corpse.

"So you're not going to help us again when you were so willing to earlier on?" Sam narrowed his eyes in the process of asking feeling his anger rising slightly unable to believe Castiel's inability to help when it is most needed.

"Heaven declares I have interfered in your affairs too much already, my brothers and sisters are afraid that I am beginning to adapt to humanity. I have been forbidden to help however my orders have been issued the same as Halloween but I can't tell you about it," Castiel replied and once more Sam had the feeling that the angel's eyes were peering right through his soul to something buried much deeper.

"Oh yeah that's helpful…" Sam retorted through clenched teeth.

-_Actually it is…Cas I demand for you to help us through this and get me back into my own body as much as I am enjoying being a part of Jimbo here there is a handsome body going to waste on that bed._

"Very well…" Castiel replied bowing his head briefly in acknowledgement leaving Sam shaking his head in disbelief with no idea what the hell had happened between the pair.

"Wait…WHAT...Dean asks and you comply? What the fuck, are you really that whipped by my brother?" Sam asked unable to comprehend what had happened and in response he was greeted with his left palm to the back of his head. Hard to cause pain but not hard enough to damage anything.

-_Jesus use that freakish brain of yours college boy, how did you even get into college? _

"Oh…OH!" Sam exclaimed suddenly.

-_Yeah oh…Castiel how do I get back into my own body?_

"Two souls can be separated only when they can become one, if and only then the Guardian has to relinquish his control over the soul and let it move on. From there the soul drifts to its final location to settle into its chosen path…" the angel retorted almost smugly if that was even possible.

-_Right…and that bullshit means…_

"Its meaning is whatever you decide to take from that legend, it is a different meaning each time and only you two can discover what it means for you to become one. Until that time I can cleanse Dean's body of both demon and angel blood and postpone the decaying process for when you work out the true meaning of your conjoined souls. Until you can work out what it means for the Winchester brother's to become one…"

-_You don't mean in a sexual way?_

"DEAN!" Sam shouted in response feeling the chuckle escape his lips at the expression the angel wore on his face.

-_What? It's just a question dude…_

"Do you ever think with your upstairs brain? On second thoughts don't answer that…I'm pretty sure that sex isn't what Castiel had in mind bro…right?"

Castiel's gaze remained horrified as his eyes bored straight through Sam's. "Incest isn't the lesson you should be taking from that legend, try thinking about something that doesn't break too many sins at once. Winchester's you need to find out what the true meaning for you two to become one is…"

Sam and Dean stared back at the angel in awe, neither one had any idea what the hell he was going on about and they were both a loss. One thing they did know was the problems facing them in the here and now. Alastair…that fucking demon who had threatened their family one too many times.

- _I have no fucking clue about the shit Cas is peddling but I have a plan...Don't know whether it will work but it is a hell of a lot better than sitting here waiting for the fucking demon to make his first move._

"Ok bro…what do you have?"

* * *

Alastair's eyes were locked on the front porch of the house, specifically the wooden front door. Beside him his minions were silent with Bobby Singer now lying unconscious on the floor to his right, no longer possessed.

His trademark smirk crossed over his face while he wrung his hands together in glee. The mere thought of reclaiming the prodigy son made him feel as excited as a teenager on his first date. He could almost feel Dean's blood running through his fingers; he could almost hear Winchester's blood curdled screams, his pathetic cries for a brother who can't save him and his cussing to cover up his pain pierce through his ear drums like a bullet.

Soon Dean will be in his grasp once more.

Soon hell will burn away the last of his humanity.

Soon hell with have a new leader, a new legend, a new fear to add to the mix.

The legend of Dean Winchester would go down in hell's history for the whole of eternity. The man who broke and brought on the apocalypse, the man who escaped only to be dragged down again and the man who will rise up and lead the apocalypse to victory. The angels have their prophecy and the demons have their own with each involving a common factor. Dean Winchester.

Both heaven and hell were gunning for his soul. He was fair game…only Alastair didn't like to lose…

He tilted his head to the sky to estimate the timings and the smirk only widened in response. Fifty five minutes had passed since his last ultimatum. Time to have some fun.

"You disappoint me Winchesters. You really going to let your friend die out here in the worst possible way? It will be slow and merciless. He will feel every slice, every carve and every drop of blood leave his body but this time there will be no reformation. Remember your time on the rack Deano? Remember what you saw Samuel? Do you really want your friend to go through that? Does he mean that little to you!" Alastair shouted his eyes glistening their deep black.

The wooden door opened a crack making the demon's smile wider. "Show time."

* * *

Sam drew in a deep breath trying to block out the sound of the demon taunting them. His left hand was wrapped around the sword sheath that now lay around his waist, while his right gripped the demon killing knife. He could feel both his and his brother's nerves wracking through his body making him on the verge of becoming emotionally unstable however he refused to give in. They had a job to do and this was the only chance they were going to get.

"You ready?"

-_As I'll ever be_

It was now or never…

Placing his palm on the door he drew in one more breath before stepping out into the front yard. Instantly thirty or so demons filtered into his view making his latest breath hitch at the back of his throat. He noticed Bobby laying face down on the ground seemingly unconscious but unharmed upon first glance.

The demons inched forward with anticipation with each and everyone wearing the same sadistic twisted smirk upon their faces. Their eyes were coal black as their unwavering stare was locked onto Sam himself. At that moment the young hunter had never felt more fearful in his entire life, well…apart from the day the hellhounds came for his brother…but he would rather not think of that at this moment thank you very much.

"Decided to show your face after all," Alastair cackled stepping forward slightly so that he was apart from the others at this point in time.

-_Don't you ever shut up you son of a bitch! _

The surrounding demons all hissed in response making the whole situation seem like a bloody panto. Sam could feel Dean's amusement break through his small sense of fear and he could tell that his brother was fighting the urge to shout out he's behind you.

"Can't a man gloat within his hour of victory?"

"You haven't won yet!" Sam growled clenching the knife with added pressure feeling his anger spike at an all time high. It was taking all of his self control not to charge forward and rip the demon's throat from his neck.

"Don't be so sure Samuel…you're not going to be able to hold onto Deano forever are you? His body is dying and there is nowhere for his soul to go now apart from beyond the realm of this reality and you don't have the ability to take him to the final resting place. So what do you expect to do? Hold onto Deano the whole of your life? Do you think your sanity would be able to suffer a whole lifetime with your brother twenty four seven? You wouldn't be able to cope; you would rather kill yourself than be with your brother all that time. You have been pushing him away all year and you have left him so many times. With him in you, you won't have the luxury of those options. You will never be able to leave him ever again so if I was you I would do your sanity a favor and hand him over to me"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT?"

"No? I think you know I do and I think you know that there is no choice in the matter. Hand Deano over to me and I will let you live your life the way you want with no more desperate needy weak brother holding you down!"

Sam right hand flew up of its own accord and the demon knife imbedded itself within the demons stomach which in turn just caused him to chuckle deeply. His eye darted down to the knife and back up to face the brothers.

"Is that the best you can do boy? Projecting your anger onto me won't save your brother from his fate will it? Now grow some balls and some common sense and hand his Guardianship over to me!"

Sam felt his whole body tense and he was about to lunge at the demon until he was brought back down to earth by his brother's voice echoing out in the atmosphere.

-_Stop talking about me like I'm not even here!_

"You won't be here for much longer kiddo, so I would say your goodbyes and come like a good little boy back to where you belong…"

-_Why did you destroy that barn?_

Dean's sudden question surprise both human and demon alike with Alastair chuckling sadistically under his breath.

"What?"

-_Am I talking a different language? Why did you destroy that barn after I had saved them? They were safe…free from this game until you fucking blew them away! Why?"_

"My dearest boy do you really think I would let anyone get out of the game that easily? I was becoming bored with waiting for you so I decided to provide my own form of entertainment."

-_SON OF A BITCH! A GOOD WOMAN DIED IN THAT BLAZE AND ANOTHER ONE IS NOW SCARED FOR LIFE! _

"Wow…Guess I have another reason to celebrate tonight!" Alastair snarled increasing both Winchester boys anger incredibly.

The demons surrounding the trio watched the events unfold with unhidden anticipation and excitement. They remained silent all through the exchange content to sitting on the side lines watching.

"I wouldn't be cracking out the champagne so soon." Sam retorted watching the demon's eyes narrow towards him making a smile of his own break out across his lips. He had no idea whether this plan would work but as Dean put it, it was all they had at this moment in time. There was no time for doubting his elder sibling.

"Yeah and what makes you so sure?"

-_We challenge you Alastair if you're not too cowardly to face us without your demon cheerleaders_

"You challenge me…You challenge me?" Alastair repeated breaking out in laughter which all the other demons mimicked instantly.

Dean and Sam both mimicked the laughter at the same time before Dean spoke out breaking through the atmosphere instantly. –_Laugh it up Chuckles while you can because we are deadly serious. If you think you are man enough to face us on your own. _

"You two really think that you can beat me…This is priceless…"

-_I know how you can't resist a challenge or are you too cowardly or afraid of two humans_

"This won't delay your trip to hell Deano but I'll humor you. If I win then I get both yours and Sam's souls and if you win then I just get yours."

Dean growled using Sam's mouth his anger boiling over dangerously; Sam's left hand fingered the sword concealed in the sheath unconsciously while his right curled into a fist. This wasn't part of the plan…

-_Sam stays out of this_

"No can do Deano, he is part of the deal, no Sam then I will let my minions here do what they want and I won't be responsible for their actions."

"Deal." Sam declared.

-_Sam…no…_Dean growled under his breath.

"Deal." Sam repeated. Dean I'm not letting you go to hell and I'm certainly not going to let you go on your own. You know what happened to me last time I know that I wouldn't be able to survive a second time. Sam mentally spoke in his voice and in response Dean greeted him with a ferial growl in his head.

Alastair nodded and instantly all the demons surrounding the trio formed an impenetrable circle around them. They stood shoulder to shoulder so there were no gaps and no chance for the brothers to break through. Bobby's body had been thrown to the side so that neither Sam nor Dean was able to see where he went.

Sam's heart pounded in his chest with pure adrenaline coursing through his veins. They couldn't afford to fail now because it wasn't just Dean's soul on the line, now his was too. If one brother goes then so does the other. The way it should have been from the beginning.

"You will all today witness the end of the famous Winchester brothers!" with Alastair's words demons cheered manically.

-_You son of a bitch! _Dean yelled.

In that one moment Sam lunged forward and tackled the demon to the ground until he was flat on his back underneath him. His right hand connected with Alastair's chin repeatedly, all his anger and frustration pouring out of him in that one movement.

The demon cackled as his hand intercepted Sam's fist halfway through his fourth punch. He tightened his grip around the wrist with a sharp crack echoing out into the impending twilight. Sam cried out attempting to pull his hand away to no avail. With a wide smile showing off his blackened teeth the demon lifted his feet sending these hurtling into the human's chest which in turn sent him flying backwards away from him.

-_You fucker _Dean exclaimed feeling the pain of his brother's sprained wrist. Sam panted while he pushed himself into standing position now opposite the demon. A sharp pain ran through his wrist but he chose to ignore this fact for now. He had to for both his and Dean's sake.

Alastair cackled with his demonic eyes locking onto the brother's intently. He reached a hand up to wipe away a trail of blood that had made its way out of his nose all the while refusing to break this eye contact. "Is that all you got!"

Sam lunged forward once more only to be thrown back by an invisible force; he straightened himself out and tried once more only to be met by the same force once more. Growling his eyes narrowed on the demon's outstretched hand in front of him.

Alastair smirked and made his move. He flicked his hand which sent Sam bouncing his back on the floor to his stomach on the floor. All air rushed out of his lungs with that one movement and he could feel his ribs crack upon contact.

Alastair removed his hold over the human and smirked at the panting man at his feet. "Looks like I will be getting both of your souls tonight!"

Sam lifted himself up onto his elbows and spat the pool of blood in his mouth onto the floor. His hazel eyes glared up at the demon towering over him. The adrenaline continued to run through his veins and he could feel Dean's growing anger inside of him feeling like it could consume him at any given moment.

"See Samuel you are just a weak human compared to me. You're both fools for ever thinking you two could beat me at my own game. This is the end for both of you so I will give you a minute to say your goodbyes to each other so no one can ever say I am heartless."

Sam wiped a hand across his lips clearing the blood away from his mouth while his eyes narrowed. All around them the demons begun to cheer with triumph and joy celebrating their premature victory. Snarling under his breath slightly he pushed himself up onto his knees to an eventual standing position.

**Sammy you alright?**

I will be when that fucker is no longer in our lives; he needs to pay for everything he has done. Especially for everything he put you through in hell. Dean I'm not going to let him get away for anything, for hell, for the poison, for splitting us apart, for Lisa, for Ben, for Jo, for Bobby, for Ellen and for you.

**If we go down…**

We go down swinging

**You ready then bro?**

As I'll ever be…Uh? Dean?

**Yeah? **

I umm…I…

**Me too, come on then psychic boy let's make it count**

* * *

Sam smirked, his left hand gripped the sword sheath tighter and his left uncurled from a fist to a limp open palm dangling by his side. He watched the demon narrow his eyes at him with that annoying smirk curled on his lips and it made Sam want to punch it off of him right this moment but first things first.

"Screw you!" Sam shouted towards Alastair and lifted his right hand so that it was outstretched towards the demon. His left hand withdrew from the sheath and produced the demon killing sword which Dean twirled in that hand.

Alastair's eye locked onto the blade and his smirk curled downwards at the corners. His eyes narrowed in the process unable to comprehend what was going to happen next. "What good is that little metal stick going to do against me?"

-_You have no idea. _

With those words Sam curled his fingers at the tips and instantly the demon was sent hurtling to the ground where he was pinned by an invisible force. Alastair's eyes widened in surprise and the Winchester brothers walked over towards him.

Blood began to trickle down out of Sam's nose through the power he was using but he had to focus on the use of his power at this moment in time. They had one shot and one shot only; he couldn't afford to blow this moment.

"This is the end Alastair, not for me, not for Dean but for you and your hold you have over my family. Never again will you be able to hurt my brother, never again will you be able to tear those souls apart in hell and never again will you force my brother to do your dirty work."

Sam placed his foot upon the demon's chest and Dean placed the tip of the blade underneath Alastair's throat.

-_You're a bastard and you will never ever touch me or my brother again. I would say go to hell but that isn't where you are heading! _

Dean lifted the sword up and away from the demon and held it an inch above his chest over his heart.

"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!" Both Sam and Dean shouted at the same time while Sam added pressure into his psychic hold and Dean brought the blade down to pierce through the demon's heart.

In that one moment a white light surrounded the trio with the demons vanishing into golden dust in the process. Everything was concealed by the light for the second time this past week.

After a couple of minutes the light died down revealing the remaining trio present in the middle of the earlier circle of demons.

Sam panted his eyes focused on the demon a smile pulled at his lips. They had done it. After thirty years in hell and four months on earth they had finally put an end to the demon's terror. To Sam it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he felt free for the first time since Dean's death.

"One less fucker in the world," a voice beside him called out.

Beside him…Sam's eyes widened as they lifted from the demon's corpse to face the pair of emerald green staring at him. The smile widened upon noticing his brother standing next to him as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The brother's eyes locked onto each other. Both feeling as exposed and naked as each other but now they knew that there were no more lies. No more secrets. No more half truths between them, keeping them from each other.

Everything was out into the open for all to see and you know what…? Neither one could give a crap anymore. In the end all it came down to was them. Sam and Dean as two different people. Sam and Dean as two hunters and more importantly Sam and Dean as brothers.

A small smile spread across Sam's lips which were soon mimicked on Dean's newly alive corpse. They had done it and they had done it together which was the way it ought to be. Sam and Dean against the world together. Fighting evil side by side and together they were going to face the impending apocalypse because now they knew there was nothing in their way. They could face anything as long as they had each other.

Tears sprang from the corner of Sam's eyes yet he managed to maintain that desired eye contact with his elder brother who seemed to be fighting his own tears off. He was alive; Sam had managed to save him after all the times he had failed.

In two strides Sam came face to face with Dean, pulling him into his chest in the process, giving him contact he had craved ever since his brother's return from hell. At the moment neither one really cared about the chick flick, that didn't matter. All that mattered was the person in each of their arms and that was the way it should remain.

Forever hunters.

Forever friends.

Forever brothers.

Until the very end they stand together and stand together they shall.

**End **


End file.
